Love, The Hardest Way
by life705
Summary: Darien has lost his memory many times, leaving Serena to carry their love on her own.  One day, a terrible accident occurs and in a shocking twist, takes her memory as an old foe returns.  Can he get her back or has she already moved on with someone else?
1. Homecoming

**A Quick Intro**

Hey everyone! This is just a quick introduction to my fan-fic! This is the first fan-fic I've ever posted so I hope it's not too bad. I'm not even sure if I'm going to post the entire story because I'm not sure if it'll be any good, but I'll let you all decide :)

What else? Right. First off, this story takes place after another fan-fic I haven't written yet. In sum, it is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z and it includes the same main villain. The crossover takes place after the defeat of Galaxia and this one takes place two years later in the girls' senior year of high school. Darien is in his first year of med school and Uranus and Neptune are in their second year of college.

Secondly, the inner scouts keep their English first names and Japanese last names. I was going to use their Japanese names but I like the names Serena and Darien :) The outer scouts (with the exception of Sailor Neptune) keep their Japanese names. This is because I don't like their English names. Amara = Haruka? Trista = Setsuna? No thanks. A lot of Japanese names stay the same but so do a lot of English names. I don't think it'll be too confusing.

Third, as with everyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of her characters. That goes to the lovely Miss Naoko Takeuchi. There are some characters that are my own and you will recognize them as you read.

I welcome any and all reviews, questions, comments, concerns, and suggestions! Please let me know what you all think! I'll post more chapters (or not) based on the reactions I receive.

Without further ado, here it is!

**Title: **Love, The Hardest Way

**Author: **life705

**Rating: **M

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was a bright autumn day and a party of four girls and their male companion were making their way down a mountain. They were in the company of their two cats who were being carried in a picnic basket. The five chattered away, laughing in a rather carefree manner. These girls, of course, were Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye. Their male companion was Darien. Their feline friends were none other than Luna and Artemis.

"What a relaxing vacation!" Lita said. "It's so cool that your cousin let us stay out here while he was out of town."

Raye nodded. "My cousin is such a great artist. I'm so glad I got to spend time with him before he left. His art will be famous one day, I know it!"

"Totally relaxing," Mina agreed. "Sunny days, beautiful nights! Not to mention the hot guys running around this place." She giggled. "I got a few phone numbers myself!"

"Oh Mina, you didn't study at all!" Amy admonished. "Think about your future! This is our senior year of high school! College entrance exams are right around the corner and all you can think about are boys!"

"Amy, you bookworm! Life's not all about studying!"

"Well Mina, that's true," Darien replied. "But studying is important. Aren't you going to college?"

"College, schmollege," said Lita. "A girl wants to fall in love!"

"And get married!" Mina added.

"What's high school without romance?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "A doorway to your future."

The blonde and the brunette shook their heads. "You guys will never understand," they said in unison.

Raye hmphed. "Dating is such a waste of time. If you want something done, do it yourself!"

Mina sighed. "I wish Serena could have come. She would have agreed with us."

The five were on a walking path now, headed toward the bus stop.

Luna spoke for the first time. "I'm sure she missed you all on her vacation with her family although I am surprised she didn't have cram school."

Artemis laughed. "If Mina can make it, of course Serena can!"

Mina looked down at the basket with an annoyed look on her face. She slammed the basket shut and locked the two felines in. "That's enough of you two!"

"I bet you can't wait to see Serena again," Lita said to Darien. He blushed in response.

Amy looked up from a book she was reading. "I know I can't. I sure missed our ball of energy. The trip just didn't seem the same."

"Yeah," Raye retorted, "it was peaceful."

The five laughed. "Aw, how can you say that, Raye? You love Serena just as much as we do!"

Raye looked to Lita. "Don't hold your breath."

The bus arrived and the five got on it, eager to get home to their princess.

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls returned to school. They were happy to be back from vacation and back in the hustle and bustle of an ordinary life. They spent the day learning their new classes and reconnecting with old friends. Raye was still attending private school so she didn't get the same excitement that Amy, Mina, Lita, and Serena got at their school.<p>

Lunchtime finally came around and the girls sat at their usual spot under a big, shady tree waiting.

"So Amy, all honors classes again huh?" Lita asked as she joined them.

Amy put down the book she was reading and looked up at the girl as she took a seat. "Oh yes. They're really challenging but it's nothing I can't handle. I've already got down all of this month's readings for all my classes."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Even the ones you haven't been to yet?"

"Of course! I met with the teachers before we went on vacation and got the syllabus for each class."

Mina's expression went blank as Lita laughed. "Oh Amy, this means our study sessions will just bore you now!"

Amy bit into her sandwich and looked up reflectively. "Not really. It will all just reinforce what I know." She paused as she chewed. "How are your classes?"

"Lita and I are in the same classes!" Mina replied cheerily. "This must be a sign that we're going to pass for sure!"

The scout of thunder laughed. "Or it might mean that you'll cheat off of me!"

Amy and Lita laughed while Mina folded her arms, crossed. "Laugh all you want, but I know this is destiny! We're finally going to be done with school!"

"Speaking of classes," Amy began, "do you guys have class with Serena?"

Lita and Mina looked at each other. "No, we don't," Mina answered. "We kinda just assumed that she was in a lower level class or something."

"Hey, where is Serena?" Lita bit into some fish she had prepared. "I made a giant lunch with tons of her favorites!"

"Yeah! And I wanna tell her about all the hot guys we saw on vacation!"

The brunette laughed. "Maybe she's eating with Molly."

"No way," her friend replied. "I saw Melvin dragging Molly off to the computer room for lunch and you know there's no way Serena would be caught dead in there."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible…that that girl…was Serena?"

The two looked to the scout of water. "What girl?"

"Today, in my class, when the teacher was calling roll, I thought I heard her say Serena's name."

"What?"

"Was it her?"

Amy sighed. "I don't think so. All I heard was the last name. I looked up immediately but the girl I saw looked nothing like Serena."

"Probably just a coincidence," the blonde said.

"Let's go look for her," Lita said as she wrapped up her remaining lunch.

The other two followed her lead. They walked all around the school with no success. They ended their search on the roof of the school. Still, she was nowhere to be found.

Mina looked over the fence of the roof and looked out. "Where the hell is she?"

Lita shrugged. "Maybe she was sick today."

They entered the school and they had just reached the hallway when the bell rang to signify the end of lunch.

"I guess we could stop by her house after school," Amy suggested.

"Hey guys!" a cheery voice rang out. The three girls looked up and saw Molly standing at her locker. "How was your break?"

"Good, thank you!" Lita replied. "How was yours?"

"It was okay. You guys like your classes so far?"

"We sure do," the scout of love responded. "Hey Molly, can we ask you a quick question though?"

"Sure!"

"Well, have you seen Serena? Is she here today?"

"Oh yeah, she's here." Molly pulled a book out of her locker and slammed it shut. "I'm surprised she chose to come, but you know Serena. She's such a fighter."

"You're surprised she chose to come?" Mina repeated.

Amy nodded. "So she is here? We've been looking for her all of lunch period."

Molly laughed. "I bet you didn't check the computer lab."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! She and Melvin thought it would be a good idea for me and her to try something new. Serena seems to really be into it. She's catching on fast. Anyway guys, I gotta get to class. See you later!"

"Bye Molly!" Lita turned to the other two. "Computer lab?"

The other two shrugged and the girls left each other for their classes. Serena even being in the computer room just didn't make any sense!

The girls met up outside the gates of the school at the end of the day and decided to wait for Serena. Maybe it really was possible that they had just missed each other. As they stood waiting they couldn't help but feel anxious. They were eager and nervous to see Serena again…but why?

"Where is she now?" Mina whined. "Almost everyone has left!"

Lita laughed. "Maybe she has detention."

Mina scoffed. "On the first day? I don't think even Serena's capable of that!"

Amy's eyes were transfixed to a book in her hand. "It is weird that we haven't seen her yet."

"And how are you going to see anything with your face in that book?"

"Oh Mina, come now. Serena would see us waiting and come over to us."

"Well this is getting us nowhere. I'm gonna go back in and see if she's in detention."

"I have a better idea. Hey Molly!"

Molly turned to the three and waved. "Hey Lita!" She broke free of Melvin's grip and walked over to the three. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry we keep asking you this but have you seen Serena? We've been waiting for her but she hasn't come out yet. Does she have detention?"

The redhead giggled. "On the first day? Nah, Serena took off already."

"What? We haven't seen her all day!" Lita sighed. "Did she say where she was going?"

Molly looked up and thought a moment. "I don't know honestly. You know how she is."

"What does that mean?" the blonde questioned. "You said something like that earlier. You said you were surprised that she chose to come. Molly, what's going on?"

The three girls stared at Molly whose face fell at their looks. "You mean you don't know?"

Amy closed her book. "Don't know what?"

"That's right…you guys were gone all summer."

"Don't know what?" Mina reiterated.

"And I tried to call you guys but I couldn't reach you at all."

"Reach us for what?"

Molly looked at them sheepishly. "It's not my place to say." Melvin suddenly called to Molly. "I'm coming!" She turned to them. "You should talk to her yourselves. I don't want to be the one to tell you guys."

The girls looked at each other.

"Just be careful with her, okay?" Molly ran off and the girls began their walk home.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lita grumbled.

Mina shrugged. "Don't know."

The girls resolved to go out to Serena's house and find her themselves. Amy called Raye who agreed to meet up with them. They had just reached the shopping district when she found them.

"Hey guys!" She shook her cell phone in her hand. "I called Serena but I got no answer. I take it none of you guys have talked to her either?"

Mina shook her head. "We haven't even seen her."

"Hm, that is weird. Maybe she didn't go to school."

"Nuh uh, we talked to Molly and she told me that Serena was definitely at school today. Apparently, something happened to her."

Raye looked to the brunette. "Something like what?"

"Who knows?" Mina huffed. "She said she didn't want to be the one to tell us...like we don't have a right to know! We're the ones sworn to protect her, not Molly!"

"Now Mina, I'm sure Molly didn't mean it that way," Amy said gently.

Lita agreed. "Right. She did say that she tried to reach us."

This answer was not good enough for the irritated blonde. "I don't believe that at all! She called you, Amy, Raye, Darien, and myself but couldn't reach any of us?"

"Well remember how spotty the reception was up at my cousin's place? None of us could get a signal. Don't take it so harshly. I'm sure Serena's fine." Saying this though, Raye wasn't so sure.

They soon arrived at Serena's house. The girls walked up the steps to the house and Amy knocked on the front door. They waited a few moments and then the door swung open.

"Well hello girls!" Serena's mother bubbled. "Long time no see!"

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino," Amy said politely. "Is Serena here?"

Her mother shook her head. "Oh heavens no! I have no idea when she'll be back either. Why don't you call her tonight?"

Amy nodded. "Could we possibly stop by tomorrow morning?"

"Oh sure, sure!" Her mother waved her hand nonchalantly. "You'll have to be early though. Serena's new outlook on life has her up with the sun!"

Mina's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Now I'm sorry to rush you girls but I've got a ton of things to do! Have a good day girls!" She slammed the door and that was that.

The four girls looked to each other as they walked out. For a moment, they didn't say anything. Once they were outside the yard, Raye spoke.

"Did she say 'Serena' and 'early' in the same sentence?"

"She did," Lita replied. "That is so unlike her."

"I wonder what new outlook on life she has that her mother was talking about," Amy mused.

Mina folded her arms. "Well now I have no idea what to think."

"I've got it!" The girls looked to Lita as she pulled out her cell phone. "She's gotta be at Darien's!"

"Of course!" Mina smacked her head. "Where else would she go?"

Lita called Darien and talked to him briefly. After the call, she turned back to her fellow scouts. "He says he hasn't seen her either. And she hasn't called him."

"Maybe he could help us find her?" the priestess suggested.

"He says he's got a party that one of his college friends is hosting that he's going to. He'll be busy all night."

"So what do we do?"

Lita sighed. "I guess we'll just have to catch her in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>That's it! Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Mysterious Girl

Night came quickly across the city. At the moment Darien was on his way to his friend's apartment for the party he was throwing. The purpose of the party was rather unknown but none of that was on the young man's mind. He was thinking about Serena and what Lita had said. How could they have missed her? Raye called her and the girls had gone to her house! How was it impossible to find her?

He sighed. _'Where are you Bun?'_

The young prince soon arrived at his friend's apartment near the college. He walked in and found that it was packed with people already. He crossed the room from the front door where he found his friend standing on the wall with two girls that he recognized all too well.

"Hey Alan! Thanks for inviting me to your party!" He shook the host's hand. Then he turned to the girls. "Hey Haruka, hey Michelle. I didn't know you guys were coming!"

"You guys know each other?" Alan asked.

"Oh yes," Michelle nodded. Her sea green hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was dressed in a pink, knee high dress. "He is very dear to us."

Haruka smirked. She was wearing khaki slacks and a black shirt with a matching khaki top shirt. "Yes, he is. He and his girlfriend."

Darien grinned. "And you're important to us." He hugged both girls. "How do you guys know Alan?"

Michelle responded, "He's been helping us with the school concert that Haruka and I will be performing at."

"I do the lighting," he explained. "These two are amazing. I've never heard anyone play the violin or the piano so well! It mesmerizes you." He took a sip of beer from a bottle he had in his hand.

"Don't I know it?" Darien replied.

"Hey Alan!" someone across the room called. "We need some more drinks!"

"I'm on it!" he called back. "You guys want a drink?"

Haruka and Michelle held up their drinks. Darien nodded. "I'll take one."

Alan was gone momentarily. He quickly resupplied the drinks and rejoined them. The four were talking amongst themselves when someone else walked up to them.

"Hey Alan, we have a situation in the dining room."

"Really Tim? What's going on?"

Tim wrung his hands. "Some drunk guy and his drunk girlfriend are breaking stuff and they're instigating arguments. I'm worried a fight's gonna break out!"

"Oh God. Alright, I'll take care of it. I'll be back guys."

"Hey, I'll help you out." Darien proceeded to follow.

"So will I," Haruka added.

"Be careful!" Michelle told them as they walked away. She sighed and followed them, prepared to step in if things started going too far.

Tim and the four crossed the apartment into the living room where they found the couple in question. The man was tall with fiery orange-red hair that fell slightly beneath his shoulders and green eyes. He had an air about him that most couldn't place when they saw him. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black top shirt. Though he was drunk, he looked like a force to be reckoned with. His girlfriend sat at the end of the table with her feet up on the table. It was clear that she wasn't nearly as drunk as her boyfriend was. She was wearing blue jeans and a black, baby-doll t-shirt. She had wavy, black hair that also reached just beyond her shoulders. She wore a smirk on her face that the group could see as they entered the room.

"Hey!" Alan shouted. "What the hell is going on here?" He looked about the room and saw broken beer bottles about the small space as well as food and broken dishes all over.

The young man looked to Alan and his companions. "Oh boy, more people want to start a fight? Look, I didn't start this shit, but I'll finish it!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"The name is Syrus. I was invited by a friend." He reached over the table and picked up a beer bottle. He took a swig and then passed it to the girl. "This here's my girl."

She looked up at them and nodded her head. Darien looked at her and caught his breath. There was something familiar about her. She turned away and took a drink. Then she finished the beer and rested the bottle on the table next to her feet.

"You've made a mess and I want you to leave!" Alan yelled.

"Oh, this mess? We didn't make this mess, did we babe?"

"Of course not!"

Darien looked to Haruka, and Michelle and then to the girl. The two didn't seem moved but her voice sounded familiar to him. Who was this girl?

"I saw you do it! You nearly fought me in this room for no good reason!" Tim said.

"That's not true," the girl said. "He asked you for a beer and you said no. Then you insulted him so he came at you. Sounds like sound reasoning to me."

Alan eyed the girl and then her boyfriend. "This is my friend you threatened! You two are out of here!"

"Now that's…that's rude," Syrus said. He picked up another beer. "You're a rude host!"

"And you're a jackass! Get out of my house!"

Syrus stood before him defiantly. "Why don't you make me?"

"Oh, I'll make you!"

Haruka stepped up. "And I'll help him do it!"

Alan grabbed Syrus' shirt collar and pulled him into the wall. At this, the girl stood up. "Alright, alright. Hands off. We get it."

Syrus pushed Alan off of him. "Whatever man, we're out." He laughed and walked to the door. "Come on Sweets, let's do it."

"You got it!" She pushed passed Michelle and Darien and joined him. They linked arms and she glanced back at them once more. Her deep blue eyes seemed to pierce into Darien. "This party was lame anyway."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy and Lita arrived bright and early at the Tsukino house. There was no way they could miss Serena now…school didn't start for another hour. Lita rang the bell and the girls waited patiently. Hopefully, they would get the answers they were looking for.<p>

The door opened and Mr. Tsukino came running out. "Hey girls!" he yelled as he ran past them to the driveway. "I'm about to be late for an early meeting! Can't talk!"

Mrs. Tsukino arrived at the door as he jumped into his car. "Bye dear!" The car pulled out of the driveway and disappeared from view quickly. Their friend's mother turned to them. "Hey girls! Are you here for Serena?"

"Yes ma'am," Lita responded. "Is she up yet?"

Serena's mother laughed. "Oh my, Serena's left already."

Amy's jaw nearly dropped. "Really? But it's so early!"

"I know it is but she wanted to get in a run before school."

"A run?"

"Yes. Ever since the accident, she's had such a new outlook on life."

"Accident?" Amy questioned.

"Then again, she did get more serious about her schoolwork in her freshman year."

"Excuse me, what accident are you referring to?"

Mrs. Tsukino looked to Lita and then to Amy. "Oh dear, you really haven't seen her then, have you?" The girls shook their heads. "Over the break while we were on our vacation, Serena suffered a serious injury."

"But she's okay, right?"

The woman smiled sadly. "Well, yes and no." The girls looked at her quizzically. "The only one who saw what happened is Sammy but he's just been too traumatized to say how it happened."

"How what happened?" Lita asked frantically. "Mrs. Tsukino, please! We're worried about her!"

"Well," she sighed, "I guess you might as well know…"

+Meanwhile+

Mina made it to school as Amy and Lita went to Serena's house. She hated having to ditch them but as the captain of the volleyball team, she had no choice. The team had a general meeting with students who were interested in joining the club. A day for tryouts had been established and a short display of the team's ability wowed their candidates. After the meeting and with fifteen minutes to spare, Mina headed to the locker room to change out of her volleyball outfit and into her school uniform. While she was there, a girl came out of the showers. At first, they said nothing to each other as Mina had barely noticed her. When she finally did notice her, really notice her, she realized that there was something about her she couldn't place. What was it? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she couldn't help staring.

"Can I help you with something?" the girl asked. She turned her attention from her uniform to the blonde.

"What?"

"You were staring at me. Is there something on my face? Or do you just have a problem?"

"Oh…no. Sorry about that. You just look really familiar."

The girl turned away from Mina and looked into the mirror. She tied the bow on her uniform and then dropped her damp hair from the messy bun she had it tied in. Her black, wavy hair fell just below her shoulders. Her blue eyes turned back to Mina who was still transfixed on her.

"What is it?" the girl demanded.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I know you from somewhere. Have we met?"

The girl snickered. "Maybe."

"What's your name?"

The girl raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Maybe we're related. If you got rid of that blonde mop, we could be twins."

"Mop?" Mina fumed. Her hair was gorgeous!

A bell sounded and the girl picked up her bag. "Later Blondie." She threw up a peace sign and walked out the locker room.

Mina turned and picked up her own bag. Who was that girl?

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Alright now, this wraps up the second chapter! I had some trouble with uploading earlier so I apologize for any confusion that might have caused. I know this is progressing seemingly slowly, but it picks up next chapter, I promise! Please review, comment, ask questions and what not...I look forward to your reactions ;)


	3. Meeting

**A/N: **Hey all! Just wanted to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter: storycrazy22 and mangamania :D Your reviews mean a lot!

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1: melgirl1778, mangamania, j'adorelejapon, and dimanyo. I hope you guys are still with me!

One more thing before I get started, this chapter was actually longer than it is now so I broke it into two. The next chapter will be out as soon as I do a final review. And now, for fear of rambling, here is the next chapter of our journey!

ALSO: I do not own Sailor Moon! (but that should go without saying, right?)

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Lita sat on a park bench waiting for the other girls to show up. Nearly a week had passed since she and Amy had found about Serena's accident. The four still hadn't seen her. Thinking about it though, Lita knew that they had been busy with school and extracurricular activities. When they did go to see her, she wasn't at home. She never picked up her phone. Her communicator went unanswered. Luna had tried getting into the house to see her but Serena's mother always put her out. She calmly told the feline that she didn't want Serena to be stressed with the responsibility of taking care of a pet when she was just getting herself on track. Though she always left the feline food and milk outside, it just wasn't the same. Now the princess' guardian stayed with Mina until things could be settled.<p>

Lita sighed. She and Amy had explained to Mina, Raye, and Darien what happened when they went to Serena's house that week. Darien hadn't really said much on the matter. The others figured that he'd rather not believe anything until he saw it for himself and that he was being strong, but somehow, Lita knew that not seeing Serena was killing him…probably more than it was killing them.

Today the girls decided that they were going to go out to Serena's favorite places to see if they could find her. Darien was going to accompany them and he was the first to arrive with Amy and Raye in tow.

"Hey guys!" the brunette called out. "Just in time!"

"Well we were on our way and we bumped into each other," Amy explained.

"We've been talking about Serena," Darien confessed. "I'm so worried about her."

Raye folded her arms. "Maybe Serena is okay. Her mom did say that she's not as bad as she could have been, right?"

"Yeah," said Lita, "but I get the feeling that there was something she wasn't telling us. Why would Serena avoid us if she was in an accident? Isn't that when you need your friends the most?"

"Maybe she's afraid we'll pick on her," Darien mused. He ran a hand through his hair as he said this but even as the words escaped his mouth they felt wrong.

"Where the hell is Mina? She is always late!" The scout of fire tossed her hair back and looked away from the rest of the group.

They all knew what she had wanted to add to that: 'Just like Serena.'

As if by magic, Mina appeared in the distance. "Hey guys!" she came running with Luna and Artemis behind her. She stopped before them. "Sorry…I'm late…" she huffed.

"Dammit Mina!" Raye yelled. "Did you sleep in again?"

"No. I…," the blonde looked around sheepishly.

"You what?"

"I went to Serena's house."

"What? Was she home?" Amy asked.

Raye looked at her in disbelief. "I thought we weren't going to bother!"

"I know, but I couldn't help it! It's a force of habit. When I'm running late, I always run by Serena's house because she's usually running later than I am." She bit her lip. "She wasn't home anyway. Her mom said she went out to meet Molly and Melvin."

"Well that's good news," said Lita. "If we find Molly, we will definitely find her."

"Where do you intend to try first?" Artemis asked.

Darien smiled. "That's an easy one. Anywhere there's food."

Approximately half an hour had passed when the five friends and their feline guardians arrived across town at Fruits Parlor Crown restaurant. They knew that Serena and Molly often went there to chat and they had been there many times with the girl themselves. Darien and Serena had had dates there and they were all good friends with Lizzie, the waitress.

The group walked in and immediately bumped into Haruka and Michelle.

"Hey guys," Haruka greeted. "Long time no see."

Michelle smiled widely. "Indeed."

The group hugged and greeted two of their outer scouts.

"It has been long…too long," Amy agreed.

"Where are Setsuna and Hotaru?" Lita asked.

Michelle waved her hand dismissively. "Hotaru was missing Rini so Setsuna took her to the future to spend some time with her."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

Mina smiled with sadness tugging at her features. "I do miss our little princess."

"Oh don't take it so hard," Haruka said. "I'm sure she'll be along to visit soon. Speaking of princesses, where is ours?" The five glanced at each other causing Haruka and Michelle to look to each other worriedly. "What's going on guys?"

Darien put his hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Let's grab a table and talk about it a little more privately."

They took a long table by the window across from the door. Mina sat in the corner of the booth with Amy to her right, who had Darien to her right, who had Michelle to his right. Across from Michelle in a chair was Haruka, who had Raye to her right, and Lita across from Amy to her right. A basket containing their guardians was on a chair to her right and across from Mina. After they all sat down, the five filled in their friends with what they knew about Serena. The two were stunned and shocked to say the least.

"So all you know is that she's out with Molly today?" Michelle asked.

Raye nodded. "That's not really what worries me."

"Oh? Well don't keep us in suspense," Haruka said. "Spill it."

"It's the fire."

"The fire?" Lita questioned. "You mean the one at the temple?"

"Yes." She stared down at the glass of soda in her hands. "I tried to get a feel on Serena's whereabouts or whatever I could get, but I didn't see her at all."

"What did you see?" Luna asked.

"It was the face of a man. Some guy I had never seen before."

Haruka looked at the scout of fire intensely. "Is it an enemy?"

"That's just it; I couldn't feel any vibes coming off of him. I don't know what to make of it."

The group sat in silence as they thought deeply. The face of a man in the fire while searching for Serena. Was he a friend or a foe?

"Hey! Hello! Anybody at this table alive?"

The group broke out of their trance and saw a girl standing at the head of the table. Haruka, Michelle, and Darien gasped. She was the girl from the party at Alan's house! Mina was also surprised. She was the girl who insulted her hair in the locker room earlier that week.

"You!" the four exclaimed. The college students looked to Mina who looked back confused.

"Heh, I remember you guys," she said as a smile crept across her face. "You three were at that party I was at with my boyfriend a couple days ago. And Blondie, you were at the locker room at school."

"Don't call me Blondie!" Mina hissed.

"Back to pick a fight?" Haruka asked.

The girl pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed. "Don't flatter yourself! I just wanted to know if I could have this chair. We're a chair short."

"Sure, take it," Amy answered, hoping to prevent an argument.

"Thank you." The girl pulled the chair towards her and stopped. She stared at Amy for a moment. "You look familiar."

"What?"

"Yes, I think we have advanced classes together. You sit behind me."

"Oh yeah."

Haruka had had enough. "You expect us to believe you're a brain after all the trouble you and your loser boyfriend caused at Alan's party?"

"Haruka!" Michelle admonished.

She ignored her. "You don't fool us! Just take the chair and get lost. We have more important things to worry about."

The girl stood there and stared at her, stunned. Then she brought herself into a reaction. Carefully, she leaned over the table to Haruka and grinned mischievously. "You know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," she said lowly. She quickly grabbed Haruka's chin and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone gasped. A moment later, she pushed the young woman back. "Nice."

"You keep your hands and your lips off her!" Michelle said angrily.

Haruka gawked at the girl, a slight blush covering her cheeks. She raised her hand up slightly as if to touch her face but she just stared.

The girl snickered. "She may dress like a guy but she doesn't fool me. Thanks for the chair!" She began to walk off. "See you 'round…Lips!"

"Lips?" Michelle repeated crossly. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

Raye agreed. "That was completely uncalled for! I'm gonna go over there and tell her off!"

"Easy now," Amy said as the priestess got to her feet. "Let's not start anything."

"That girl started it, not me! She can't just kiss Haruka and get away with it! Right Haruka?"

They all looked to the girl who was lost in thought. "Haruka?"

Michelle touched her softly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…I'm just surprised is all."

"Wow, never thought something like that would surprise you," Lita joked.

Raye sat down but continued on in a heated mood while Haruka merely nodded.

'That kiss felt so familiar,' she thought.

Darien was also thinking deeply. He had met eyes with the girl for only a moment but he felt a twinge within him. Her deep blue eyes held something…something he couldn't place.

After a while, Raye had calmed down and the group resolved to get something to eat before starting their search again. They found themselves idly chattering and making jokes, catching up with each other. Though they were all having a good time, they all felt the emptiness from Serena not being there. Without trying, the table soon broke into a sad silence.

"I really miss her," Mina whispered.

"Me too," Lita agreed.

Michelle looped her arm around Haruka's. "We all do."

Raye slammed her hands on the table. "Let's get back to our search. I just wanna make sure she's okay."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going then," said Darien.

"Hey, wait," said Lita. She pointed across the restaurant at a girl who was walking toward the exit with her party. "Isn't that Molly?"

"It is!" Amy confirmed. "But there's no sight of Serena anywhere!"

Mina stood up. "Hey Molly!" she yelled out, causing some of the customers to stare. "Molly! Yoohoo! Molly!" Molly waved nervously to the blonde as Amy pulled her down.

"Mina, for goodness sakes, you're embarrassing us!"

"I just want Molly to come over!"

Lita smacked her head. "Could you have been any more discreet?"

"Hey guys!" The redhead was now at the table. "What's up?"

"Oh Molly, we are so sorry for Mina's obnoxious behavior," Raye began. "She can be such an airhead."

"Hey now…Raye…come on now…" The table of girls giggled.

"Anyway," Darien interrupted, "we need your help Molly. You see, we're trying to find Serena and her mom told us she went out with you today."

"Oh yeah, Serena's here."

"Really?" Darien sighed a breath of relief. Finally, their worries could be put to rest.

"Yeah. The four of us were about to go catch a movie." She looked behind her and saw her party heading to the door. "Hey guys! Come here a sec!"

Melvin walked up to the table with the dark-haired girl from before following him. "Hey guys," he said in his geeky voice. "What's going on?"

Mina looked to the nerd but kept her guard up with the girl behind him. "Hey Melvin. Long time no see…thankfully." The last part came out as a mumble.

"We're trying to find Serena," Amy said quickly, before Mina had a chance to mess up anything else. "Do you know where she is?"

The girl behind Melvin snickered. "She's right here," the boy said.

They all looked at Molly and Melvin with puzzled looks. Molly's eyes widened. She looked at the dark haired girl who shrugged.

"You guys…" she pulled the girl forward. "This is Serena."

"WHAT?" This group gasp was followed by a long silence.

Lita spoke first. "Molly…what are you talking about?"

Molly looked at Melvin and then at the girl. Then she turned back to the group. "You guys heard about Serena's accident, right."

"Yes. Her mom told us."

"Didn't her mom tell you that she lost her memory?"

"What?" Lita looked at Amy who shrugged. "No, she didn't."

"After that terrible fall, Serena lost her memory and she was in the hospital for two months."

"…Molly," the dark-haired girl, Serena, said softly. "I don't…don't…"

Molly took her hand. "It's okay Serena." She looked back to the table of friends. "Serena remembers some people, like her parents, but she doesn't remember others. She didn't know who Melvin and I were at first."

"Yeah," Melvin interjected. "We sat with her and talked for weeks. She doesn't remember us completely but it's a start."

Michelle looked to her. "But then, wouldn't she remember us? Serena?"

The girl looked away. Molly rubbed her arm. "I tried to call you guys but I couldn't get a hold of you." She pulled Serena to her. "Serena, I think it's time I re-introduce you to everyone. You guys are all really good friends." She huffed in response but turned back to the crowd.

"This is Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina."

"Heh, hey Blondie."

"Mina! My name is Mina!"

"Serena, behave!" Serena giggled playfully but did as the redhead asked. "Over here is Haruka and Michelle. I don't really know them that well but you guys are great friends."

"Uh-huh. Lips and her girlfriend."

Haruka and Michelle fumed silently.

"And…oh boy…Serena…"

Melvin took over. "Serena, this is Darien. He's your boyfriend!"

"What?" She grabbed Melvin's arm and pulled him toward her. "Melvin, that's not funny at all!"

"No, no, Serena! He is!"

"What?" She released Melvin and he fell to the floor. She looked at Darien and their eyes met for a moment. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach that made her feel uneasy. The girl broke her gaze and shook her head. "Like hell he is!"

Darien felt a pang in his heart. "Serena, it's true." The girls turned to him and he nodded in confirmation. This was Serena. Somehow, he had always known. "We are together."

Serena folded her arms. "I'm not your girlfriend. And if I was, well, we're over."

"What? Serena, how can you say that? You don't even remember him!" Lita jumped to his defense.

"Exactly. I have a boyfriend and he's not you!"

"What?"

Serena looked over at the back of the restaurant and waved someone over. A young man that Haruka, Michelle, and Darien recognized all too well approached them. He stood at Serena's side.

"Who is this guy?" Raye asked, her face paling.

"This is my boyfriend, Syrus."

"Sup." He took in the occupants of the table. "Hey! I remember you three from that party at Alan's! Molly, are they friends of yours?"

"These are Serena's friends…from before the accident."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, and this guy says he's my boyfriend!"

Syrus looked Darien up and down and then laughed. "I doubt that."

"What the hell does that mean?" Darien was getting fired up.

"It means that I'm who she really wants! I'm fun, exciting, and every now and then, I'm a genius. You? You look as boring as they get. What do you do all day? Study? Work? Lecture her about things no one cares about?" He snickered. "Where were you during the accident? Didn't think so."

Darien got to his feet and held his hand in a fist. "You listen here—!"

"That's enough," said Serena. "I love Syrus and I'm with him now." She pulled Syrus's head down to hers and they kissed.

Darien felt his blood run cold.

"As far as I can tell, Darren, you and I never happened." She took the young man's hand. "Molly, we'll wait for you two outside." The pair made their exit.

"Darien, I'm so sorry," Molly said. "I tried. I tried to tell her that she was already in a relationship with you and at first she listened. She was sure you would come but when I couldn't reach you…one day, I came to her room and Syrus was in there with her. They've been together ever since then."

Darien sunk back down onto his seat. Amy rubbed his arm sympathetically. "Did the doctors say when she would get her memory back?"

The girl shook her head. "They said the damage was too great to expect much. They didn't even think she'd survive…they doubt she'll ever get her memory back."

Darien's body went numb and his ligaments hung loosely. Amy and Michelle took hold of the young prince. The other girls were silent at the news.

"You can't be serious," Haruka said slowly. "You can't be."

Molly shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry guys."

"You could always try rebuilding a relationship with her," Melvin suggested.

Mina shook her head. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

"Thank you," Amy responded in a barely audible whisper. "Thank you for telling us."

Molly nodded. She and Melvin turned to leave when Lita grabbed her arm. "Molly…she won't talk to us. Please…please take care of her?"

The girl laughed. "Sure thing, but you guys are way too high strung! Serena doesn't need protecting. She's strong!" She took her boyfriend's hand. "We'll see you guys later!"

"Bye guys!" Then the two made their exit.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Michelle. "It feels like a bad dream."

Haruka laid her head down on the table. Michelle reached across and tousled her hair. "That was what had me," she mused. "Her kiss was familiar but different. I knew it…I knew it and I still…I still…"

The table was still as they all remembered Serena and Haruka's first encounter. Haruka had kissed the blonde who had been completely taken by surprise. Serena hadn't kissed back…at least not fully. Though the comparison had been weak, the scout of wind knew.

Darien pounded his fist into the table. "Why didn't I sense this? Why didn't I know? I can't lose her like this!"

"We have to do something! We have to do…to do something!" Mina cried.

"Like what?" Lita asked. "There's nothing we can do. If we push her, she'll push back…her and that new boyfriend of hers."

"That guy is scum!" Haruka sat up now. "He is garbage and undeserving of our princess!"

Darien nodded. "I won't let her go without a fight!"

"That's right! None of us will let her go, right guys?"

They all turned to Lita. "Right!"

Lita grinned. "Right!" She looked at all of them. "Hey Raye…what's wrong?" Everyone turned to the priestess who was shaking. Her face was pale and her expression was hollow.

Michelle asked her again. "Raye, are you okay?"

"That guy," she replied shakily. "Serena's new boyfriend…"

"He's not her boyfriend!" Darien said angrily.

"Of course not," Amy said soothingly. She rubbed his arm as a means to calm him down. "She didn't mean it that way. What were you saying Raye?"

"That guy…Syrus? It was him."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "What about him? Then again…he was kinda cute, wasn't he?"

"Oh Mina, for God sakes! Let her finish!" This came from Luna who had popped out of the basket with her companion.

"What was him?" asked Haruka.

"It was him," she said again. "He was the one I saw in the fire."

The table went silent.

The scout of love broke the silence. "What does this mean?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It freaked me out that he was here…and with her. I couldn't feel any vibes coming from him. It was as if something was blocking me…as if _he_ was blocking me."

"You could try another fire reading," Artemis suggested.

She nodded. "He stared at me for a moment when he came over. His expression was unreadable. It's like he knew what I was trying to do. It was creepy." She inhaled deeply. "Why don't you guys come with me so we can read the fire? Maybe if you guys lend me some of your power I'll be able to get a better read."

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Hope that wasn't too bad! The next part of the chapter is soon to come, so stay alert! Please rate, comment, question, give concerns, or whatever it is...your input it greatly appreciated ;)


	4. Fire and a Home

"_It was him," she said again. "He was the one I saw in the fire."_

_The table went silent._

_The scout of love broke the silence. "What does this mean?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't know. It freaked me out that he was here…and with her. I couldn't feel any vibes coming from him. It was as if something was blocking me…as if he was blocking me."_

"_You could try another fire reading," Artemis suggested._

_She nodded. "He stared at me for a moment when he came over. His expression was unreadable. It's like he knew what I was trying to do. It was creepy." She inhaled deeply. "Why don't you guys come with me so we can read the fire? Maybe if you guys lend me some of your power I'll be able to get a better read."_

+Meanwhile+

Serena, Syrus, Melvin, and Molly were on their way to the nearby theater. At first, Serena had been excited to go and see the movie they had selected, a Japanese musical, but now she was in no mood. Meeting the others had dampened her spirits somehow. She felt rigid and out of place. How had those strange people not known about what happened? Everyone at the school had been talking about her memory loss and she couldn't blame them. It wasn't like it was something she could avoid. There had been so many people who had come to her happily greeting her and inquiring about her break. She couldn't answer them. She didn't recognize them. Molly stayed by her side the entire time ever since she woke up in the hospital. She stayed with her around school and explained just enough of what had happened so that Serena could be comfortable about it. As for these other friends, she had heard about them from Molly, sure, but she never thought she would ever meet them...they just never seemed to be real somehow. What right did they have wanting to be close to her? And what of her supposed boyfriend, Darien? He had never showed up to see her once since the accident, having supposedly been out of town. When he did come back the first thing he did was go to a party at a friend's house where they had their first encounter. He hadn't been interested in her then so why was he now? Maybe their relationship just wasn't that great. Molly had told her that he was a freshman at the med school at KO University. Being a med student meant a lot of work. Maybe he just didn't have the time for her.

The now black haired girl shook her head free of thoughts of Darien. Thinking about him evoked an uncomfortable ache in her stomach. 'There's no point in thinking about him,' she thought to herself. 'He was the past. Who knows how good that was?'

They soon reached the theater but Serena had barely noticed. Why were these thoughts of hers running so deeply?

"Earth to Serena!"

"Huh?" Serena broke free of her thoughts and found her redheaded best friend staring at her. The eyes of the two boyfriends watched her as well.

"I said the movie is sold out. Do you wanna try another theater?"

The girl shook her head. "I think I'm just gonna go home. I feel like I have a headache coming on." She felt bad, knowing that she was lying to her best friend, but she couldn't help it. She knew that if she went out with Molly while she was this deep in contemplation, Molly might worry. After all she had brought her through, worrying her was the last thing on Serena's mind.

"Oh, okay Serena. Do you want us to walk you home?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Oh, I don't know Serena…"

Syrus held up his hand. "No worries Molly. I'll walk her home. You and Melvin go enjoy a movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Don't worry Molly; I'll take good care of her."

She nodded. "You always do. Okay then, we'll see you guys later. Feel better Serena."

"Thanks Molls." The two walked off.

"So," Syrus said once they were down the street, "what was that really about?"

Serena looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Sweets, I see it on your face. It was those guys from before, wasn't it?"

She sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

He took her hand. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Serena sighed again. "I wasn't just thinking about them…I was thinking about him too."

"Him?" Syrus feigned ignorance, running his hand through his hair.

"You know, that guy. Darren, was it? The guy who said he was my boyfriend?"

"Oh. _Him._ What about him?"

"I don't know. At first he didn't bother me but when I looked into his eyes, his expression…his eyes…it was like they were reading into me."

"You don't say?"

"And when I think about him, I feel some kind of ache in my stomach and it gets more intense the more I think about that!" She rubbed her stomach. "I feel the ache now and I don't know what it means. I'm scared Syrus."

The young man let go of her hand. "Alright Sweets, calm down." Syrus rubbed her upper arms soothingly. "See, the park's over there. Let's go over there and have a little time out."

She nodded uneasily. "Okay." She bent her body slightly as she found the sensation intensifying within her.

"Ally-oop!" Syrus swooped down and scooped her up. He walked the two of them over to a park bench and sat her down. Then he took a seat next to her. "How do you feel?"

"A little better." She turned her body and laid her head on his lap. "I don't know why thinking of this guy makes me feel this way."

Syrus looked out at the fountain before them and then down at the girl. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Maybe if you get these feelings out, you'll feel better. Tell me more."

"He feels…familiar. Not just from before the accident, but from a long time ago."

"Mhmm."

Serena looked up at Syrus. "I'm sorry Sun. Is this bothering you? It must be…listening to me talk about another man." She turned toward the fountain.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

Syrus turned Serena's head back towards him. "Do you love him? Do you think you might still have feelings for him?"

She looked into Syrus' green eyes. "I'll admit I do feel something when I look at him, but it's not love. I love you now." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Molly had told me about this great love he and I had but he didn't have the time to see me in the hospital. He didn't call once while he was gone. He didn't come by when he got back but he had time to go to a party? If that's his idea of love, I don't want it."

"What do you want?"

She smiled and reached down for his hand that was resting on top on her waist. She pulled it up and rubbed it against her face. Serena kissed his hand and looked up at him. "It's you. I want you."

Using the same hand, Syrus pulled Serena's hand to his lips and kissed it. "That's all I ever wanted to hear."

"You're my Sun," she told him.

"And you're my Moon," he replied

She sat up and pulled herself in close to him. "I just wish I could get him out of my head."

The young man separated himself from his companion. He bent down ever so slightly and kissed her. "Come on. Let's get some ice cream to take your mind off of him."

Serena grinned. "Best idea I've heard all day."

+At the Temple+

The seven friends sat in a circle in the room containing the temple's fire. The priestess sat at the head of the circle in front of the flame. She had changed into her robes and she sat with her head bowed and her eyes closed. Her index fingers were extended from her hands which were clasped together. The other six joined their hands and waited. Luna and Artemis watched from a distance.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Darien replied. "We're ready. Tell us what to do."

"Just relax." She exhaled. "Alright. Mighty fire, show us a sign. Show us Syrus. Show us his true intentions!"

The flame roared in response and it reached up. The group gasped but Raye was undeterred. She stared into the fire and waited for it to simmer down.

"There!" They all looked into the fire and saw Syrus's face.

"It's him!" Mina exclaimed.

"Are you getting any vibes off of him?" Haruka asked.

Raye's lip quivered as she stared into the fire intently. Finally, she broke her gaze. "No. I'm not getting anything."

Luna stepped towards the fire. "Can you try something else? Maybe you could see if Serena's in danger."

"Good idea Luna. Alright." Raye refocused her concentration. "Oh great fire, please tell us, is our princess in danger?"

The fire grew and cackled. When it calmed down, Serena's face was within the fire.

"Well, she's still in the fire…that's a good sign."

Suddenly, strips of blue fire interrupted the image. Raye watched intensely. She gasped at the image she saw.

Lita raised her eyebrows. "What is it Raye?"

The flames then rose quickly and expanded. The friends all jumped back as the fire puffed up immensely. Before anyone could act, as quickly as it came is as quickly as it dissipated. The fire burned out in a flash.

"Oh no." Raye stepped toward the fire's burning place and fell to her knees.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, cautiously advancing towards the girl.

"It's a bad sign when the temple's fire goes out."

They were quiet for a moment and then Haruka broke the silence. "It's just a fire. Our princess will be fine."

"That's not all. In the fire, before it erupted, I saw the crystal."

"The Silver Imperium Crystal?" Amy inquired.

She nodded. "Yes." She paused. "It shattered."

The group stared at the scout of fire with blank stares.

Mina shook her head feverishly. "But…if that happens…"

"It can't!" Lita cried. "If it does that…then she'll…she'll…"

"We can't lose her!" Haruka said defiantly. "We'll just have to protect her harder."

Michelle nodded. "Yes! With all of our might!"

"I have to go find her," Darien said.

Haruka shook her head angrily. "And tell her what? We saw a crystal shatter in the temple fire and it means your death? She'll think you're crazy! Never mind she wants nothing to do with you!" Her eyes began to glisten with tears. "How are we supposed to protect her if she won't let us near her?"

"We'll have to think of something," Michelle replied.

Darien nodded. "I have to go." Then he ran out in search of his mate.

Amy sighed as he left. "What do we do now?" she asked to no one in particular.

Mina bit her lip. "We protect her." She looked amongst her friends. "You all know what this means then, don't you? This means…"

"…it means that there is an enemy in our midst," Michelle finished. She tapped her lip with her index finger. "The seas have been calm lately…too calm. I was sensing something but it wasn't as strong as what you're feeling Raye." The priestess nodded to her solemnly.

"I guess we'll have to befriend her again," Lita remarked. "We have to be closer to her if we're going to protect her and the crystal."

"Especially if she's going to be so close to the enemy," Haruka added. She threw her fist into her open palm. The others knew she was talking about Syrus.

Artemis agreed. "While you do that, what do we do about Syrus?"

"Hm." The room was quiet as everyone began thinking.

"He's a student at the college too, isn't he?"

"That's right!" Michelle exclaimed. "I saw him on campus a couple days ago, not to mention that he was at that party."

"The party you were telling us about?"

She nodded at the scout of love. "I suppose Haruka and I could—"

"—Absolutely not!" the scout of wind admonished. "I refuse to cozy up to that guy! Refuse! For all we know, he has his hands all over Serena as we speak! She's not well and he's taking advantage of that!"

"But Haruka," Michelle began.

"No! Michelle, if you want to be his buddy, that's fine, but I won't do it!" She folded her arms. "Fuck that!"

Michelle sighed. She couldn't say she was wrong but Haruka's lack of support was astounding.

"You two are a packaged deal most of the time," Mina interrupted. "He probably wouldn't respond to you guys." She paused. "Leave Serena to us. You guys do surveillance on the guy and let us know about anything shady."

"Good plan," Michelle agreed, still exasperated by her mate. "We better keep an eye on Darien while we're at it."

* * *

><p>It was late, nearly half past three in the morning and Darien was still up. He lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. After leaving the temple, he took the bus to Crossroads. He walked through the park back to the restaurants where he found Serena. She was holding an ice cream cone in her hand with a big smile across her face as she stood at the entrance of the ice cream shop. He was about to approach her when Syrus came out and linked arms with her. He was holding an ice cream sandwich and chattering away. Serena laughed at whatever he said, causing Darien to smile. Her laugh was always so energetic and contagious. The girl then grabbed a piece of her companion's long hair and gave it a tug. He lowered his head to her level and she kissed him. He watched them walk away, never approaching her.<p>

Darien rolled over and faced the window. The moon was full tonight. The full moon always reminded him of her. He remembered one night when Serena had spent the night at his apartment, telling her mother she was at Lita's.

_It was a cool night. Darien went into the kitchen and made hot chocolate, leaving Serena to watch TV in the living room. When he returned, he found the petite blonde sitting on the ground out on the balcony. Shaking his head, he grabbed a blanket and brought the cups outside._

"_What are you doing out here?" he asked._

"_Looking at the moon." _

_She took the cups from him and he sat down next to her. He wrapped the blanket around the two of them and they both looked at the Earth's bright satellite._

"_Couldn't you have looked at it inside where it's warm?"_

_Serena shook her head. Then she handed him his mug and held onto hers. "It's so much nicer to be outside where I can feel the moonlight."_

_Darien took a sip of his beverage. "You can feel the moonlight?"_

"_Of course. Under the moonlight I always feel so much more alive…especially when the moon is full."_

"_Well that's not surprising."_

_She smiled with a bit of determination in her eyes. "Even in battle, I feel raw and my body is bursting with energy."_

"_It's your planet," he said. "It was your first home. That's how I feel when I'm fighting…like the Earth gives me energy." He looked to her and saw she was still beaming, her smile as full as the moon._

"_It was my home…but now, you're my home." She turned to him and intertwined her arm with his. She snuggled close to him. "I used to look to the Earth from the Moon and dream of being where you were. Now, I'm with you on our Earth, looking at the Moon. You're my home now Darien. Do you feel the same?"_

_He looked down at her and saw her staring back at him with her deep blue eyes. "Yes," he replied. "You are my home Serena. No matter where we are in the galaxy, you are my home."_

_She sipped her chocolate and stared back at the moon. "Yes, you are always my home. I love you Darien…then, now, and forever."_

Darien rolled onto his other side and stared into the darkness of his apartment. The light from the moon pushed its way past the bed and across the room, eventually fading to the other side. He looked up and saw a rectangular gleam on the shelf along the wall. Very faintly, he could see the outline of a photo. Serena sat at his side in a yellow sundress with her hands poised gracefully on her crossed legs. Darien was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt. He had one arm around her and his other hand was lying on top of her hands. Beneath his fingers, Serena's hand visibly showed the ring he had given her.

He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. Darien groaned in annoyance. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Well, that concludes that part! I hope you all enjoyed both chapters 3 and 4 :D I'm sure no one is too thrilled about Serena and Syrus and poor Darien just has it all rubbed in his face. Ha ha. The next chapter will be the first battle of the story so please continue to bear with me! Please leave your comments, questions, concerns, reviews, opinions, or whatever! I enjoy the feedback :D

Oh, and as always, I do not own Sailor Moon!


	5. Pool Area A

Nearly a week had passed before any of the scouts saw Serena again. Although she was in Amy's class, Amy barely saw her. She had changed her seat to somewhere in the back of the room and the blue-haired girl dared not turn around for fear of missing part of her teacher's lessons. There was no chance of catching up with her after class because she was usually one of the first ones out of the room. Amy shrugged to herself. Since she had most of her classes with the former blonde, she knew that at least during the school day she was safe. Lita had taken it upon herself to be the first to get close to her and Amy thought that was fine. Even though she would not have minded taking on the task, she thought Serena's new personality would respond better to Lita's.

Amy sighed and looked up at the clock. There was five minutes left in the school day but that didn't stop her teacher from droning on. The girl found herself drifting off. Normally, she would scold herself for allowing her attention to waver but she cut herself some slack since she was already five chapters ahead. She glanced behind her and did a quick scan. She saw Serena on the opposite side of the room in the back corner. Her head nodded periodically as she fought sleep. Amy smiled to herself. Memory or not, some things would always be the same.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bell rang. The students all got up and chattered loudly. Amy stood up and looked behind her. Serena was already gone. She put her books into her backpack and walked out the room and into the schoolyard, beginning her walk home. As she walked, she looked up and sighed. Their poor princess. She was there…but gone all over again. Would they ever get the chance to be close with her again? Serena was Amy's first friend. Amy had always been a studious girl and she never let anything come between her and her studies…not even friendship. When she met Serena all of that changed. A ray of light beamed into her life and warmed her. She stood up for her when other kids talked about her; she introduced her to the life teenagers liked to have; most importantly, she loved her. Amy knew she couldn't ask for a better friend…and she would never try.

Amy turned the corner to her street. She brought her case above and behind her head, both hands clasped around the handle. Today was such a beautiful day. Normally, she would make plans to go home and study but Serena would always drag her off somewhere else. The girl smiled at the thought.

"Oh Serena," she murmured to herself. "Is there any way we can reach you?"

At that moment, a scream pierced the air. Amy had just entered the apartment complex when she heard it. She ran toward the scream as people ran against her in an effort to get away. What was going on?

"Someone help me!"

Amy turned the corner and stopped in horror. A monster was attacking some poor woman who had obviously been at the pool. Based on the screams she had heard, she figured that there was a monster, but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was the black upside-down crescent on the monster's bicep.

"The Black Moon? But how?" The monster looked at her and grinned wickedly. Amy ran behind a wall. "No time to think now. Mercury Crystal Power!" She transformed quickly and then picked up her communicator. "Calling all available scouts! There's a monster over at Pool Area A in my community!"

"Mars here, on my way!"

"Venus reporting, count me in!"

"Be there ASAP! Jupiter out!"

Sailor Mercury ran back into the action. "Hey you! Leave these people alone!"

The monster looked at the victim in its hands. "Butt out, brat!" It raised its hand in the air and a giant vacuum tube appeared. The monster turned it on and at first, nothing happened. Then, various pieces of jewelry came flying out from their locations. Some of the jewels were still being worn by their owners and they were sucked in. "None of these are what I'm looking for!"

"Set those people free!"

"Or else what?" The monster's body then expanded into a large triangular canister, inside of which were the victims and the various things that had been sucked in.

"Or else you'll have to face the wrath of the scout of water, Sailor Mercury!" The monster was unmoved. "Fine then! Shine aqua illusion!" A large wave of water doused the monster and then froze into a mass of ice.

The monster quickly broke free. "Not even close, Sailor brat!" It raised its arm and an array of vacuum attachments revealed themselves like a Swiss army knife. "Try these on for size!" The monster fired off a barrage of vacuum tubes at her.

Sailor Mercury cried out and threw herself to the ground. She covered her head. The monster made its way over to her and raised its vacuum-tube arm. It activated the suction and began to pull at her.

"Let me go, you crazy vacuum!" The scout extended her hands and attempted to push away from the suction tube which was now actively trying to suck her in.

"I have my orders!" it responded. The monster raised her into the air and shook her in hopes of dropping her into the tube.

"Mars flame sniper!"

An arrow made of fire cut through the air and then sliced through the vacuum tube. Sailor Mercury and the attachment fell. The girl was caught by her green outfitted accomplice.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks Jupiter. Boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

"That makes four of us," Sailor Mars replied as she and Sailor Venus stood beside their fellow members. The girl turned her attention to the monster. "You are not welcome here! Here to put you out of your misery is Sailor Mars!"

"Joining my friends in battle is Sailor Jupiter! You're toast!"

"Leading them is the scout of love, Sailor Venus!" She flipped her hair back dramatically.

"That was a bit unnecessary," Mars retorted. "We get it Venus."

"Oh Mars, lighten up. We haven't had a good fight in ages!"

"True, but we do have a leader."

Jupiter smacked her head. "We'll argue about this later!" She pushed the two to the ground and pulled Mercury down with her as the monster lunged at them. "I swear it's like Serena is still here," she muttered.

Mercury giggled. "You've got that right."

"So Sailor Mercury, shall we try an attack together?"

"Sure thing!"

The two stood up to face their enemy. The monster circled around the pool and came at them.

"Here we go!" The blue haired scout pulled her hands to her chest. "Mercury bubbles…blast!"

The pool area became engulfed in fog.

"My turn!" The brunette opened her arms and electricity materialized within them. "Sparkling wide pressure!" She threw the attack and made a direct hit. The monster screamed out in pain.

"Nice job Jupiter," Venus commented.

The monster recovered once more and got up. Sailor Mars took a defensive stance. "This thing won't give up!"

"Tell me about it! My turn! Hey suction face, suck this up! Venus love and beauty shock!"

The monster took the hit but didn't stay down. It got up again, more furious than before.

"What do we do? Nothing we throw at it is working!" Mercury pushed her earring's button and her visor appeared. "And all the weak points it has would endanger the people inside of it if we attack them!"

"Surrender Sailor wimps! I came here on a mission and I aim to fulfill it! Maybe you have what I want!" The monster turned the suction back on its vacuum and came at them.

"Deep submerge!"

Without warning, a large oceanic wave came and knocked the monster down.

The girls turned to their savior. "Sailor Neptune!" "Sailor Uranus!"

"Looks like you guys need some help!" Neptune teased. The two of them stood on the wall of the pool area. "Under protection of the sea star Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune!"

"Under protection of the star of the sky, I am Sailor Uranus!" The two of them hopped down and joined the other girls as the monster got up once more.

"We have to get those people out before we can destroy it!" Sailor Mercury explained as she gestured to the enormous canister holding the people hostage.

Sailor Uranus raised her hand and summoned her sword. "Leave that to me!" She leapt up and raised the weapon above her head. "Space sword blaster!" She thrust the sword into chamber and it cracked.

"What have you done?"

The canister blew into pieces and the people all fell out. They all got up and ran away as quickly as they could.

Uranus rejoined the scouts as the monster jumped up enraged. "You all must have the crystal I'm looking for since you are trying so hard to defeat me! Now you all must die!"

"Vacuumous! Stop!"

They all turned to the source of the voice as a woman appeared, floating in mid-air.

"No way!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Mercury shared her disbelief. "It can't be!"

"We defeated you!" Venus shouted.

"Surprise sailor scouts! I'm back!"

"Who the hell is that?" Uranus asked.

Sailor Mars sneered. "Phoebe."

Their foe had silvery-white hair that she had pinned up by a gold headband. She wore a black sleeveless leotard with a purple train coming from the back of it. The leotard covered her bust and exposed her upper chest and neck. She wore black boots that reached up to her thighs. Her face was painted with purple mascara and black lipstick.

"That's right! I see you all remember me after all! Oh, and you've brought two new friends! No good, I'm afraid." She stared down at them. "Where is that darling princess of yours? I do hope she's not hiding! She and I have a score to settle!"

"You'll never get near her!" Uranus shouted. "If you so much as look at her funny, I'll kill you!"

"What do you want with her?" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"Why, the Silver Crystal and my rightful place on the throne of course!"

"That will never happen!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Never!"

Phoebe smiled. "Feisty!" She turned her attention to the monster. "Vacuumous, ignore these six. They don't have the crystal. The one you want is Sailor Moon. You can destroy her little friends here." Then with a flick of her wrist she was gone.

"As you wish!" The vacuum monster jumped up into the air and released a gush of air at the team. As it did so, the monster regenerated the broken canister and traded its vacuum tube for a hose.

"All of its weak points are inside the canister!" Mercury cried. "How are we going to get to them now?"

"Just our luck!" Mars yelled.

"Let's flip the switch now!" the monster shouted. It flicked a lever on the side of its canister and blades appeared inside it as the air flow strengthened. "Into the chamber now pretty sailors! Then I'll chop you up and make room for more!"

"Oh no!"

The girls held onto pillars and trees as the suction intensified. Pool water, furniture, towels, and all loose items were sucked in.

"What do we do?" Jupiter called out over the vacuum's noise. "This is crazy! We can't even attack!" She was holding on to a tree with one hand and holding onto Sailor Mercury with the other.

"Let me try something!" Uranus shouted back.

"Okay!" the girls all replied in unison.

The young woman tightened her grip on a pillar with one arm. She looked down to where Sailor Neptune was just below her. After deciding her mate was holding on tight enough, she threw up one hand. A ball of energy formed and she threw it. "World shaking!"

The attack shot forth and hurled toward the creature but at the last second, a gust of air from their foe sent it back, crushing the pillar. Sailors Uranus and Neptune went flying.

"Uranus!"

"Neptune!"

Sailor Uranus managed to catch on to the tree Jupiter and Mercury were clinging to but Sailor Neptune was quickly making her way to the vacuum.

"NO!" the girl cried. "Michelle!"

"Haruka!"

Sailor Mars looked on helplessly from the pillar she was holding on to. "We can't lose her!"

"Not on my watch!" Sailor Venus screamed. With her right hand, she reached down to her waist and pulled her chain. "Venus love-me chain!" She threw it through the air. "Neptune!"

"Ahhh!" Neptune reached out for the whip as her legs thumped onto the sides of the vacuum's hose. She grabbed the chain and held on to it as she slipped in. "Help!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Venus, do something!"

"I'm trying!" The blonde grit her teeth together, holding steadfast to the chain. "Come on!" she muttered. "Retract now…" Slowly but surely, the chain began draw itself back. "Come on!" she yelled. As if to obey her, the chain pulled in quickly, finally pulling the young woman out of the vacuum.

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Michelle! Thank God!"

Sailor Neptune flew out of the vacuum hose and back through the air. Sailor Venus pulled both her hands together around the tree she was holding onto and tightened her grip on the chain. She carefully brought her left hand up to her wrist and grabbed the chain with both hands. She squeezed the tree with her legs and turned her head, her face twisted with anguish.

"Venus…love-me chain!" The chain pulled back and the girl came flying to her companion. When she was close enough, Neptune grabbed the branch and latched onto the tree, entangling her limbs with Sailor Venus'. "Sailor Neptune…you okay?"

"Yes! Thanks for the save Sailor Venus!"

"How do we defeat this thing?" Sailor Mars shouted.

"I've got another idea!" Venus said. "Follow my lead!"

The other girls put their trust in their leader. "Okay!"

Venus gulped. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Throwing one hand in the air, she yelled out again. "Sailor…planet…"

The other girls caught on and lifted their hands in unison. Combining their strength, the six shouted together. "ATTACK!"

Beams of colored light gushed from their palms and into the air. They flowed up and spiraled together, rapidly making their way to the giant vacuum-themed monster. The monster held out its hose to absorb the attack but the combined strength of the scouts overwhelmed and consumed it. The monster let out a high pitched screech before disintegrating into nothing.

The pool area was now quiet. The scouts made their way down to the ground and looked around. The area was in ruin. The six girls looked at each other quietly.

"Let's go to my place," Sailor Mercury said softly.

The others nodded in agreement and leapt quickly out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>There you have it, chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it :D Please leave your comments, questions, concerns, opinions, suggestions, you know. I appreciate the feedback! Thanks for sticking around for another chapter :)

Also, I do not own Sailor Moon!


	6. Discussion: Phoebe

**A/N **Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around :D We just passed our first battle but there is more to come. I've actually written much of this story already and I've only begun recently posting. This means that the chapters shouldn't take too long to come out (hopefully!). This story is much longer than I thought it would be but hopefully you can find it as fun to read as it was for me to write. So get ready, 'cause there is **a lot** more story involved...if I post it all. I'm so self-conscious about my writing o_o

Special thanks to mangamania and Lady Vee for reviewing the last chapter! Your comments mean a lot and I do enjoy seeing how eager and in suspense everyone is :)

Ahh! Enough rambling! Without further ado, chapter six!

* * *

><p>Dressed in their civilian clothes, the girls quickly and quietly entered Amy's apartment. Raye had called Darien on their way up for an emergency meeting. Mina had contacted the two guardian cats about the situation. Within minutes, the group was sitting around the blue-haired girl's apartment.<p>

"Are you sure your mom won't mind that we're here?" Michelle asked, eyeing the penthouse in awe.

The girl nodded. "My mom will be at the hospital all day and she probably won't get in until late. We'll be fine." She led them down the hall and into the living room. The other girls made themselves at home while Haruka and Michelle stood awkwardly. "You guys have never been to my house, have you?" The couple shook their heads. "Just make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get us some drinks while we wait for Luna, Artemis, and Darien."

Lita followed her into the kitchen. "I'll give you a hand."

The other girls sat in the living room, each deep in thought. Mina and Raye sat together on a loveseat across from a matching couch where Amy and Lita would sit. Michelle sat on a plush Victorian sofa under the window. She stared blankly out to the world below. Haruka stood across from her at the window, arms crossed. She too was looking out. She could see the apartments' maintenance crew surveying the damage where the battle had just taken place.

Haruka began pacing. Who was this woman, Phoebe? Why was she after the crystal? The others seemed to know who she was and clearly she was an enemy. Haruka was so deep in her reflections that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Michelle grabbed her hand. She glared down at the young woman.

"Ruka?" Michelle said quietly, her sea green eyes staring intently into Haruka's. "Why don't you sit down and relax?"

"Yeah," Mina agreed. "Your powers are flaring and the wind is powerful in here!"

"You think this is funny? Our princess is in danger!" The young woman slammed her hand on the sill. "Dammit Mina! We don't have time for your jokes!"

Mina folded her arms and looked away. Under her breath she muttered, "Who was making jokes? She's blowing a storm past us every time she passes by."

"Hey guys, look who's here!" Amy and Lita reentered the room with a tray of drinks and Darien following them. Luna and Artemis walked in behind the trio. The girls placed the glasses down on the table and took a seat on the couch as the others helped themselves.

"It's about time!" Haruka said gruffly.

Darien raised an eyebrow and he picked up a glass off the table. "Sorry I'm late, I was in class." He handed Michelle a glass and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah well while you had your face in a book, we were getting our asses handed to us by a giant vacuum with legs!"

He looked to the other girls. "Why didn't you guys call me?"

"There was no time," Amy told him. "It all happened so fast."

"Don't worry about it," Michelle said. "We made it out alive."

"No thanks to you!"

"Haruka! That is enough!" Michelle glared at her partner who in turn, paced herself to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry about her Darien. She's just really upset."

He nodded. "I figured as much. So tell me what happened. Who are we dealing with?"

Mina looked to him somberly. "Phoebe."

Luna gasped. "Phoebe?"

Artemis matched her reaction. "She's back?"

"Yes," the blonde answered. "And she wants the crystal."

"Who is Phoebe?" Michelle asked politely.

Darien leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees. He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. "She's an evil witch who's threatened Serena before." He leaned back, twisting his glass in his hands.

Haruka turned to the prince. "Then why wasn't she defeated already!"

"We thought we had sealed her away at first," he explained. "But she managed to escape at the last moment."

Raye nodded. "She said we hadn't seen the last of her."

"You should have gone after her!" Haruka exclaimed.

Lita shook her head. "She disappeared. We wanted to go after her but there was no trace of her."

"And Serena thought she was too weak to be a threat to us again," Amy added. "She didn't want to start another long battle or hunt for an enemy that we presumed to be powerless."

Michelle crossed her legs. "So, who is she?" she asked again. "Where did she come from?"

Luna sat up. "Artemis and I can explain that part," she said. "A long, long time ago, just before the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother, travelled across many galaxies in search of a home. Her own planet was under great siege and she was sent away by her mother when she was just a child herself with some of the other children and a few elders. They were all very close and they eventually made it to our solar system."

Artemis continued. "They were in search of a planet to call their own. They had been to other planets that rejected them and many of them died on the trip over. By the time they reached the moon, Serenity was among the older children who hadn't died. Many of the younger children looked up to her and she took care of them, tending to them like they were her own. The elders respected her too and she cared for them as well."

"That's right," Luna said. "They came to our solar system and they went to the first bright light they saw, which was the Moon."

"They were tired and weary and the Moon offered them comfort," Artemis added.

"When they got to the moon, they decided to settle there. Serenity knew the rest of her people weren't strong enough to travel any farther. They hadn't been there too long when Phoebe first appeared."

"She came with a malevolent force and threatened them. Serenity, trying to do right by her people, welcomed her. Phoebe took her kindness for weakness and threatened her and the people. She ordered that they all worship her as their queen or else she would execute all of them. The people were afraid and thus, they were ready to accept Phoebe as their ruler. However, a few of them, Serenity included, refused. She reminded her people that the reason they left their home planet was because an evil force had threatened them and forced them away."

"That's right," Luna said, nodding. "She convinced the people that they needed to fight and not be kicked off of the planet they had just found, much like the way they had been kicked off of their own planet. She had managed to sway her people and together, they all stood with her against Phoebe."

"She brought her army and they fought against the people. Serenity took on Phoebe herself and it was at that time that the Silver Imperium Crystal formed." The white cat looked at the girls. "Phoebe knew that the Silver Crystal was the symbol of the true ruler of the Moon and she went to take it."

"However, when she reached for it, the Crystal threw a white light back at her and rejected her," Luna said.

"Then the crescent moon appeared on Serenity's forehead," Artemis added.

"Which is the symbol of the true keeper of the Crystal. When they appeared to Serenity, her power was awakened. Serenity took the Crystal and then used its power to defeat Phoebe and her army. Then she used it to revive the fallen people and make over their new kingdom. The people crowned Serenity as their queen and they all became children of the moon."

The room was quiet for a moment. The raven-eyed priestess spoke first.

"I didn't know the story went back that far. I mean I knew she fought Queen Serenity, I just assumed it was after the fact."

"So why is she back? And how did you know about her?" Haruka asked.

"It was right after Serena defeated Galaxia," Darien replied. "All the stars were being sent back to their original locations. Phoebe must have been revived somehow. She sensed this energy and searched for the light of the Crystal…and she found it…"

"…in Rini," Lita murmured.

"That bitch!" Haruka slammed her hand into the sill again. "She went after Rini?"

Darien nodded. "She altered the time warp somehow and Rini ended up in the past where none of us existed yet."

"What about the Asteroid Scouts?" Michelle asked.

The prince shook his head. "She sealed them back into their gems. She terrorized Rini and tried to steal her crystal on several occasions."

"Why didn't she use the time key or fight back?"

Amy sipped her drink. "In that time, the Moon was mysteriously gone, cutting her powers drastically. Not only that, Serena hadn't been born yet. The crystal never existed so Rini couldn't access its powers."

The scout of the seas nodded. "That doesn't explain the time key though."

"She locked the time dimension," Darien told her. "Rini was trapped and powerless."

"Luckily, she met a boy there who had power to protect her," said Mina. A dreamy look came into her eyes.

"When everyone started being revived in the future as a result of Galaxia's defeat, Neo Queen Serenity got worried when Rini and the other scouts didn't return home." Darien took a sip from his glass and continued. "When she tried to contact Rini through Luna-P and couldn't, she came to us in the form of a hologram and explained the situation."

Lita continued. "We were more than willing to help so she gave Serena a time key and with her guidance, the six of us were teleported to where Rini was just in time."

"What do you mean just in time?" Haruka asked.

"Rini and her new friends were in trouble; the monsters were running wild," Darien said. "We took out them out easily. Then Phoebe went after Rini's friend and nearly killed him, which caused her powers to reawaken. Serena and I fought Phoebe together and she took off to outer space. We both attempted to seal her away but she escaped at the last minute."

Michelle tapped her fingers to her lips. "That doesn't make any sense though. Why go after Rini? Rini's powers aren't even realized for another thousand years!"

"It was a ploy to lure Serena out," Lita explained. "She knew the heir to the throne had been reborn after the fight with Metallia. All she needed was the perfect bait to use against her."

"Our little princess," the girl mused.

Amy continued. "She knew the crystal Rini had wouldn't work. By getting Serena…"

"…She could have the Moon, the Earth, and our universe!" Haruka finished.

"Yes."

"So how do we stop her?" Michelle inquired. "The six of us had to pool all our energy together just to defeat one of her monsters! We can't do this alone…not without Sailor Moon!"

Haruka turned from the window. "We'll have to hold her off until Serena gets her memory back! Our job is to protect her, first and foremost!"

Mina looked down at the drink in her hands. "What if she doesn't get her memory back?" she said quietly. "What if she never remembers us or the fact that she's Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity or—"

"—Enough!" Darien bellowed. The girls looked at him with a bit of expected surprise. "Serena will get her memory back! She will come back to us! Not just as our princess, but as our future queen! She will come back for the Earth! She will come back for Rini! She will come back…"

His voice trailed off but the girls all knew what he was going to say.

_For me._

"Of course she will!" Haruka said matter-of-factly. "And we'll be here ready for her command when she does!"

"That's right," her lover agreed. "Our princess is strong. She'll make it through this."

"Wait a second, Luna…" The girls turned to Raye. "You awakened and reawakened all of us. Can't you reawaken Serena?"

Luna sighed. "I don't know if I could. This is a head injury. When I awakened all of you, you all had your memories suppressed."

"Well Serena has her memories," Lita said. "She just can't get to them."

Mina nodded. "Can't you help her?"

"Well…I guess I can try."

"You know it's weird," the brunette thought aloud. "I thought for sure Syrus was going to be the one we would have to protect Serena from, but so far he seems okay."

"Like hell he is!" Darien and Haruka shouted.

"I'm going to win Serena back and get that guy away from her, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p><strong>life705:<strong> Okay everyone, that's it! Please leave your questions, comments, concerns, reviews, or whatever! I appreciate the feedback and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! :D


	7. Midnight Meetings

**A/N: **Special thanks to Lady Vee, mangamania, and lizsuki for reviewing the last chapter! Your comments mean a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :) I read your questions and comments and I assure you that eventually, they will be answered within the story. Sit tight!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"What a week!"<p>

Serena entered her room and flipped on the light switch. She pulled at the towel around her body, feeling calm and refreshed from her shower. The girl closed the door and flopped down on her bed. Then she rolled onto her back and smiled. What a day! She closed her eyes for a moment and giggled to herself. She was so happy.

"Serena?" There came a knock. "Serena sweetie, can I come in?"

"Just a sec Mom!" The dark-haired girl got up and pulled her pajamas on. Then she went to the door and faced her mother. "Yeah Mom?"

"Honey, I'm sorry to bother you but it's Luna."

"Luna?"

"Luna is your cat. The one I told you about with the crescent bald spot." She gestured toward the cat in her arms. "Since the accident I've been turning her away so as not to bother you but she's been coming back every night this week. What should I do with her?"

"It's okay. I'll take her for tonight." She reached over and her mother transferred the feline to her daughter.

"She's probably worried about you."

Serena chuckled. "Oh Mom, she's a cat! How could she possibly worry?"

Her mother smiled. "Okay sweetheart. Let me know if you get tired of her and we can take her to Mina's. Mina takes care of her from time to time."

"I will. Good night Mom."

"Good night dear."

Serena shut the door once more and placed Luna on the floor. She walked over to her mirror and sat at the vanity. Then she began to comb through her hair. Luna watched her master carefully, noticing the big grin on her face. It took all she had not to ask her how her night was. Instead, she jumped up onto the bed and meowed.

Serena turned to her. "Oh, hey Luna." She stroked the cat's fur soothingly and Luna purred in response. She missed her mistress…so much. The girl abandoned her to finish brushing her hair, leaving Luna to take in the room.

A lot of things had changed. Gone were the cute stuffed animals that the former blonde loved to collect. They were replaced by candles, books, perfumes, jewelry, and clothing accessories. The pictures she once had of the scouts were now gone as were the pictures of her and Darien. They were replaced with pictures of her and Syrus. The only picture that remained from before her accident was the picture she had with her and Molly eating ice cream. Luna shook her head sadly and continued her inspection. The light pastel pinks and blues that had covered the room were now replaced with deep blacks and reds. What had happened to their little ball of energy?

"I bet the room looks a lot different from the last time you were here, huh?"

"Meow!" Luna turned to Serena who was now facing her. Her black hair was completely out and at her shoulders.

Serena tapped her knee lightly. "C'mere Luna." The feline obeyed and approached her. The girl picked the cat up and turned out the light. She walked them over to the bed and got into her covers. Luna made her way up to the pillow and laid down.

"You know Luna, it feels nice having you here." She rubbed her head softly causing Luna to purr again. "I had such a great day today."

"Mrow?"

Serena turned onto her side and faced the cat. "Syrus took me out today," she explained. Luna snorted as a means of replying. The girl laughed and tickled the feline's chin. "I take it you like that other guy huh? What was his name? Darren? Dorien?"

"Mew!"

"It figures!" She continued to chuckle. "You can meet him tomorrow and make your own judgment."

'Good,' Luna thought. 'I can get a read on him and figure out what he's really up to!'

"Syrus is so good to me. I love him so much! Today we explored an abandoned building on the outskirts of Crossroads. I know it doesn't sound like much but at the top floor, he set up a picnic for us. The sun was the brightest I had ever seen it!" She smiled and fell onto her back. "Then we laid down on the blanket and talked about our dreams. We talked about our lives and hopes. Then we fell asleep in each other's arms. It was so romantic."

The guardian sighed sadly. Serena really was in love. Would bringing back her memory bring her back to Darien? Bring her back to the scouts?

"Then we crashed a college party and had a few drinks. After we were kicked out of that party, we snuck into a hotel and went skinny dipping in the pool! It was so kick ass!"

"What?"

"What? Luna…did you just speak?" The girl sat up and stared at the cat.

Luna shook her head furiously. 'Oh good lord! I didn't say anything! I didn't say anything!'

Serena giggled and laid back. "Of course you didn't. You're a cat! That would be silly!"

The feline sighed a breath of relief. At least she didn't have to blow her cover to her as of yet. What was Serena thinking? She was behaving recklessly and this Syrus was encouraging her. Bringing back her memory seemed like the best way to bring her back to her senses.

"Don't get me wrong," she continued, "Syrus and I usually don't go skinny dipping but we were feeling adventurous tonight!" She turned back to the feline. "Y'know Luna…I don't know why, but I feel like I haven't been this alive in forever." She yawned and turned over.

Luna curled up and laid her head down sadly. Could she bring back Serena's memory? Even if she could, was it wise to do so or was it better for the girl to get her memory back on her own? The guardian yawned and shut her eyes.

"_Luna! Luna!"_

"_Who is that? Where am I?" Luna looked around her and found herself walking through a field of fog._

"_Luna! Come here Luna!"_

"_Serena?" She could see a woman standing in the distance. She had two long flowing pigtails with buns just atop of her head. "Serena!" She began running but suddenly came to halt when she was close enough to see her caller._

_The woman smiled at her. "Luna! So good to see you again!"_

"_Queen Serenity! How?"_

_A white light suddenly flashed before her. When it cleared, she and the queen were standing at the entrance to the Moon Castle._

"_Luna. I am glad to see that you are well."_

"_Your highness! How is it possible?"_

"_I am alive in Serenity. My spirit lives on within her…which is why I am here."_

_Luna nodded. "We received Raye's revelation a while ago. Were you the one that sent it to her?"_

_The queen shook her head. "No. I have no more power. All I can do is watch over you. You must listen and quickly take action! Serenity is in grave danger!"_

"_Is it that Syrus boy? I knew he was bad news."_

"_No. This problem is bigger than some boy. It's Phoebe."_

"_Yes, the scouts and I are aware that she has returned and is planning to hurt Serena. We are taking steps to protect her."_

"_You will have your work cut out for you. Listen now, I don't have much more time. My power to communicate with you lies with my spirit being tied to the Serenity's connection to the Silver Crystal. Phoebe will be looking for the crystal…and Serenity no longer has it."_

"_What? Queen Serenity, how is this possible? What happened to it?"_

"_I'm not sure. My connection to Serenity lost strength a while ago. It took all of the power I could muster to come to you like this. You must find the Crystal before Phoebe does or else it will be too late!"_

"_Your highness! Do you know where the Crystal is?"_

"_Hurry Luna!" the Queen said as her voice began to fade. "Hurry before it's too late!"_

Luna sprang up with a start. She looked next to her and saw the young woman was fast asleep. Had she really just spoken to Queen Serenity? Was the crystal really missing? She hopped off the bed and looked around the room. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe the girl's brooch was here somewhere and she just had misplaced it. She turned to the corner of the room and saw a clear, plastic bag on the ground marked "Patient Belongings". Maybe her locket had gotten mixed up in her clothing.

The guardian approached the bag slowly and pulled at the bow with her teeth. It opened easily. Luna sifted through the girl's belongings. She found first a pair of blue denim shorts. She reached into the pockets but turned up nothing. She dug deeper in, passing a smaller bag of jewelry and some under garments. Her paws scraped against Serena's sneakers which contained her socks. She pushed the shorts aside and came to Serena's pink t-shirt. She gasped at the sight.

The shirt was covered in blood…_Serena's blood._

It was clear from looking at it that someone had attempted to wash the blood out of it but their efforts had been futile. All they knew was that the girl had fallen and bumped her head; they had no idea how it had happened. Luna pushed the shirt back down and did her best to retie the bag. Maybe Serena had the crystal somewhere else.

Then again, how right could that be? Queen Serenity wouldn't have come into her dream if it wasn't important. She walked cautiously over to the bed and grunted with hesitation. There was no choice…she was going to have to reawaken Serena.

"Serena," she whispered. "Serena! Wake up!"

"Mnh, Mom?"

"No, it's Luna. Serena, get up!"

Serena turned over. "Ten more minutes Mom."

Luna jumped up onto the girl's body. "Serena, wake up this instant!"

Serena groaned. "What?" She looked up. "L-Luna?" She popped up, cascading her across the bed. "Luna? Were you talking?"

The guardian shook herself. "Yes, it was me. I know your memories of that past are all a big blur but I need to ask you an important question."

"O-okay." She pulled the covers up close to her face.

"Do you know where the Silver Imperium Crystal is?"

"The what?"

Luna scratched her ear. Scaring her mistress was the last thing she had wanted. "You have a brooch that contains a special crystal in it. Do you know where it is?"

The girl shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you know of any special pieces of jewelry that you own? A fancy crystal in a locket?"

"Nu-uh. N-no. I don't think so."

"I'm going to try something…to bring your memory back," she told her. "Just relax and trust me."

The girl nodded nervously and fidgeted beneath her sheets.

Luna inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "Alright then. This is the lunar-mind-meld." A beam of light emanated from the crescent moon on her forehead and connected to the girl's. A crescent appeared on Serena's forehead and the room was filled with light. A moment later, the light died down and the room was dark again. "Serena…how do you feel?"

Serena blinked and looked around. "What the hell just happened? This is all so weird!"

"Serena!"

"And you keep talking! I must be dreaming! That's it, a dream!" Serena threw herself back onto her pillow. "I'm just going to go back to sleep and forget this bad dream!"

Luna sighed. It hadn't worked, but why? She saw the crescent mark on Serena's forehead. She crawled back to where she had been sleeping and curled up. What else could go wrong?

As if to answer her question, she suddenly heard taps at the window.

One. Two. Three. What was that? Four. Five. Six. Was it a bird? Seven. Eight. Nine. What was going on?

Serena, having heard the sound, got up. She went to the window and looked out. "Syrus?" she hissed. "What are you doing down there?"

Luna's ears perked up. Syrus was here?

"Come on up!"

A moment later, Serena was pulling Syrus into her room through the window.

"Hey baby," he said, kissing her. "I missed you!" He pulled her close but she was unresponsive, her head leaning against his chest. The young man pulled her away and read her expression. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

She nodded. "I know it sounds strange, but I could have sworn that Luna was talking to me a few minutes ago."

"What?" He looked over to the bed where Luna had shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. "Luna? You mean that sleeping cat?"

"What?" Serena turned to her. "Syrus, I'm telling you! She was talking to me!"

Syrus raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What'd she say?"

"She was asking me about a crystal."

"What kind of crystal?"

"Some kind of special, fancy crystal."

Luna curled her tail tightly around her body. This was not good. She hadn't anticipated for Syrus to come over. The last thing they needed was for a potential enemy to know that Serena was the keeper of the Silver Crystal.

Syrus laughed quietly. "Sweets, you must have been dreaming! Look, your cat is still sleeping. Is that where you left her?"

She nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. Cats can't talk. How silly of me."

"Uh-huh." He pulled her close and kissed her.

She kissed him back. "What are you doing here?"

"Missed you." He kissed her nose and she giggled.

"I just saw you a couple hours ago! It's late! What if my parents wake up?"

"Then I'll hide!"

He grinned playfully and pushed the dark-haired girl onto her bed. She giggled again as he climbed next to her on the bed. He began to kiss her all over and soon they were making out.

Luna sprang up and moved to the side as they rolled over to where she had been. How could this be happening? This couldn't be Serena, it just couldn't be! Serena, who was so careful about her displays of affection with Darien that the two rarely kissed in public. Serena, who had confided in Luna that she felt she was ready for more with Darien but at the same time was scared they would be moving too fast. Serena, who barely noticed other guys anymore because her love for Darien was so strong and unwavering. There was no way that that Serena and this Serena were the same. No way!

"Hey!" Syrus suddenly said quietly. His breathing was slightly labored.

"Yeah?" Her breathing matched his.

"What do you say we take that next step?"

'No!' Luna's eyes widened with horror.

"I don't know," Serena said. "What do you think?" She chuckled.

"Heh, let's make it happen!" Syrus reached for Serena's nightshirt and grabbed the collar. He began to unbutton it, kissing her neck as he worked his way down. Just as he reached the buttons above her chest, Luna jumped up and swiped the young man with her claws.

"Ahh! What the hell!" Syrus bit back his anger and cradled his hand close to him.

Serena sat up. "Oh no! Let me see." She pulled his hand to her and saw that the cat had drawn blood. "Luna!" She turned to the cat who was looking at Syrus with an angry gleam in her eyes.

'Not while I'm here pal!'

"Here, I've got a first-aid kit!" She switched on a dim lamp on her night table and rifled through its drawer.

"Forget about it."

"But Syrus, it's cut a little deep." They were sitting across from each other now. The girl had a bottle of anti-septic and some bandages in her lap.

"You wanna see something cool?" She looked at him uncertainly. "Watch." Syrus covered his cut hand with his unharmed one and breathed slowly. He closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he looked to the girl. Then he lifted his hand. "Ta-da!"

To both Serena and Luna's surprise, his cut was completely healed.

"Syrus! How did you do that?" Serena caressed his hand with her fingers but could feel no trace of the injury.

The young man grinned. "No idea. It's just something I've always been able to do."

"Wow! That's so amazing!" She inspected his hand once more and then kissed it. "I'm sorry about my cat," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I bet she doesn't like me much, do you little kitty?" He turned to her.

'That's right, creep!'

"It's probably for the better," Serena replied. "After all my parents have been through with me, I wouldn't want to risk them finding me having sex with you in my bedroom."

"Yeah, you're right. Plus, they like me. Wouldn't wanna mess that up, would we?"

"Nope!" She leaned forward onto her hands and kissed him again. "Besides, I'd like our first time to be a little more intimate…if you know what I mean."

"I do," he kissed her again. "You wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"Dunno. The Moon?" Serena laughed. "You know I'd give you the Moon if I could. And the Sun and the stars."

"I know you would. I don't want them though. I just want you." She laid down again and pulled him down with her. "Let's sleep for a couple hours? I want to seal today into a perfect little bubble…like a dream."

"Mm, okay." Syrus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Serena reached up and switched off the lamp, making the room dark once more. Luna made her way to the ground and looked at the two in disbelief. They had already fallen asleep. Poor Darien. He would be heartbroken if he knew. Luna decided to keep the events of the night to herself. Their princess was already broken; the last thing they needed was their prince falling apart too.

Luna circled a patch of carpet and finally settled down. Coiling her body, she sighed. How would they find the Silver Crystal and get Serena's memory back before she did something she regretted?

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>That's it for this chapter! Please leave your comments, questions, concerns, reviews, or whatever! I appreciate your feedback :)


	8. Friends and First Encounters

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around for this chapter! Before we get started, I wanna give special thanks to mangamania, Lady Vee, lizsuki, NarutoCrazy001, LillianMarie2, and Moonlight Pheonix who reviewed chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews guys! Also special thanks to everyone subscribing to this story. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far...I never imagined it would be so well received!

Now, in this chapter, I tried something new and I put in a song! I hope you all enjoy that too and I can't wait for your reviews...hopefully, this chapter will answer some of your questions about Serena and Syrus ;P

As always, I do not own Sailor Moon or the song I've included, "Time to Burn". Without further ado, chapter 8!

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by quickly. Lita managed to make friends with Serena but it was clear that the girl had no interest in hanging out with the others. Though they had become friends, their friendship was not as strong as it used to be…which was to be expected. The two of them went out for lunch every now and then and Serena had even been to Lita's house a couple times. They seemed to be getting along well and Lita didn't want to ruin things by pushing her.<p>

At the moment, Lita was waiting at the Crown restaurant for the girl. She held the drink she had ordered in her hands and sighed. Every day the two girls seemed to be getting along better and better and the scout of thunder thought this was because Serena was able to identify with her aggressive side. Although she had been trying for a long time to be rid of the "bad girl" within her, she sometimes found herself reverting back. Sometimes she would be walking down the street and some guy would make a snide remark. Instead of letting it go, the small incident would turn into a brawl. When she and Serena became friends, such instances didn't bother her as much as they had in the past. Serena was the first one not to judge her based on her looks or rumors she had heard. Granted it was food that had first attracted the blonde to her, she knew that from then on, they were more than friends…they were sisters.

The brunette ordered some cheese fries and sat back. The girls were glad that Serena was at least talking to Lita, but they were growing more and more afraid for her. Luna had told them about the dream she had. Queen Serenity came to her and warned her; alerting her to find the Crystal before the enemy did. She also told them about her encounter with Syrus when he snuck into the house through Serena's window. Unanimously, they all agreed to keep this information from Darien. Knowing would break his heart…and who knew what he would do if he found out?

In the meantime, Phoebe kept up her attacks. She sent her minions to attack the city and even turned some of the people to her side. The scouts were able to fight the enemy off for the most part, but each time there was an attack, the monsters grew stronger and stronger. Phoebe was bent on destruction and it had become a race against the clock to see how fast the scouts could find the Silver Crystal before she found out it was missing and went looking for it herself. The seven fighters did their best but they worried; how long would it be until they could no longer hold off the threat on their own?

"Lita!"

The girl looked up from her seat and saw Serena approach her. "Sorry I'm late! I got held up at school." She took a seat across from her in the booth.

"Not a problem, I ordered us some cheese fries." She scratched her head. "Oops! Sorry. I remember you used to love the cheese fries from here. If you're into something else…"

"Don't be silly! It's not like I remember trying them so it'll be a great experience."

Lita nodded and sipped her drink. "I gotta say they are the best in town!"

Serena laughed. "That's good to know!"

Her friend felt her heart melt. Serena's laugh was always so carefree and relaxed. It still hadn't changed.

"You know I hadn't been back here since that time I was here with Molly."

"Did we scare you off?"

Serena nodded. "A little. I just wasn't ready to hear about my past. I wasn't ready to hear about you guys or what we had. It just felt like too much."

They sat silently for a moment. They were brought back by Lizzie with the order of fries. "Here you go guys! I got you the extra big plate 'cause I know how much you loved 'em Serena!"

"Wow! Thanks Lizzie!"

"And I brought you your favorite soda! I'll be back to check on you in a few!" The redhead bounded off cheerfully.

Serena reached into the plate and sampled a fry. "My God, these are good!"

"Mhmm!" The two ate a couple of fries and then Lita asked her follow-up question. "So…how do you feel now?"

"About what?" She stuffed another fry in her mouth.

"You said before that you weren't ready to face your past. Are you ready to face it now?"

"Hm." The girl chewed thoughtfully for a moment and then answered. "I don't think so. To be frank, I don't care about my past."

"You don't?" Lita tried hard to mask the surprise in her voice.

She shook her head. "I feel like it's too much and I don't want to look at my past as something that defines me, you know? Like, for example, let's pretend I was a painter. If I started looking into my past, I might find that I was a painter that had paintings that everyone loved only to realize that I was a painter who hated to paint and I only did it because it's what I was."

"I guess that makes sense."

"In the beginning, I desperately wanted to remember." She looked up with an introspective gleam in her eyes. "But that quickly changed…" her voice trailed off as she contemplated continuing.

Lita saw this and reassured the girl. "Serena, don't worry. I know your accident is hard to talk about but you can trust me. We don't have to talk about anything you're not comfortable talking about, but if you do, anything you say stays between us. You have my word."

Serena gave a small nod. "Thanks Lita. It does feel weird to talk about but I trust you." She inhaled and then exhaled deeply. "Okay. I guess it started when I woke up from the coma in the hospital. I woke up and didn't recognize anyone…not my mother, my father, or anybody. My father was angry and he yelled at the doctors to do something. My mother…she just cried. Sammy…well Sammy was the worst of all."

"What did he do?"

"That's just it. He didn't do anything. He just sat in the corner, silently staring at me. I was told he was my brother but he barely said anything to me. It wasn't until a week or two later that my mother told me that he had seen the whole thing…and that he blamed himself."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Not really. He started to but he didn't get very far into it before he got quiet." Serena looked away. "It must have been really bad. The poor kid still barely talks."

"Really? Oh that is terrible." The girl frowned. "I can't imagine how not knowing is affecting you."

Serena reached for a fry. "I know what little he did tell me but the rest…the rest I can't remember but it's like I can feel it." She paused and held the fry in the air as she pondered her next words. "I don't know if I can talk about it…"

"Don't worry about that then, it's fine! You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to!" Lita shook her head and hands rapidly. The last thing she needed was for Serena to feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks Lita." She sipped her soda. Letting out a breath, she continued. "Molly and Melvin started coming by soon after. They tried to help me remember everything but I guess it was pointless. After I saw how broken everyone was, I didn't see a reason to remember. I wasn't who they wanted me to be and I had no idea if I wanted to be that girl anymore." She put a hand to her head. "I pretended I wanted to get everything back but I didn't. I told them I remembered them, but I don't. Not even my own mother. I couldn't tell them the truth and I still can't. I feel grateful to Molly and Melvin for sticking by me…that's why I trust them more than anyone else. I owe them that much."

Lita nodded slowly. "Then, if you don't mind my asking, how did Syrus come about?"

Serena kept a straight face. "It's not a day I've told anyone about…not even Molly. She thinks I met him the day she found us talking, but it was before that. It was shortly after I woke up from the coma…maybe a week after. I remember I was in bed…sitting up. I was staring at my hands and at my body. I felt…numb…and hopeless…and weak. It was like I was trapped in some kind of secret torture. I felt like I'd had this power or this fire in me that had always kept me going but waking up in this big strange world…it seemed like it was gone.

"Doctors kept coming in and out of the room, nurses took me from test to test, and it was like a piece of me was slipping away. My parents kept coming in and talking to me. Sammy just kept staring at me. Molly and Melvin came in to see me and they even brought other friends of ours. She kept telling me about you guys and the supposed boyfriend I had and how deeply we loved each other. I believed her. At that time, I kept thinking maybe this was all a fairy tale and that a kiss from my prince would wake me or something."

The girl pushed a piece of her dark hair back and sipped her drink nervously. Lita opened her mouth to interrupt but Serena stopped her. "Let me finish…please." Her friend nodded and she continued.

"I felt like my world was crashing down. It was as if God Himself had seen fit to cast me into some foreign, desolate world where everyone was speaking a language I didn't know. A language I was supposed to know…they were speaking it to me and I just couldn't make anything fit. So I got up and left."

"W-where were you going?"

Serena shrugged. "I didn't know. I just wanted to run away. I ran out the hospital and onto the grounds. I didn't know where to go or what to do so I just kept going. It started raining but I didn't care. I finally came to a building outside the grounds where there was a staircase. I went under it and collapsed onto the ground." Serena shook her head. "That was when I found him…and he needed me as much as I needed him…"

* * *

><p>+Flashback+<p>

Song: Time to Burn

Artist: The Rasmus

Serena ran through the rain, her shoes squishing against the asphalt as the rain poured.

'I gotta get out of here!' she thought. 'I've gotta get to somewhere, anywhere! I can't take it anymore! Everything is so blank and so empty! Who am I and what happened to me? I can't…I can't take it!'

She stopped for a moment and looked around desperately. Her body was beginning to ache and she was getting cold. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed around her. The blonde panicked and searched for shelter. She couldn't go back to the hospital. That was out of the question. All she could think about was the sad smiles everybody gave when they saw her, the feigned sympathy they showed her, and the bleak emptiness she felt inside her own heart.

_Fear of the dark tears me apart_  
><em> Won't leave me alone and time keeps running out<em>

She ran a bit farther and came across a building just at the edge of the hospital's grounds. From what she could see, all the doors and windows were boarded up. She went to the building and slowed to a walk. The girl made her way to the staircase and went under it for shelter. Without thinking twice, she collapsed and burst into tears.

_Just one more life, I'm so sick and tired_  
><em> Of singing the blues, I should turn my life around<em>

Her body heaved up and down as the tears took hold of her body. Everything she felt, the emptiness, the uselessness, the fear, and the regret, everything came out as the rained poured before her.

_Tell me why do I feel this way_  
><em> All my life I`ve been standing on the borderline<em>  
><em> Too many bridges burned<em>  
><em> Too many lies I've heard<em>

Suddenly, a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up with surprise. A young man with orange-red hair was staring at her. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and one against his right eye. The other eye was a deep green. She stared at him for a moment and then she pushed her hands to her head, crying harder.

_I had life but I can't go back _  
><em> I can't do that, it will never be the same again<em>  
><em> And I know I don't<em>  
><em> Have any time to burn<em>

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

She pulled at the bandages wrapped around her own head and threw them to the ground. "I don't know!" she wept. "I don't know anything!"

He watched her cautiously as she tore away the wrappings from her head. He could see there were scars across her forehead and other injuries concealed by bandages. The young man couldn't help but wonder what had had happened to her.

_They follow me home, disturbing my sleep_  
><em> But I'll find a place, place where they cannot find me<em>

Her long, blonde hair was curling as it matted to her body from the rain. She surprised him when she turned to him. Her deep blue eyes looked like pools of glass.

"Don't…don't look at me like that!"

_Maybe I'm lost, and maybe I'm scared_  
><em> But too many times I've closed the doors behind me<em>

"Like what?"

He didn't know why, but he found himself overwhelmingly taken by this girl. He felt drawn to her and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and make all her pain disappear. He wanted to make her smile but he didn't know how.

_Tell me why do I feel this way_  
><em> All my life I`ve been standing on the borderline<em>  
><em> Too many bridges burned<em>  
><em> Too many lies I've heard<em>

"Tell me what happened."

She looked to him with astonishment and anguish in her eyes. "I can't…I don't remember." Serena struggled to control her breathing as she wiped tears from her eyes. Then she buried her face again.

He looked to her and nodded, finally understanding.

_I had life but I can't go back _  
><em> I can't do that, it will never be the same again<em>  
><em> And I know I don't<em>  
><em> Have any time to burn<em>

He pulled himself closer to her. She was still weeping, but softer this time. He touched her again and she looked up. The two were surprised by the warmth they felt radiate off of the other.

Gently, she said, "I'm Serenity…Serena."

_Leave it all behind_  
><em> Cross the borderline<em>

"Serena." He liked the way her name resonated off his lips. "I'm Syrus."

_Face the truth, don't have any time to..._  
><em> Don't have any time to burn<em>

"Syrus." She felt something gentle stir within her. "It's nice to meet you."

_Tell me why do I feel this way_  
><em> All my life I`ve been standing on the borderline<em>  
><em> Too many bridges burned<em>  
><em> Too many lies I've heard<em>

He nodded as she laid her head on her knees. She faced him and hugged her legs close.

"What happened to you?"

Syrus looked away. "I upset someone…" Then he fell silent.

_I had life but I can't go back _  
><em> I can't do that, it will never be the same again<em>  
><em> And I know I don't<em>  
><em> Have any time to burn<em>

The blonde reached out and touched his face. He whipped his head toward her in a panic. She stopped for a moment and then he closed his visible eye. Serena reached for the bandage around his right eye and carefully unwrapped it.

_Tell me why do I feel this way_  
><em> All my life I`ve been standing on the borderline<em>  
><em> Too many bridges burned<em>  
><em> Too many lies I've heard<em>

The wrappings fell to his lap and he slowly turned to her. She gasped at the sight of his eye's severe bruising. The girl placed her hand on his cheek and the tips of her fingers grazed his eye. He stared at her, feeling warmth stemming from her touch.

_I had life but I can't go back _  
><em> I can't do that, it will never be the same again<em>  
><em> And I know I don't<em>  
><em> Have any time to...have any time to burn<em>

She pulled her hand away from his face as he drew his legs in close to his body. The girl looked at him and then leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. Shock came to him but it was quickly replaced with sympathy. He rested his head on hers and they both watched the rain.

"You don't have to go back," he finally said quietly. "You don't have to go back to who you were if you don't want to."

"Who will I be then?" she asked softly.

"You'll be…whoever you want to be." In a way inexplicable to even him, he felt her accept his answer.

"You don't have to go back either," she told him. "You don't have to go back to where you came from if you don't want to."

Syrus gave a small smile. "And where would I go then?"

"You can go wherever you want to."

Still soaking from the rain, the two of them watched the showers, silently falling in love. From that moment on, neither of them went back to where they had been.

+End Flashback+

* * *

><p>"And I take it that's when you guys became a couple?" Lita asked. "Serena? Serena? Hello?"<p>

Serena snapped out of her trance. "Oh, uh, yes. Sorta. That was definitely the beginning." She picked up a cheese fry half-heartedly and then put it into her mouth. After eating it, she looked up. "I met him at the stairs. We watched the rain and then we both went back to the hospital." Though she didn't dare tell the brunette about the incident in its entirety, she felt a bit lighter. "Lita?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't tell anyone about that day. Can we just keep this between us?"

She nodded. "You didn't really give me much to go on in the first place but you have my word."

"Thanks."

"Hey, enough of this sad stuff! Thanksgiving is the day after tomorrow. You and the family doing anything?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you…would you like to join us for dinner?" Her eyes gleamed. "I mean I invited Molly but she and her mom are going out of town."

"Me? For dinner?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Do you already have plans? I'm such an airhead."

"Oh, no, I don't!" She gave a small chuckle. "I would love to join you and your family!"

"Great!" Serena sipped her soda. "Oh, and uh…one more thing…Syrus is going to be there…"

"Well I guess it will give me a chance to get to know the guy who means so much to my best friend."

"Let me guess…you're not too crazy about him either, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

She sighed. "Everyone's been telling me about this other guy and—"

"Hey guys!"

The pair looked up and saw Raye, Amy, and Mina standing at their table.

"Hey guys," Lita said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get some junk food," Mina giggled.

Amy shook her head. "No we didn't! We came to review English!"

"Imagine running into you guys here," the blonde bubbled.

Serena stood up. "Yeah, imagine that. Anyway Lita, I'll see you on Thanksgiving." She grabbed her bag and left.

"Was it something we said?" Mina queried.

Her blue-haired friend sighed. "She still doesn't want to be around us." The girls sat down with Lita.

"So…Thanksgiving?" Raye asked.

Lita nodded. "Yes. Serena asked me to join her this year. I said I'd go…I hope you guys don't mind. I know we always spend Thanksgiving together at your place."

Raye nodded. "No, of course not. At least one of us will be able to protect her. Grandpa will get over it."

The girls sat quietly for a moment.

"We'll have to be extra strong for Darien," Mina said.

"Speaking of guys…"

The girls leaned in. "Hm?"

"Syrus is going to be at Serena's for Thanksgiving too."

Amy looked down. "Well, on the bright side, I doubt he'd pull anything at a social gathering."

Mina looked to the scout of thunder. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Sorry Mina. I can't tell."

"What?"

"Oh come on!" Raye exclaimed. "That guy is bad news! He's gotta be!"

"I gave her my word," she explained. "What I will tell you is that I don't think that Syrus is a threat to her in regards to the Crystal…maybe just as a threat to Serena and Darien's relationship."

"That's a huge threat!" the priestess cried. Then she lowered her tone. "Did you forget our future?"

"Of course not! I could never forget about the King and the Queen, or Rini! First things first though!"

"She's right," Amy said. "First we have to find the crystal." She pulled out her mini-computer. "I've been doing scans of the city and neighboring cities searching for anything with a power signature similar to that of the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"And?"

"And I've turned up nothing. This means either one of three things: A, the crystal's power is too dormant to be picked up; B, the crystal is outside of the computer's range; or C…" Her voice trailed off.

"What is C?" Raye asked.

Amy sighed. "Or C…the enemy already has it."

They fell silent again.

"I doubt that," Mina finally said, her fingers dipping into the plate of fries. "If Phoebe had the Crystal she would stop attacking the city and just take over."

Raye shook her head. "Not necessarily. Maybe she has a plan."

The scout of water nodded. "My thoughts are that the crystal is dormant right now…basically like a piece of glass because it's not in tune with Serena."

"Sounds logical," Lita reasoned.

"Alright then scouts, we have to hurry," the scout of love said. "We have to first get the Crystal back. Once we have it we can worry about Syrus."

The other three nodded in agreement. "Right!"

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Alright guys, that's it! What did you think? Stick around for the next chapter which will have the next battle and some new faces :) Please leave your comments, questions, concerns, reviews, or whatever, as they are greatly appreciated!


	9. Thanksgiving Octopus

**A/N: **Special thanks to TropicalRemix, lizsuki, Lady Vee, mangamania, and Moonlight Pheonix for reviewing the last chapter! Also thanks to LucyMoon1992 for reviewing chapter 2! Thanks for reading guys! I'd also like to thank everyone who sent messages asking questions and those who subscribed to the story :)

I know the story seems a little slow but hopefully, this chapter will make up for that. There is a little bit of what everyone has been asking for and more mystery!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The next day was a busy one. People were out and about buying food and other holiday trappings for Thanksgiving. Darien was standing in the grocery store looking for something he could make to take to Raye's, but so far he had found nothing that interested him. He stopped at a variety of cake mixes and smiled to himself. Serena loved cake and every year she made a point to make some…even if it ended badly. She usually spent every year with her family and then went to the temple to meet up with the rest of them afterwards. It never seized to amaze him how much she could eat. He had spent the previous year with her and her family. Her father was still not pleased with his daughter dating someone so much older than her but her mother was just content that she was happy.<p>

Darien sighed. He had heard that Syrus would be joining the family for Thanksgiving this year. His heart ached and he was unsure of what to do. He had been giving Serena the space she wanted by not seeking her out but he found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to go through his day without picking up his phone to text or call her. It was only until after he had quickly punched in her number did he remember that she wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe it was time for him to take on a more direct approach and ask her out? It had only been a few months. How serious could she be about Syrus?

Coming back to reality, Darien decided to bake a cake for the dinner. It would be a sweet reminder of the bubbly girl that they all loved so much. He reached out to the shelf and brushed against the hand of someone else reaching for the same box.

"Excuse me," they both said at the same time. They turned to each other and the prince let out a gasp.

It was Serena.

"Hey Serena," Darien said. He swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. 'Play it cool,' he told himself. 'Relax and be cool.'

"Heeeey…" The girl shifted forward and backwards nervously. "Darren? Is it?"

"Darien," he corrected.

"Right. Sorry."

"That's alright." They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. "So," he started, finally finding his tongue. "How have you been?"

"Good, good…you?"

"Good!"

"Good." She looked to the side apprehensively.

"Did you want this cake mix?" he asked, practically looking for any reason to talk to her.

"Oh, I don't know. It looks good but I'm not sure I'll like it. I figured I'd make a cake or something for Thanksgiving so I picked up frosting and strawberries. I've got some whipped cream in here too but I can't think of which mix to use." She lifted the basket on her arm and showed him what she had.

He laughed. "That's never stopped you before!" She raised a curious eyebrow. "Well what I mean is that you make a cake every year and you always load them with unusual stuff."

She smiled. "I do like cake," she admitted. "But not as much as—"

"—Not as much as ice cream."

She stared at him quizzically and then a sly smile crept across her face. "I guess we really were serious, weren't we? Okay then." She picked up a box of strawberry cake mix and threw it into the basket. Then she turned to walk away. Afraid of missing his chance, Darien spoke up.

"Listen Serena."

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

Darien put down his basket and turned to the girl. Her deep blue eyes stared into his with a light that made him shiver. "I, uh, I know things have been hard for you since the accident."

She held up her hand. "Don't. I don't want to talk about the accident."

"No, no, of course not! I just want to apologize for not coming to see you sooner. I didn't know."

The girl looked up and a smirk of resentment crept into her expression. "Forget about it Darien. I really don't need a pity party right now."

"It's not a pity party. Serena, I love you." He took hold of her hand.

_It was raining, pouring hard. The view bounced up and down as the girl ran through the rain. _

'_I gotta get out of here! I've gotta get to somewhere, anywhere! I can't take it anymore! Everything is so blank and so empty! Who am I and what happened to me? I can't…I can't take it!'_

_Just in front of her was a boarded up building. She ran to it and sheltered herself underneath the staircase. Then she collapsed onto the ground and began heaving in deep, heavy sobs._

Serena snatched her hand back. "I don't want to hear this from you. If you loved me like you say you do, you would have been there."

Darien nodded slowly, still trying to make sense of what he had just seen through Serena. He felt an ache in his head and throughout his body as a side-effect of the vision. "But Bun—"

"—Don't call me Bun!"

"Serena…I didn't know. Don't you think I would have been there?"

"I don't know. Would you have been there?"

"Of course I would have!"

"Well, I don't remember you so I can't make that distinction."

"I understand that. You know, I dealt with amnesia too…when I was younger."

Serena put a hand on her hip. "Are you looking for sympathy?"

"No, that's not it at all. I just…I love you Bu—Serena. Just give me a chance to prove that to you!"

"I don't think so. Oh, and just in case you forgot, I'm with Syrus now. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on." She turned. "Later!" Then she walked off.

Darien exhaled and watched her go. He would get her back…he knew it. The young man turned to the mixes and picked up the same one that Serena had picked up. Sighing, he headed to the ice cream aisle.

* * *

><p>It was finally Thanksgiving and the Tsukino family was putting the finishing touches on their dinner. Serena was finalizing the cake she had baked as her mother cleaned the house for their guests. Sammy was setting the table and his father was slicing the turkey. Syrus was already at the house, having brought over a pot of homemade miso soup and a bottle of sake. At the moment, he was carrying food out of the kitchen and taking them to the table. The doorbell rang and Ikuko jumped to the door.<p>

She pulled the door open. "Hello Lita!" she practically sang. "So glad you could join us!"

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino." She gave a courteous bow. "I didn't know what to bring so I made some rice balls, some steamed fish, a salad, and a large batch of cookies!"

"Oh my! How delightful! Why don't you take them into the dining room?"

"Yes ma'am." Lita walked to the back of the house where she found the three men.

"Hello Lita!" Kenji bellowed. "Sure is nice to see a familiar face around here!"

The brunette blushed. "Thank you for having me!"

"Say!" The older man looked around and then lowered his tone. "Will the other girls be joining us?"

"No sir. Just me."

"I can hear you Dad!" Serena's voice wafted in from the kitchen.

Kenji laughed. "Oh my! How embarrassing! Ha, ha, ha!"

Lita smiled and placed her food onto the table. She looked to the other guys. "Hello Syrus."

"Hello Lita." He bowed politely. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise." She turned to Sammy. "Hey Sammy."

The boy nodded. "Hey Lita," he responded quietly.

'Whoa,' she thought. 'The accident really did hit Sammy hard. He's not his usual, enthusiastic self.'

Serena entered the room. "Hey Lita! Thanks for coming!"

"No problem Serena! I brought a lot of goodies." She showed Serena what she had.

"Those look yummy!"

Lita laughed. "Glad to see your appetite hasn't changed!"

Now it was Kenji's turn to chuckle. "I don't think that's even possible!"

Ikuko walked into the dining room and smiled brightly. "Come on now everyone, let's dig in!"

With that, the group was seated and the dinner began.

* * *

><p>+Meanwhile+<p>

Meanwhile at the temple, the group had already finished eating. Darien had picked up Mina, Luna, and Artemis. Amy arrived late as she had decided to have a meager dinner with her mother at the hospital. She was picked up by Haruka and Michelle who had also been invited to the festivities. Each of them had brought a dish and they were glad to have a peaceful holiday together…even if two faces were missing.

"What a great meal! I'm so glad all of Raye's lovely friends could be here!" The priestess's grandfather was sitting lazily in the corner of the room as she and the temple's hand, Chad, cleaned up.

"I agree!" Mina declared. "And what a great cake Darien made!"

Haruka snickered. "Who knew you were a good cook?"

Darien chuckled. "Laugh if you like, but I won't be leaving my future in food to Serena."

They all laughed and then a silence fell on the group.

"I miss her," Michelle said quietly.

"Yeah," Amy added. "She makes cake every year."

"She does," the young man agreed. "That's why I made it this year."

They all got quiet again.

"You all are so sad!" Raye's grandfather suddenly said loudly. "You should all go out!"

"Geez Grandpa, could you be any nosier? I don't think the people in Australia heard you!"

"Oh Raye, I'm just trying to lift your spirits! Why don't you and your friends go on to the Thanksgiving festival downtown? I'll clean up here!"

Raye clenched her fist. "Clean up what? Chad and I already cleaned everything!"

"More reason to get out of here!"

"Grandpa!"

"A festival sounds like fun!" Mina concurred. "Let's go!"

"Sounds good to me," Haruka said.

Chad yawned. "Count me out. I'm gonna hit the hay!"

"Good!" the old man said. "You'll be up early doing chores!"

"What?"

"Fine! Let's go!" Raye huffed out of the house with the others following her.

Taking both cars, the group was soon knee-deep in festival fun.

"Aren't you glad you came now?" Michelle asked Raye.

She sighed. "I guess. I just wish Grandpa wasn't such a pain about getting me out of the house."

Mina linked Raye's arm in hers. "C'est la vie!"

"Mina, have you been studying French?" Amy asked, excitement rising in her voice.

The feline in her arms, Luna, scoffed at the idea. "I doubt that!"

Haruka laughed. "Or did you say it because it sounds suspiciously like your name…Sailor V?"

The group giggled at the coincidence.

"This is fun!" the priestess admitted.

"See?" Mina poked her playfully, her guardian draped around her shoulder.

Amy, who was walking next to Darien, looked up at the young man. "Hey Darien. You okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I just miss Serena. I never really went to these things until we started going out. She loves festivals."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back soon," Luna replied.

"I hope so." He paused. "You know, before I picked Mina, you, and Artemis up, I stopped off at Serena's house."

"Oh really?" Amy was intrigued. "How did it go?"

He looked up reflectively. "I baked them a cake, like Serena had last year. Her mother was thrilled to see me. Her father wasn't."

They laughed. "Well that's no surprise," Amy commented. "He still sees Serena as his little girl that you're trying to take advantage of. I'm sure you'd be just as protective of Rini."

Darien smiled at the thought. He continued, "Her mother took the cake and invited me in. They hadn't eaten yet and that other guy was already there. Serena forced small talk…she really didn't want me to be there but she wasn't rude."

Luna snickered. "Probably didn't want to be mean in front of her parents."

"We had some tea and we chatted for a bit. Then Serena 'escorted' me out."

"She kicked you out?" Amy's jaw dropped.

"Not in so many words but yes. She said she knew I had 'prior engagements' and she 'didn't want to keep me'." He used air quotes as he said this. "I knew she wouldn't want to see me but I wanted to show her parents…and her that I'm still committed to her."

"It won't be like this forever," Luna said. "She'll come back! She just has to!"

Darien nodded and then fell quiet again, lost in his thoughts about the young woman who had his heart.

The group continued chattering and carrying on. They played a few games, won a few prizes, and took few pictures. The festival was alive with live music and dancing. Everyone was happy…happier than they had been in a while.

They collection of friends had just rounded the corner when a scream pierced the air. They all looked up instinctively and saw a mass of people running toward them. Glancing to each other, the group nodded amongst themselves and ran against the crowd to the source of the cry.

They were in the middle of the square when they saw it; the six of them stopping in horror. There was a giant octopus monster attacking innocent festival goers. It was standing next to the fountain with three people wrapped in its tentacles. They were screaming for help as the octopus flailed them about wildly.

Mina turned to the group. "You guys ready?"

They all nodded. After checking to make sure that the coast was clear, they transformed.

The group ran into battle. Before running out, Sailor Venus turned to the cats. "You guys call Sailor Jupiter and get to a safe place!"

"Right!" The felines ran off as the blonde followed her team into battle.

"Stop where you are!" Sailor Venus yelled out. "Let those people go or face the wrath of the Sailor Scouts!"

The octopus ignored them and then began firing off puddles of ink all about the area. Whatever the ink touched dissolved.

"I guess it's a given we shouldn't touch that stuff," she commented.

"It's like acid!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.

Sailor Mercury was busy analyzing it. "I'm not finding anything that can help us. It's like a giant super-octopus."

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "No other choice than to cook it down!" She summoned a fiery arrow to her hand. "Mars flame sniper!" She pulled it through its crossbow and released a series of flaming arrows.

The octopus yelled out in pain and then threw the people. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Venus caught them before they could crash into the ground.

Sailor Mars grinned with satisfaction. "Direct hit!"

The octopus threw a blotch of ink at the remaining three. They jumped quickly out of the way as the ink landed on the wall behind them.

"Looks like someone has a hot temper!" Sailor Neptune mocked.

Sailor Mercury stepped forward. "Sailor Neptune, how about we cool it off?"

"Sounds like a plan!" The girl stepped forward and raised her hands. "Neptune deep submerge!" A large orb of water rushed forward and doused the monster.

"Shine aqua illusion!" Mercury's watery attack gushed out and joined Sailor Neptune's attack. When the wave hit the monster, the water froze it in place.

Sailor Uranus jumped up. "Let's see if I can finish this!" She raised her hand and summoned her sword. "Space sword blaster!" She leapt to the ice sculpture and stabbed it with her sword. The weapon released an attack that blew the ice to pieces. "Dusted!" She landed gracefully on top of the fountain.

Suddenly, they heard a roar as the monster fired an ink attack. The fighters scurried about to avoid the deadly poison.

"How do we stop that thing?" Sailor Mars cried. "This is ridiculous!"

"Hope I didn't miss the party!"

The girls looked up. "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Damn right!" She crossed her hands and a lightning rod rose from her tiara. "Supreme thunder dragon!"

A dragon composed of lightning appeared and went against the octopus. Sailor Jupiter held her stance, concentrating on controlling the attack.

"I'll help!" Sailor Mars stood next to her teammate. "I call upon the power of Mars! Mars firebird charge!"

A large phoenix made of fire appeared and flew forth. It joined Jupiter's dragon and the two combined their powers to attack the octopus.

"They can do this!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Suddenly, two energy blasts blew the girls back and the attacks were deflected by the octopus.

The team ran over to the girls and looked to the source of the voice. They saw two men floating back to back in the air. One had short, black hair and he wore a buttoned up black jacket with matching pants. The other had slightly longer, white hair and he wore the same but in dark gray.

"Octopi! Stop!" the white haired one commanded. The monster obeyed and waited idly.

Sailor Venus looked to them defiantly. "Who are you two? What do you want?"

The dark haired one chuckled. "Oh, she's cute!"

Venus's stern look faltered as she blushed.

The white haired one rolled his eyes. "Focus, Troy! We have a job to do!" He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "You must be the Sailor Scouts we've heard so much about. I am Lepius and this is my brother Troy. Our aunt, Phoebe, has told us about you."

"Phoebe is your aunt?" Sailor Mars yelled.

"So let me guess, you're also after the Silver Crystal?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Troy flipped the front of his hair up dramatically. "Nah. We don't have time for that ridiculous crystal. We're on our own mission…looking for a lost sheep, if you will."

"A lost sheep?" The masked man looked at the two incredulously. "So you're attacking the city to find this 'sheep'?"

Lepius looked at the octopus. "No. This octopus here is all our dear aunt's idea. She wants the Silver Crystal and she's trying to lure out your precious Sailor Moon. You see, our 'sheep' is a traitor." He glanced at his brother as he said 'sheep'. "And since we're looking for a traitor, we figured we could use the monster to our advantage as well."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "He didn't turn traitor. He just went missing."

"Precisely. That makes him a traitor."

Sailor Uranus interrupted. "What does your farm animal have to do with us?"

"Good question," Lepius responded. "The traitor has something we want…something powerful. If he shows up, we step in, take what we want, and kill him."

Troy flew down from his brother's side and then hovered upside down in front of Sailor Venus. "Gosh, you're a cutie! Especially up close!"

"Ah! Get out of my face!" Sailor Venus's features took on a red hue once more as she pushed the young man away.

He floated back to his brother. "Too bad you have to die! Lepius, why do the cute ones always have to die?"

Lepius rolled his eyes. "Octopi…kill them. If that traitor shows up, capture him and bring him to us." With the flick of their wrists, the two disappeared.

The octopus jumped up and lunged at the soldiers. They scattered in hopes of escaping, but they were not so lucky. The octopus' tentacles extended and caught each girl. It dived toward Tuxedo Mask but missed as the young man took to the air. A tentacle reached up for him and he retaliated with a rose. The flower cut into the monster's tentacle, angering it. Tuxedo Mask landed on the ground and held out his hands as the monster came at him again. He exhaled and focused his power.

"Tuxedo, the smoking bomber!" An energy blast shot forth from his hands and injured the creature's limb. Enraged, it used a different tentacle and grabbed the masked man from behind.

The octopus grunted as if to signify that it was laughing and squeezed all of the fighters. They all groaned and cried out as the monster lifted them up and down, periodically smashing them into the ground.

"It's getting harder…to breathe!" Sailor Jupiter gasped.

Sailor Mars attempted to wiggle free. "This…is hopeless!"

Tuxedo Mask concentrated again, preparing to fire his attack once more. His hand warmed as the energy formed. The monster sensed this and threw him into the ground. "Aah!"

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mercury yelled out. "No!"

"What can we do?" Sailor Uranus shouted. Defeat was not a word typically in the dark-blonde's vocabulary.

"Agh!" The monster raised the masked man into the air. Though he was still conscious, he no longer felt the energy in him to summon up another attack. "Serena…" he murmured. "Serena! Help us!" He blinked rapidly in an attempt to stay conscious as the monster squeezed him harder and harder. Just as he was about to black out, he felt the pressure around him let up and he fell to the ground, as did the other girls. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus ran to his side to see if he was okay.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the blue haired girl held him up as the others joined them. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and then coughed. "Yes." He coughed again. "I'm okay." The young fighter clutched his fallen mask in his hand as he breathed heavily.

Sailor Jupiter looked around and then up at the monster. It was screeching furiously and then she realized that its tentacles had been cut, which explained how they had gotten free.

"Who cut us down?" the scout of thunder asked. "What the hell just happened?"

"Up there!" Sailor Neptune pointed to a figure of someone standing in a tree just across from where they were.

All of the scouts gasped. The silhouette of the person looked just like her. They lifted their hand and caught a bright disc.

"No way," Sailor Mars breathed.

The monster swung its tentacles around and threw an ink blot at the tree. The figure jumped out the tree and landed before the team, two long, blonde pigtails falling elegantly just above her ankles.

Facing the monster, she said, "If you try that again, I will kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Well, that's it! What did you think? New enemies, evil squids, madness! Please leave your comments, questions, concerns, rants and raves, or whatever! I value your opinions :) I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


	10. Heroine

**A/N: **Hey all! I know I usually update Wednesdays but things have been crazy. I got a snippet together so you could get a new chapter and I'll put up a longer chapter by the latest Sunday (I hope!) to make up for it.

Special thanks to Princess at Midnight, Lady Vee, mangamania, lizsuki, and CaseClosed621 for reviewing chapter nine! Thanks for the input guys! I hope my story continues to wow you :) More thanks to everyone who favorited or added the story to their subscription list. Thanks for the support!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The fighters stared at the scout before them in bewilderment. Was it she? Her outfit certainly was different. From what they could see, the young woman before them wore white boots and white gloves topped with pearls. The sleeves of her outfit were made of laced ruffles. Her sailor suit had a blue skirt with the same ruffles beneath it. Her back bow was white with long, laced trim.<p>

Sailor Neptune spoke up first. "S-sailor Moon?"

The young woman turned her head slightly and looked at them out the corners of her eyes. Her deep blue eyes seemed icy and cold, but familiar at the same time. "Tuxedo Mask, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Serena?"

She turned back to the octopus. "I will not forgive you." The octopus shrieked in response as if daring her to come at it. She grinned mischievously. "Bring it on."

The octopus threw ink attacks at her. The scouts prepared to dodge and attack but the warrior stopped them.

"Allow me." She raised her arm and summoned a sword to her hand. Then she held it up and light resonated off of it. The ink was pushed back with a violent force from the weapon. The girl leapt up in the air and held the handle of the sword in one hand and the blade in the other. "Consider this payment for the sins you have committed!" She opened up the hand that held the blade and held it in position. Everyone could see beams of light coming towards it.

"What is she doing?" Jupiter asked no one in particular.

With a straight face, the sailor soldier released a blast from the blade. A pink wave of energy pushed toward the octopus and then sliced into its body. The monster screamed out in pain and then exploded into ash. The scout smiled with indignation.

Sailor Uranus' eyes widened in surprise. She turned to the other scouts and quietly whispered, "Who the hell is this girl?"

The sailor scout then turned toward the group, revealing her face for the first time. The fighters gasped. _It was her._

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "You're back!"

Sailor Mercury clasped her hands. "I'm so glad!"

"What's up with your outfit?" Sailor Mars asked.

The front of her outfit was as different as the back. Her bow was a soft pink with a heart shaped brooch in the middle of it. Her skirt was separated from her leotard with pearls and her tiara was comprised of pearls with a jewel in the center of it. The gems on her buns were lined with pearls as well and on her head she wore a crown similar to the one Neo-Queen Serenity wore. The tops of her boots were v-shaped with a red border to them. Crescent moons rested in the center of them.

The young woman approached and then stopped before them. Her sword was still in hand as she looked them over. She brought the weapon to her side as if to place it in a sheath and then it disappeared, leaving behind a flurry of starlight. Her eyes stopped on the young prince.

"Tuxedo Mask," she finally said. "You are okay? You're sure?"

"Yes." His voice quivered a bit. "I'm so much better now that you're back…Serena!" Without giving it a second thought, he pulled her into his arms.

Her body was tense at first but she relaxed as he held her. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. He smelled of soap and the dinner he and the girls had enjoyed. The young woman wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"It's so good to have you back Sailor Moon," Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Uranus nodded in agreement. "You sure gave us a fright, kitten."

The young scout pulled herself away from her prince and eyed the two outer scouts. "Who are you two?"

"What?" The girls all gasped.

"Sailor Moon…don't you remember them?" Sailor Mercury asked.

The blonde scowled at the scout of water but held her tongue. Instead, she shook her head.

They looked among each other and then back to her.

"Your memory is probably still a bit spotty. I am Sailor Neptune, scout of the seas."

"And I am Sailor Uranus, scout of the skies. We are two of the four outer scouts that protect you."

"But I don't recognize you at all; nor do I remember you." She glued herself back to Tuxedo Mask.

"Our job was not to protect you directly," Sailor Neptune explained. "We were supposed to protect the peace of the Silver Millennium by guarding the outer regions of the solar system."

She nodded with an unsure reluctance. "So why are you here now and not on your planets protecting the solar system as you say?"

They shared glances with one another once again. Sailor Venus spoke up. "They were reborn on Earth too, thanks to Queen Serenity. Sailor Moon, it's okay, you can trust them. You remember me, don't you?"

"Yes. You are Sailor Venus." She separated herself from Tuxedo Mask but wrapped her hand around his. "You are the leader of the scouts that protect me."

The blonde nodded in response. "Maybe this change in her sailor suit is due to her not remembering everything."

"That's not it," the soldier admitted.

Sailor Uranus put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell us what it is."

She looked up at the scout and scoffed. "Don't you touch me!" The scout of the sky backed off. "I don't even know you!"

"Sailor Moon, that is enough!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "Just because you don't remember her, doesn't mean you can talk to her like that!"

The pig-tailed heroine was surprised by Mars' reaction. Her surprise then turned to anger. "Sailor Mars, don't think you can talk to me like that! You don't forget your place!"

"My place?" The group was all stunned at what was just said. Sailor Mars' stupor quickly switched to fury. "You listen here, you little brat! I'll be damned if—"

"Whoa guys! Time out!" Jupiter wedged herself between the two. "Let's just calm down now."

The two glared at each other. "I don't have to take this from you, Sailor Mars! Next time I'll let the monster kill you and you can rot in hell where you belong!"

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask spun her around. "What has gotten into you?"

The girl's features softened and she looked away. The team couldn't believe that their leader was so cold and selfish. Even her lover was astonished by the scout's behavior. What was wrong with her?

She turned back to him and released his hand. "I can see I have overstayed my welcome."

"Sailor Moon, please don't go!" Mercury pleaded. "We know you're confused but please, let's just work this out!"

Their leader smiled. "Dear Sailor Mercury…ever sweet, ever kind." She looked them over once more. "I came because Tuxedo Mask called to me. My beloved Tuxedo…" She rubbed his face with the back of her hand and he closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of her touch. "I love you. My heart belongs only to you." She pulled her hand back and stepped away from them.

"Where are you going?" the man asked.

Her icy eyes held no answers as she shook her head. Then she jumped into the air and caught onto the wall. They watched as she leapt up once more and disappeared into flurries of starlight.

* * *

><p><strong>life705:<strong> That's all! What did you think? She's back! I know it's short but there is more to come soon! Please rate, review, comment, cry, or whatever! I enjoy your input :)


	11. Pushing and Pulling

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here it is! Chapter 11 is now yours :) As promised, this chapter is a little longer to make up for Chapter 10. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so much and I value all your comments. Everybody's been asking for more interaction between Syrus and Serena, Serena and Darien, and Darien and Syrus; so I tried to make that happen in this chapter. Hope I did a good job! I've been reading your comments and taking them to heart, I promise :P

A big thank you to CaseClosed621, mangamania, Moonlight Pheonix, TropicalRemix, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, and Lady Vee for reviewing chapter 10! I also wanna thank everyone who added the story to their favorites of subscribed to it. I never imagined anyone would find this story this interesting!

I used another song in this story so I hope you enjoy that too! I do not own the song or Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Still in disbelief that Serena had come to the battle, the scouts changed back to their civilian forms and ran the short distance to the Tsukino house. When they arrived, Mina stepped ahead of the group and decided to face the girl…if she answered. With the others behind her, she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for an answer. A moment later, the door swung open.<p>

"Hey Mina." Sammy stood before them and his voice was just over a whisper.

"Hey Sammy!" the girl replied cheerfully. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" the group repeated.

The boy nodded. "Thanks guys." He fidgeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, well, we know it's a little late but is Serena here?"

He nodded. "She's asleep though."

"How long ago did she go to bed?" Lita asked.

"Well, she didn't really go to bed. We put on a movie an hour ago and she fell asleep on the couch."

"What?"

"See?" He moved and Mina peered in. Sure enough, Serena was asleep on the couch in Syrus's arms. He was also sleeping. Luna was curled up next to them, watching the movie.

Mina looked to Luna and cleared her throat. The feline glanced up and saw the blonde in the doorway. She jumped off the couch and approached the girl. Mina picked her up and backed out the house.

"I see; she is asleep. Thanks Sammy."

He nodded.

"Hey, I'm gonna take Luna for tonight, okay?"

Sammy nodded again. "Good night."

"Good night!" they all chimed. The group walked away from the house before they began talking.

"Luna," Mina began, "how long have you been at Serena's?"

"Mrow? I just got there as Lita left. Why?"

"Where's Artemis?"

"Here!" a voice called. The group turned and saw the white cat heading toward them. He jumped up and Lita caught him. "I decided to keep watch on the house just in case something happened."

"And I stayed with Serena as soon as Lita left to make sure she was guarded. What happened? You all sound frantic!"

They looked at each other.

"Let's get the cars and head back to my apartment," Darien said. "We can talk there."

Thirty minutes later, the felines and the fighters were gathered in the privacy of the young prince's living space. For a moment, they sat around silently staring at each other. Again, Mina broke the silence.

"Luna. You're certain you never left Serena's side?"

"Yes, I'm positive," she replied. "I passed Lita as she left."

"Someone tell us what is going on!" Artemis demanded. "What happened in the battle?"

They were soundless. This time, Raye spoke up.

"We were nearly done for. That giant octopus had us all. We didn't think we'd be able to break free…but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what?" the white cat asked.

Lita finished the thought. "Sailor Moon saved us." The room was quiet again as the two guardians looked to each other with uncertainty.

"You must be mistaken," Luna finally said. "That's impossible! She was home the whole time!"

"She didn't remember me or Haruka," Michelle told them.

"And her attitude was cold and cruel," Raye added.

"In fact," Amy said, "the only one of us she seemed interested in was Tuxedo Mask."

Luna raised an eyebrow and wrapped her tail around her body. "That is strange," she agreed.

"Her outfit was totally different," Mina said. "She had a crown on and her hair had grown back…long and blonde."

Lita nodded. "She fought with a sword. It was wicked dangerous."

"Maybe it wasn't her," Artemis suggested. "Maybe it's some kind of ploy sent by the enemy."

"No," Darien said in a stern tone, surprising all of them. "It was her. When I held her…I felt her energy pass through me. I felt Serena…I can't explain how, but I know it was her."

"So what the hell does this mean?" Haruka inquired, slamming her hand into her fist. "That there are two Sailor Moons?"

"I don't think that's quite it," Luna replied. "But I don't know what to make of it. What do you think Artemis?"

The other feline looked up reflectively. "I don't know. Did anything else happen?"

"Oh yeah," Mina said slowly. "Lepius and Troy."

"Who, what now?"

"Two goons we encountered today," Haruka explained. "They were able to control the monster."

Michelle continued. "They said they were Phoebe's nephews and they were looking for 'a lost sheep', which appears to be someone who either turned traitor or ran away."

"And it looks like they're with her for the long haul," Lita added.

Luna began to pace. "This is not good. If Phoebe has nephews, there's no telling what they want. Think about it. They say they're looking for a traitor now but what if he or she went on their own to find the Silver Crystal?"

Mina's eyes widened. "Oh, I see what you're saying now."

"If that traitor gets their hands on the Crystal, they could easily use it against them," Amy reasoned. "And if they have their own agenda, they could use it against us if we try to stop them."

"Precisely!"

Artemis gave them a stern look. "You guys are going to have to hurry if you're going to find the Crystal before Phoebe and her nephews do!"

* * *

><p>Serena sat in the back of the classroom with her head buried in her hands. The day was only half over and she felt herself aching with boredom. Two weeks had passed since Thanksgiving and now there was only one week of school left until the Christmas break began. The teacher was going on and on about mathematical equations but she could feel herself slipping as she cared less and less. She had taken her exams already and the teachers were using the remaining time to prepare the students for college entrance exams. Most of them were happy for the opportunity but Serena was in pain. She looked out the window and sighed. It was a beautiful day.<p>

She turned to the front of the room and saw Amy taking in all the teacher said. Her textbook was open and her hand was going a mile a minute as she wrote notes in her notebook; a calculator by her side.

'What a bookworm,' she thought. 'How were we ever friends?'

Serena gazed at the clock and tried to picture being somewhere, anywhere else than this boring class. She stifled a yawn and looked at the board dejectedly. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating. The girl pulled the device out her of pocket and hid it beneath her desk. There was a text. She opened it and saw a message from Syrus.

Syrus: You look so bored. Wanna skip?

The girl looked up in shock. How did he know she was bored? She texted him back.

Serena: I am. How do you know?

The response came quickly.

Syrus: I see all. LOL Meet me outside after that class and we'll skip.

Serena bit her bottom lip and looked around. Should she really be cutting class? What about school? Then the girl grinned. 'I haven't cared about school since the accident,' she told herself.

Serena: I'll be there in 10.

Ten minutes later, class ended and all the students stepped out the classroom and into the hall. The girl went quickly to her locker and grabbed the rest of her books. She shoved them into her bag and then proceeded to the school entrance. She had just reached the gate when she heard a voice call to her.

"Hey Serena!"

'Dammit!' Serena turned around and saw Mina standing there. She was in her volleyball uniform, getting ready for the game by the looks of it.

"Hey Blondie."

"Urk! It's Mina!"

"Anyway, I got things to do. Whaddaya want?"

"Where are you going? We still have classes. School's not over."

Serena laughed. "You think I care?"

Concern crossed Mina's face. "Serena, you can't just leave! What if you get caught?"

"The only way I'll get caught is if I keep talking to you!"

The blonde said nothing as she could only manage to stare at the girl before her. Syrus then poked his head around the corner.

"Hey! Sweets, we gotta go!"

"I'm coming!" She turned back to Mina. "Later Blondie!" She turned to walk away but Mina latched onto her shoulder.

"Serena…I care about you…I really do. You're like my sister. Please don't do this. This isn't you!"

Serena lifted Mina's hand off of her. "Look. I have no interest in you and those friends of yours, okay? Why don't you guys get a new friend and buzz off?" With that said, the girl took her caller's arm and walked off.

Mina watched her leave sadly. "I can't believe it…she really is gone." She stared at the gate for a moment, lost in thought, but snapped back when a yell broke her free.

"Help! Someone help us!"

"Oh no!" The girl ran around the side of the school and saw a volleyball shaped monster attacking her team.

The monster curled itself into a ball and then volleyed itself at the other students. Mina ducked behind the wall and shook her head. "Looks like my job is never done," she grumbled.

* * *

><p>+Meanwhile+<p>

"I am SO glad you called me out of there!" Serena said. "School was majorly boring."

Syrus laughed. "I saw you in your class. You were dying."

"How did you see me?"

The tangerine haired young man smirked. "With my powers."

She giggled. "Really now?"

"Mmm…maybe? Let's just say I have a connection to you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Looks like we're really connected now!"

He looked down at her and kissed her nose. "I love you," he said.

"I love you."

Syrus wrapped an arm around her. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Of course I do! But I should change first. I don't wanna get caught skipping by wearing my uniform. Do you have any of my clothes at your place?"

"Yeah…I think."

"Well if not I can just wear one of your shirts with my skirt. No big deal."

"Serena?"

The two took their eyes off each other and focused them on the new voice.

"You again?"

Darien stood before the couple. His glasses were in one hand and his school case was in the other. "Serena, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" He tucked the eyewear into his pocket.

"What am I doing here? Minding my own damn business, that's what!"

"Serena, I don't want to fight."

"Then leave me alone!"

He stood there, contemplating the right thing to say.

"You heard her pretty boy, get lost!"

Darien glared angrily at Syrus. "And I suppose you're the one who talked Serena into ditching school?"

Syrus smirked. "Suppose I am? She didn't wanna be there anyway; isn't that right Sweets?"

"Of course it is! Besides, what do you care?"

"Of course I care! Serena, I want you to be prepared for your future!"

"Pft! What future? Everyone's been telling me what a bad student I am! Face it; I've got no future…especially one that requires me to know anything in school!"

Syrus stepped in. "Besides, now she's as smart as the brains in that place. She's fine where she is!"

Darien felt his anger rising. "Serena, I love you and believe me when I say that you should be in school!"

She shook her head incredulously. "You love me? _You_ love me?" She laughed. "Give me a break! If you and I were really that serious, you would know that I don't give a fuck about school!"

"Serena, you do care about school! It didn't come easy to you but you always tried!"

"Why don't you just leave her alone?"

The prince turned to his adversary. "If you love her like you say you do, why are you encouraging her to ditch school?"

"Why do you keep trying to run her life and tell her what to do?"

"I'm trying to make sure she's prepared for a happy and fulfilling future!"

"Oh! With you?"

"You're damn right with me!"

"You don't make her happy!"

Serena had had enough. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

Syrus looked down at her. "I'm sorry Sweets."

She clutched his hand. "I don't blame you." Then she turned to Darien. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Darien shook his head. "I won't. I won't ever leave you alone. I love you and I know you're coming back!"

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

An image of Rini with a bright smile identical to Serena's flashed through the young man's mind. "I just know…and deep inside, you know too."

"I don't have time for this. Sy, let's get out of here."

She proceeded to leave but Darien grabbed her arm. "You need to go back to school and stop acting out! Stop pushing away the people who love you!"

"You don't tell me what to do!" the petite girl shouted, yanking her arm back. The three were now attracting attention. "And I don't love you!" Serena stormed off.

The two men now stood alone. They were both glaring at each other.

"It would be wise of you to leave her alone," Syrus said lowly.

"Is that so?" the prince retorted. "And what if I don't?"

"You'll have to pay the price!"

"Is that a threat?"

Syrus smiled and pushed his hair back. "I don't make threats when I intend to keep my word."

"Nice to know but it means nothing to me. I love Serena and I will never stop fighting for her, you understand?"

The green-eyed man laughed. "You stopped fighting for her the day she had the accident! Probably before then! Ask yourself, before the accident when was the last time you fought for her? I mean really fought for her?" He paused. "I found myself fighting for her before I even knew her! I love her and I'll be damned if I let someone like you have her!"

"Someone like me?" Darien was hot with anger now. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means! If you love her, let her make her own decisions. Let her find her own path and move on without you."

"That's not what she wants! I know her inside and out!"

He laughed again. "Oh, do you? Then why did she run off just now? Hm? What is she afraid of? Why does the thought of you and your friends scare her so much? Answer those questions!"

Darien glared at him angrily. As furious as he was, he had to admit that he didn't know the answers to his inquiries.

"That's what I thought! Do yourself a favor and get lost!"

"She will come back to me; it's just a matter of time. She and I have gone through much worse than this and we've always found our way back to each other!"

"Hold onto that then. It should help you sleep at night." Then he gave a small smile. "Don't underestimate me, Darren. If you come at Serena again, I will deal with you personally."

Having said his piece, Syrus pushed past Darien and took off in the direction the dark-haired girl had gone.

Darien groaned in anger and continued walking. Who the hell did this guy think he was? And what did he mean when he said he had been fighting for Serena before he had met her? That made no sense. The more he thought about it, the more confused he found himself. The world and academic work were all things he could understand easily. Matters of the heart were not so easy.

"_I love you. My heart belongs only to you."_

"Serena?" The young man looked around. There was no one familiar to be seen but he had heard her voice, clear as a bell. The last words that Serena had said to him at the only battle she had been in. There had been several battles after that Thanksgiving fight, but Sailor Moon had not returned to fight again. Were those words she had said true? Or was what she had just angrily yelled the truth?

He was racked with so many feelings he didn't know what to think. He loved Serena with all his heart. They were together in a past life and their future held promise of them being together. He was missing something, he knew it. Not just Serena, but something about her. How could he make her fall back in love with him if he didn't know what it was?

Darien sighed and stepped into the Crown Arcade. He looked about to see if the arcade's attendant, Andrew, was anywhere to be found. After a quick glance around, he was met with disappointment. He could use his best friend at a time like this.

The young man decided to wait for his blonde friend and took a seat at the bar. He drummed his fingers against the counter to help him think. Let's see…he could kidnap Serena and help her remember by…locking her away? 'What are you thinking Darien? That's insane. And how would that help? Hm…then again…maybe you need to do something insane.'

"Hey Darien," a quiet voice uttered.

He looked to his side and saw Sammy sitting next to him. That was it! Maybe whatever was missing was tied to the day of the accident. He had heard that Sammy was the only one who had seen it all. Maybe if he could get Sammy to tell him what happened, he could figure out what to do.

"Hey Sammy. How are you?"

"Good."

Darien twiddled his thumb. Sammy was still very fragile. He would have to be especially careful in dealing with him.

"You here with some friends?"

Sammy nodded. "They thought I should get out but…it feels so wrong."

Here was his opening. "Is it because of the accident?"

Sammy looked down shamefully. He nodded again.

"You know Serena would want you to enjoy yourself, memories or not. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I know."

"I really miss her," he continued. "But I can't get through to her…do you know how I could?"

Sammy shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you think…do you think you could tell me what happened that day? The day of the accident?"

Sammy looked up at him, his eyes as wide as saucers. He shook his head. "I can't…" He lowered his head again.

"You don't have to tell me everything. Just a little…to give me an idea."

The boy looked up once more. "She was…she was trying to save me."

"To save you?" His eyes widened in alarm. "Save you from what?"

"We were on a bridge…" his voice trailed off.

Darien put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What happened on the bridge?"

"_Sammy! Sammy, come on! Dad says it's time for dinner!"_

_The view from Sammy's eyes turned and the pig-tailed blonde came into view. Sammy was apparently on an old, wooden bride that connected two cliffs. Serena was standing at the opening of the bridge on the side opposite of the boy._

"_Why don't you come on and make me!"_

"_You little spore!"_

_The scene warped and the next thing Sammy saw was Serena looking up at him._

"_Hang on Serena!"_

"_I—I can't!"_

_There was a tightness in his body as the boy struggled to keep his grip. Without warning, the siblings' grip broke._

"_Serena!"_

Darien pulled his hand back in shock but the boy hardly seemed to notice. He was just shaking his head. "The bridge…"

"Hey Sammy, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, okay? Besides, I'm sure Serena has forgiven you, right?"

He nodded. "That's what she says but it's like she's not Serena anymore. You can't deny it."

"That's true," the young man replied. "She isn't the same…but she'll get her memory back."

The boy wrung his hands. "The doctors don't think so. They said it's unlikely."

"Unlikely doesn't mean impossible. She will remember!"

* * *

><p>Song: I Walk Beside You<p>

Artist: Dream Theater

Serena and Syrus were now in Syrus's apartment. The dark haired girl was carrying on angrily as the young man prepared some tea for them in the kitchen. Since they had arrived, she had been pacing after having thrown her things irritably across the living room. Every now and then, she vocalized her anger but that was all that came from her.

Syrus hadn't spoken to her yet. He was thinking about Serena and what the right thing to say to her was. He didn't know what that was exactly. He poured the tea and sighed. Was their love really supposed to be this hard? He had known that she had a past life when they met. He knew she had amnesia. Syrus had gone into this relationship with his eyes wide open.

_There's a story in your eyes  
>I can see the hurt behind your smile<br>For every sign I recognize  
>Another one escapes me<em>

The young man spooned some sugar into the tea and then placed the cups onto a small wooden tray he had.

"Tea!" he called as he walked out of the kitchen. He entered the apartment's one room where he found Serena sitting on the couch. "Hey Sweets, tea?" He sat down next to her and handed her a cup. She took it and stared at it. "Come on Serena, don't let that guy get to you."

_Let me know what plagues your mind  
>Let me be the one to know you best<br>Be the one to hold you up  
>When you feel like you're sinking<em>

"I can't believe him! How dare he tell me what to do!" She put the cup down and walked over to the bed. Then she flopped face down onto the pillow. The girl let out a scream.

Syrus furrowed his brow and walked over to the bed. He sat down at the edge and pulled Serena up. "Come on, forget about him!"

"I'm trying but it's like he's in my head! He wants me 'to be prepared for my future'? It's like he knows something about me I don't!"

_Tell me once again  
>What's beneath the pain you're feeling<br>Don't abandon me  
>Or think you can't be saved<em>

The green-eyed young man looked up reflectively. He pushed himself onto the bed and rested his back along the wall. Serena crawled up to him and nestled herself between his arm and his chest. Syrus kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers.

"I'm sorry I'm being like this," she told him. "I don't know why, but every time I see that guy it makes me so mad! Everything he says is so…so…"

"So right?"

_I walk beside you  
>Wherever you are<br>_

"What?"

Syrus sighed. "He was right. I shouldn't have taken you out of school and you know it. What if your parents find out?"

"Who cares?"

_Whatever it takes  
>No matter how far<em>

"What about your future?"

"Again, who cares?" She clutched his shirt. "It's like I'm back at the hospital all over again," she said in a lower tone.

_Through all that may come  
>And all that may go<br>I walk beside you  
>I walk beside you<em>

"Everyone expects me to remember and to do what I would normally do, but I don't know what that is. Everyone wants me to do the right thing but it just doesn't appeal to me. Nothing does. And every time I see that guy or those girls, it just…it just makes me angry." She was silent for a moment. "Maybe…maybe it would have been better if I had just died in that accident."

"What?"

"Come on Syrus! They're harassing me, practically! Sammy is so depressed, he can barely speak and my parents are so transparent! They put on a brave face in the day, but at night, late, late at night when they think I'm sleeping, I can hear my mom crying over me. My dad tries to comfort her but nothing changes. And then there is you."

_Summon up your ghosts for me  
>Rest your tired thoughts upon my hand<br>Step inside the sacred place  
>When all your dreams seem broken<em>

"Me? What about me?"

"Look where you are! Look what you did just because I told you that you didn't have to go back home. You work all hours of the night just to support yourself and you go to school every morning. Then I see you after school and we waste time that you could be using to sleep. I know your life wasn't this hard before."

_Resonate inside this temple  
>Let me be the one who understands<br>Be the one to carry you  
>When you can walk no further<em>

Syrus looked around his small apartment. He lived in a studio with a separate kitchen and bathroom. When he had first moved in, he barely had any money to furnish the place but in time, he was able to pick up a few things from hand-me-down and bargain stores. He had the basics but that didn't bother him.

"Serena, none of this upsets me. Yes, it was easier when I lived with my family but it was…complicated."

_Tell me once again  
>What's below the surface bleeding<br>_

"You were right when you told me I didn't have to go back. They're terrible people. You saw me at the hospital. They're the ones who did that to me."

She looked up at him. "I thought you had the ability to heal yourself."

_If you've lost your way  
>I will take you in<em>

"I do but…it's weak. I haven't fully developed the ability to control it. I can usually only heal minor injuries of my own freewill. My body usually handles anything major without me even being aware of it. "

"I know your family treated you bad. I'm sorry."

_I walk beside you  
>Wherever you are<br>Whatever it takes  
>No matter how far<em>

"It's not your fault babe." He hugged her. "Don't ever say that you should have died in that accident. If that had happened…I probably would be right back with my so-called family. You saved me Serena. Whenever you think no one else understands, whenever you think that no one else cares, just remember that I do."

Serena's eyes glazed over and she blinked to hold in her tears. "I love you Syrus."

_Through all that may come  
>And all that may go<br>I walk beside you  
>I walk beside you<em>

He shifted slightly and pulled her closer. "I love you too." He gently dragged his thumbs across her eyes and wiped away her now falling tears. "I don't want to be without you." Syrus gently caressed her. Serena gripped his arms and laid her head on his chest.

_Oh when everything is wrong  
>Oh when hopelessness surrounds you<br>Oh the sun will rise again  
>The tide you swim against will carry you back home<br>So don't give up  
>Don't give in<em>

The young man looked down at his mate sadly. He knew that he loved her and that she loved him. The problem didn't lie within the two of them; it was with the people in their lives. He had known that she had been involved with someone before the accident…she had told him. It wasn't too hard to believe; she really was wonderful and he couldn't blame Darien for putting up a fight over her. Who wouldn't want her back?

"Do you remember what you told me the day we met?" he asked her calmly.

She nodded. "I told you that you didn't have to go back to where you came from if you didn't want to."

Syrus nodded to this response. "You did. And do you remember what I told you?"

_I walk beside you  
>Wherever you are<br>Whatever it takes  
>No matter how far<em>

"Yes." Serena sniffled. "You told me that I didn't have to go back to who I was if I didn't want to."

"Right." He kissed Serena's head affectionately. "You can be whoever you want to be…just like I can go anywhere I want to go. I never went back home after that day. I didn't…because I had someone who believed that I could be better if I wanted to be, that I could go somewhere better if I wanted to."

_Through all that may come  
>And all that may go<br>I walk beside you  
>I walk beside you<em>

She sniffled again. "Mhmm."

Syrus pulled her away from him so that he could look at her. "Sweets, you got that from me. I told you that you could be whoever you wanted to be and I meant it. I believe you can be better if you want to be, okay? So please, don't let that guy hurt you anymore."

She nodded solemnly as he gave her body a gentle nudge. Serena nuzzled her head against his chest and he tightened his hold on her. He kissed her head affectionately as she pulled his free hand to her lips. They sat in silence, lost together in their own world.

* * *

><p><strong>life705:<strong> There you go! Did you all enjoy that? It looks like Serena and Syrus just keep getting closer while she and Darien keep getting farther. And what of the accident? More to come soon! Please comment, review, leave your questions, concerns, feelings, or whatever! I value your input!


	12. Discoveries and Discussions

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry chapter 12 is so late. I haven't been feeling well x,x I'll try to post chapter 13 before or on Wednesday (fingers crossed!) so that we can get to the action! We're almost there, I promise! Remember, this is a long story so a lot of things are going to happen before you get the answers you're looking for ;) I do so love to keep you all in suspense!

Special thanks to MQK, mangamania, lizsuki, isame, and Lady Vee for reviewing chapter 11! Also, thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting, and subscribing to the story. Your views mean a lot :D

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>It was now Sunday night. Serena was in her room, preparing to go to bed. She was still a little upset about the incident with Darien, but Syrus had managed to calm her down. They had spent the rest of the evening asleep in his room until twilight. When they woke up, he ordered them something to eat from a takeout place nearby. They shared a quiet dinner together until he had to leave for work. Serena stayed the night and waited up until he came home. Then they both went out for breakfast. They spent the day together until it was almost time for the young man to head back to work. Syrus walked her back to his house and left again. Serena stayed up waiting for him once more, thoughts of Darien plaguing her. Why was he pretending like he cared so much? Why did he suddenly seem interested in her? These were questions she hadn't been able to answer the entire night.<p>

When the morning had come, Syrus had entered his home to find the girl waiting up on the bed. She looked scared and as vulnerable as the day he had met her. He curled up on the bed with her and they basically slept the day away. When they woke up, they went to her house where they had dinner. Then, kissing her goodbye, he left for work.

After a much needed shower, Serena was now alone in her bedroom. She sat on her bed and looked across the room to her desk. A framed photo of her and Syrus rested on it. The two were smiling, happy to be together. If this Darien guy loved her so much, why did he keep trying to make her miserable? If she didn't remember him, what was the point of trying to save their supposed relationship? She sighed and laid back on the bed. She missed Syrus. She just wanted everything to be okay again and he was the only one who didn't look at her as though she was fragile enough to be broken.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of her home. Serena could hear her parents watching a movie in their room and practically nothing coming from Sammy's room. The window was open and the sound of the breeze was comforting to her. Without warning, she felt a thump on her chest. She popped up and found Luna on the floor, gazing up at her.

"Mrow?"

"Oh Luna, you scared the shit out of me."

The feline winced at the girl's choice of words. 'I guess her subtlety has been forgotten too.'

Serena stood and looked down at her. "Did you come in through the window?"

"Meow!"

The girl nodded and then closed her window. She sat back down and the cat jumped onto her lap. Serena hugged her and then nestled her close. "Oh Luna…what do I do?" Her voice quivered from the threat of tears.

Luna looked up at the girl who looked sad beyond belief. She wished that she could talk to her and help her through her fears. "Mew?"

"I love Syrus, so much…it's that guy, Darien. He keeps after me, telling me who I am and what I should do. I don't know why, but it hurts so bad. I don't care about him or what he wants. He wasn't there when I needed him. Now every time I turn around, he's there, proclaiming his love for me and showing concern. Where was he when I needed him? Where were he and those girls who follow him around? Why won't they leave me alone? Why does this hurt so much?"

'Oh Serena,' the guardian thought. She rubbed her head against the girl's body sympathetically.

"I just…I can't take this anymore."

Suddenly, a melody began to chime throughout the room. Luna recognized it immediately. It was the tune of the star locket. Serena looked around quizzically, searching for the sound. She put the cat down and followed the melody. It led her to the hospital bag of her belongings from the accident. She stopped for a moment. Then she turned to the cat.

"I can do this, right?"

"Meow!" Luna nodded.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and picked up the bag. She took it to the bed with her and sat down. Luna sat on the floor across from her. "I haven't looked through this bag since…well, you know."

She reached in and pulled out the shirt. There was dried blood all over the back of it. Luna grimaced at the sight but her master tossed the shirt aside. Then she pulled out her shorts which also showed evidence of her injury. She dropped it on top of the shirt.

Serena forced a small laugh. "I guess no matter how much I try to push this accident out of my head, there is evidence of it everywhere."

She reached in again and pulled out the jewelry bag. The girl opened it and turned it upside down. A pair of earrings fell out along with a ring and the locket. Serena picked it up and dangled it by its chain.

"Why are you going off now?" she asked the item. She ran her fingers around its star-shaped surface and admired it. Serena flipped the small lid open and watched as the crescent moon inside circled a small red ball. The girl shook her and closed it again. Then she picked up the ring. It was heart shaped with small diamonds around it. "This is pretty." She tried it on and admired it. "What do you think, Luna?"

Luna meowed in response.

The girl pulled the ring off. "I'm guessing Darien gave me this locket and this ring huh?" She picked the locket back up and put it back in the bag with the ring. "I'll have to remember to give these back to him." Serena pushed the rest of the things back against the wall and turned out the light.

Luna hopped onto the bed next to her and curled into a ball. 'Poor Serena,' she thought. 'You're so scared and confused.' Luna knew that Serena had changed but she was sure that somewhere inside her was the power and will to love that she always had. 'If only you knew how much Darien and the scouts mean to you…especially Darien.' The guardian sighed to herself. What would it take to get the girl's memory back?

She watched Serena fall asleep, the locket finally ending its song well into the night.

* * *

><p>Amy, Lita, and Mina sat beneath the shady tree, their lunch spread out. It seemed that the weekend had passed all too quickly for them. They were chatting about the past few days and though they were trying hard not to talk about Serena, the situation couldn't be helped when the dark haired girl walked by deep in conversation with Molly and a group of girls.<p>

"I really miss Serena," Mina said.

"I miss her too," Amy agreed. "But what can we do? She wants nothing to do with us."

Lita leaned back on her hands and looked up at the trees. "To think that this all happened because she hit her head. It seems a bit silly, doesn't it? I mean she's clumsy; she hits her head all the time!"

Mina huffed in response. "At least she's talking to you! She won't even give us the time of day!"

"Well yeah, but she's still holding back a lot." She thought back to the day she and Serena met at the Crown restaurant. The girl had admitted to not wanting to remember her past. She had talked about how she met Syrus at the hospital. Serena never told her what happened when they met but it had to have been deep enough for them to commit to each other so strongly so quickly.

"Well at least if the need arises someone can protect her." Amy took a bite of her sandwich and then eyed a book by her leg.

The blonde sighed. "I just wish we could all protect her…especially now that we have a new enemy. I wish she would come back. If only we had been there with her when it happened."

"I keep wishing we could have been there too," Lita agreed. "But she was on a family vacation, after all. It's not like we could have just went with them."

"I know. We never imagined anything like this would have happened. She was with her family, for goodness sake!" Mina paused. In a lower tone, she continued. "I think something is a little suspicious about Molly."

Amy's eyes met hers. "What makes you say that?"

"Imagine, Serena, the klutz we all know and love, succumbing to a head injury on a family vacation. When she eventually gets to the hospital, Molly claims she called us but didn't reach any of us. How believable is that supposed to be?"

"Come on Mina!" Lita chewed a bite of her lunch. "We were in the mountains. How good do you expect the reception to be up there?"

The girl sat back. "I guess you make a good point. It's just so weird. After all we've been through, all the enemies we've faced…how could this have happened? How could we have not sensed anything?" The three stared at each other without a word.

Finally, the scout of water spoke. "I can't even imagine what Darien must be going through."

Lita nodded. "I know. Poor guy. I try to go see him every few days and he just seems more and more distraught every time I see him. He's less together than usual."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Really? He doesn't seem like the type to come undone so easily."

"You have to understand Mina; Darien's had a hard time growing up. When he and Serena finally met, she gave meaning to his life again. Not just from their pasts, but for their futures too."

"I suppose so."

"I think he's even lost weight," Lita added. "Sure, he keeps the apartment tidy and he goes to work and school, but that's really all he does now. He even took on an internship at the hospital. We barely see much of him except during fights."

"He's trying to distract himself from thinking about Serena."

The brunette nodded to her studious friend. "Darien barely sleeps, barely eats. He's running himself ragged!"

"I know!" Mina suddenly exclaimed. "Our break starts right after school, Wednesday, right? Why don't we swing by his place and make sure he's okay? You know, make some food, play some games, just let him know his friends are here for him."

"That is a good idea!" Amy agreed. "I'm sure he could use a friend…especially after what happened on Friday."

"What happened Friday?"

Amy shifted her eyes sadly. "Serena completely blew him off."

"Oh?" She had the girls' full attention.

"Serena told him that she didn't love him and practically told him to stay out of her life! Then Syrus got in his face and threatened him, saying stuff about how he never loved Serena and that he should stop fighting for her when it didn't even…even look like he had been fighting for her before." She paused and shook her head. "What's sad is that I think he's starting to believe it."

"Okay then, after school we'll call Raye, Haruka, and Michelle and we'll make plans," Mina decided. "We can't lose our prince too."

"Great idea!" the other girls agreed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere just beyond the reaches of the Earth, a meeting of the minds was taking place.<p>

"I'm tired of looking for him! Can't we just go back to hunting the Moon brat?"

A frustrated voice answered him. "No Troy, we can't. He's one of us!"

"So he claims Lepius, but he has yet to show his face or provide us any leeway in finding what we want. Isn't it just possible that maybe he doesn't know where the damn thing is? He already said that he didn't."

"The fact that he's hiding from us proves differently! He knows where it is, I'm sure of it!"

Troy leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Or the fact that we personally taught him a very painful lesson might be why he's avoiding us." He glanced at his brother who was unmoved. "Okay, let's say he does have it. I don't even feel like having this ridiculous argument anymore. Wouldn't it be beneficial for us to find that Moon Crystal? It's powerful too."

"Yes but we can't use it," Lepius replied. "It makes no sense to take it. I don't know what Phoebe is thinking. Only those with the blood of the Silver Millennium can use it and she's not that fucking special."

"Yes but Sailor Moon can use it. Even if we find what we're looking for, we don't know how to use it yet. Sailor Moon could just use the Moon Crystal against us."

"Hmm. You make a good point."

"What if we got the Silver Crystal for ourselves and then we destroyed it? Then we would be unstoppable!"

Lepius rubbed his chin. "Troy, you really surprise me sometimes. But what about Phoebe?"

"What about her?"

"You know what I mean!"

"She thinks she can somehow change the Silver Crystal to obey her when she already has use of the Anti-Crystal. She's not thinking. She'll end up killing herself without any help from us."

Lepius chuckled. "You really are a master in disguise!"

"Oh, you're so mean sometimes Lepius!"

"Guilty." He grinned. "Speaking of treachery, where are the others?"

"Oh they've gone to find him. We spoke about this earlier today and they decided to try their hand at finding Little Sheep."

The white-haired young man yawned. "But it's so late on Earth! How will they find him?"

Troy shrugged. "Who knows. At least it'll give them a chance to familiarize themselves with the place. Heh, they might even run into those adorable Sailor Scouts." He looked up reflectively. "That blonde sure was a little hottie!"

"For goodness sakes, Troy!"

"What? You know I've always been a sucker for blondes."

* * *

><p>*Ding-Dong!*<p>

Darien groaned into his pillow at the sound of his doorbell. He had just come in a little less than a half hour ago and he had flopped facedown onto his bed. He looked up that the clock. It was just past five.

*Ding-Dong!*

The doorbell chimed once more and this time it was accompanied by a fist pounding into the door.

The young man groaned again and pushed himself up. He straightened his clothes and quickly made the bed. The doorbell rang a third time as he hurriedly put on his slippers and shuffled to the door. He pulled it open and found the six scouts and their guardians.

"Hey guys," he said calmly. "What's…going on?" He could see that the girls had come armed with bags and boxes of things.

"We wanted to come and surprise you," Luna explained.

"Surprise me?"

"You've been so down lately," Lita told him. "We had to come by and cheer you up."

"Thanks guys, but that's not necessary. I'm fine, really."

Haruka nodded. "Uh-huh. Who are you trying to convince? Us? Or yourself?"

The young man sighed with a smile. "Come on in."

The girls bustled their way into the house with excited giggles and chatter. Lita, Michelle, Amy, and Mina went into the kitchen right away while Raye and Haruka followed Darien into the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"I'd offer you guys something to drink but it looks like I won't even be able to get into my own kitchen." The sounds of clanging pots and pans made him wince.

"No worries," Haruka replied nonchalantly. "The girls are sure to make sure we're content soon. How have you been?"

Darien forced a smile. "I've been doing okay. I have work and school…" his voice trailed off.

"I heard you took on an internship," Raye added.

"You know Darien, too much work isn't good for you," Artemis pointed out.

The young man laughed. "Come on guys! I'm fine!"

"Oh, that's a big, fat lie!"

They all turned to the blonde who was now standing in the entryway of the living room. Mina was covered in flour and an array of other spices they couldn't distinguish.

Raye smacked her head. "Mina! What the hell?"

Darien grimaced. "Do I even wanna know?"

Mina laughed. "I had a little mishap! The girls kicked me out!"

Luna nodded. "I can see that was for good reason."

"Anyway!" Mina continued, "Darien, you are not fine! We all know it!" He opened his mouth to protest but Mina stopped him. "I know it Darien!"

"Mina…"

A huge, cheeky grin crossed her face. She raised her index finger into the air. "Deny it all you want but you can't fool me! I am Sailor Venus! I'm not just a pretty face; I'm also the scout of love!"

"And definitely not the scout of humility."

"Shut it Artemis!" She turned to the young prince. "But seriously Darien, we're all really concerned about you."

"The airhead has a point," Raye concurred. "We all have noticed. You're just not you."

"So what is this, an intervention?" Darien ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what you all want me to say! Am I upset about Serena? Yes…I am. But it doesn't mean I've lost my grip. I'm doing just fine."

"Really?" Haruka leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. "Then why do you look so scruffy? Your shirt's not tucked in, your hair is ruffled, and your clothes look like you've slept in them. And it looks like you've lost weight."

"For crying out loud, you all are worried over nothing!" He was about to say more when his cell phone rang. Thankful for the distraction, Darien took the call and walked into his bedroom for some privacy.

"Well that didn't go well, did it?"

"No shit Mina!" The priestess threw her dark hair back with a flick of her wrist. "You came out the kitchen looking like you walked out of an explosion, then you start telling him how you know these things! Geez, it didn't go well at all!"

"But I do know these things…I'm the scout of love…"

Before the pair could argue more, the young prince stepped out of the bedroom. He had tucked his blue shirt in and brushed down his wild hair. He was holding a case in one hand and his car keys and cell phone in the other.

"And where might you be off to?" Haruka questioned.

The other three girls stepped out the kitchen, having heard Haruka's query.

"You can't be leaving!" Lita protested. "I just put a roast in the oven."

Darien sighed. "None of you are gonna give me a break, are you?" He flashed a smile at the kitchen-bound scouts. "I'll be back soon. I just have to run to the hospital and drop off some cases I've been evaluating. I'll be home soon."

"Do you promise?" Mina's voice was dripping with sugar.

"Yes. I'll be back. You guys are welcome to stay here." Without another word, he left.

"Poor Darien," Amy said somberly, "he's hurting real bad. I wish there was something more that we could do for him."

"I think this is a good start," her sea-green haired counterpart commented. "I bet it's been forever since he's eaten anything decent."

The priestess huffed. "Which actually isn't a surprise considering Serena's his girlfriend."

The girls laughed.

"Serena has her moments!" Lita said as she giggled.

"Oh please!" Luna scoffed. "That meatball head can barely boil water!"

They all laughed at this and continued on; reminiscing on the days and fun times they used to have.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen across Crossroads. There were less people out and about but the city was positively lively. Syrus was making his way down the shopping district to the business district where he worked as the nightly security guard at Crossroads First National Bank. The job wasn't great but it paid his rent and gave him enough to take Serena out every now and then. He smiled at the thought of the young woman. Then his smile turned sad. The whole ordeal she was going through because of the fight with Darien was finally beginning to edge away from her. She was smiling again and her mischievous streak was slowly returning. Though they seemed to be back on track he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if her ex started another fight. Would she be able to fight him off if he wasn't there?<p>

He shook the thought from his head. He refused to let that guy get into Serena's head again. He vowed to protect her at all costs. His life hadn't been easy but Serena had shown him another option. Serena opened his eyes and gave him a reason to get up in the morning. He loved her. Then he thought about it: he had never loved before, had he?

Syrus smiled again as he took the corner. He was in love, he knew that. He hadn't realized it until now that the girl he loved was his first love. It brought joy to his heart…joy: an emotion he had never known until the blue-eyed girl came into his life.

He hadn't gotten too far when the smile on his face melted. Taking in his surroundings, he saw that the streets were empty…too empty.

"Where is everyone?" he wondered aloud.

The wind gave a silent, but eerie reply. Suddenly, the sound of two laughs wafted through the air.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here!"

Syrus looked up and saw two figures floating above him. He paled at the sight.

"Looks like Little Sheep strayed too far from the herd!" the other snickered.

He lowered his brows. "And to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"You know exactly what we came for Syrus," the same one responded.

"I told you already that I don't know where the damned thing is! I don't know anything!"

"We both know that's a lie!" the first one replied.

The two began to descend slowly toward him. Syrus stepped back nervously. "What the hell do you want?"

The second one shook his head. "We were hoping to bring you back willingly."

"Never! Not after what you bastards did to me!"

He laughed. "Fine then! You can stay here…after we teach you a lesson!"

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>There you have it! I know it isn't much but it's necessary background info for what's to come ;D What do you think? More enemies lurking and they're after Syrus; and is Darien coming undone? Hmmm :)

As always, please rate, comment, review, rant, rave, or whatever! I value your opinion...thanks for reading! :D


	13. Fragile Heart

**A/N: **Thanks to lizsuki, Dimanyo, Phenitial, isame, and Lady Vee for reviewing the last chapter! Also thanks to everyone who read, favorited, subscribed, or added this story to their favorites! I never saw that coming so I'm glad to write chapters you all enjoy :D

I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you already that I don't know where the damned thing is! I don't know anything!"<em>

"_We both know that's a lie!" the first one replied._

_The two began to descend slowly toward him. Syrus stepped back nervously. "What the hell do you want?"_

_The second one shook his head. "We were hoping to bring you back willingly."_

"_Never! Not after what you bastards did to me!"_

_He laughed. "Fine then! You can stay here…after we teach you a lesson!"_

+Meanwhile+

Serena slipped out the house in her running outfit. She knew it was later than her parents would have liked for her to be out by herself, but she didn't care. Sitting inside the house was driving her crazy. Sammy still was barely speaking and every now and then she caught her parents looking at her with such a sadness in their eyes. She quietly locked the door and began her run. The fresh air would do her good.

She didn't know what her parents wanted from her. She tried to be the girl that they knew, the girl that was their daughter before the accident. She tried but she couldn't do it. She wasn't that girl anymore and she just couldn't go back to the way things were. From what she could understand, she had moments where she was practically a saint and others when she was downright cold and selfish. How was it possible that she was able to balance these emotions and attitudes before the accident?

She was running fast now, her heart pounding in her ears. She wasn't interested in her past. She had already tried remembering but she couldn't get anything to come back…not even her own mother. The only thing that made sense to her was Syrus. He hadn't judged her or tried to make her into someone she wasn't. She wiped her forehead as she ran on.

'Being with Syrus should be easy,' she thought to herself. However, as much as she loved him, she couldn't help but feel threatened by Darien's presence. In a way, it was as if he was angry with her for not remembering him. It wasn't as if she was doing it on purpose…was she? Why was she angry at him anyway? Was it something that had happened in their past? Maybe it was the way he looked at the girl. His ocean blue eyes were always staring into her…coldly, it seemed. He always looked like he knew more than he would tell her. She reasoned that it was only natural he would know more about her than she did but where did he get off telling her how to run her life? Who did he think he was? If he had something to say, why didn't he just say it?

Serena turned and ran into the park. She stopped at a water fountain and took a drink. Then she splashed her face. It wasn't until she wiped her eyes that she actually realized where she was.

'Why did I come here?' she asked herself. The dark-haired girl walked over to a bench and sat down. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Her thoughts turned to Syrus. Was she foolish for not going to the next level in their relationship with him? She knew she was ready but something deep within held her back. What was it? Surely it wasn't loyalty to someone else…was it?

"Oh Syrus," she murmured. "Please don't think the worst of me."

"Ngh…Serena…"

Serena looked up and around. "Syrus?" Her eyes scanned the area but there was no one else in sight. "I must have been hearing things…"

"Ser—Serena."

The girl stood up and looked toward the bushes where she heard the voice come from. She approached it slowly and gasped as she saw a hand twitching just below it. Carefully, she pulled the bushes open and gasped again.

"Syrus!"

Sure enough, barely conscious, Syrus was laying within the hedges. The girl could see that he had been beaten up badly. He was covered in bruises and cuts. His body was bleeding and it looked like he was struggling to breathe.

"Sunny! What happened!" She took his hand and held it against her face. "Talk to me!"

"Serena…"

"I'm gonna call 911!" She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly made the call. Within minutes, the paramedics arrived.

"What happened here?" one of the paramedics asked the girl.

"I don't know! I was out for a run…" she started hyperventilating. "And I came to the park! I heard a noise in the bushes…and it was him. Please help him!"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down!"

"He's my boyfriend! Please do something!"

From the park's dark trees, two figures were watching. The whole sequence playing out before them was more than entertaining. It was, of course, the two figures that had run into the young man earlier in the night.

"Do you hear that?" one of them said. "Little Syrus has himself a girlfriend!"

The other one snickered. "She's little too! She must be the one who turned him."

"Must be. Looks like we found ourselves a way to get to him."

"Heh heh. It's so ripe, it's perfect! Let's head back and tell the guys what we found."

The two flicked their wrists and they disappeared as discreetly as they had appeared.

* * *

><p>Darien walked through the halls of the hospital like a zombie. The party that the girls threw for him the night before ran way into the morning. They eventually fell asleep on the couch, his bed, and the floor. He hadn't the heart to wake them and kick them out but he was so tired as a result…then again, it wasn't like he slept much these days anyway.<p>

He had given the girls extra blankets and pillows and it was only after they fell asleep that he found an extra futon. He didn't even remember he had it until he was spreading it out and it donned on him: this isn't just any extra futon…it was _Serena's_ extra futon.

Though he was tired, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. He slept on the futon that night and he found himself smiling like a child as he lay beneath the sheets. The pillows had strands of Serena's long, blonde hair entangled in them and the covers smelled of the gentle lavender potpourri she liked to wear after a shower. She usually didn't sleep on a futon when she went to his house but before Rini left, she had found use for it. Rini would hog all of the space on the bed with Darien and though the two girls argued, Serena always gave in and let the girl sleep with him while she slept below them on the floor. Feeling bad, Darien would sleep on the outer edge of the bed and reach his hand down to her. Serena would reach up and take his hand; their secret exchange.

He had marveled at how just her futon evoked so many emotions in him. In fact, the very thought was still on his mind. For the moment, it seemed like things were just fine. Though he was still tired, he ironically woke up feeling a sense of serenity. It was as though the accident had never happened. Serena was at her house and after his shift he would be seeing her that night.

His mood soon came crashing down in the most unexpected way. He walked to the nurses' station where he found the doctor who was guiding him through his internship, Dr. Nomura. He approached the man with a warm welcome.

"Hey Dr. Nomura."

"Oh, hey Darien! Where've you been?"

"Collecting some charts and going over some patient cases the university assigned to us. What's going on?"

The older man turned and looked quickly behind him. "Darien, you're a bright young man. Walk with me."

He nodded and the two made their way down the hall. "Is there something wrong Dr. Nomura?"

He shook his head and then he held up a patient chart. In a lower his tone he said, "Darien, I have a case I am absolutely baffled about. You are a great intern and you've caught on quickly. I think you'll be helpful in this situation."

"I'll do my best. What's the case?"

"Well you see, I have this patient. It's very odd. The first time I saw him was this summer. He came in with a few broken bones and cuts, bruises, the whole nine yards."

"Abuse?" he suggested.

"That's what I think," the older man said. "But he won't say what happened…only that he didn't do it to himself. As a doctor, I can't violate his right to privacy."

Darien nodded. "Where do I come in?"

"This is his chart," he said, handing him the file.

Darien took the folder and opened it. "Jeremy Smith?"

"Not his real name," the doctor confirmed. "He refuses that as well. He came in again last night. He was unconscious. His girlfriend found him in the park. She refused to give his name."

"Dr. Nomura, not to be rude, but how is this a peculiar case?"

"Oh me, I started getting away from myself. Thank you. You see, it is expected that someone with such extensive injuries would need to be hospitalized for an extended period time. Mr. Smith, however, seemed to get better rather quickly…"

"Oh?"

"When I first saw him, he had three broken ribs, a broken arm, a mild concussion, a bruised eye, etcetera, etcetera. Three weeks later, these injuries were practically healed."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know. In all my years of practicing medicine, this is the first time I have ever heard of such a phenomenon. I suspect something is amiss though." Dr. Nomura stopped in front a closed door. "This is his room. I want you to go in and talk to him. See what you can find out. Maybe he'll talk to you…he appears to be about your age."

"Yes sir. I'll do my best."

"Thank you Darien. I'll wait for you at the nurses' station."

He walked away, leaving Darien alone with the patient chart. The young man ran a hand through his hair as he quickly scanned the chart. There were some photos that had been taken of the previous injuries. The young prince cringed at the sight. How did someone with these injuries recover so quickly? That was what he was there to find out though, right? Nodding to himself, he closed the book and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door. Showtime.

Darien pushed the door open. "Mr. Smith?" he began as he walked in. "My name is Darien Chiba and I—" The young man stopped and froze. His body grew hot and his train of thought was lost by the two pairs of eyes looking back at him.

_Serena and Syrus._

"Seriously? Are you serious?" Serena practically spit the words at him.

Syrus laughed uneasily from his spot in the bed. "Well, what do you know?"

Darien watched them, dumbfounded for the moment. Syrus was lying in the bed under the covers. There was an IV attached to his arm. He looked pale and fragile, more vulnerable than Darien had ever seen him. Serena was sitting at his side on the bed. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a black tank top, denim Capri's, and sneakers. Her blue eyes looked to him with annoyance.

"You're Jeremy Smith?" he asked, finally managing to find words.

"I believe my identity is my business," he replied weakly.

"What the hell do you want? Are you stalking me?"

'Keep your calm Darien. Be professional.' "Dr. Nomura asked me to come in and see how you're doing."

"He's fine. Now get out!"

"Sweets, be nice." Syrus pushed himself up awkwardly.

"Stop trying to move so much." Serena helped him ease back down. She turned back to Darien. "What can we do for you?" she asked, trying to appease the injured party.

'He called her 'Sweets',' the young man thought. 'He gave her a nickname. She's defending him. She's taking care of him.'

Darien took a deep breath. "Dr. Nomura is concerned. How did this happen?" Syrus didn't respond. Darien looked to Serena. "Do you know?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Okay, let's try something else. I've been looking at your chart and you've shown remarkable recovery time from your past injuries. Do you know how this might be possible? Were you seeing any other doctors, taking any other medications, anything of that nature?"

"Nope. I've only been seeing the doctors here and taking the drugs you guys pump me with."

"Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Syrus gripped the bedrail and pushed himself up. "I can't."

The intern raised his eyebrow. "Can't? Or won't?"

He grinned. "A little of both. What's it matter?"

"It matters because if you're being abused, letting other people know could save your life!" Although, Darien had to admit that he couldn't feel any sympathy for him at all. Not after Serena choosing him and him rubbing it in his face.

"Why don't you back off?" Serena told him. She got to her feet and advanced toward the young man. "Can't you see he can barely move? He's been through a lot and you're harassing him!"

"Sweets, it's okay."

"No it's not!" The petite girl looked up at him angrily. "Leave Syrus alone! For God sakes, at least let him recover enough to move freely!"

Darien stared into her deep blue eyes but saw nothing familiar in them. She simply looked at him with contempt. "I can see I've stayed too long. I never meant to upset you Serena…and Syrus. I'll leave this to Dr. Nomura." He walked out the room. He was about to leave but he opted to stand at the door for a moment to hear what they would say.

"Babe, are you okay?"

He could hear Syrus groan. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "That guy just gets to me. I wish he'd leave me alone."

"Forget about him. Come here. Lay next to me."

The bed squeaked as Serena made her way to his side.

"I love you Sy."

And that was all Darien needed to hear. He rushed down the hall with rapid strides. Dr. Nomura was waiting eagerly for him at the nurses' station.

"Darien! That was fast! How did it go?"

Darien handed the doctor the chart. "It didn't. You're going to have to get someone else to talk to that guy." The young man took off without another word, leaving the older man speechless and confused.

* * *

><p>"Hit me again."<p>

"Maybe you should take it easy, buddy."

"I'll take it easy when I'm dead! Now hit me!"

Without anymore argument, the bartender complied with his customer's request. He poured another shot of whiskey into the small glass and stepped away.

"Hey!"

He turned back. "What?"

"Leave the bottle."

The bartender sighed and put the bottle on the table, within reaching distance of the young man. Then he turned and walked to the other side of the counter. There was one born every minute, wasn't there?

"Hey Akira! I'm in!"

The young bartender nodded. "Andrew! Yo. Just in time. I've had it with this shift." He pulled the strings of his apron and then slung it over his shoulder.

"Tough crowd tonight?" Andrew worked the strings of his own apron and tied a perfect bow in the back of it. The words 'Crown Bar and Grill' were fashioned across it with a crown above the C in the name.

"Eh, not really. It's just that guy at the end of the bar. He's been here a while now, just keeps drinking."

"You get his keys?"

"No. He wouldn't hand 'em over. Had me leave him the whiskey."

Andrew looked down and saw a man with dark hair lying down on the bar. His face was away from him and he couldn't make out any features because of the dim lighting.

"I got it from here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Andrew!"

The young man sighed to himself and headed down to the end of the bar. He saw the man in question raise the bottle Akira had left him and take a drink. He approached the customer.

"So…rough night?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," came the answer.

Andrew caught his breath. That voice… "Darien?"

The man sat up and faced his caller. "Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"Come on Dar, you know my parents own this place." He reached for the whiskey bottle in Darien's hand and took it away from him. "Akira says you've been drinking all night."

"Akira? The other bartender? He's full of shit. I've only had three or four shots."

"And what I just saw you down straight from the bottle?"

"Yeah…and that too."

"Uh-huh. Gimme your keys."

Darien looked at him uncertainly. "Gimme a break, Drew."

"Now. I'm saying this as your friend and not your bartender. You can have 'em back in a few."

The dark haired man made a face and let out an audible moan as he dug through his pockets. Finally, he pulled up a key ring containing some keys and charms. He handed them over.

"Thank you." The blonde pocketed the keys and pulled a stool out from behind his side of the bar. Then he sat down. "Tell me…what's on your mind?"

He smirked. "Hit me."

"Darien!"

"If you want answers I'm gonna need to be a little less lucid."

Andrew rolled his eyes and brought out another shot glass. "Fine. But here's the deal. For every shot you take, I match it. And I'm on the job so you don't have a lot riding in your favor. Deal?"

"Deal."

Andrew dealt them both their poison and rested the bottle down next to himself. "Bottoms up!" They knocked their drinks back and clanged their glasses down. "So, tell me what's got you on this spiral to hell."

With his elbows rooted to the bar, Darien pushed his hands through his hair and clutched his head. He laughed. "Y'know Drew, I don't even know if it worth mentioning."

"It must be if you're acting like this. Darien, you and I have been best friends for years. You know you can tell me what's on your mind."

He looked up at Andrew. Resting his head on his hand, he raised an eyebrow. "True. Alright then; I'll tell you. It's Serena."

"Oh, I heard. Liz told me about her amnesia. I'm sorry Dar; it must be hard on you."

"Like you wouldn't imagine!" Darien ran his index finger around his empty glass and stared at it. "She's found someone else."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Cyprus. She wants nothing to do with me."

Andrew pushed himself back. "How serious can they be? It's only been a few months."

"That's what I thought but every time I see her, she's glued to him…like some kind of lovesick puppy on a chain."

"You think he's just leading her on?"

"Don't think so…it seems like he's pretty committed to her."

"How do you know?"

Darien sighed. "I ran into them the other day. She ditched school and she was with him…I don't know if he convinced her to or if it was her idea. She totally told me off. She said she didn't want anything to do with me and she didn't love me anymore."

"Aw man. Dar…"

"Then this jerk gets all up in my face and starts telling me that I stopped fighting for her long before the accident and that he's been fighting for her before he even knew it."

"What does that even mean? Did he know her before the accident?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, no. Molly told me and the girls that they met at the hospital."

Andrew wrinkled his brow and then poured them both another shot. "You've earned that."

"Thanks." He downed the alcohol and looked back up at Andrew. "But I have fought for her, you know? Countless times…"

His friend nodded. "I know."

Andrew took a look around the bar. Save for Darien, there were only two other people and they didn't appear to need anything. Turning his attention to his friend, he felt at a loss for words. Darien wasn't just his friend…he was his _best friend._ He knew him inside and out; a fact that he prided himself on considering that Darien was anything but easy to read.

In the beginning, Andrew and Darien had been nothing more than classmates in high school. Andrew was a wide-eyed kid, eager to meet people and learn new things. Darien was more quiet and reserved. He never turned down the company of others but he never willingly went to it either. Outside of school, the dark-haired boy was more or less the same but he was also cold and overly sarcastic to a point that could be considered skimming cruelty. Andrew wasn't sure when it was but eventually, they became friends and they found themselves sharing their innermost secrets with each other. He had discovered that the reason for Darien's coldness and his vindictive treatment toward other people stemmed from a lonely childhood.

When he thought that there wasn't anything he didn't know about the young prince, he found out perhaps the biggest of his best kept secrets: that he was the caped, rose-wielding hero, Tuxedo Mask. Sworn to protect Sailor Moon at any cost, Darien hadn't actually meant for Andrew to find out. He'd thought he was alone when he ducked into a back room at the arcade. Andrew had just rounded a line of shelves when he saw Darien transform and take off. The next time he saw him, he confronted him about it. The blonde had expected him to deny it and tell him he was crazy, but instead, he admitted it. It was that moment that had practically sealed their friendship; the fact that Darien was honest and unafraid of sharing such a deep secret only made Andrew feel more indebted to be his friend. Such sincerity compelled him to earn Darien's trust and be there for him whenever necessary.

The only person he thought knew Darien better than he did had to be Serena. At first, she had always been on the receiving end of Darien's malice. They fought and bickered every time they saw each other, but Andrew always knew that deep down, the two cared deeply for each other. Imagine his surprise when he found out that the petite girl was the very sailor-suited heroine that Darien had committed to protecting. The day he had actually found out about Serena's alter-identity Darien had told him that their relationship of constant quarreling was over and now the two were a legitimate couple. Before he could say more, Darien appeared to have sensed something. He excused himself and slyly told him that he was going to protect the woman he loved. Serena had melted the frozen rock that had been his heart and brought about a softness in Darien that Andrew saw on few occasions. He had always been happy to see the two of them together.

"There's a new threat," Darien said, breaking Andrew's thoughts.

"How bad?"

"Depends how you look at it." He tousled his hair. "We fought her before but she got away. She's back and she wants to take her down."

Without even saying who, Andrew knew he was talking about the enemy and Serena respectively.

"But she doesn't even remember…remember who she is." He kept his words to a minimum so as not to tip anyone else off.

"So she hasn't been there?"

Darien shook his head. "Nope…well, she was at one battle…but she wasn't."

Andrew cocked his head to the side. "How does that work?"

"It was a mystery to us too. It was on Thanksgiving and I tell you Drew, the girl who showed up claiming to be her…she looked just like her. She smelled like her, did her hair like her, her energy even felt like hers. When she left, she kinda just disappeared. We went to her house and it turns out that she had been home the whole time…with _him._"

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know but it's driving me crazy! I just…I just want her back, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand. You'll get her back Dar, it's just a matter of time. You know she'll get her memory back soon. You can't give up on her."

"I know I can't…it's just really killing me."

Andrew poured the remainder of the alcohol into their glasses. "You'll get her back, it's just a matter of time." He raised his glass. "You have to believe me, I'm your friend."

Darien gave a smile. "Yeah." They simultaneously tapped their glasses and knocked back their shots together.

* * *

><p>"Oh boys! Boys? Where are you?"<p>

On a small planet just beyond Earth, Phoebe paced a large, dark room. A dark mist of air swirled around the room, further adding to the gloom. A moment passed and then four young men appeared.

"You summoned us?"

Phoebe stopped pacing and faced them. "There you are. Have you had any luck finding the crystal?"

"Unfortunately not. The Sailor Scouts keep getting in the way…and there's been no sign of Sailor Moon I'm afraid."

"The Sailor Scouts must be keeping her hidden." Phoebe walked over to her throne and sat down. "We'll just have to lure her out. I have the perfect plan!"

"What might that be?"

"Oh Troy, we'll raise an army! An anti-army!"

"Phoebe, didn't you try something like that the last time you went looking for Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, yes, but this is just to lure her out. I know she won't pass up the opportunity to save the people of the Earth."

Lepius spoke for the first time. "She has been this whole time."

"In large numbers Lepius! You're not thinking big enough! If a large amount of people are becoming Antis at the same time, she'll have to come out!"

"Of course," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, Troy! Have you boys had any progress finding Syrus?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well then keep at it. We need to get him back and back into an anti-chamber before his powers dissipate."

"Yes…we'll need to do that."

"You boys go and prepare yourselves. Christmas is in three days on Earth and I think that's a great day to unleash our army. I want you four to oversee the operation."

"What if Sailor Moon appears?" Lepius asked. "What would you have us do?"

"I will be watching. If she appears, I will come to fight her myself! I will get that Moon Crystal once and for all! You boys are dismissed!"

Troy bowed. "Yes." Then the four disappeared.

Moments later, the four young men appeared in a room. It was located in a designated pocket of Phoebe's large domain that was just for them. Troy took a seat on a pedestal shaped chair and leaned back. He chuckled.

"She is so delusional!" he said. "But I'll give her credit…it might just work."

Lepius folded his arms. "She has a shot. I'm curious though…why did you tell her that we hadn't found that traitor when Orpheus and Arista did?"

"It's none of her business!" He turned to the other two. "What do you guys think?"

Two young men stepped out of the shadows. The taller one had long, straight red hair that he kept in a ponytail. He had two pieces of hair that split and fell at the sides of his face. His eyes were green and his outfit was dark green. The shortest one of the four had thick, wavy brown hair that went down his back. He kept his hair in a lose ponytail. His eyes were a light blue and his suit was navy blue.

The red-haired one spoke first. "I think Troy's right, Lepius. If Phoebe knew what we know then she would be after him too. If we get what we want from him, we can overthrow Phoebe and combine its power with the Anti-Crystal."

"Besides," the shorter one said, "we can have a little fun while she's having her fun! We can attack Little Sheep and his girlfriend!"

Troy grinned. "Looks like we four are gonna have us a merry Christmas after all boys!"

* * *

><p><strong>life705:<strong> So there you have it! Darien is more on the outs with Serena and the five villains are ready to take their Christmas party to the streets! Stick around for the next chapter for the next exciting battle! Hopefully it's shocking and it raises more questions! If your questions weren't answered yet, just remember that there is more to come :)

Please comment, review, cheer, cry, ask questions, leave suggestions, or whatever! Your opinions are appreciated!


	14. Brothers

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Special thanks to mangamania and Lady Vee for reviewing chapter 13! Also thanks to everyone who subscribed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts :) Thanks for reading!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"I love Christmas!" Mina was in good spirits and her sunny disposition proved it. She swung a basket from her hand back and forth happily.<p>

"Yes Mina, that's great, but keep it down!"

"Oh Amy, lighten up! I haven't seen such cheer in forever!"

Lita laughed. "I understand but if we get to Haruka and Michelle's and you're making this much noise they might kick us out!"

"I doubt it! They love me!"

"I doubt that," Raye spat. "I'm sure you being there is the last thing they need for the holiday."

Amy and Lita laughed as Mina fumed. "Whatever Raye! You're just jealous because you're no fun anywhere! Ever!"

The blue-haired girl watched her friends as they laughed and then looked up at their silent, male companion. "Darien? How are you holding up?"

He nodded silently and forced a smile. Amy bit her lower lip with concern. She had run into Darien at the hospital after the incident with Serena and Syrus. He told her everything that happened and she had managed to talk him down. Though he was calmer now than he had been, he was silent and withdrawn. Amy knew that he was breaking inside but she didn't know what to do to help her friend. She didn't know what to do to help her princess. She was supposed to be the scout of wisdom. Why didn't she know what to do?

"Darien…you know if you need anything, I'm here for you." She touched his shoulder lightly. "You know that, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. Thank you Amy." He smiled again and this time his smile seemed genuine. "I'm not…I'm not giving up on Serena. I can't. I just…don't know what to do."

"Why don't you go and—"

She was cut off by the sound of her communicator. She flipped the device open and Sailor Neptune's face appeared.

"Amy! I could really use some help!"

The other girls now had refocused their attention. "What's going on?" the girl asked.

"Uranus and I are at Crossroads Square. It's bad! There are monsters everywhere!"

"What?"

Amy looked at Lita and then back to her communicator. "We're on the way!"

"Hurry! They're multiplying!"

The group looked at each other. "Let's go scouts!" Amy transformed and the others quickly followed suit.

Sailor Venus took over. "To Crossroads Square!" Venus, Jupiter, and Mars ran off with the felines bounding behind them.

Sailor Mercury lingered as Tuxedo Mask stood unmoving. "Tuxedo Mask, we gotta go!"

"I know." He sighed. "I just keep hoping she'll be there. That she'll be the one to lead the group again with her strength and wisdom."

"She will be as soon as we find the crystal. I promise you on my life that we will get the Silver Crystal and bring her back!" She looked at him with such determination that it surprised him. "Right now we need to save those people!"

He nodded. "Let's go then Sailor Mercury!"

"Right!"

By the time the two had caught up with the others, they were already with the two outer scouts. The square was crawling with monsters and the group was greatly outnumbered.

"So nice of you to join us," Sailor Uranus said, joining the rest of the team.

"Sorry we're late," Sailor Mercury replied. "We were getting ourselves together."

"There are so many monsters!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Sailor Neptune responded. "Their numbers keep growing!"

Sailor Uranus continued. "And every time we beat one down, it gets back up and fights harder!"

"How do we defeat them?" Sailor Jupiter queried.

"Keep fighting!" Sailor Venus yelled. She ran into a swarm. "Venus crescent beam shower!"

The girls followed the blonde and ran into battle.

"World shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

"Shine aqua illusion!"

"Mars fireballs charge!"

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

"Tuxedo, the smoking bomber!"

Their attacks went flying. It seemed, however, that no matter how much they fought, the monsters kept getting back up. The fighters rejoined each other as the creatures began to surround them.

Sailor Jupiter clenched her fist. "What now?"

"We could try a planet attack," Sailor Mars suggested.

"Oh, but then you would kill all of these innocent people, wouldn't you?"

The seven fighters looked up and saw two familiar foes.

"Troy!" Sailor Venus said snidely.

"And Lepius," Sailor Mars added.

"Glad you remember us!" Troy said, flashing a smile. "Always nice to see you again, cutie!"

Lepius ignored his brother's flirting. "Allow us to introduce our brothers!" The red-haired young man appeared. "This is Arista."

"Indeed," he said.

"And this is Orpheus," Troy told them as the brown-haired fighter emerged.

"Greetings…for the first and last time, Sailor Scouts!"

"You can't destroy our Antis," Arista told them calmly.

Sailor Uranus looked at them defiantly. "Like hell we can't!"

"What I mean is if you do that, you'll be killing innocent people."

Sailor Neptune gasped. "You mean these monsters are…"

"…your own people!" Lepius laughed.

Troy did his signature hair flipping move. "Surrender the Silver Imperium Crystal and we'll leave the city alone!"

"Thought you weren't interested in the crystal!" Mars yelled.

Orpheus chuckled. "We're interested in a lot of things."

"For example," Lepius said, "Troy likes Blondie over there."

"I've heard enough! Venus love-me chain!"

Her attack flew through the air toward them. Troy floated before his brothers and allowed himself to be lassoed. "This attack stings a little," he remarked. Then he gave a devious grin. "But it looks like the scout of love has set her sights on me!"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

Sailor Venus tugged on her chain to pull him down, but Troy had had his fun. He untangled her attack and let it fall. Their foe chuckled softly as he returned to his brothers' side. The scout threw her attack once more.

Lepius waved his hand and blasted the attack back. "Useless!"

Troy shrugged. "If you won't give up Sailor Moon, we'll destroy you. Antis!"

The monsters all turned and looked up toward their floating masters.

"Since they won't surrender, destroy them and take down the city!"

"What?"

"That's right Venus! As we speak, more and more people in this city are being turned into Antis. The city will be destroyed soon and all because you won't give up the crystal!"

"Destroy them!" Arista bellowed.

The Antis began to close in and the fighters drew closer to each other, back to back.

Sailor Neptune murmured, "What do we do? We can't destroy the people!"

"But we don't have the power to heal them!" Jupiter countered.

Tuxedo Mask bit his lower lip. What could they do? They needed help…they needed…

"Look!" Orpheus suddenly shouted. "That's her!"

The other three looked to where the brother was pointing.

"It is!" Arista confirmed. "That's the girl we told you about!"

Troy raised a brow. "Interesting. Antis! Hault!"

The scouts let out a breath of relief as the army stopped.

"That girl over there, you! Bring her to me!"

The girls looked up and color drained from their faces. _They were going after Serena._

"Leave her alone!" Tuxedo Mask leapt up at Troy with a rose in hand. Troy widened his eyes and released a wave of energy that threw the young man down.

"You all are going to watch me make an Anti out of this girl."

A moment later, an Anti had Serena in its grasp. The monster threw the girl to the ground just before the scouts.

"What the hell is going on?" the dark-haired girl demanded.

"This is her?" Lepius asked his brothers.

Orpheus nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't forget this."

Troy waved an arm. "You, my dear, serve a purpose! You will help us find the no-good traitor we came to find…or die. I am Troy."

"Lepius."

"Arista."

"Orpheus."

"We are the brothers of the Anti-Sun! Tell us where he is!"

Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "The Anti-Sun?"

Serena looked to the scouts who were just as confused as she was. "What are you talking about? Where is who?"

"Let her go!" Tuxedo Mask said angrily. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this!" Arista insisted. "We saw you with him last week!"

Orpheus smiled. "You took him to the hospital!"

Serena's eyes widened as she finally understood. "You four! You must be the ones I've heard about! You four are the dreadful people who did those terrible things…"

Troy smirked. "We are! I see our reputation precedes us."

"Tell us what we want to know," Lepius called out, "and we might let you live!"

"Never! I'm not afraid of you!"

"We can fix that!" Arista responded.

Troy shrugged again. "Whatever! Antis! Capture the girl; we'll use her as bait. Kill the rest."

The monsters began to close in again. Tuxedo Mask stood defensively in front of Serena. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"I don't need protecting!" Serena pushed herself away from the masked man and stood defiantly toward the crowd of monsters.

Tuxedo Mask looked to Serena and then readjusted his focus on the enemies before them. 'Oh Serena, please! We need your help! Please remember! Please wake up! Wake up!'

The monsters jumped up and lunged at the scouts. They all stood their ground and prepared themselves. Just as they were about to tear into the scouts, the monsters all stopped and covered their ears. They screamed and screeched, falling to their knees.

"What's going on?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"Listen!" Sailor Venus instructed. "Do you hear that?"

They all listened to the sound of soft, sweet, and sad music drifting through the air.

"It sounds like a harp," said Sailor Neptune.

The silhouette of the young warrior appeared in the trees. The scouts all turned and saw the girl leap down to the ground. Her pigtails fell perfectly as she continued to play the instrument.

"Sailor Moon?"

Everyone looked to Serena and then to the scout.

"How is this possible?" Mercury asked in bewilderment.

"People of Japan…be healed!" The sailor scout began to play rapidly and flawlessly, plucking each string with ease. The monsters fell to the ground and then changed back into their human forms.

"Sailor Moon! You're saving them!" Sailor Venus collapsed onto the ground with relief.

As the people were healed, Uranus, Jupiter, and Mercury ushered them out of the area as quickly as possible. The scout continued to play her harp, her eyes closed as she concentrated. Tuxedo Mask watched her, still confused. How was it possible that Sailor Moon and Serena were both here? Was one of them not who she claimed to be?

Finally, the area was clear of innocent people and the Antis had been healed. The four brothers looked at the scout with disgust.

"You despicable little ingrate!" Lepius spat. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Lepius! No! She's mine!" Phoebe suddenly appeared.

The group descended to the ground in front of the scouts with Phoebe before them.

"Well, well, well Sailor Moon, it's been long…too long."

The scout did not respond.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Still, she did not answer.

She stepped toward the scout who was now before the team. "Oh, are you afraid of me now?" She reached her hand out to touch her but the pigtailed heroine averted her hand. "Touchy?"

"Don't mess with me, Phoebe. I'm different now. The last time we fought, you got away. This time, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The scouts looked at each other curiously. What did she mean she was different now?

"I see you're different. New outfit?"

She smirked. "I have ascended."

"Ascended?"

"Yes. Let me give you a demonstration!" She leapt into the air with her harp in hand. It suddenly changed into a sword.

"A sword? Interesting." Phoebe raised her hand and formed an energy ball. "Let's fight then!"

Phoebe jumped into the air and threw her energy attack. The scout aimed her sword and absorbed it. She released the energy back at her, which she quickly dodged.

"Well now," Troy said, causing the others to turn back to the brothers. "Since Phoebe is busy with your princess, you are coming with us!"

"Like hell I am!" Serena fired back. "I am out of here! I have nothing to do with you four or that crazy woman!"

Suddenly, the sailor scout came falling from the sky and onto the ground. "Give up Sailor Moon!" She held an energy ball in her hand. "Give up or else I'll destroy this planet!"

The girl suddenly shot her down with a force of energy the other scouts did not know she had.

"Phoebe!" Lepius called.

The evil woman got up and looked to the four young men. "I'm fine!"

The girl came at her again. "Let's see if I can alleviate that problem then!"

"Let's get this girl out of here and then we can help Phoebe," Arista said.

"What importance is that girl?" Phoebe yelled.

Orpheus answered, "She knows where Little Sheep is!"

Phoebe jumped over to where they were. "One of you take her then and the other three take out the others."

"Right!" Lepius grabbed Serena.

The girl struggled. "Let me go!"

"Keep still or else I'll kill you!"

"Serena!" They team jumped into action but Troy blasted them back. "You've got bigger things to deal with!"

Serena flipped up and kicked Lepius in the face. "You bitch!" He released her and clutched his face. "Shit! That hurt!"

Orpheus grabbed Serena. "I got her!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose. "Serena!"

Arista destroyed it and then he and Troy blasted a wave of energy at the scouts, sending them flying.

Phoebe looked at the boys and then back to her adversary. "Give up! We're going to take the girl and then this city! Just give up your crystal!"

"What?" The scout looked up and saw Serena fighting unsuccessfully in Orpheus' grasp.

Phoebe took advantage of the moment and threw her into the ground. "You will die!"

"Say good bye to your friends now!" she heard Orpheus tell Serena.

"It's over Sailor Moon!"

"Let her go!" the scout screamed out. An aura of pink fire emanated from her body, blasting Phoebe back. She fell to the ground. The sailor scout approached her. "I told you I was different now!" She raised her sword and stabbed it into her side.

"Aaahhhh!" Phoebe's scream echoed across the square. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked.

Mercury gasped. "She…"

"Stabbed her!" Lepius finished.

The sailor scout said nothing as she gripped the weapon in her hand. She twisted the handle without batting an eye. Phoebe screamed out in pain but the girl was unmoved. Finally, in one swift motion, she yanked the sword out at an angle and backed away from the injured party. Phoebe howled in agony as dark blood oozed out of her wound.

The four brothers ran to her side. "Shit," Lepius said. "This is bad."

Troy bit his lower lip. "Orpheus, get Phoebe out of here and into an anti-chamber."

The brother nodded and picked up the injured woman carefully. They phased out of sight.

The sailor soldier approached Serena. "Are you okay?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "Yes. Thank you for saving me."

She nodded. Then she turned to the remaining brothers. "If you harm her, you will suffer the same fate as your aunt."

"We should make her an Anti," Arista mused. "She certainly is evil enough."

The scouts looked at each other. Stabbing the enemy was over the top…especially for Sailor Moon.

"What do you want with her?" she asked.

Troy smiled and shook his head. "She holds the key to what we want." He raised his hand and a pole formed in his palm. "I haven't had a good fight in a while. I'm going to enjoy this. Lepius! Arista! Take the girl!" He leapt at the scout with his weapon.

She blocked his attack with her sword. "You want a fight? You got one, bastard!" The two of them took their battle into the air.

"You need to get out of here," Uranus told Serena.

"Not so fast!" Lepius told them. "She's coming with us!" He grabbed the dark-haired girl again.

Venus gave the order. "Attack scouts!"

"I don't think so!" Arista stood behind them. He put his hands together and pressed. Then he opened his hands. "Ha!" He split into three, then five, finally ending at seven. "Can't get to her if you have to fight us all!" they said. Each clone grabbed a scout and held them down.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask grunted. "They have her!"

The soldier looked over and saw Lepius jump into the air with Serena in his grasp. "No!"

Troy made use of the moment and knocked her down to the ground below.

Lepius laughed. "Say good bye now," he told her.

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Neptune cried. "Why are you taking her?"

"She knows where our little traitor is, doesn't she?" Lepius let out a vindictive laugh. "She will make excellent bait!"

"Help me!"

Tuxedo Mask struggled under the grip of the clone. "Serena!"

At that moment, a sword flew through the air and circled Lepius, cutting him in a circular formation. The white-haired brother cried out and released the girl. Serena screamed as she fell. There was a flash of light and when she opened her eyes, she was in the arms of her savior.

"Syrus? What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital!"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. You saved me!"

They landed on the ground. "Stay here." He ran over to where Lepius had descended and held out his hand. His sword fell into place. He lifted it and pointed the tip at him. "How dare you!" he said lowly.

Troy walked away from the now unconscious scout and approached Syrus. "So, the rumor is true. This girl is your girlfriend!"

Arista and his clones looked up at the action. While they were distracted, the scouts looked to Sailor Venus. She quietly mouthed the orders and they agreed with their eyes.

"Sailor planet attack!"

Beams of colored lights rushed up and blasted all of the clones. They rejoined Arista who stumbled backwards in pain. "You Sailor Scouts are a nuisance! I will destroy you all!"

"Forget them," Troy ordered. "Phoebe wants them. We want him."

"Leave him alone!" Serena shrieked.

They ignored her. "Finally," Troy said. "You decide to show your face…eh brother?"

"What?"

"Syrus is one of them?" Sailor Mars smacked her head.

Uranus took over. "Serena, that makes him dangerous! You need to stay away from him!"

Serena disregarded her plea. "Syrus, get out of there!"

"I'll stab him," Syrus told Troy. "Back. Off."

Troy snickered. He raised his pole up and gave it a shove. This action pushed out two sharp-edged blades running vertically down the length of the pole, resembling a sail. There was a space between the two blades that contained a space allotment for his hand. He aimed it at the orange-haired young man. "Do it…if you think you can."

Arista came around the side and then split into two. "We'll stop you."

Lepius looked up at Syrus's sword. "Stop being a traitor! It's been months since you've been inside an anti-chamber which means your powers aren't up to par."

"And with that beating Orpheus and I gave you, you're lucky to be alive now!" Arista told him.

"Come on home," Troy told him. "Don't make us fight you."

Syrus stared at them, looking all around him. They had him surrounded.

"Come on home?" he asked incredulously. "What home? Aren't I the traitor? I haven't had a home since that beating you all gave me!"

Lepius laughed and pushed himself up weakly. "Of course you are!"

Troy shook his head, a motion which flipped his hair back. "You know how I feel about being betrayed and lied to. As the oldest, I have to make sure that you are taught the proper lesson."

"No one betrayed you! And I certainly didn't lie! Phoebe is using you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lepius said. "Enough of your lies! Stop being a traitor and give us what we want!"

"I told you I don't have it! How would I have even gotten it?"

"Maybe you found it!" his brother interjected.

"Come on! How many times do we have to go over this?"

Suddenly, Serena screamed. Syrus looked up and saw that Arista had cloned himself again and his clone was clutching the girl.

"Let her go!"

"Surrender!"

"Never!"

The scouts ran to Serena's aid but Arista's clone was too fast for them. He jumped into the air. "Time to go! Don't worry, you'll see her again…when we make her an Anti!"

"No!" Syrus raised his sword and summoned power to it. His outfit changed into a white version of his brothers' attire. He jumped into the air and held his hand out. An energy ball formed and he threw it at the clone. It disintegrated and dropped the girl again. Syrus caught her and held onto her.

"Syrus?"

"You stay the hell away from her! Your fight is with me! She has nothing to do with this!"

Troy jumped into the air. "You will return to us and learn your place, little brother!"

Without warning, a large energy wave threw the evil sibling to the ground. The scout was up again. "I told you that you would pay for touching her!" She threw her sword and it cut Troy across his abdomen.

"You bitch!" Troy gripped his bladed staff and charged after his adversary. "Why don't you stay down?"

"Why don't you?" She threw the sword at him once more.

Troy swung his pole and knocked the blade away. "Check!"

She smiled. "Chess eh?" She lifted her tiara from her forehead and gave it a swing.

"That's right! The only way to win is to kill me!" He knocked it away from him but of course, it swung back around.

"Checkmate!"

"What?" He turned his head and the disc cut into the wound previously made by the sword. "Aaaaack!" The dark-haired brother staggered to the ground. He put his hand on his wound and watched as blood poured from his body and onto his hand.

"Troy!" Lepius proceeded to get to him but he was stopped by Syrus. "Move it, Little Sheep!"

Syrus looked at him angrily. "No." With Serena still in his grasp, he lifted his free hand and another energy ball formed in his palm.

"You wouldn't!"

"Funny. That's what I thought when you guys betrayed me!" He released his attack and blew his brother down.

"Lepius!" Troy stood up weakly. "This isn't over Sailor Moon…Sailor Scouts…Syrus. We will be back!" Then he phased out.

Lepius pushed himself up. He gave his brother a look of disgust and followed without a word.

Arista stared at his sibling. "You won't be able to maintain your power for long," he told Syrus. "Not without the anti-chamber. You'll be back soon." Then he too disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>That's it for chapter 14! Sailor Moon is a tad bit eccentric and Syrus is associated with the enemy! What did you all think? Please review, comment, rant, rave, ask questions, or whatever! I value your input :D

Also, I completely forgot about Serena and Rini's birthday, which is terrible :P I would have posted a chapter then if I had remembered! Happy belated birthday to two of our favorite heroines, right? Of course! Until the next chapter, happy fourth of July to you all!


	15. Discussion: Brothers of the Sun

**A/N: **Hey! 50 reviews! Amazing! Thanks guys!

Special thanks to Moonlight Pheonix, Lady Vee, and mangamania for reviewing chapter 14. Also thanks to everyone who subscribed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts! I'm glad you are entertained :)

This chapter is a short one but informative nonetheless. Enjoy!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>For a moment, no one said anything. They all stared at where the three injured brothers had been standing. The scouts were feeling the pangs of defeat. It had taken them a planet attack to defeat Arista…and they hadn't actually defeated him, they had only weakened him. Syrus was the first to speak.<p>

"You okay Sweets?" he asked Serena, releasing his grip on her.

"I am. What the hell was all of that?"

"I think that's a question we'd all like the answer to," Sailor Uranus added.

He looked at the scout of the sky with contempt. Then he turned back to Serena. "I…ugh!" He dropped to one knee, clutching his collar.

"Sunny! Are you okay?" Serena fell at his side. Tuxedo Mask looked away

Syrus nodded, his face twisted with pain. His white outfit changed back to the jeans and the t-shirt he had been wearing. "My brother is right…I can't keep this form. Ah…" After he had finally changed back completely, he used his sword to push himself up. He willed the weapon away and then turned to the girl. "I'm okay now," he told her, stroking her cheek gently. "I'm okay, so stop making that face."

She nodded and took his hand. "Your brothers…"

"Are exactly what we need to talk about! What the hell is going on?" Sailor Uranus was tired of being ignored now. She walked up to Syrus and grabbed him. "You guys and your antics nearly got Serena kidnapped and killed!"

"You put him down!" Serena ordered. "What gives you the right to grab him like that?"

The pigtailed heroine approached and touched Uranus' hand. The scout looked at her leader with surprise. With scorn, she released the young man and stepped back. The young leader spoke.

"I would also like to know what your connection is to these people. Why are they targeting you and why are they using Serena as a means to get to you?"

Syrus sighed. "I guess I might as well tell you."

"You don't have to tell them a damn thing!"

"Like hell he doesn't!" Mars shouted. "Phoebe has been terrorizing us and the people of this planet! Now she shows up with her so-called nephews and they are hunting YOU down!" She pointed at Serena when she said this. "And you don't even care!"

Sailor Jupiter touched her shoulder. "Easy Sailor Mars…"

"Of course I don't care!" Serena countered. "I would rather them take me than Syrus! I would give my life for him!"

Tuxedo Mask felt his blood run cold at her words. Why was this happening? He turned to the side and covered his mouth. He was startled when Sailor Mercury grasped his hand. The prince looked down at the girl and she smiled with a determined twinkle in her eyes.

"Serena…it's okay. They're fighting my brothers. They should know." Syrus inhaled deeply. "First off, I am well aware of your previous battle with my aunt, even though I wasn't there. We all know…my brothers and me. At the time, she was convinced she could handle you all on her own so she kept us here doing surveillance. What she didn't know is that while she was busy hunting the Silver Crystal, my brothers and I had a different agenda."

"What might that be?" Uranus asked impatiently.

"We're looking for the Sun Crystal."

Venus raised an eyebrow. "The Sun Crystal?"

He nodded. "As I'm sure you all know, every planet has a crystal. The Sun is no different. Before Queen Serenity's rule, the universe was ruled by the ruler of the Sun…my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, under the Era of the Sun. Somehow, the empire fell. Before it happened, my father sealed the Sun Crystal somewhere. After that, he gave control of the universe to Queen Serenity and then died. My brothers and I were all reborn on Earth."

"I remember the story," their leader said. "I thought it was merely a myth."

Syrus shook his head. "No. It's real. The Sun Crystal is much more powerful than the Silver Crystal but Phoebe is too blinded by her desire for the Moon kingdom to see that."

Mars raised an eyebrow. "More powerful than the Silver Crystal?"

"If you were all reborn on Earth," Mercury began, "how did you end up with Phoebe?"

"She found us and reawakened our memories."

"That doesn't explain the fight with you and your brothers," Neptune interjected.

The young man looked to the side. "My brothers believe I have the Sun Crystal and that I'm keeping it from them."

Uranus folded her arms. "Do you know where it is?"

He shook his head. "I don't. I don't even know how they got the idea in their heads. They turned against me because I started questioning their methods…questioning Phoebe. Something happened to them…and I think it has something to do with the anti-chambers."

"What are anti-chambers?" Sailor Venus asked. "I remember Arista said something like that just before he left."

"They're pods we go in to increase our negative energy. The energy comes directly from the Anti-Crystal. I had a feeling that the anti-chambers were changing us and I was right. My brothers became more twisted and obsessed with this crystal. At first, our mission, our personal mission, was to find out why the Era of the Sun had ended and what killed our father, but my brothers lost sight of that. When I realized that, I stopped going into the chambers as frequently as I used to. My brothers became suspicious when I did that and that was what turned them against me. I tried to reason with them but they wouldn't hear me out."

"How do we know any of this is true?" Sailor Uranus questioned. "What proof do you have?"

Syrus stared at her sternly. "They put me in the hospital. What other proof do you need?"

"Let's say you're telling the truth," Sailor Neptune began. "Why aren't you looking for the Sun Crystal?"

He shrugged. "I'd have no idea where to begin. Plus, there's no point. I'll be dead soon."

"What?"

Syrus kissed Serena's hand. "I'm sure the Sun Crystal could save my life but there's no guarantee I could use it. Unfortunately, because of the time I spent in the anti-chambers, now my power comes from the Anti-Crystal. My powers are diminishing slowly and eventually I'll lose my powers altogether and die."

"Can't you live without your powers?" Serena grabbed his arm and shook it anxiously.

He shook his head with a sad smile. "Uh-uh. I've taken in too much anti-energy. My life, and the lives of my brothers, is supported by the Anti-Crystal."

"I thought Sailor Moon had destroyed the Anti-Crystal," Venus commented. "How is it still existing?"

"I don't know. Only my aunt knows that." He ran a hand through his hair. "My brothers…the anti-chambers just keep pumping them with negative energy and it's making them stronger. You've seen up close what they can do. My brother Troy, for example, comes off as a flirtatious, devious jackass, but he used to be a really a nice guy. He has a split personality that was greatly exacerbated by the Anti-Crystal."

Sailor Venus snorted. "A nice guy? Right. What'd the Anti-Crystal do? Make him stop stealing candy from children and let him cut straight to the killing?"

Syrus smiled at that. "He can be easygoing, carefree, and a serious flirt, but his serious side is a manipulative madman and a tactical genius."

"Which explains him almost killing us."

The young man rubbed his head nervously. "Actually, that was Troy's laid-back persona."

Neptune's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

He nodded. "'Fraid so. He was the first I told about the anti-chambers. He believed me in the beginning but Phoebe…she convinced him somehow that I was trying to trick them. He is our leader and the oldest brother. All she had to do was turn him and she had them all."

"So now they're targeting you to get the Sun Crystal?" Sailor Mercury said aloud.

"Yes. And now that they know that I'm dating you," he turned to Serena, "they will stop it nothing to get you and use you against me unless I give them what they want."

"What happens if you surrender?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know. Maybe another one of their 'lessons'."

Sailor Mars snickered. "Hard to believe Phoebe would allow that."

"She wouldn't…but she's slowly losing control of my brothers. They are already plotting against her. Sailor Moon, if you don't stop her, my brothers will…and the results will be disastrous."

"We need to keep Serena safe," Tuxedo Mask said, speaking for the first time. "No doubt your brothers are going to come after her again."

"I've thought of that." He turned to the girl again. "I think it would be best if I left you under the care of the Sailor Scouts."

"No! Where will you go?"

"Don't know. I have to stay underground for a while though. Once they heal up, they'll be back."

"I'm going with you!"

"What? Serena, you can't do that!" Sailor Uranus stammered. "He's dangerous!"

She looked at the scouts disdainfully. "First of all, I don't even know how you all know me. Secondly, it's my life, so butt out! I wasn't afraid of fighting those freaks and I'm not afraid of this!" She took Syrus' hand. "I don't fully understand…but I won't leave you. I love you Syrus. Don't turn me away." She tugged on a piece of his long hair and brought his head down to hers.

Syrus pulled her into an embrace. "Never. I would never turn you away." He looked at the girls. "Sailor Moon. Phoebe wants that crystal and she won't stop til she gets it."

"You let me worry about that," the girl responded. "In the meantime, please keep Serena safe."

"What?" The group stared at their leader in disbelief.

"Sailor Moon, have you lost your mind?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah!" Sailor Venus concurred. "You can't let Serena go with this guy!"

"We don't have a choice. She won't stay with any of you and she refuses to trust anyone else. I sense that we can trust him…isn't that right?"

Syrus nodded once more. "I will protect her. I promise you that."

"But Kitten…" Uranus began. She stopped talking when she saw the stern look her princess was giving her. "Fine. But so help me, if she even gets a hangnail and I think you did it, I'll nail you to a wall."

"Understood. Come on Sweets, let's get out of here."

Serena nodded. "Okay." She pulled his arm around her to support him. Then she turned to the pigtailed blonde. "Thank you Sailor Moon."

The heroine merely nodded as they left.

* * *

><p>The scouts watched silently as the couple departed. As soon as they were out of sight, Sailor Mars got fired up again.<p>

"How could you let them go? And how the hell are you even here if that was Serena?"

Her leader sighed. "I guess it is time for_ me_ to explain. I am not entirely Sailor Moon."

The scouts looked at each other curiously. "Who are you then?" Venus asked. "Entirely?"

"I am Princess Sailor Moon."

"So you're Sailor Moon with Princess Serenity's power?" Jupiter queried.

"Yes…and no. It's more complicated than that."

Sailor Mercury nodded slowly. "Princess, do you have the Silver Crystal?"

She shook her head. "I don't…but I have access to its power."

Sailor Neptune raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for asking Princess, but how is it that you and Serena are separate?"

She shook her head again. "I don't have time to answer that."

"Time? What does that mean?"

The princess walked over to Tuxedo Mask. He stared into her familiar eyes and his began to tear involuntarily. She caressed his face with the back of her hand.

"My sweet prince…" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I cannot stay." She turned to the others. "You can see that Serena and I are no longer one. Because of that, I don't have enough power to stay among you longer than necessary."

"How can we get you back to where you belong?" Tuxedo Mask asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

She looked down. "I don't know. I assume once Serena has possession of the Silver Crystal, she and I will be one again, but I could be wrong."

"Do you know where the Crystal is?"

She shook her head again. "I don't. Please hurry and find it." She kissed her prince once more and then stepped back. She ascended into the air. "I love you Endymion."

"Don't go!" he shouted. "Serenity!"

"Find the crystal!" Then, just as she had the first time she appeared, she dissolved into a flurry of stardust.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>That's all for now guys! What did you think? Is there two Serenas? Let me know how you feel about it! Leave your comments, questions, concerns, opinions, suggestions, or whatever! I value your feedback :D


	16. Breaking New Year's

**A/N: **Hey hey! Next chapter! Special thanks to adoore, Lady Vee, and LillianMarie2 for reviewing chapter 15. I also wanna thank everyone who subscribed, favorited, or added the story to their alerts. Thanks for sticking around so long! Your support means a lot :D I never imagined I would post this much so I can only thank everyone for being so supportive and encouraging. Thanks!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>There had been no attacks from Phoebe, the brothers of the Anti-Sun, or any other Antis since the battle on Christmas. Luna and Artemis had been working around the clock in the control room under the arcade to pick up the signature of Silver Imperium Crystal's power, but so far they were unsuccessful. They were also looking for information about the Sun Crystal. Was there a chance that it actually existed? Princess Sailor Moon seemed to think that there was. Speaking of which, how was it possible for her and Serena to be two different people? Was it the crystal's power acting on its own? The two cats had more questions than answers and the only person who could answer them was Sailor Moon. In her current state, however, the girl was more than difficult to approach.<p>

"Mrow, let's call it a night Artemis," Luna yawned. "It's New Year's Eve and we're not getting anywhere!"

Her companion stretched and yawned. "I guess you're right." He tapped a few buttons on the screens and shut the computers down. "You stayin' with Serena again tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm scared to leave her alone since that battle."

They both locked up and walked out to the street. Night had fallen hours ago and they could hear the sounds of New Year's festivals in the distance.

"I'll walk you home then," Artemis said.

"Artemis, I'm really worried. The mind meld didn't work on her and the enemy will stop it nothing to get the Crystal. Princess Sailor Moon has arrived but she doesn't seem to be interested in anything more than Darien or protecting Serena. What is the point?"

"Where could the crystal be?" The white cat furrowed his ears. "The only thing we do know about the crystal is that the princess has access to its powers."

"But she doesn't know where it is either."

"Maybe we can pick up the crystal's signature when she uses its powers."

"Artemis! That's a great idea! The Anti-Moon is bound to attack again and when they do, we can get use the computer to tell us where the crystal is!"

"There's only one problem with that…"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He sighed. "Princess Sailor Moon has only come to battle twice. How will we be able to pick up the power then?"

"Hm…I hadn't thought of that." They walked in silence for a moment as they turned onto the Tsukino's street.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll think of something." Artemis licked his mate affectionately. "Good night."

"Good night Artemis." He watched as she walked up to the house.

She looked back at him and nodded. He nodded back and then walked away. Luna scratched the door and meowed loudly. A moment later, the door opened. Luna looked up and saw Sammy's face.

"Meow?"

"Come in Luna," he whispered, lower than usual.

The cat walked in tentatively. She was greeted by the sound of yelling and crying. She went into the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Serena! What the hell are you thinking?" Kenji yelled. "You can't be serious about this!" He was standing in front of the couch. His wife was sitting down, her face in her hands as she cried.

"I'm thinking that I want something more!" the girl replied, fighting to keep her emotions under control. "I don't see what the big deal is!" She was standing across the room from her father, a coffee table separating them. Syrus was at her side.

'I wonder what's going on,' the feline thought.

"How can you not see what the big deal is?" he fired back. "You're still in high school and you have no job! How do you think you'll be able to support yourself?"

"Sir," Syrus began, "with all due respect, I am fully prepared to take care of your daughter."

"Dad, Syrus and I talked this through. We think this is for the best."

"Of course you do!" He threw his hands in the air. "He's a grown man in college! I should have never allowed you to date him!"

"Oh Serena!" Ikuko cried. "Please! Please don't do this!" She wiped her eyes. "It's barely been five months since the accident! You shouldn't be moving out…you should be here…with your family….where we can take care of you!"

"Oh Mom, come on! We can't keep pretending that my accident didn't change everything! Sammy won't talk, you cry every night, and Dad gets upset at every little thing! My leaving is just less of a burden on you!"

Luna gasped. 'What? Leaving?'

Ikuko burst into tears again. "How can you say that? Serena, honey! We love you!"

"Serena! He's too old for you!" Kenji said. "I allowed the relationship in the beginning because you both met at the hospital and he helped you through, but now I'm beginning to think you were better off with that Darien fellow! At least he never tried to take you away from us!"

'Uh oh,' the guardian thought. 'He said Darien's name. This won't be good.'

"Of course you guys would love him too! I'm so tired of hearing about him! I don't love Darien! I love Syrus!"

Kenji folded his arms. "Stop talking about love! You're way too young to know what love is! You are not moving out of this house! That is final!"

"Oh I'm leaving!" she shouted. "And you can't stop me!"

"Like hell I can't!"

Ikuko sniffled. "Serena, please! You need to stay here so you can recover and get back the rest of your memory!"

"Newsflash Mom! I'm not remembering anything! As a matter of fact, when I told you I remembered you guys, it was a lie. I don't remember you guys at all! You heard the doctor. He doesn't think I'll ever get my memory back! Why should I just sit here and pretend to be the girl I used to be? I can never be her again!"

Her mother burst into tears again and she turned away. This argument was getting more out of control than the dark-haired girl would have liked.

"Syrus! Get out of my house!" her father bellowed. "Serena! Get up to your room! You're not going anywhere and that is that!"

Serena glared at him defiantly. "If Syrus leaves, then I leave!"

"Serena!"

The girl took the orange-haired young man's hand. "Good bye Mom. Good bye Dad." Syrus led them to the entryway where Sammy was. "Good bye Sammy." She pulled him into a hug.

"Please don't go Serena," he said timidly.

She ruffled his hair. "I have to. For your own good."

"Serena!" Her father was coming up behind them now. "Serena! You get back here this instant!"

"I love you Sammy."

Syrus pulled the door open. "Shall we?"

Serena nodded. Luna ran up as she was about to step out. "Meow!"

The girl picked the cat up. "Of course you can come." She stepped outside.

"Serena!"

Syrus pulled the door. "I'll take care of your sister," he told Sammy. Then the door closed. He took Serena's hand and the two of them ran off into the night.

"Serena!" Kenji ran out to the front of the house and yelled down the street in the direction they were headed. "Serena!"

* * *

><p>The couple soon arrived at the small apartment on the other side of town. Serena put Luna down as they entered. Syrus locked the door behind them and then turned. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"You okay?" he asked her as he huddled his head into her shoulder.

She nodded. "I just wish I hadn't done that."

"I know…but your family will be safer this way." He took in her scent. "I'm sorry I put you in a position where you had to choose them or me."

"Don't think of it like that Sun. I made this decision all on my own."

"Which you wouldn't have had to make if it weren't for me."

Luna watched as he unhooked himself from the girl and pulled her to the bed. Serena followed and sat down blankly.

"On one hand I am glad to finally be out of that house," she said. "On the other hand, it was like I abandoned them. I feel like…," she looked up reflectively. Slowly, she said, "I feel like I should be protecting them."

"What? Sweets, what are you saying?"

Serena blushed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling guilty."

Luna gasped. Was she beginning to remember? The feline shook her head. Of course not. That had to be the remorse talking.

He kissed her head. "Don't worry about it. They'll be okay. I promise. I'll protect them if anything happens. Why don't we get some sleep?" Syrus pulled Serena down and wrapped his arms around her. "I bet you're tired."

Serena giggled. "Mmm, I could be buuuut…you have work tonight!"

Syrus groaned. "I don't feel like going. I'll call out sick." He buried his head in the back of Serena's neck.

"You can't do that," she told him. She sat up and looked down at him. "You promised your boss you'd be in tonight."

He gazed up at her. "I know but I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Anything could happen."

"Oh that. I'll be alright. Besides, Luna is here with me, right girl?"

"Meow!"

"Are you…are you worried that your brothers are going to attack you again on your way to work?"`

He shook his head. "Nah. My brothers are a lot of things but they rarely do the same thing twice. I think the next time they attack…they'll have something solid." He got up and took off his shirt.

"Solid like what?"

Syrus walked into the bathroom. "I don't know," his voice replied. "Maybe they'll know where the Sun Crystal is. Maybe they'll have a solid attack plan." He walked back into the room with a different pair of pants on. "They're not after the Silver Crystal but I bet if they could get their hands on it, they would destroy it or something."

Serena tossed him an undershirt from the corner of the bed. "They can't destroy the Silver Crystal."

"Oh?" He pulled the shirt on. "Why not? What makes you think so?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Just spouting off nonsense I guess. I don't even know what the Silver Crystal is…other than what you've told me."

He pulled his top shirt on and draped his tie around his neck. "I haven't seen it myself but it's got to be pretty powerful. In a previous battle against Sailor Moon, my aunt was nearly killed. My brothers and I were barely able to save her. The Anti-Crystal was almost destroyed. My aunt always said that it was because of that crystal that the Era of the Sun fell."

Serena stood up. She picked up a brush and handed it to him. "Do you believe that?"

He shrugged. "I did at first but after everything that happened I'm not so sure. It has all that power in it and it can do so much." He pulled the brush through his lengthy hair and then set it down.

"How powerful is it?"

Syrus buttoned his shirt. "I heard it can destroy whole planets."

"Wow."

"Phoebe said that it was that crystal that took her kingdom and ours. She said it was that crystal that killed our father and nearly destroyed her. I don't know if that crystal did all of that but…I want it gone just as much as my brothers do. If I find it…I'll destroy it too."

"Oh?" Serena put a hand to her chest. She felt a sudden tightness but she wasn't sure why. All this talk about this crystal was making her nervous and antsy. She didn't even know what the Silver Crystal was, but the thought of it being destroyed filled her with fear. Surely, this crystal couldn't be so bad.

"Sweets, you okay?"

"What?"

"You're clutching your chest…are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"No, course not!" She shook her head. "Now go! Go, go! Or you'll be late!" She pushed Syrus toward the door.

"Whoa! Hey now! Don't I get a kiss?"

"Yeah!" She grinned and gave his collar a tug. "Have a good night!" She kissed him. "And here's your New Year's kiss." She pulled him down and sucked on his lips passionately.

"Hot damn! I wish everyday could be New Year's!" He beamed and bent down to her again. "I love you," he kissed her back.

"Of course you do." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Don't forget your tie."

He pulled the door open. "Now remember, don't leave the house for anything until I get back."

"I know! I'll be fine so stop worrying! Good bye!"

"Bye." He kissed her again. "I'll see you in the morning." He pulled the door shut.

Serena locked the door and turned to the interior of the apartment. She sighed. Things were getting more than complicated.

"Meow!"

"Hm? Hey Luna. You hungry?"

"Meow!" The cat wagged her tail. 'Well now that you mention it, I could go for something to eat.'

"Let's see…" Serena entered the kitchen with the guardian on her heels. She opened the cabinets and peered inside. "What do cats like to eat? Do you like tuna? I bet you do." The girl opened the can and placed it on the floor. Luna ran up to the tin and began to eat. Her master pulled up a chair and watched her.

"You know Luna…Syrus told me all about his brothers and his aunt. I know they're evil and that Syrus just wants to protect me. That's why we decided it would be best if I left home…so that I would be safe and so my parents wouldn't become a target for the enemy." She sighed.

Luna looked up from her meal. 'Oh Serena. If only you could remember.'

The dark haired girl's eyes filled with despair. "I know I did it for their own good but I just feel like I should be doing more for them than just running away."

'It's like she wants to get her memory back!'

She looked down at the feline who approached her. "And that stuff Syrus was saying about that Silver Crystal."

"Mew?" She cocked her head to the side and stared at her inquisitively.

"I don't know why but when he was talking about it, I felt…I felt incomplete. It's weird to explain. I don't think that crystal is evil. It can't be…can it?" She chuckled. "Look at me asking you such deep questions. It's like you can understand me." She sighed again. "I wonder what a crystal with so much power feels like."

* * *

><p>The apartment was dark save for a small desk lamp. Darien sat on his bed across from the writing table with a picture frame in his hand. He looked out his window and saw that the city was alive with festivities. From the sounds of it, this New Year would prove to be a lively one. The young prince sighed and tilted his head back.<p>

'The only thing that would make this New Year good for me is if you would come home, Bun.'

Darien looked at the picture in his hand. The pigtailed blonde of his affections was standing in a form-fitting, knee-length, turquoise dress holding a bouquet of roses in her arms. She held them close to her chest with a giant smile plastered across her face. Behind the camera, Darien had been wearing a black suit and an equal expression of happiness. They were at a black tie affair hosted by his school for an event that neither of them seemed to remember by the end of the night. She had been so beautiful and jubilant that night. It seemed hard to believe that they had been so close just less than a year ago and now…now they were so far apart it was as if they were living on different planets. Again.

He dragged his finger across her face longingly. "What happened to us Serena? What made us fall apart?"

Darien thought back to the summer. She had told him that her family was going on vacation and mentioned to him that the girls were going to Raye's cousin's place. She encouraged him to go with them…insisted even. Why? He offered to ask her father's permission to join them…didn't he? And she told him that it would be best if he didn't…or did she? He tried to think back farther but he couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary between them. Then again…he couldn't remember anything between them. As a matter of fact, he found that the memories of the months just before Serena's accident were hazy. Why was that? He put a hand to his head. Darien felt a headache coming on. He had been getting these headaches for a while now and they only occurred when he tried to remember that time before the accident. Why?

It had to be his connection to Serena. Maybe, because she couldn't remember that time of their relationship, neither could he. It made sense. He had only remembered he was Prince Endymion when she remembered that she was Princess Serenity. Their lives, and not just their memories, were always entwined and connected with each other. The headaches were a signal. They were letting him know that he wasn't ready to face whatever it was that tore them apart. Perhaps, he would be ready to remember when Serena was ready.

And who knew how long that would be?

The dark-haired young man looked back down at the picture. As he thought about her smile, his headache slowly began to ebb away. He traced the outline of her arm and thought about how warm her embrace always was. Even now, he could still feel her arms wrapped around him and her head nestled into his back. Darien pulled a blanket up to his face and took a big whiff.

"Serena." He breathed in her scent and sighed again. "I know you'll get your memory back…but when? Won't you bring us back?"

He rested his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. The girls had gone to the New Year's festival and invited him to join them; an offer which he declined. 'They shouldn't have to babysit me,' he thought to himself.

The only one of the girls who hadn't gone was Lita. She had instead opted to help Andrew work the night in his family's restaurant. His blonde friend had called him with an offer to spend the New Year with them but he turned that down too. He knew Andrew didn't want him to be by himself on New Year's but Darien didn't feel like putting on a façade just so he could mingle with jolly celebrators.

Besides, he didn't want to intrude on any time alone the two might find themselves with. They had been spending a lot of time with each other lately and though neither of them had come out and said anything, it was obvious that the two of them were getting closer. Darien suspected that this was because Serena was close to Lita again and because Andrew was close to him. At first, it was probably to discuss their worries about the couple, but now…it seemed like there was something more. Darien saw the way they looked at each other. They were obviously trying to deny whatever it was, but the prince knew. Even when they weren't together, they lit up whenever they talked about the other. It reminded him of his early days with Serena.

"Please come back to me love."

"_Hey Darien! Why so sad?"_

He glanced down at the picture in his hands and shook his head. "Great. Now I'm hallucinating."

"_No you're not…well…maybe just a little."_ She grinned._ "But I'm in your heart. You know I'm always here with you. What's wrong Bay-bee?" _ The end of her question had a pouty, upward inflection.

Darien shook his head with a sad smile. "I love it when you call me that." He stared at the picture and he could have sworn Serena was talking to him.

"_I know you do."_

He looked up and saw a ghostlike entity of the blonde sitting at the edge of the bed. Her right leg was propped up on the mattress and her body was turned to him.

"Why can't I have you back?" he asked her presence.

She rubbed her head. _"I'm always with you. You know that."_

"I know but…you're with that other guy. I want you back and all for myself."

"_Is that why you're all by yourself tonight? Because of me?"_

"Of course. What is New Year's without you?"

The girl seemed to contemplate this. _"Darien…do you believe in us?"_

"What?"

"_Do you believe in us?" _she asked again.

He nodded. "You know I do."

"_Alright then. Just believe I'll come back."_

"But how? When?" He inched closer to the edge of the bed. "Is it because the crystal is missing?"

She shook her head. _"I don't know…I don't know who I am…who you are…who we are…"_

"The amnesia?"

She shook her head again. _"That's part of it but it's more complicated than that. Who are we Darien?"_

He stared at her with curious eyes. "Who are we?" He repeated her words with confusion.

"_When you figure that out, call me and tell me. Then I'll be back."_

Darien leaned forward to kiss her, as did she, but then she dissolved away. He groaned and sat back against the wall. Picking up her picture again, the young man stared into the girl's brilliant blue eyes. Then he turned to window. Though it was closed, he could hear that the countdown had just begun.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

He looked down at her picture once more. Why couldn't she have been here tonight?

"…seven…six…five…"

'I would give anything to have you back,' he thought to himself. 'Even my life.'

"…four…three…two…"

Darien pulled the frame to his body and gave it a tight hug. Serena's scent wafted up from her blanket.

"…one! Happy New Year!"

Carefully, Darien lifted the picture and kissed the girl's face. "Happy New Year, Serena." His lip quivered as struggled to hold back the urge to weep. He couldn't, _wouldn't, _allow himself to cry. Doing so would be conceding defeat…and he couldn't give up on Serena. He couldn't.

Darien squeezed the frame and the blanket to his chest. Then he turned and looked back out the window toward the city.

"_Happy New Year, Darien."_

This time, her words went unheard.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Well, that's all for this chapter! I know, I know...another sad chapter! You guys have been saying how sad things are between Serena and Darien but that's the whole premise of the story! You've also been asking what happened between them. We're not quite there yet but no worries; there is a lot more story until it's time for that to be revealed :) In the meantime, please comment, review, ask questions, leave comments or concerns, or whatever! I've added quite a few scenes just by reviews I've gotten so they really do help!


	17. Just Like the Old Days

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing :) I'm so surprised that you guys like the story so much! I realize there are a lot of plot twists but as I was writing it, the story started taking on a mind of its own, lol. If you think the last chapter was full of plot twists, you ain't seen nothin' yet ;P There is a lot more story to come so sit tight!

Anywho, special thanks to adoore, Moonlight Pheonix, Phenitial, Lady Vee, RosalineMarie, and redf0x for reviewing chapter 16. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, and added the story to their alerts. Knowing that you guys want to keep up with the story is incredible! Thanks for reading guys!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"So, are there any new leads on our enemy?" Haruka asked.<p>

A week had passed since New Year's, which the girls had spent together. They surprised Darien at his apartment again and made up a feast complete with a small celebration. They knew that the holidays were harder for him now that Serena had lost her memory and left to be in the care of Syrus with the princess' blessing. They saw he was in a lot more pain than he would ever reveal to them.

"Not as of yet," Artemis said. "They haven't attacked or sent out any Antis. Luna and I think we may have a way to find the crystal though."

"That's great news," Mina breathed. "What is it?"

"Why don't you tell 'em Luna?" The feline licked his paw nonchalantly. "Luna?" They all turned their attention to the black cat.

"Luna, what's up?" Lita asked. "You're awfully quiet today."

"I'm just thinking about Serena."

Raye raised an eyebrow. "What about her? Is she okay?"

Luna nodded. She looked at the six girls and her companion who were waiting for her to continue. Darien hadn't yet arrived so she decided to seize the opportunity.

"She's fine. She just…"

"She what, Luna? You're really freaking us out here." Amy eyed her suspiciously.

"She moved out of her house."

"SHE WHAT?" Birds scattered from the sound of the girls' united scream.

Michelle placed her hands on her temples. "Oh please don't tell me…"

"She moved in with Syrus," their guardian confirmed.

Haruka threw her hands up. "Are you serious?"

"I don't think this is what the princess had in mind," Raye remarked.

"I don't like this at all," Mina agreed.

"You don't like what?"

The girls all jumped and turned to the source of the new voice. _Darien._

"Uh…nothing!" Mina laughed hysterically. "You know how us girls are! We gossip! All the time, all day, you know how it is! Aha ha ha, ha ha ha!"

Darien shifted his stance and folded his arms. "Really now? Because I heard all of you scream as I was walking up the steps. What's going on?"

The all exchanged nervous glances. Should they tell him?

"Darien," Lita said gently. "There's no easy way to say this…and it's better if we tell you than if you find out some other way."

"You guys are scaring me. What's going on?"

Amy spoke up. "Serena moved out of her house…"

"…and in with Syrus," Raye finished.

The prince's face fell. "What? When did this happen?"

"New Year's eve," Luna replied. "She and her parents got into a huge fight about it and then she left. I've been staying with her since the attack on Christmas."

Darien sat down on the house steps. How could this be happening? How was it that every time he thought he couldn't hurt any more from Serena's condition, something else happened to prove him wrong?

"Darien…you know she'll come back to us, right?" Mina sat down next to him. "She has to."

"That's right," Haruka said. "It's just a matter of finding the crystal. Once we find it, we'll have her back."

Lita leaned against door frame. "It's only a matter of time!"

The young man didn't respond. All he could think about was Serena, the love of _his_ life, shacking up with one of the brothers of the Anti-Sun; building a home with this ingrate who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere; waking up and going to bed with her arms around some other guy every morning. The thoughts kept rolling around in his head and they gnawed at him incessantly. He stood up.

"I have to go."

"Oh Darien, don't leave!" Luna pleaded.

Artemis added, "Yeah! At least wait until you've heard the rest of our plan!"

"We'll get her back!" Michelle insisted, grabbing his arm. "You have to believe that!"

"I trust your plan," he responded.

Amy took his other hand. "Please don't go."

"I can't stay here and not do anything. I have to go do something."

"But Darien! Running out on the meeting?" Luna questioned. "Just calm down and let's make a plan."

"No. Right now, Serena, the woman I love, is playing house with one of those terrible brothers of the Anti-Sun. The Silver Imperium Crystal is missing. The princess is the only one who can access its power and she rarely shows up to battle. I'm tired of being patient."

"We all miss Serena," Raye said, "but running off without a plan won't get us anywhere!"

"We've tried making plans!" His outburst surprised them all into silence. "'Let's wait until Phoebe attacks' or 'let's wait until the princess reappears!' We don't have the time to wait! We need to get Serena back with or without the crystal!"

Amy tugged his hand. "But Darien—"

"—and I intend to do just that!" The young prince pulled himself away from the planet guardians and walked off.

Michelle wrung her hands. "Oh dear, that didn't go very well, did it?"

"Uh-uh." Haruka put her arm around her lover. "Though you can't blame him. It's been months and Serena hasn't shown any sign of getting better. She's rejected him over and over again and she's practically glued herself to that little snake! Of course he's upset. How could we think that he wouldn't break when we told him about Serena moving in with that jerk?"

They nodded amongst themselves. "You're right," Lita replied. "I just didn't think it'd be right if he found out some other way…and it's inevitable that he's gonna find out. We couldn't keep it from him…no matter how much we wanted to."

The priestess nodded. "We have to be strong for him. We can't let him fall apart…for both his and Serena's sake!"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>+Meanwhile+<p>

Darien had made his way across town into the shopping district. He was burning with anger. Why was all of this happening? Was Serena's memory gone because the crystal was gone? If only Serena could remember! Darien knew that even if they didn't have the crystal, Serena would be able to retrieve it on her own. Sometimes it escaped all of them just how powerful she was. If she had the power to be two separate beings, surely she had the power to sense her own crystal.

He began to run now. He had to clear his head and sometimes running did that for him. He was glad he had chosen to wear sneakers and sweatpants that day. If only things could be as easy as choosing the right shoes to wear. The sound of his sneakers hitting the pavement began to make a rhythmic sound to him.

Serena. Serena and Syrus. Syrus. Syrus and Serena. What were they doing? What was he doing to her? Was she in his arms? Was he telling her he loved her? Was she kissing him? Was she holding him and wishing she could be nowhere else? The thoughts were killing him mentally and emotionally. It wasn't right. He shook his head. It wasn't right. It wasn't right. It wasn't right.

'Oh Serena! You should be with me!'

Without warning, he ran face first into someone else. Darien went tumbling to the ground. He reached up and gripped the wall of a fountain next to him.

"I'm so sorry," he said, pulling himself up. "Are you okay?" He looked down at the person at the ground and his heart stopped. _Serena._

"No, it's my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." She took the hand that reached out to her. "I'm so sorry…oh…Darien." She was on her feet now. "Hi."

"Hey." Darien couldn't help but stare at her. She had tied her dark hair into a ponytail and she was in a jogging outfit: black leggings that cut off just below her knees and a red, sleeveless top. Beads of sweat covered her body, making it obvious that she was out for a run too…something that, ordinarily, she only did when she was late to school. She looked different, of course, but she was every bit as beautiful as he remembered.

"I'll just be going," she said. She was about to take off again when he stopped her.

"Serena, wait. Can we talk?"

She put a hand on her hip. "About what? Do we really even have anything to talk about?"

"How are things going?"

"'How are things going?' Really? That's what you want to talk about? Let's cut to the chase. What do you want now? You gonna tell me how bad Syrus is for me and how much you love me? If that's what we're going to talk about, I'm really not interested."

Darien looked at her for a moment. How could he get her to respond in a way other than brushing him off? As if by magic, it suddenly clicked in his head.

"I know you're not interested," he said casually. "And to be honest, I'm tired of trying to prove anything to you. I figured we could just go back to how things were before we were even friends."

"Good. That sounds like a great idea." She started up once more but only got a few feet beyond the young man before he commented.

"With that said, I'm glad you finally did something about that hair of yours."

She turned to him. "What?"

"I said I'm glad you finally did something about that hair. No one can say that your brains match your hairstyle anymore, eh meatball head?" He turned and faced her.

"Listen, you bastard, are you trying to piss me off?"

"Who? Me? No! This was the nature of our relationship before we started dating. We hated each other. You hate me so we might as well pick up where we left off. I mean hey, you've already got the hang of it!"

Serena clenched her fist. "I'm not in the mood for whatever game you're playing!"

"If you could even follow along with such a game! I've seen your test scores! Then again, I hear you're in advanced classes these days. What'd you do meatball brain? Cheat off some kid next to you to get in?"

"You jackass!" She pushed him angrily. "Maybe if you weren't busy being such a pretty boy, you could actually find someone who wants to date you!"

"Well I _was_ dating you! Maybe you're into pretty boys! Or maybe I pitied you! A little schoolgirl pining away for a mysterious, older guy? How could I say no to such a desperate girl?"

"Hm. How could you say no? Doing the right thing by telling a child she's too young for you was too easy, huh?" The girl glared at him. "You want me so bad? Why don't you go fuck that blonde who's always following you around?" She was referring to Mina, of course. "She looks just like me! Then again, you are a major ass. Maybe you should go for the priestess with the bad attitude!"

Darien grinned. He could see that she was getting roused by everything he said. Normally, he wouldn't say such things to her, but he had to admit that he was getting a little thrill by seeing her get all mad.

"Aww, is meatball brain getting upset?" He thought back for a moment. What else would he have said to her? "I gotta say I am surprised that _you're_ out running. You can barely walk and chew gum!"

Serena glared at him. "Oh, I see. You've finally grown tired of trying to get what you can't have so now you're being a major pain. You want me to pay for shooting you down by upsetting me? You can go to hell!"

He chuckled. "So I bet you have all the answers now! Wow, this amnesia turned you into someone of value to society."

"What?" Her voice was dangerously low.

Darien panicked in his mind. Even as the words had escaped his mouth, he knew he had gone too far with that comment…or had he?

Serena walked up to him. "You asshole!" She reached up and slapped him across his face.

The dark-haired young man chuckled. "You still hit like a girl. I guess some things never change." As he said this though, he could feel his face stinging with heat.

"Ah!" She threw her fist and he caught it. "You're such a jerk! What did I ever see in you?"

"A pretty boy, obviously. One with a great GPA and a winning career in his future!"

Serena threw her body at him and this time, the force managed to push him off of his feet. Before she could re-steady herself, the two of them went tumbling into the fountain.

"Serena! Are you okay?" The young man pushed himself up. He rubbed his head, having hit it on the statue in the fountain. The girl was on top of him.

She pulled herself off of him and spat up fountain water. "You idiot!" she coughed. Serena reached up and took hold of a part of the statue. She pulled herself to her feet and slipped back down into the fountain on her bottom.

"I'm the idiot? You pushed me, meatball brain!" He was aware that people were staring now but he was enjoying himself too much to care.

"Quit calling me 'meatball brain'!"

"Let me help you out the fountain at least!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine!" He thrust his hand forward and a wave of water splashed the girl.

She splashed him back. "Quit that!"

He returned the favor. "You started it! We'd both be dry if you hadn't pushed me into the fountain!"

Serena pouted and smacked the water with her hands. "Get me out of this thing!" she wailed.

Darien blocked the water coming from her direction and stood up. "Make up your mind! Do you want my help or not?"

"Now!"

"Alright, alright! Just quit complaining you crybaby!" He stepped out the fountain and outstretched his hand to her. "Come on!"

She took his hand reluctantly and he pulled her to her feet. She stepped out of the fountain and then yanked her hand away from him. "Thanks a lot, jerk!" She began to wring her shirt out. "Great," she mumbled. "Just what I need."

He looked her over. Her hair had pulled out in their little water tussle and it started curling up the way he remembered that it always did when it got wet. "Hey spaghetti head, I think you cut your knee."

"What?" She looked down and saw the ripped knee of her pants and blood seeping from it. "Fantastic."

"Here, sit down and let me wrap it up for you."

"I thought I said not to touch me!"

"So what are you gonna do? Run home dripping wet with blood leaking from your knee as parasites fly into the wound? Risking infection? Edgy!"

Serena crossed her arms. "Fine! I guess you make a good point." She walked over to a bench near the fountain and she was surprised that her knee hurt more than she thought it would. Naturally, she didn't let this on to Darien. Instead, she sat down and he knelt before her to examine the cut.

"This is what you get when you push people," he remarked. He tore a piece of his shirt and then wrapped it around her knee. "Although I have to admit…normally, you'd probably still be in the fountain crying. Good job meatball head!" He continued to wrap in silence. "There. All done. I'm fresh out of lollipops but I think you'll live."

She looked over the makeshift bandage and bent her knee. Then she stood up. It seemed okay. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you wash it with soap and water when you get home. Also, put some dressing and clean bandages on it."

She began to hobble away. Then she stopped and turned to him. "I still think you're an ass."

Darien shrugged. "I still think you're a meatball head."

Serena turned and left. The young man smiled to himself. 'Good job Darien,' he said silently. 'It's only a matter of time before you win her back!' Then he headed back to his place, his wet shoes squeaking the entire way home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is what I need?"<p>

"Of course it is! This is just what you need to clear Darren out of your mind! Besides, when was the last time we went out and just let loose?" Syrus pushed open the door and Serena entered the building. He followed in behind her.

"Sy, I gotta say…this place looks dead."

"Yeah it does!" A big grin crossed his face. "Let's play the 'drink-til-we-get-kicked-out game!'"

Serena let out a laugh. "I do love that game!"

"Good!" They walked up to the bar and Syrus tapped the counter.

A young man approached them. "What can I get you folks?"

"Hmm…Sweets, what are you feeling?"

"I've had a stressful day. Vodka."

"You heard the lady, vodka! And keep 'em comin'!" He looked at the bartender's nametag. "Akira."

Akira raised an eyebrow at the couple. "Are you old enough to be drinking?" he asked Serena.

"Are you old enough to pour the drink? 'Cause I'm sure you're old enough to take my money."

Her companion shook his head. "Of course she is! Vodka!"

The barkeep withheld a sigh. "Fine. I'll need your keys sir."

Syrus waved his hand casually. "We don't drive. Now, on with the vodka!"

"Vodka!"

Akira pulled out two glasses and poured a drink for both of them. "Here you are."

Serena slung her drink back enthusiastically and then slammed the glass down. "Hit me again!"

The bartender poured her another glass as Syrus finished his first. "See Babe, you're having a great time already!"

"I am!" She polished off her second glass and motioned for a refill.

The young man filled her glass once more and then refilled Syrus'. "I'm off duty now," he told them. "You'll have to deal with the next bartender." He walked away.

"Whatever!" Syrus remarked. He was sitting on a bar stool and Serena was standing next to him.

Tonight, he had opted to wear a pair of black pants and a red, open-buttoned, long-sleeved shirt with a black undershirt beneath it. His lengthy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Serena was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue, low-cut shirt with sleeves that were rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was out and about her shoulders.

Syrus pulled Serena over to him. She giggled as she fell onto his lap. "Aren't you glad we did this?"

"Yeah!" She downed the rest of her drink and wrapped her free arm around him. "You sure know what a lady needs." Her voice was teeming with seductiveness. "And this lady might need something more from you at the end of the night."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Oh you know." The girl grabbed his neck and pulled his face to hers. They began to make out right there at the bar. "I love you," she managed to murmur.

"Mmm. I love you too." He pushed her back. "You wanna get out of here?"

"No! I thought we were playing a game!"

Syrus laughed. "Sorry! I forgot! You were turning me on!" He gave her a devilish look.

She matched his expression. "Let's speed the game along then." Turning to the bar, she shouted, "Hey! Where the hell's the bartender in this place?"

The new, blonde bartender, who was none other than Andrew, appeared. "Hey there. Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I get you guys?"

"More vodka!" Serena sang.

"What she said," Syrus agreed, tightening his grip on Serena's waist.

Andrew poured the drinks. "Here you are."

"Thanks!" Serena lifted her glass and consumed the drink. "Hit me again!"

"Me too!"

Andrew raised an eyebrow but conceded with the request. He watched as the dark-haired girl finished off her drink. There was something familiar about her…

"Hey Sy! They have karaoke! You wanna do a song?"

Syrus threw his head back and laughed. "I don't know if I'm even half fucked up enough to do that!" He raised his glass. "Once more for both of us."

Andrew nodded and watched them finish their drinks quickly. Before he could stop himself, he was talking. "Don't I…don't I know you?"

Serena turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Me? Doubt it. But I could be wrong; it seems like every damn body knows me." She laughed at this. "Hit me again."

He poured them both more vodka and studied the girl. Her attitude was unlike anyone he knew of, but her laugh…her laugh was too familiar. Then he caught a look into her eyes. He knew.

"Serena?"

She faced him again. "So we do know each other?"

"Yeah! I work at the arcade sometimes. I'm Andrew, but you call me Drew. I'm Lizzie's brother."

"Oh! Hey!" She gave a small bow the best she could. The alcohol was already taking affect and it took all she had not to fall over from doing just that. "Lizzie told me about you! What's up?"

"Nothing. It's good to see you again! I heard about your accident."

She giggled. "Everyone's heard about my accident! Oh! Where are my manners? Andrew, this is Syrus, my boyfriend. Sy," she turned to him. "Sy!"

Syrus turned to her. "Yeah?"

"What are you lookin' at?"

"They have Ms. Pacman! I wanna play! Do you have change?"

"No. Focus!"

He chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry!" His words were slightly slurred. "What is it?"

"Sy, this is Andrew. He's Lizzie's sister!"

Syrus shifted to see Andrew just past beyond Serena's body. "Yo!" He gave a small wave.

"Hey." Andrew returned the wave and tried to mask his contempt.

"Why don't you two get acquainted while I go see what songs are on the karaoke machine?" She finished her glass and set it down on the counter. The girl kissed her escort. "I'll be back…try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try."

She hopped off the young man's lap and crossed the dimly lit building. Syrus watched her go and then turned back to the bartender.

"So, can I get a refill?"

"I think you've had enough," Andrew replied, but he poured another glass for his patron. As Syrus was sipping the drink, the blonde looked him over. So this was the guy Darien had told him about. 'I thought his name was Cyprus?' He shook his head. 'Dar probably just gave him that name because he hates him.'

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" he responded as he placed the glass down.

"So…how did you and Serena meet?"

Syrus giggled now. "That's our business!"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. He was right, of course, but Andrew was curious. "Maybe you don't remember," he said slyly.

"Like hell I don't! You don't forget shit like that!"

* * *

><p>+Flashback+<p>

It was dark. Syrus was standing on top of Phoebe's palace, looking up at the stars and the Earth just beyond them. He was leaning against the railing of what appeared to be a courtyard, contemplating his situation. It had taken him a while, but Syrus had finally figured out what kind of game his aunt was running. She was a con-artist and she had been using him and his brothers for years now. The woman was hiding something…he wasn't sure what it was yet, but he knew that there was something she was keeping from them. They were dedicated to finding out what happened to their father but every time the subject came up, she shut them down or changed the subject.

This caused him to question her methods. One day, as he was standing in his chamber room, he thought about the amount of anti-energy he would need for this round of "treatment". Why was it taking so much to maintain his powers? Lately, they seemed to be reacting wildly. None of his brothers seemed to be having this problem…or were they? He couldn't be sure. The only brother he had seen a noticeable difference was his older brother, Orpheus. Orpheus was always the smart one, a real genius. Recently, however, he seemed to be lacking mentally. He was becoming forgetful and his calculations were constantly off. He and his brothers made fun of the brunette but perhaps there was something seriously wrong.

That was when it hit him. The Anti-Crystal. The energy that the brothers got from it was what was getting to them. It was changing them into something they weren't. Why did they even need anti-energy? As children, the boys never needed extra power to help sustain them. Now, thanks to the Anti-Crystal, that was no longer the case and the brothers seemed bent on getting what they wanted with no regards as to what the consequences might be. That wasn't how they always were, was it? No, of course not. The Era of the Sun had been a peaceful one. Phoebe was the one doing this to them. She was the crazy one…not them.

Suddenly, Syrus heard a voice from behind him.

"How dare you go against us!"

He turned and saw his brothers standing behind him. Leading them was Troy with Lepius mere inches behind him to his right. Arista stood farther behind him on the left and Orpheus was next to him. The four of them were giving him stern looks.

"Go against you with what Troy?"

The dark-haired brother scowled. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Little Sheep. How could you try and turn us against Phoebe?"

"Phoebe is evil!"

"So are we!" Orpheus said matter-of-factly. "In case you forgot!"

"Yeah, but we never used to be! That Anti-Crystal is making us crazy! Troy! You said you believed me earlier! You can't seriously think that I'm making this up!" He approached his eldest brother. Throwing his hand out, he continued. "You're even plotting against her! Come on!"

"We're using her plan to our advantage," Lepius said, correcting him. "Our plan to get what we want is made easier if we use her plan and the push her out at the last minute."

Syrus shook his head. "No, no, no! She's crazy! We can't trust her anymore!"

Arista folded his arms. "You know Sy, we've been talking and it seems the one we can't trust is you."

"What? You can't be serious! Do you guys even hear yourselves right now?"

"We think you're hiding the Sun Crystal from us."

"Arista!"

Troy lifted his hand, silencing his redheaded brother. "Is it true Syrus? Are you really that much of a traitor that you are hiding the very item we're searching for?"

"Troy! How could you ask that? Of course not!"

"Because you're trying very hard to separate us from Phoebe and deter us from our plan of taking this universe for ourselves." A visible aura of dark energy began to form around him. "And you know how I feel about people who get in my way!"

The white uniformed brother stepped back tentatively. "Troy…Lepius, Arista, Orpheus…you can't really believe I would go against you guys like that!"

Troy advanced toward him. "I hate traitors, Syrus…and it angers me to know that the traitor I'm dealing with is my own brother!" He threw his hand out and blasted Syrus back. The youngest brother banged against the railing and fell to the ground. "Brother or not…you will be dealt with! Boys!"

The remaining three turned to Troy.

"Get him!"

The four beat Syrus mercilessly. Although he put up a good fight, he was unable to defend himself against his siblings. They had a bigger advantage than he did since he had stopped going into the anti-chambers. While their negative energy had been increasing, his had been slowly decreasing. They spared him no mercy.

In a last ditch effort to save himself, Syrus phased himself to Earth. He wasn't completely sure where he had sent himself, but his brothers had given up their bullying…at least for the moment. They all had the ability to sense each other and detect the others' presence. When they hadn't come for him, he realized that they wanted him to suffer his injuries alone. Syrus soon found a secluded place and then passed out. When he woke up, he found himself in a hospital, bandaged practically from head to toe. Doctors and nurses came in, asking him what had happened to him. No matter how often they asked, he never gave his brothers up. When he was alone though, the reality set in and he couldn't deny what had happened.

"My own brothers…they did this to me." He ran his hands through his long hair. "I tried to warn them…that crazy bitch will kill them too!" He laughed with tears in his eyes.

Syrus looked down at his bandaged hands. He had to go back. He had to make them understand! He couldn't let them die at that evil witch's hands! The young man tried to phase back to Phoebe's but nothing happened.

'What the hell? So this is what I get?' he asked himself. 'Already, my powers aren't complying with my command.'

Angrily, he got up and slipped outside his room. As soon as he was clear of the nurses' station, he went outside the hospital through the back exit. He broke into a run, trying to phase himself back with no success. Rain began to fall and the young brother slowed to a walk.

"What is the point?" he yelled at the sky. "You can't stop her! You can't win!" Maybe if he yelled loud enough, his brothers would hear him. Then he shook his head. 'That would be ridiculous.'

Looking ahead of him, he spied a boarded up, abandoned building. On the side was a staircase he could sit under to collect his thoughts. He approached and then pulled himself up underneath it. Phoebe was using them…she was going to kill them. Combined, the five of them could probably take on the Anti-Crystal…but not separately. They would die. And if the crystal didn't, their aunt would finish them for their treachery.

Syrus shook his head. 'So this is what happens?' he asked himself. 'My brothers have rejected me and left me for dead. The Anti-Crystal's hold on me is lessening which is good for me mentally but physically, not so much. My aunt is going to take the Moon and then my brothers are going to take her. What do I do now?'

Without warning, a girl with long, blonde hair ran up to the staircase. She didn't acknowledge him at all. Instead, she fell to the ground and collapsed into a fit of tears. Before he could stop himself, Syrus reached out to her. She looked to him with surprise in her eyes. He felt a familiar shiver run through him. He couldn't explain why, but he was attracted to her the moment his un-bandaged eye met hers.

+End Flashback+

* * *

><p>"What's it to you anyway?" he asked. "Whose business is it but ours? You have no say in what I do with her!"<p>

"I suppose I don't," Andrew retorted, "but Serena is a good friend. And she belongs with Darien!"

"Darien? That bore? She doesn't want him! Where did he come from all of a sudden? He's such an ass!"

"Darien is a lot more than you'll ever amount to! He's my best friend and I won't allow you to talk about him that way!"

"Oh shove it and hit me again!"

"Serena belongs with him and you know it!"

Syrus let out a hearty laugh. "Riiiight! Darien was the past! There's a new guy in town and he's not going anywhere! Tell Darien if he wants Serena, he can find her with me…in my bed!"

Unable to contain himself anymore, Andrew threw his fist and punched Syrus in the face. The tangerine haired man fell to the ground. The bartender hopped over the bar and pulled him up.

"You're taking advantage of a sick, young girl, you sick bastard!"

"Heh, she seems to enjoy it."

Andrew pushed him against the wall. "Get the fuck out of my bar before I physically throw you out!"

Serena ran up. "Whoa! Hey, what the hell is going on?"

Syrus smirked. "Looks like the game is over. Come on Sweets, let's get out of here."

Andrew released him and watched as the two left. The other customers were glancing at the young blonde in confusion but he didn't care. He might not be able to get Serena away from the louse, but there was no way he was going to encourage him being with her in his family's bar. His friendship with Darien meant more than the money the fool could have been spending on drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>life705:<strong> Alright then, that's it for this chapter! What did you guys think? Is Darien closer to getting Serena back or are they just pushing each other farther apart? What about Syrus? His past is a sad one, hm? Please leave your comments, questions, concerns, opinions, suggestions you might have, or whatever! Your feedback means a lot :) Until next time!


	18. Scandalous Scholastics

**A/N: **Hey! Chapter 18 is here! Sorry it took so long but I promise you'll either be pleased or thoroughly ticked off with what I wrote here :) Bottom line? It's shocking!

Anywho, special thanks to Moonlight Pheonix, RosalineMarie, Phenitial, adoore, HisWabbit, and mangamania for reviewing chapter 17! I'm also thankful to everyone who favorited, subscribed, or added me or the story to their alerts! I know I say it all the time, but I really am in awe that so many of you like the story so much :D

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"Tsukino! Interesting fashion statement!"<p>

Serena sighed. The winter break was over and she was now back at school. It seemed silly to be there when so much had happened over the break. She felt like she had grown way beyond the typical teenagers that surrounded her. Just the night before, she and Syrus had argued about her going back to school. He had been against it and she had been for it. Being at school, however, was giving her second thoughts. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Tsukino! Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry coach, what?" She looked up from her daze.

"I said does your mother know you left the house looking like that?"

Serena shrugged. "Doubt it."

She knew what the coach was referring to. Serena had straightened out her wavy hair and dyed it dark purple. The shade was dark enough to still appear to be black though it was streaked with noticeable shades of purple. Piece of her hair fell lazily in front of her right eye and she pushed it back. She had pierced two more holes into each ear and she wore black and purple earrings in each to match her hair.

"What's the big deal?" she asked. "It's just my hair!"

"You look like a hoodlum!"

Amy looked over at Serena. 'She certainly is working hard to change her appearance,' the scout thought. 'I almost didn't notice her.'

Serena looked at her teacher. "Look, we're all here in our bathing suits. Are we going to swim or what?"

"Are you giving me attitude missy?"

"What if I am?"

"I've had enough!" the coach bellowed. "Detention!"

"Great! I'm tired of this class!" She turned and headed to the locker room.

"Not now! After school!"

"Sorry! Can't hear ya coach!" She threw up a peace sign behind her back and disappeared from view.

Serena changed and headed to the library. She was feeling tired and the library seemed like a good place to take a nap. She turned the hallway where she bumped into Molly and Melvin.

"Hey Serena!" the redhead greeted brightly. "Where you headed?"

"The library. Where you guys off to?"

"Well we're finished for today so we were going the new cake shop by the park," Melvin answered. "You wanna come?"

"Sure!"

Molly looked at her skeptically. "Serena, don't you have class?"

"No. That's why I'm going to the library…to sleep."

"Well…okay."

The three walked together out of the school. Melvin started up a conversation.

"So Serena…"

"So Melvin…"

"The Valentine's dance is right around the corner. Are you and Syrus going to go?"

"Valentine's dance?"

"Yes!" Molly replied enthusiastically. "It's a combination dance and prom! Melvin and I are going to go. You have to come! It's a big event for us seniors!"

"Oh, I don't know. Syrus probably has work and I don't have anything to wear…"

"I'll help you pick something!" her friend insisted. "And besides, you'll regret it if you don't go!"

"But I can't go without Syrus. It wouldn't be right."

Melvin remarked, "You could go with Darien."

Molly slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shut up Melvin!" she hissed.

The girl stopped. "What?"

"He didn't say anything!"

"Oh Melvin. You of all people should know I don't like sick jokes."

"Come on Serena, lighten up. He's just being an idiot. Besides, I'm sure he only said that because he wants you to have a date to the dance."

Serena sighed. "I don't think I'm gonna go."

"What? You have to go!" Molly finally let go of Melvin and he fell to the ground.

"Yeah, but what's the point of going if you can't go with the one you love?"

The redhead giggled. "Serena, you sound so old! Who's to say that you would end up with Syrus in the future? It's just a high school dance!"

"Yeah!" Melvin agreed. "You guys aren't like Molly and me! We're destined to be together forever!"

"Of course we are!" Serena said, but saying it made her feel uneasy. She shook her head. "Besides! School dances are so juvenile! Why waste my time on it?"

Molly took her hand. "I just don't want you to regret not going. What if you get your memory back?"

"Molly…"

"I'm just saying I know you. You would have wanted to go."

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll go."

"Yay! This will be so much fun! You won't regret it, I promise! We can go shopping for dresses right away!"

Serena smiled at the girl's excitement. "We just have to make sure we don't spend too much. I don't have a lot of money."

"I'm sure your dad will front you the money! How can he say no to the prom?"

"He can…because I moved out."

"What?" The couple stared at her in shock.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Who would have thought that Serena would turn juvenile?" Melvin shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"Why did you do it?"

The girl shrugged. "It had to be done."

The two exchanged worried glances.

Melvin looked up. "Oh look, there's Darien."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh God."

"Hey Molly!" he greeted. "Melvin...Meatball brain!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Molly laughed. "Hey Darien. Why are you calling her 'meatball brain'?"

He snickered. "Because she got rid of the ones on her head and left the ones inside rolling around!" He looked at the girl. "I almost didn't recognize you with that new do of yours."

"You are such a jerk!" She glared into his eyes angrily.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you do something about it?"

"Like what? Kick your ass?"

"As if you could!"

Serena fumed. "You moronic, egotistical, shallow bitch!"

Molly gasped. "Serena!"

The young man laughed. "My, my! Look who managed to increase their vocabulary!"

"You guys, please don't fight!" Molly took her friend's hand. "Serena! I know you don't want to hear this, but you and Darien did have a good thing!"

"That's right," her boyfriend agreed. "Just because you're angry now doesn't mean you guys have to be at each others' throats! Why are you mad at him anyway?"

"Because!"

Darien raised an eyebrow at this. "Because what?"

Serena turned her head away from him.

"Why are you mad at him?" Molly asked her gently.

"Tell us Serena!"

"What is it, Meatball Brain? Why are you mad?"

The girl snapped. "Because he wasn't there!"

"What?" He felt his heart beat faster.

"Serena, he didn't know," the girl told her calmly. "Remember?"

"I mean before!" She looked squarely into his ocean blue eyes. "You were never fucking there!"

"Serena…I—"

"Save it! I'm out of here!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "You remember something before the accident?"

She shook her head. "I can't take this anymore!" She turned.

"What are you going to do? Serena! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take out my anger for Darien in a productive way!"

The young prince was dumbfounded at first. He quickly came up with something before she left. "You? Productive? That'll be a first!"

"Go to hell Darien! Guys? I'll catch you later!" She huffed off.

"You'll never get her back at this rate," Molly told him.

"Yeah," Melvin agreed. "Why are you trying to upset her?"

Darien grinned. "It's part of my method."

"I don't get it," the nerd said.

"Don't worry about it Melvin," she paused. "I am curious though. Do you know what she meant when she said you were never there?"

His expression became serious and he shook his head. "I don't. I can't remember anything that might be enough to stop her from remembering her life. I don't know what I did to her, but it's clear that whatever is blocking her memory is because of me."

Molly gave his arm a sympathetic touch. "Aw, don't think that way Darien! I'm sure she'll remember soon."

He nodded and they stood silently.

Melvin suddenly snapped his fingers. "Darien! The Valentine's dance and prom is in a few weeks!"

"Oh?"

"Yes!" she confirmed. "On the thirteenth."

"The thirteenth?"

"Well the fourteenth is on Saturday so…"

"I see. You guys going?"

She nodded. "Yes. We talked Serena into going but it turns out that Syrus might not be able to take her."

The prince cocked his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes!" Melvin interjected. "It's a great opportunity for you to show up and dance with her! Sweep her off her feet!"

"That does sound like a good idea," he admitted. "But how will I pull it off? She'd know it was me."

"Hm…I don't know."

Melvin came up behind the young man. "You need some kind of clever disguise."

Darien smiled. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

><p>Syrus yawned. As much as he hated his brothers and what they did, he was pretty sure that the classes he was enrolled in were more vicious than they were. His eyes blurred and his head began to nod. He couldn't take much more of this lecture. What class was he even in? He had no idea. The young man forced his head up and thought about his brothers. How would they handle a boring class?<p>

'Troy would probably flirt with the blonde next to him,' he thought to himself. 'And Lepius is the type who would enjoy it. Arista would fall asleep for sure and Orpheus…Orpheus would throw a fit.' He smiled at the thought. Before his brothers had become pawns in Phoebe's game, the five of them were so close they knew each others' every move. Now…now they treated him like a traitor…and an outcast. 'Some bond.'

After what felt like an eternity, the professor finally dismissed the class and Syrus left eagerly. He sighed. He had another class and he needed something to keep his energy up. Maybe a coffee or an energy drink would do him some good. The young man walked into the student union and found it bustling with students. Just lovely. The only thing crowds were good for was getting lost in them…only to reappear and ruin the whole thing. He thought back to the party he and Serena crashed at Alan's house. What a way to get lost in a crowd!

He entered the coffee shop where he found two familiar faces, Haruka and Michelle. He aimed to ignore them but it was impossible when he was confronted.

"Well, well. So you are human after all."

Syrus picked out an energy drink from the freezer and turned to her. "Beg your pardon?"

"I was just remarking at how you seem to be human. You're actually looking for sustenance!"

"Miss Haruka…is there something you want?"

She smirked. "As a matter of fact, there is. Leave Serena alone!"

The young man ran a hand through his now shortened hair. "Why don't _you _leave Serena alone? And me, for that matter."

"I see you got a haircut," Michelle said politely. "It becomes you!"

"Heh, thanks. Listen, ladies. I know you both don't care for me. Why don't we just cut the formalities? You want me to leave Serena alone and I won't. I want you to leave me alone and you won't. Very rarely do we ever get the things we want."

Haruka was about to argue with him when his phone rang. Syrus held up his hand and picked up his phone.

"Hello? Yeah…yeah…yeah, I'm at school. I'm in the student union…in the coffee shop…I'll be there in a sec." He turned back to them. "Ladies…I have something better to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

The couple watched as he paid and then walked out.

"Wonder where he's off to," Michelle mused.

"Look Michelle. Look at that girl that he just joined." The two of them watched him intently. "That girl with the straight hair…that bastard is cheating on Serena!"

The girl wrapped her arms around him and then turned slightly.

"Haruka, that girl _is _Serena! What is she doing here?"

"Who knows? Every time I see them together, it makes me want to punch that guy in the face!"

They watched as the two walked away.

"That snake! I wanna wring his neck!"

"Easy there, Ruka. I'm sure everything is fine!"

"Hey guys!"

The girls turned. "Darien! What are you doing here?"

The young prince smiled. "I have a paper to work on and I need to do some research." He paused, deciding not to tell them about his run-in with Serena. "What are you guys doing?"

"Contemplating homicide," Haruka muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Syrus and Serena were walking about the campus together.<p>

"So what are you doing here?"

She sighed. "I bumped into Darien again today…actually, just a few minutes ago."

"Did he say something to you? I swear I'll knock his teeth in if he's harassing you again."

"He is infuriating," she agreed. "And I was getting ticked just looking at him."

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to talk about it. It took all I had not to lose my cool and go off on that guy!"

"So what changed?"

The girl gave a shrug as a strand of hair fell before her eyes. "I thought that instead of decking the guy, I could find you and you and I could work through my aggression."

A puzzled expression crossed his face but he couldn't help but smile. "Oh yeah? In what way?"

"Hmm…maybe a little physical release?"

"Yeah? Are you sure that's what you want?"

She nodded. "Yes. I want to forget about that jerk and move on. And I figured you could best help me with that!"

"You would be right! But I don't want to rush you into anything."

"It's not a rush. This is what I want. It's not like we haven't talked about it."

Syrus smiled. "Alright…if you're sure. Should we make a run to the house then?"

"Hmm…no!" A devilish grin crossed her face. "You love the thrill of being caught, right?"

"Right!"

"How about somewhere on campus?"

"But where?" Syrus looked about the college grounds. "I know! Let's go to the library! The top floor is full of private study rooms and hardly anyone goes up there…except for the grad students." He smiled at her. "It's nice and quiet…I bet we could upset quite a few students with our own soundtrack, if you know what I mean!"

"Let's go!"

A few moments later, the couple was standing at the library's front desk.

"Okay," the young girl behind the counter said. "Here is the key to the study room on the fifth floor. Please, what number does the key say?"

Syrus held it out and he and his companion eyed it. The number '16' was written on it in marker.

"It says 17," Serena told her. The two looked at each other knowingly.

The girl wrote the information down on a clipboard. "Okay, that should do it. You have two hours."

"That should be plenty of time," Syrus told her. He gave a small bow and they walked quickly to the elevator. He pushed the button and they waited. Eventually, the elevator opened and the two entered. The car seemed to take forever as it ascended through the floors. Anxiously, the young man turned to Serena. "You ready?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Her palm was sweaty but that didn't stop her from grabbing his hand in eagerness. "I can't believe that girl thinks we're going to study."

"Well we are going to study…anatomy!" Serena giggled at this. He continued. "I like how you told her the wrong room!"

"Just adding to the thrill!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Then the elevator doors slid open. "Let's do this!"

The two bounded off to room seventeen in anticipation. Syrus pulled out his ID and slid it through the crack in the door. He eventually popped the lock and the door creaked open.

"Get in there!"

She giggled again. "Yes sir!"

Syrus closed the door and threw his backpack on the floor. Serena dropped hers to the ground and began to pull the shades on the room's windows.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She bit her bottom lip with a seductive look in her eyes. "Take me!"

Syrus lunged toward her and grabbed her body. She let out a small squeal of delight as he lifted her up and backed her into the wall. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist and clasped her hands behind his neck. They began to kiss each other passionately. Slowly, he moved from her lips to her neck. Serena pushed her head up and gave out soft moans as he nibbled softly on her collar.

"Your shirt's in my way."

She nodded and lifted an arm. She pulled her shirt off as Syrus held onto her waist. As soon as her shirt was dropped carelessly to the floor, he went straight for her chest.

"You are beautiful!" he told her.

"Uh-huh." She ran her fingers through his hair and tightened her legs' grip on his waist. "Off with your shirt!"

"Yes ma'am."

He released her as she pulled his shirt off his body and threw it down next to hers. Syrus ran his hand up her skirt and along the side of her thigh. Serena let out a small yelp and then dug her head into his chest. She kissed his body and caressed his back.

"Now," she told him.

He nodded. The young man walked them over to the table and laid her carefully down on the surface. She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes that seemed to be beckoning to him.

"Today, I make you mine."

"_You're mine forever, Bun. Always and forever."_

Serena's eyes widened. That voice was so familiar. Was it…?

"Sweets? You okay?" Syrus stared at her worriedly. "If you're not ready for this…"

The girl shook the voice from her head. "Shut up and do me."

Syrus nodded again and then climbed on top of the table. He positioned himself over her on his hands and knees, his body bent as he kissed her chest. Serena reached out to his waist and began to fumble with the belt he was wearing. Syrus took one hand and reached into the side of her bra. The girl gave a small laugh of delight. She wrapped her legs around him once more as she finally got the belt undone. Serena pulled it off him and threw it to the ground. As she started undoing his jeans, Syrus brought his hand down to her skirt and began working on the zipper. He dropped his other arm, now pressing his chest against hers. His hand was pushed under her head as he kissed her body all over.

The two were so into each other that they didn't even hear the knock at the door. It suddenly swung open.

"Oh my God!"

The two stopped and turned to the person in the doorway. They had guilty smiles on their faces which quickly changed to shock with a hint of embarrassment.

"What the fuck?"

"Darien?"

"Serena?"

Syrus groaned and dropped his head between the girl's shoulder and neck. "Shit!"

Darien stared at them in horror. What was happening? What the fuck was happening? No! No, no, no, no, no! His body felt like it was full of frozen water. Serena…was…Syrus…no!

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked in a low tone.

"Nothing…anymore!" Syrus got up and readjusted his pants. He handed Serena a shirt off the floor and she held it close to her body.

Darien stepped in and shut the door. "Stay the fuck away from her!"

"What's it to you?" Serena yelled. "You said you were over me!"

He glared at her. "Did you have sex with him?"

"That's none of your—"

"Did. You. Have. Sex. With. Him."

The stern look in his eyes scared something in her. Tentatively, she shook her head. "N-no. I didn't."

"Serena?"

"Shut up!" Darien turned to the young man and threw his fist. Syrus staggered backward and hit the wall.

"What the fuck? You bitch! What the hell gives you the right to hit me?"

Darien walked over to him with an angry look in his blue eyes. "What the hell gives you the right to take advantage of her?"

"You ask that like it was nonconsensual!"

"She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know what she wants!"

Darien grabbed Syrus' head and threw him to the floor. Then he bent down and wrapped his hands around his neck. Before he could stop himself, the prince was choking the young brother.

"Stop it!" Serena pulled her shirt on and leapt over to the pair. "Stop it I said! Darien! Let him go!" She tried pulling on Darien's arms but she wasn't strong enough to move him. "Stop it!"

Syrus flailed his arms and then brought his leg up. He kneed Darien in the stomach and pushed him over.

"You crazy fucker!" He threw his fist and connected with Darien's temple.

The young prince was far from done, however. As Syrus pulled his fist back again, Darien kicked him back down and went for his throat once more. He tightened his grip and shook him furiously.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!"

"Darien! Let him go!" Serena pounded her fists ineffectually against his back. "You're going to kill him! Let go!"

Having finally heard her words, Darien snapped back to himself and pulled his hands back. He watched as the young man gasped for air.

The door suddenly burst open. "Freeze! Campus security!" Two uniformed security guards stood in the doorway. "We received complaints about the noise level! What's going on in here? Is there a problem?"

"Yeah! A big one!" Darien got to his feet and pushed his hair back. "And it's that son of a bitch right there!"

Syrus shook his head. "You fucking psychopath!"

"Don't you forget it!" Without another word, Darien pushed through the guards and stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>So there you have it! What did you guys think? Love it or hate it? Please tell me! Leave your comments, questions, concerns, complaints, rants, reviews, and whatever else! I really do value all your opinions :D


	19. Just One Night

**A/N: **Hey guys! Time for chapter 19! Hopefully the wait wasn't too long for you! I absolutely loved all your comments (even all the angry ones) and I'm glad you all are so into the story. The whole scene in the library between Syrus and Serena actually wasn't in there originally, but I decided to add it after reading previous comments. So you see, your comments really do make a difference!

Anyway! Big thanks to adoore, RosalineMarie, Phenitial, redf0x, Moonlight Pheonix, PrincessNorthStarKita, Lady Vee, mangamania, and firecracker2010 for commenting on the previous chapter! You guys are awesome :) Also thanks to everyone who subscribed, favorited, or added the story or me to their alerts! You guys are awesome too :D

More thanks to Crystal Saturn for commenting on chapter 3! She's a great author and I recommend you all check out what she's written if you're looking for great Serena/Darien stories. The stories are all so bittersweet and definitely worth reading!

I also want to thank max333 for the lovely suggestions and ideas!

Oh, I do not own Sailor Moon! Okay, I'm done, I promise! Without further ado, chapter 19!

* * *

><p><em>Kssssh.<em>

"Can you hear me? Brother? Can you hear me? Troy? Troy!"

"Mngh."

"Troy? Wake up!"

Troy slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to his surroundings. He realized he was lying down. Looking up, he saw his brother standing over him. He could see he was talking to him but his words were still muffled. Finally, everything began to come in come in clearly.

"Troy! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Where am I?"

"Your chamber room."

Troy looked about his capsule-like bed and nodded to himself. "So I am." He concentrated on the enclosure and it tilted forward. Once he was nearly standing, the young soldier stepped out. He stretched and looked over his body. He was wearing only a pair of briefs.

"Where are the others?" he asked his brother. "And how long have I been out?"

"You all have been out for a month. The others are still in their anti-chambers. Here, I've brought you some new clothes." He gestured to the table behind him where the new attire was folded neatly. "Do you remember what happened?"

He nodded. "We fought the Sailor Scouts."

"Yes. You took on Sailor Moon."

"Did she get you? Are you alright, Orpheus?"

His brother nodded. "I am. I didn't see any battle action after I took Phoebe away. By the time I had her situated in an anti-chamber, you all had returned. You were more injured than you appeared to be. Apparently the wound you sustained, I'm guessing by a sword, was cut deeper than it seemed. Your blood had soaked through your suit and you passed out moments after I found you."

Troy closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he remembered. "That wretched Sailor Moon. That bitch will pay! How long will the others be?"

"Lepius should be just about done now. Syrus is a master sword wielder but his powers are weakening. Had he been in top form, Lepius would have been in trouble."

His brother nodded as he pulled on a pair of black pants. "What about Arista?"

Orpheus wrinkled his eyebrows. "Arista took on a lot more damage than any of you. He must not have completely separated his essence from his clones. That group attack that the scouts did damaged him internally. And the energy ball Syrus threw at one of the clones made it worse. He seemed okay but he passed out after he helped me get you guys in the chambers." He handed his brother a white undershirt. "I placed him in the maximum power chamber …"

"What? Maximum power! Orpheus! What are you thinking? That is ridiculously dangerous!" Troy pulled his jacket on. "Take me to him!"

"Yes." He nodded and led his brother out the room and into a hallway. There were three doors on each side, a door for each brother and their aunt, and a door at the end. Orpheus and his brother approached the last door. He grabbed the knob and exhaled nervously. Then he pushed the door open and the two entered.

This chamber room was darker than the latter one. In the middle of the room was a large, capsule-shaped enclosure. Instead of having a lid like the regular chambers, there was an aura of dark energy radiating over the top. Troy approached the capsule and looked in, seeing Arista resting beneath the energy. His complexion had darkened.

"Orpheus! Arista has turned dark! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I know but it was the only way! The other chambers don't supply enough energy to—"

"Get him out of this thing!"

"What? But Troy! He's not ready!"

"Get him out of it, Orpheus! That is an order! We will not risk the life of our brother this way!"

"Yes brother." Orpheus quickly turned the chamber off. When the dark lid of energy finally dissipated, his brother stood over Arista.

"Look at him, Orpheus! Were you not keeping watch on him?"

"I was, I swear! I was going to take him out but he wasn't healed yet!"

Troy bent down and lifted his brother out. "Get the door!" He carried him into his chamber room where Orpheus had already opened his enclosure. He laid Arista down carefully and then closed the resting pod. "This is not good," he mumbled, configuring the monitors. "He is nearly blackened with energy from the Anti-Crystal. He's had too much dark energy pushed into him. What were you thinking?"

Orpheus looked down. "I am sorry, brother. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"This chamber will heal him, it will just take longer. Dammit!" He slammed his hand on the computer. "Where the hell is Lepius?"

"I'm here." His white-haired brother walked in buttoning his jacket.

"Look at this!"

Lepius approached the chamber and peered in. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Orpheus had him in the maximum power anti-chamber!"

"Orpheus!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ugh. Big O strikes again."

Sighing in frustration, the dark-haired brother asked, "Can you get the excess anti-energy out of him?"

Lepius pulled up a chair next to Arista. Retracting the lid, he reached into the chamber and took his red-haired brother's hand. "I should be able to pull some of it out but there is a lot of negative energy coursing through him. I don't know if he can survive long enough for me to get it all out."

Troy smacked his head. "Will you be able to handle all the energy as you pull it out?"

His brother shook his head. "He's not completely healed so this chamber will need to be on, thus pumping him with more anti-energy. That and…removing energy isn't really my specialty."

"Where is Phoebe?"

"She's still in her chamber. I checked on her already. She was weaker than Arista but I put her in her regular chamber. She won't be ready for some time."

Troy swore under his breath. "Why did you not put Phoebe in the maximum chamber?"

"It didn't cross my mind until Arista was already in there!"

"Shit." Troy began pacing. "Phoebe would have been able to take the energy out of Arista with no problem." He rubbed his chin. "We need…"

"We need Syrus," Lepius finished.

Orpheus folded his arms. "How can that traitor help us?"

"He is the only one who can successfully aid Lepius in energy transfer. What you don't know about our little brother is that he has the ability to absorb and transfer great amounts of energy," he told his younger brother matter-of-factly. "That's why the anti-chambers always took more time and required more energy on him."

"How are we going to get him back?" Lepius asked. "He won't come peacefully."

"The girl," Troy said. "I'm going to Earth to find them both. If he won't come, we'll use her against him."

"What about the Sailor Scouts?" Orpheus queried.

"I'll send out Antis to distract them."

He nodded. "I'll go with you!"

"Like hell you will!" Troy turned to Lepius. "You stay here and do your best with Arista. You, Orpheus, you go to the Moon."

"What do I do there?"

"Carry out the next phase of Phoebe's plan. I will go to the South Pole first and handle the other part of the operation." He paused. "Orpheus…do not mess this up!"

Orpheus nodded once more. "I won't disappoint you!" Then he phased out.

Troy went to the door. "Will you be alright here?"

Lepius nodded now. "I will contact you if I need anything."

"Very good." Under his breath he muttered, "I will destroy those scouts if it's the last thing I do." Then he flicked his wrist and disappeared.

* * *

><p>One. One, two. One. One, two. One. One, one, two. Jab. Jab, cross. Jab. Jab, cross. Jab. Jab, jab, cross.<p>

"Darien?"

Jab. Jab, cross. Jab. Jab, cross.

"Darien!"

Jab. Jab, jab, cross.

"Darien!"

The young prince turned to his caller. Andrew.

"Yeah?"

Andrew raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here at the gym so late? I thought you were more of a 'morning gym' person."

"Yeah." Darien turned back to the punching bag he had been mutilating and started up again.

His blonde friend grabbed the bag and positioned himself between the two. "Dar. What the hell is going on with you? I don't think I've ever seen you this angry!"

He clenched his fists and threw one at the wall. "It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make you punch a wall!"

Darien glared at him.

"At least let me try to help you through it! What happened, man?"

"You can't help me through this."

"Tell me what 'this' is. Dar!"

"Fuck! It's Serena!"

"What did she—"

"—I found her and Syrus in one of the study rooms at the school. They were about to have sex!"

Andrew's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack!" Darien threw his fist at the punching bag again. Andrew barely ducked in time to miss his friend's fist. "Then he said she consented to it!"

"That's ridiculous though! She has amnesia!"

"Agh!" Darien pounded both his fists into the punching bag and then tore off his gloves. "I can't see straight, I'm so mad!" The young man bitterly grabbed his gym bag and headed to the door.

His friend was hot on his heels. "Darien! Where are you going?"

The prince threw his hand up in a dismissive manner and walked out. Before Andrew could catch up with him, Darien had hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.

He hadn't meant to leave his friend the way he had, but he just couldn't think. He didn't want to hear reasons or excuses that might have made Serena act the way she did. _He _was supposed to be her one and only. How could she be ready to have sex with someone else without feeling that something was wrong? How could she, _his_ soulmate, not care about the broken heart he now had as a result?

The streetlights blurred by as Darien rode on. He wasn't sure if he was obeying the signals or not, but he didn't even care. He drove around the city for a while and eventually ended up back at his apartment. Angrily, Darien burst through the door and threw his bag across the hallway. Slamming the door shut, the young man entered the living room and flopped down on the couch. What a day.

He stared up at the ceiling. He had totally lost it on Syrus today…not that the jerk didn't deserve it. 'If Serena hadn't been there…I might have killed him.' The dark-haired young man buried his face in his hands.

"Even in complete ignorance, she saves me." Darien sighed and shook his head. "Everything she does is killing me!" He put a hand to his heart. "She kills me, she saves me, ugh! I can't take this anymore!"

He rolled onto his side. "It hurts! Everything hurts!" A lone tear emerged from his eye and emitted a bright light. It fell from his face and then turned into the Golden Crystal. Surprised, Darien held out his hand and the jewel came to him. He sat up and watched as his crystal floated in its aura of light. He hadn't summoned it so why was it there? Carefully, he examined it.

"Wait a second…something isn't right here…"

Using his opposite hand, Darien touched the surface of the crystal. There were small, black spots scattered across it. Had those always been there and he just hadn't noticed? He did an assessment of himself. Other than the obvious heartbreak he was feeling over Serena, he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary which would have been indicated by the crystal. Was there something wrong with his planet? Perhaps he was coming down with something and just didn't know it yet…

"The three are connected," he told himself. "The crystal, the planet, and the guardian…what happens to one, happens to all three. So what do these black spots mean for us?" He sighed. "Serena…what you were about to do…is it killing me so much that it's hurting the Earth too?" He clenched his empty hand and rested his head on his fist. "Please come back to me…please come back. Even if it's just for one night…please."

The apartment remained silent. Darien looked at the crystal in his hand and sighed again. What was going on? Was he okay or was he imagining what he saw? Suddenly, a voice broke his thoughts.

"As you wish, my love."

His head shot up and he laid his eyes on the source. _It was the Princess._

"Serenity?"

She gave a nod. Dressed in her flowing, white dress, she stood before him with her hands clasped before her. "You look so sad!"

The young man jumped up and rushed to her. "Are you real? Can I…can I touch you? You're not a hallucination, are you?"

A smile crossed her face. To answer his question, she stepped closer to him and took his face in her hands. She pulled him down and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded excitedly and pulled her to his body. Holding her in an embrace, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Princess Serenity cradled her head against his chest. "You called out to me…so here I am."

"So it's that simple?"

She nodded. "It is."

They swayed side to side in silence, as though they were dancing. There was no music but that didn't mean anything to them. Their hearts and bodies were relieved and it felt as though a weight had been lifted just by mere proximity.

"Remember the first battle I came to? I told you that I came because you called to me." Serenity stared at him with those familiar eyes that always had a way of melting him. "I will always come when you need me."

Darien looked down at her and kissed her head. "I love you."

"And I, you…more than anything else in this world."

They were quiet again. Then the prince spoke.

"Tell me why."

"Why what?"

Darien pulled away from the girl and walked to his bedroom. She followed wordlessly. He sat down on his bed as she crossed the room. Serenity stood before him and gazed at him inquisitively. He was clearly upset.

"Why did you…_she_ do it?"

"Do what?"

Her lover turned his head away from her and a shadow cast itself upon his eyes. Without warning, she took his hands in hers, surprising him.

"I assume you are referring to Serena. Endymion, I have no say in what she does and I cannot control her. If I could, she and I would be one person. You have to know that even though she doesn't remember you, her heart, and mine, will always be yours."

Darien sighed. "It hurts, Serenity. It hurts a lot. So much so that look; look at this." He extended his hand and revealed his crystal to her. "The Golden Crystal is covered with black spots. What do you think this means?"

The Princess took the crystal into her hands and examined it. "This is odd," she agreed. She turned to him. "Are you not well? Is it the Earth?"

He shook his head. "As far as I can tell, the Earth is fine and the only thing wrong with me is the heartache I feel over you."

The blonde nodded and turned back to the crystal. She opened her mouth to say something else but let out a cry instead.

"Agh!"

"Serenity?"

Black lightening flowed from the crystal and around the princess' hands and wrists. "Ahhh! Take it back!" She extended her hands to him and he quickly took back possession of his jewel. Once it was his again, the crystal immediately went back to its previous state.

"Are you okay?" He took her hands and inspected them. Cuts ran up and down her arms from where she had been hit.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "It just hurts a little. Does your crystal always do that?"

"No," he replied. "Our crystals are always in tuned with each other. I'm not sure why it would attack you." Darien rubbed her arms tenderly.

'Was that…was that dark energy it attacked her with?' he asked himself. 'Where did that come from?'

"I shouldn't have come," she said, standing up. "I feel like I've upset you more."

"Don't go." Darien threw his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then he rested his head against her stomach. "Please…don't leave. I need…I need you tonight."

Serenity looked down at him sadly and wrapped her arms around his head. "You know I can't stay for too long. My power…"

"I know, I know." He looked at her with despair in his eyes. "Just stay for a while. You said you would always come when I needed you and I need you now. Please…just one night?"

Her face softened and she gave him a small smile. "Okay. Just for tonight. Just as a warning though, I'll most likely be gone in the morning."

He shook his head. "I'll take what I can get."

Darien pulled Serenity down on top of him and the two fell over onto the bed. She giggled playfully and kissed him. Then she held him close to her. He could hear the sound of her heart beating as she embraced him. Her heartbeat. If she had one then she had to be alive, right? She was alive and here for him.

"_I love you, Darien!"_

"What? What did you just call me?"

"I called you Endymion." She looked at him curiously. "Do you want me to stop calling you that?"

Darien rolled over and positioned himself above the girl. Lustily, he lowered his body onto hers and began kissing her. "I don't care what you call me," he breathed, "as long as you call me."

She laughed again and then hooked her arms around him. He settled down next to her and allowed his princess to hold him. The prince rested a hand on her hip while sliding the other just beneath her head. They stared into each others' eyes longingly.

"I want to be like this with you forever," he said. "I miss you."

"I'm right here…right where I've always been."

"You know what I mean."

Serenity lifted her leg and wrapped it around his thigh. "Soon," she told him. "Soon. It's only a matter of time. For now, I'm here…so please…please let me be all that's on your mind."

Darien kissed her lips. "Always."

* * *

><p>"<em>My dream is to protect this star so everyone can be happy. Together with you, Darien. What's your dream?"<em>

"_My dream too. To protect this star, together with you."_

_A bright smile. "I'm so happy. We are the same."_++

Serena sprang up with a start. She looked next to her and saw Syrus' back. He was still sleeping soundly. The girl pulled her legs in close to her and hugged them. Why was this happening? Ever since the day she and Darien had their fight in the fountain, the girl found that she had been thinking about him non-stop. Him catching her and Syrus at the library earlier that day only intensified these thoughts. The pain in her stomach that she felt when she thought about him was now a daily thing. She imagined his eyes and the richness of his laugh. She didn't know why this was happening, but it was driving her crazy!

She was even having dreams about him. Most of the time, the dreams took place in the here and now and she found those to be scary enough. Now, her heart was racing. This dream was different than the previous ones she had been having. In this dream, her hair was long and blonde with the two buns she used to have them in. Darien was with her and they both appeared to be in a meadow. She had the feeling that they were both in danger but the feeling was somehow unimportant because the two were together. Was it a memory? How could it be? She was told she'd never get her memory back. And why would she be in danger?

Serena heaved in a big sigh and stared up at the ceiling. She felt small and torn. Why couldn't she get Darien off of her mind? She turned to Syrus. 'I'm in love with him!' she thought. 'Why am I dreaming about another man?' The girl buried her face. 'Oh Serena. What a mess.'

"Mngh. Serena?"

The girl looked up. "Yes?"

"Sweets? What are you doing up?" She shook her head. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded. The young man pushed himself up. "You wanna talk about it?" He rolled his head in a circular motion. Then he ran his hand through his short and rumpled orange-red hair as he stared at the girl next to him.

She shook her head again. "I don't want to think about it. Not ever."

Syrus wrapped his arms around the girl's petite frame. "Sweets, you're shaking!" He kissed her head affectionately.

"I'm—I'm sorry to keep you up on your night off."

"Don't be silly! I'm only thinking about you when I'm at work anyway." She nodded glumly. "Let me make us some tea. That'll get your mind off your bad dream." He pushed himself off the bed and walked to the kitchen. The apartment was flooded with lights as he illuminated his space.

The lighting awoke the girl's slumbering guardian. Luna hopped up on her legs and looked about nervously. What was going on in the middle of the night?

Syrus walked back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the girl. "Sweets, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. Maybe it's just guilt."

"Guilt? About what?"

"My parents?" She turned to the side as she said this, upset with herself for lying to her concerned partner.

Luna looked at her inquisitively and then jumped onto her lap. She had known the former blonde long enough to know when she was withholding the truth.

Serena caressed the cat softly. "I'm scared, Syrus. I'm scared of my past."

Syrus raised his eyebrow and turned fully to the girl. "Your past? Serena…did you dream about something from your past? Are you starting to remember?"

"Uh…well…"

"Hey," he took hold of her shoulders. "You can be honest with me. I can take it, whatever it is."

She wrung her hands. "I don't know if it was from my past. It was weird. I was in a meadow and I was in some kind of danger."

"Who was there with you?" She looked away again. "Come on, Sweets. Talk to me!"

"It was a guy," she confessed.

"A guy? Like one of my brothers?"

"Um…"

"I knew it. They're up to no good. Now they're in your head." He stood up and walked angrily into the kitchen.

"Come on now, Syrus, how is that even possible?" She put Luna down and followed him into the kitchen. Curious, the feline tagged along.

"My brothers have different powers," he explained as he poured tea. "Manipulating your dreams…that sounds like Orpheus' department. All of us have powers…but Orpheus…his powers are more mind-oriented."

"Like what?"

"Hm." He handed a cup of tea to Serena. "Orpheus is more of a thinker. He's good at breaking codes, hacking, reading, that stuff. He's also charming…dangerously charming. As a matter of fact, his charm is the source of his power. Once he's engaged you, he can get into your head and drive you insane."

"What the hell?"

'My word!' Luna thought. 'He's more dangerous than we could have thought!'

"How close did he get to you? Maybe he's in your dreams messing with you."

"I don't think it's him. We barely shared two words."

Syrus took a long sip of his tea. "It couldn't be him then. I am worried though. I know my brothers haven't given up their hunt for me. And I'm sure they won't feel a bit remorseful for using you to get to me."

"Sun, don't worry about me. I'm okay!" She took his hand in hers. "Besides, I barely remember that dream now."

He nodded. "I'm just worried about my brothers coming after you. I know we changed our look and we only go out on few occasions, but I'm still concerned. I should be doing more to protect you. Maybe I should pose as a high schooler."

Serena laughed. "Sy, you're a freshman in college! Why would you even want to go to high school? It's nothing but petty girls and their drama." She sipped her tea and then set it down on the small table. "I wish I had taken your advice on not going back. It's so stupid."

"Yeah?" Syrus grinned. "Does that mean I was right?"

"Ha ha! I guess it does."

"You could stop going now."

"I could, couldn't I?" She sighed. "It's not like I couldn't. Then again, it is senior year after all. I'm so close to being done. And that would just break my parents even more."

"Right. Your parents. Have they still been coming to the school to get you and check your progress?"

She shook her head. "I haven't seen them for a week but I suspect that they're just calling in now. Legally they can take me back but I'm too quick for 'em!"

"I know you are." He smiled.

"They walked me out to the parking lot last time but I psyched out my dad out and ran. My mom was screaming my name but I just kept going." She frowned at the memory.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you just stop going?"

She shrugged. "I promised Molly I'd go to this prom in two weeks."

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna call out so I can go with you."

"Really? Sy, don't do that. It's not that important. Really."

"Of course it is! It's your senior prom!"

She picked up her teacup again. "I didn't even want to go. Molly talked me into it."

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Hm? What's that?"

He smiled. "Go put on your prom dress."

"What?"

"Just do it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

She got up and walked back into the next room. A few moments later, she re-entered. She was wearing a long, dark purple, strapless gown with a heart-shaped neckline. Matching gloves that cut off at the knuckles and went up to her elbows accented the dress. Her dark hair fell over her eye as she walked in holding up the skirt.

"How does this look?"

He caught his breath. "Sweets…you're beautiful!"

"You think?"

He nodded. "Definitely." He stood up and extended his hand to her. "Come into the living room with me."

She took his hand and he led her into the next room. "What's going on, Sy?"

'Something I'd like to know the answer to,' Luna thought. She hopped up on the bed and curled up. 'It's much too late for this.'

The young man released her hand. He walked over to the side table and pulled out three candles. After he placed them about the room and lit them, he dimmed the lights and put on some music. Then he turned to her. "Well?"

"Well what? What are you doing?" She smiled bashfully.

"Why don't you and I have our own prom right here?"

"What?"

"Hold that thought." He went back into the kitchen and returned with the teacups and the pot of tea. Syrus cleared off the small table and placed the items down symmetrically. "This is our punch table," he explained. Then he turned back to her. "All I need now is a suit."

Serena's grin reached from ear to ear. "Sunny, you're so sweet." She took his hand. "Don't worry about a suit. You're perfect."

"But I need one!"

"But…I've never seen you in a suit. Do you own one?"

He thought for a moment. "I do." He closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, his shirt and shorts changed into his white anti-suit.

"Syrus! No! Your powers will diminish sooner!"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." Then he extended his hand again. "May I have this dance?"

Her panicked face looked into his eyes and softened. "Yes." She took his hand and buried her head into his neck. "Thank you," she murmured.

"For what, Sweets?"

"For this prom. I love you."

Syrus pulled the girl close. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>++From Sailor Moon SuperS Vol. 3<p>

**life705: **So, there you have it! Darien is still heartbroken but it looks like Serenity is here for him. And Syrus and Serena are getting closer still! What are the brothers planning? Hmm... Next battle, next chapter! In the meantime, please leave your comments, questions, concerns, rants, raves, opinions, or whatever! I look forward to them!


	20. Rooftop Wrangle

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but chapter 20 is finally here! Some of you are getting impatient and upset with the whole Syrus/Serena situation, but I hope you won't give up on the story for that reason! There is more to come and a lot can happen in that time. I hope you'll stick around!

In the meantime, special thanks to RosalineMarie, adoore, Lady Vee, mermaidlover18, Moonlight Pheonix, Starrlight1812, mangamania, Phenitial, and firecracker2010 for reviewing chapter 19! More thanks to LucyMoon1992 for reviewing chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, or added this story to their alerts! Thanks for reading guys :) I hope my story will continue to entertain you!

I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for agreeing to help me get a new dress, Molly."<p>

"It was no problem, Serena. I just can't figure out why you had to get a new dress days before the prom!"

The dark-haired girl chuckled. "It's a long story."

"I thought you were satisfied with the purple dress we got!"

"I was." She clasped her hands behind her head and sighed. "It just has a different meaning now. It no longer says 'high school prom'."

"Oh? What does it say now?"

Serena stuck out her tongue. "It's a secret!"

Molly laughed. "Sure it is! Anyway, the new dress you got is gorgeous. You'll stand out for sure! I'm sure all the guys will ask you to dance."

"Ugh, I hope not. I love Syrus. I can't imagine dancing with anyone else."

She laughed again. "You're such a hopeless romantic."

She opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted.

"Hey Molly! Hey Meatball Brain!"

"Hey Darien!" Molly greeted him cheerfully.

Serena stared at him and their eyes met. For a moment, neither of them said a word. Visions of their last encounter played themselves over and over again in both their minds. 'How can he stand to look at me?' the girl questioned herself. The bigger question was why did she care about what he thought? Did his feelings really matter to her? She knew that they shouldn't, but she couldn't help but feel for him. If their love had been as strong as everyone kept telling her that it was, it had to hurt him to see her with Syrus.

Then again, what she did with Syrus was none of his business. Why couldn't he just leave her alone and move on? Was that what she wanted from him? The two stared at each other and she could feel something in her…some kind of twinge. It hurt…it hurt her to see him in so much pain…and she didn't know why.

Snapping back to reality, Serena shook her head free of her thoughts and shot Darien a snappy retort. "Hey jerk! Out threatening children, stealing candy from babies, or perhaps just being a creep?"

"I see you're in top form. What's with the new do?"

'Guess he really didn't notice my hair is the same as it was at our last encounter,' she thought. 'Although…I am impressed he noticed at all.'

She put a hand on her hip. "None of your damn business really. But you know what? You can't get to me today! I am in a great mood!"

"Good to hear!" He turned to her companion. "What's in the bag?" he asked, referring to the dress bag in Molly's hand.

"Serena got a new prom dress."

"A new one? Why?"

She grinned wickedly. "Well you see…the old one…Syrus and I _made it special._"

Molly gasped as the young man's jaw dropped. "Serena! Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!" She winked at Molly, causing relief to flood through her. "Anyway Molls, I gotta get back. Can you keep the dress at your house? It'll be easier since I was coming over to get ready anyway."

"Uh, sure. Serena…before you go…isn't there something you should tell Darien? About your other dress?"

"Hm…no. No, I can't think of anything I should tell him about it, but there is something else I will tell him. Darien?" She turned to him. "I still hate you." She showed him her middle finger with a fiendish smile.

Molly sighed. "Serena—." Before she could finish her thought, an unexpected scream interrupted her. "What's going on?" She looked through the crowd curiously.

Darien clenched his fist. It sounded like the anti-brothers and their aunt were back. This was not good. He had to keep Serena safe at all costs.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Explosions echoed through the air. Troy laughed maniacally as he cast energy balls about the city. People screamed and ran as he flew around causing mayhem.

"Where are you, little brother?"

"Oh my God!" Molly screamed.

Troy looked directly at her. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I could always use new Antis!" He lunged for the girl.

"Molly, move!" Serena pushed the girl into a nearby shop and was grabbed by the fiend instead.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here! Just the girl I was looking for!" His dark eyes flared with a hint of insanity. "Top of the morning, Sunshine! Have you seen my darling little brother?"

"Let me go!" she cried.

Troy squeezed her. "Where is he? Where is Syrus? Give him up and you can live!"

Suddenly, a rose cut into his hand. The brother swore.

"Hey creep! You get a kick out of terrorizing women? Let her go!"

He looked up. "Who the hell are you? Mind your own business!"

"I am protector of the innocent and guardian of the Earth, Tuxedo Mask!"

"Beat it, cape boy!" He threw an energy attack at the masked man.

Tuxedo Mask jumped up. Then he raised his hand. "Tuxedo, the smoking bomber!" He threw an energy attack of his own. Having temporarily distracted Troy, Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane and knocked his foe in the head.

"Agh!" Troy released the girl and clutched his injured skull.

"Come on!" Tuxedo Mask grabbed Serena.

"Where are we going?"

"Give me back that girl!"

The young man took hold of the amnesiac and jumped up to the roof. "Hold onto me!" he ordered.

"But—"

"Do you wanna get out of here or do you wanna go with him?"

She looked down and saw Troy staggering onto his feet. Then she turned back and nodded. "Fine." She wrapped her arms around him and blushed slightly.

Tuxedo Mask held onto her and then leapt off.

"You won't get away from me that easily!"

They made their landing and then took off running. Tuxedo Mask looked back and saw Troy swiftly approaching them. "Shit."

"What is it?" Serena turned her head and struggled to look.

"He's catching up to us!"

"All I want are the whereabouts of my brother! Surrender him and I won't have to slaughter you!"

"Never!" she yelled to him. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"That can be arranged!" He threw his hands behind him and then pushed bursts of black fire from them. This propelled him forward and he began to catch up to the pair.

Serena turned to her savior. "He's gaining on us!"

Darien turned his head slightly and growled under his breath. This was not going well. He gathered his strength and lifted Serena off the ground. Swooping her to the side, he caught her and carried her in his arms as he ran.

"What the hell?"

"I can run faster this way! It's easier than dragging you!"

"May I remind you that it was your idea?"

The young man looked behind him again and saw his foe getting closer. "We can fight about this later!"

The girl looped her arms around his neck. "Do something!"

"Like what? Fight him?"

"I don't know! You're supposed to be a hero!"

"If I stop and fight, his brothers might show up and take you!"

"Call for backup!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

Tuxedo Mask looked before him and saw an apartment building. He jumped onto a fire escape and continued up to the roof. He ran across it with Troy hot on his heels.

"Give me that girl!"

"Call one of those Sailor Scouts!"

"I told you I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Well then what good are you?"

Troy threw a black fireball at him. Tuxedo Mask tightened his grip.

"Hang on!"

The fireball charged at them and Tuxedo Mask jumped off the roof. The two screamed as they fell. Serena looked up and saw the fiery attack that had barely missed them. The hero landed on a balcony and looked up. Troy's face appeared over the edge.

"I'm comin' to getcha!" He jumped over the roof. His body was fixed in a straight line as he fell toward them.

"Gimme a break!" Tuxedo Mask jumped off the balcony and onto a lower level building. He began to run again.

"Why don't you do something?" Serena screeched.

"Why don't you get your memory back?" he snapped.

Serena stared at him in shock. How did he know about that? "What the hell does that mean?"

At this point, Darien had had enough of Serena's yelling. He had had enough of her screaming at him and declining every chance he had to talk to her. Here he was, saving her for the umpteenth time, and all she could do was shout orders and demands. He knew the amnesia wasn't her fault and that she would take care of Troy if she could. He hadn't meant to snap at her but with Troy chasing him and no way to call the others, he was at his limits with her constant hassling.

"How do you know I have amnesia?"

"Serena, I've had enough! If you really want to save yourself and keep Syrus safe, get back your memory and do something about it!"

The girl felt her face flush. "What does that mean?" she asked again. "What are you saying?"

He opened his mouth to berate her but screamed instead. Serena's eyes widened. Troy had thrown another dark fireball and it connected, burning into the young man's back. The two went tumbling to the ground. The flames died down but Darien continued to yell in pain.

"Like it?" Troy asked. "That's one of my favorite attacks. I call it my 'Flameless Fire Inferno'! See, you're still on fire, you just can't put yourself out!" He laughed. "Someone call a fireman 'cause you are on fi-yah!"

Serena crawled up to his side. "Tuxedo Mask! Are you okay? Please get up!"

"Now while you writhe in pain," Troy turned to Serena, "tell me where Syrus is or else you're coming with me!"

The girl bit her lip. "I'd sooner die!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Fine! As you wish!" He raised his hand up and a giant black fireball took form in his palm.

"Get…get out of here!" Tuxedo Mask stammered.

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Without your memory, you're useless!"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "W-what?"

"He'll…ah…he'll kill you!" He squirmed uncomfortably from the burning sensation.

"What does my memory have to do with any of this?"

"It's time to go!" Troy yelled.

"Answer me!" the girl cried. "What do you know about me that I don't?"

Tuxedo Mask gritted his teeth. "Stop running from your past and face it!" He started sweating and his breathing came out in rapid, short breaths.

"Bye bye!" Troy threw his attack at the couple.

Serena grabbed Darien's hand. "Tuxedo Mask! Get up! Come on!" She squeezed his hand as the fireball came closer to them. "Someone help us!"

"Allow me!"

She looked up and saw a Sailor Scout standing before her. With a sword in her hand, the young soldier absorbed the attacked.

"Have it back now!" With a swift thrust of her hand, the attack was sent back to Troy, who dodged it easily.

"Who the hell are you? Butt out, Sailor brat!"

"Soldier of love and justice, guardian of the Moon, I am Princess Sailor Moon!" She narrowed her eyes. "And I could have sworn that I told you I would kill you if you went after this girl."

Troy grinned mischievously. "Oh, you again! Well, Sweetheart, I don't take orders from the enemy! Why don't you surrender that Silver Crystal of yours before I have to destroy you too?"

"Sailor Moon!"

The princess turned her head slightly. "What is it?"

"It's Tuxedo Mask! He's being attacked as we speak by some kind of flameless fire! He needs help!"

"Oh really?" The princess turned back to Troy. "Threatening these two was a big mistake!" she said lowly.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

She held up her hand and a thick white light began to emanate from it. Then she backed up slowly toward the injured man, her eyes never leaving Troy. She lowered her hand and aimed it at the injured prince. The energy slowly flowed from her hand to his body.

Darien's breathing began to slow now as the energy passed into his body. He closed his eyes, relishing the healing effect the princess' power was having on him. Though he was able to heal himself, Serenity's power immediately stopped Troy's attack and tapped into his healing abilities. He inhaled deeply as he recognized that the Silver Crystal's power had entered him.

When the princess was done, she shifted her focus back to Troy. "You have threatened two people who are important to me. You will pay for that! Ahh!" She raised both her hands in the air and the ground beneath them began to quake.

"You think you can take me on?" He formed two dark fireballs in each of his hands and threw them.

The princess stared at the fireballs as they approached. Just as they reached her face, she threw her hands forward and blew them back at him.

Troy easily dodged them. "Pathetic!" He looked back but the scout was gone. "Where are you, Sailor Moon?"

"Here!" She materialized in front of him and grabbed his body. Then she pushed him to the ground and placed a hand on top of his torso. A pink light surrounded by a field of lightening formed in her opposite hand. Without a word, she thrust the light into his chest. Troy cried out in pain.

Tuxedo Mask was on his feet now, watching. He was in awe. He didn't even know Sailor Moon had that kind of power. He turned to Serena, who was still sitting on the ground. "Are you okay?"

She nodded dumbly. She couldn't stop staring at her hands. She had been holding Tuxedo Mask's hand when Sailor Moon transferred that white light of energy into his body. As a result, she had felt the power surge through her as well. It wasn't strong since it wasn't aimed for her, but when she felt it, it scared her. 'That energy,' she thought. 'It felt so…so familiar…'

Serenity stood up. She turned to the pair. "Are you both alright?"

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Yes. Thank you for saving us…for saving me."

She approached him. "I will always save you."

Serena looked up. "Sailor Moon, watch out!"

The princess turned and saw a fireball heading toward her. She batted her hand at it and deflected it easily. "Bitch please!" She floated into the air and extended her arms. Trails of light came to her body and the city shook. Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground alongside Serena as Troy floated up to the scout.

"I will end this NOW!" A ball of energy formed before her body.

"Princess! Don't! The city will be destroyed!" Darien looked up at the girl worriedly. "You can't release all that energy here!"

"No, let her!" Troy cried gleefully. "Take me and this whole city out in one big bang!"

"Think about the people!" Serena cried out.

"Yes, the people!" Troy laughed. "Kill them all!"

The princess raised her hands to throw the ball.

"Do something!" Serena yelled to Tuxedo Mask. "You have to stop her!"

He turned to her, annoyed. He wanted to scold her but all he felt was remorse. If Serena and the princess were one, none of this would be happening. Princess Serenity was selfish and destructive when it came to matters of the heart. As powerful as she was, only Serena_…his Serena_, seemed to be able to manage both their personalities.

"Well! Are you going to do anything?"

Darien stared into her deep blue eyes and searched for the girl who was in there behind the amnesia. "I am!" He took her shoulders. "You need to come back!"

"What?"

Without giving himself time to think, he pulled the girl close and kissed her.

She pushed him away and stared at him. "D-Darien?"

"Serena?"

The girl wrapped her arms around him. "Oh God! Darien?" Her head moved about wildly as she took in the world around her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"It's you? It's really you? Bun?"

She nodded and then pulled away to face him. "Darien, please! You have to help me!"

"Help you how? Serena! What's going on?"

"I'm trapped!" she whispered. Before she could say more, she gave a sudden wince and put a hand to her head.

"Serena? Serena! Are you okay?"

Wearily, the dark-haired girl looked up at him. "What the hell did you do to me?" She seemed to be back to herself…at least, her post-accident self.

"What did I do to you? This!" He brought the girl to him again and sucked on her lips. Before she could react, he pushed her away again. "Remember that!" Then he got to his feet and took off to where the princess and Troy were.

'That was so weird,' he thought to himself as he ran. 'For a moment…it was like she was back to herself…she knew me.' He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 'What in the world is going on?'

Serena was also in shock. Putting a hand to her lips, she thought, 'Why the hell did he just kiss me?'

The ground was still shaking from the princess' power. Tuxedo Mask somehow managed to stand steadily. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His tuxedo and mask dissolved away and changed into his princely armor.

"Serenity!" he bellowed. "Enough!"

Serena looked to him with confusion. What did she have to do with this?

He was yelling to the princess, of course, who looked down at him with surprise all across her face. "Endymion?"

"That is enough!" he repeated.

"No! He must pay for what he did to you…to us!"

The prince nodded. "I agree but you will destroy this planet in the process! This planet is our home and I will not let you selfishly destroy it!"

Her eyes met his and they stared at each other for a moment. Finally, she relented. Then she let the energy dissipate. "As you wish, my love." She floated down from the air to his side.

"That's really too bad! I'm still taking the girl!" Troy flew toward Serena.

The prince and princess took each other's hand and extended their opposites. "Feel our wrath!" they yelled. A burst of gold and white energy came from their hands and spiraled together.

Troy turned and saw the energy coming toward him. He put his hands up to form a shield but the attack shattered the barrier and collided into him. "Ahhhh!"

When the dust cleared, the anti-brother was on the ground. "I'll…I'll be back Sailor Moon. And for you too, brat." He looked at Serena when he said this. "You tell…tell Syrus he will cooperate." He laughed weakly as he disappeared from sight.

Serena collapsed onto the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed she was safe another day.

At the same time, the young prince turned his attention to his princess. "Serenity, you were amazing." He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. His armor changed back into his tuxedo.

She blushed. "As were you. I know we've been in battle together many times but this time…this time felt so raw and amazing."

Darien released the young woman's hand and ran his through his hair. In a lower tone, he spoke. "Can you tell me what happened? That is, do you know what happened to cause you and Serena to split?"

The princess stepped back and crossed her arms. She looked up reflectively and began to think. "I…I don't know. It all seems so fuzzy."

"I understand," he nodded. "But could you tell me what you remember?"

She shook her head. "I don't know if it would make much sense." She lifted her gloved hand and extended it to him. "See what you can make of it."

He nodded again. "Alright." He took her hand and allowed his power to flow freely into her memory.

"_Sammy! Sammy, come on! Dad says it's time for dinner!"_

_The princess, Serena, was facing the middle schooler. Sammy was standing on the wooden bridge that connected two cliffs. The girl was standing at the opening._

"_Why don't you come on and make me!"_

'So far it all looks like what I saw through Sammy,' Darien thought to himself.

"_You little spore!"_

_Serena stepped out onto the bridge and ran across it. "Get over here, you little fungus!"_

"_Nyah!" Sammy stuck out his tongue._

_The girl took another step forward and Sammy took another step back. He was about to take off running and she could feel it. He backed up again but before he could run, the boy dropped._

"_Sammy!"_

"_Serena!"_

_Serena ran forward. The plank under her brother had given way and the boy had fallen through. He managed to grab the other plank on the way down and he was holding on…but barely._

"_Hurry! I think this piece of wood is breaking!"_

"_I'm coming!" The girl threw herself and fell just above her brother. "Come on!" She took both his hands and pulled. "Ugh! You're so heavy!"_

"_Don't let me go!"_

_His sister winced. "I won't!" She swallowed and pulled. 'Come on Serena! Be strong! You've gotten out of tougher spots!'_

Darien was surprised. He hadn't even known that he was able to hear other people's thoughts while he was searching memories. Was this an ability he could use in general or was it because of his connection to the girl? He let the thought go when he felt his body begin to ache as Serena pulled her brother. After much doing, he was laying on the bridge next to her.

"_Thanks Serena!"_

_She nodded. "Let's get off this bridge before the whole thing goes."_

"_Right."_

_The two of them stood up and began to walk back to their side of the cliff. They found that they were farther out than they had thought._

Suddenly, Darien was free of the memory. The sailor scout collapsed to the ground.

"Serenity!" He fell to his knees and pulled the girl up. "Are you okay?" He looked at her body and noticed some parts of her beginning to fade in and out. "What's happening to you?"

"My power," she gasped. "There isn't much time." She grabbed his hand. "Hurry, before I fade away!"

"What will happen if you fade away?"

"Focus!"

_The next thing Darien knew, he was seeing Serena looking up at Sammy's face._

"_Hang on Serena!"_

"_I—I can't!"_

Darien realized that they were at the edge of the cliff. The bridge must have given way.

_Sammy pulled on Serena's hand._

"_Hey! Do you need help?"_

_A woman appeared in Serena's view now. She was nothing but a silhouette and Darien couldn't make out her face. Sammy didn't seem to know her either. The blonde apparently knew who she was and let out a gasp. _

"_Yes! Please!"_

"_No! Sammy! Don't trust her!"_

"_Serena, stop being a baby! She can help us!" Sammy moved over and the woman took one of Serena's hands._

"_Don't worry…I won't let anything happen to you!"_

'That voice couldn't be…'

"_Here, I'll take her other hand. You go call for help!"_

"_No! Sammy, I'm begging you! Please don't leave me here with her!"_

"_Stop your whining!" Sammy pulled and tightened his grip. "She's offering to help us!"_

"_You can't trust her!"_

"_Give me her hand; I'll take it from here!" The woman slid her hand over and without warning, the siblings' grip broke._

"_Serena!"_

"_I got her!" The woman was now holding both of the girl's hands._

_Sammy got to his feet. "I'm gonna go get Dad! I'll be right back!"_

"_Sammy! Don't!"_

The image faded out again and then faded back in.

"What's going on?" Darien asked quietly.

Serenity's breathing was becoming labored. "I can't…it's getting harder…"

"_You have one chance," the woman said in a low voice._

"_How did you find me?" the girl growled._

The scene faded in and out again.

"_Fuck off!" Serena's voice spat._

"_Bad choice!"_

"_Sammy!"_

The image faded completely and Darien was back. He looked down at the fading sailor scout in his lap. "Sailor Moon! What's happening to you?"

"I don't know," she responded. "It must be time for me to go." She squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "Your eyes…are blue like the ocean…it's calming."

"Serenity!"

"I'll be back when you need me." Without another word, her body faded into flurries of stardust and fluttered away.

Darien reached into his coat and pulled out his mask. As he got to his feet, he couldn't help but wonder how many times he was going to have to say good bye to the woman he loved. He shook his head sadly and turned to Serena.

"Let me ask you something." She nodded so he continued. "Do you remember anything about your accident?"

To this she shook her head. "No. I only know what my brother told me."

He nodded. "So what are you afraid of?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"Because you refuse to remember! Don't tell me that you're not because I can see it on your face. You don't want to remember!"

Serena was back on her feet now. "How do you know I don't want to remember? How do you even know I have amnesia or who I am?" When he didn't answer, she went on. "Why the hell did you kiss me if you're so obviously involved with Sailor Moon?"

Tuxedo Mask stared at her for a moment and contemplated answering honestly. Maybe her memory would come back if she knew the truth. He thought about telling her but then decided against it. They still didn't have the crystal and if she didn't know where it was, there was no guarantee that she would know even if she did get her memory back. For now she was safe from Phoebe.

"Are you ready to go?"

Serena looked around and realized that they were still on the rooftop. "More than you know."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that crazy earthquake?"<p>

The scouts had called an emergency meeting at the temple as soon as the earthquake had passed. This comment had come from Haruka, who had been the closest at the time. She and Michelle had done scouting of the area but they had been unable to find the source of the tremor.

"It definitely wasn't natural, that's for sure," Lita responded.

Amy nodded. "You're right. I scanned the area and found that the energy that shook the city wasn't an earthquake." She continued to type into the mini-computer as she said this. "As a matter of fact, the energy had a power signature identical to that of Princess Sailor Moon's."

Michelle gasped. "What?"

"You can't be serious!" Mina agreed. "What is she thinking? She can't use so much energy so close to the Earth like that!"

"Apparently, the energy was never launched. It disappeared as quickly as it came…as you guys saw." Amy looked up at the girls. "This is not good. None of us were there to stop her. Whatever made her not use that energy saved us."

Raye looked to the two guardians. "Luna, Artemis…were you guys able to trace the Princess' energy to her location?"

"No," Artemis replied. "We didn't know what was going on. Phoebe and those bothersome brothers hadn't made a move in months so we didn't assume anything like this would happen."

"That was a mistake," Haruka said softly. "They're back and something is up. I can feel it!"

"Where's Darien?" Lita suddenly asked.

The girls looked amongst each other silently.

"I guess we didn't figure to call him," Mina remarked. "It's weird. He's usually always here with Serena." She turned to the cats. "You guys should get him a communicator!"

"Maybe he was with the Princess when the earthquake happened," Amy thought aloud. "Maybe he was the one who stopped her from using that insane amount of energy."

"Well it's not too much of a stretch," Michelle said. "The princess does only seem to listen to him."

"Which puts us in a bad spot." The priestess looked at her teammates, her dark eyes filled with worry. "We can't protect her if she doesn't trust us. And if anything were to happen to Darien…"

The girls were silent. Lita finally finished the sentence. "There's no telling what she would do."

Haruka folded her arms. "We need to hurry up and track the Princess then. We need that crystal before she destroys the planet."

Mina sighed. "Now we have three forces with the potential to wipe us all out: Phoebe, those brothers, and now the Princess. What a mess."

* * *

><p>"Now how did you manage to get out?"<p>

There was no answer.

"Oh. Now you've nothing to say huh? Don't worry. I can fix that."

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>That's all for now! I know you all wanted more Darien and Serena time and hopefully, this was a good chapter for that! Please leave your comments, questions, reviews, rants, raves, or whatever! You opinions mean a lot! Until next chapter ;D


	21. The View from Memory Lane

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know I've been gone a while...I must owe you guys at least two chapters or something. I'm sorry I took so long but I promise I'll try to keep the updates coming. Just bear with me and don't give up on the story! Since you all seem to like the story so much, I'll post it all. So don't give up on me! Please?

Special thanks to Shuuwai, HisWabbit, adoore, Princess Moonie of the moon, Carlaisabel, Phenitial, Moonlight Pheonix, mangamania, redf0x, Princess of the wolves, Lady Vee, and mistressamy for reviewing chapter 20. I also wanna thank everyone who favorited, subscribed, or added me or the story to their alerts. You guys are awesome! Thanks for showing my story so much love :)

On a random note, I think that some of these chapters could have their own soundtrack. So every now and then, I'll name a song that should go with it. The song for this chapter is "Over and Over" by Nelly. Play it as you read and see what you think!

Oh! One more quick note! There are a bunch of flashbacks in this chapter but I couldn't get the Doc Manager to format them correctly. There are some conversations and some one-liners. The conversations will be in brackets { } and the one-liners will be by themselves. I hope it's not too confusing! Okay, chapter time is now!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>It was night now. Tuxedo Mask had long since left Serena in Molly's care and gone off on his own. Once he got to his apartment building, the young man changed back into his civilian form and stared out at the city from the rooftop until the sun set, struggling to clear his head. When he finally went inside, he found that he still was unable to escape all of the thoughts he had been having. The only thing he could think about was Serena. It seemed so unfair that she was so close and yet he still couldn't have her.<p>

He was also thinking about the princess. The memories that she had shown him hadn't surprised him…until he saw Sammy holding on to Serena. There was someone else involved. Was that…could it be…

No. That was impossible. Darien walked into his kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. As the pot brewed, he began to idly wash the dishes. Where could the Crystal be? Who was that woman? And why was Serena scared of her? Serena wasn't scared of many people…was she? It occurred to him that he didn't know the answer to that question. She always put on a brave face in battle. As a matter of fact, the only thing she ever seemed to be afraid of was a bad test score. He smiled at the thought. Then he shook his head free of it.

"Okay Darien, think." He furrowed his brow. "It's obvious Serena had the Crystal before the accident. She couldn't have possibly had it when she was in the hospital because it would have healed her injuries." He shut off the sink and positioned himself before it. Then he planted his hands on the counter and hunched his body down to think.

"The only logical place it could be is somewhere at the vacation site. Yes, yes, that makes sense." He rocked his body back and forth, his hands still rooted in place. He exhaled in frustration. "I'll have to check it out," he reasoned. "I'll just have to ask Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino where they went for vacation…and hope that if the Crystal was there, it still is." He slammed his hand against the sink. "Dammit Bun!" He slammed his hand repeatedly until he couldn't feel it anymore. "How could you be so careless?" He banged his hand once more and then pushed himself upright. Without bothering to look, Darien turned the cold water on and ran his hand under it.

"Alright Dar, one more thing to figure out. How do you get Serena to remember?" He turned his hand in the water as he bit his bottom lip. "Finding the Crystal isn't going to do it alone. Its power depends on her and if she can't remember it, she can't remember how to use it." Darien shut the pipe off and held his hand over the sink to let the water drip off. The young man picked up a hand towel and absentmindedly dried his hand. "The only way for her to get her memory back is for her to want to get her memory back…which she's made very clear that she doesn't want to do. There has to be a reason for that. Is she afraid of what happened?"

Darien reached over to one of his cabinets and retrieved a blue mug. He walked back over to the coffee pot and pulled it out. Then he continued his one-sided debate. "That can't be it. She's running headfirst into danger. She's with Syrus and she's always ready to take on those Anti-Brothers. They do try to kidnap her a lot but she doesn't seem scared of them…especially with the way she shoots her mouth off." He poured the coffee and shook his head. "Some things haven't changed." He added milk and sugar to and then headed into the living room. The prince looked at the coffee table and saw his textbooks sitting in a neat stack. How could he study now?

He sat down and sighed. "She won't talk to me or the scouts. Is it something we did?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Ahh! Too sweet!" He grimaced and peered into the cup. "Did I put milk and sugar into this? What was I thinking?" Then he stopped.

"_Darien! I know you're a busy bee! I made you some coffee to keep you going and I'm about to get started on some yummy cake to keep your energy up!"_

_The young man was seated on his couch, books and papers sprawled all about him. The cry of the blonde surprised him and he looked up suddenly. Pushing his glasses up, he took the coffee cup she offered him. "Thanks. Say Bun, how long have you been here?"_

_Her face fell. "W-what? What do you mean? I've been here for the past two hours!"_

_His attention was back in a book. "Oh. I guess I didn't notice." He took a sip. "Ah! Serena! This coffee is way too sweet!"_

_Serena's face turned red. "I know you like your coffee straight black but I thought maybe a little change in flavor would perk up your senses!" Darien set the cup down in annoyance. "I can make you a new cup if you like!" She picked up the glass. "And I'll make you a sandwich to hold you over til the cake is done."_

"_Forget about it, Serena. I'm not hungry."_

"_But you haven't eaten since breakfast! Darien, this isn't healthy. Maybe you should take a break." She pulled at his arm. "Why don't we go get a quick bite to eat?" He didn't respond. "Or I could order something maybe? What do you want?"_

"_Serena, for God sakes!" The girl released him. "Can't you see I'm trying to study? Why don't you study for one of your classes?"_

"_I did my homework yesterday with the girls. Listen Dar, I know you've been busy with your finals and studying for med school but I think you've earned at least an hour's worth of break!"_

"_I need to get this done, Serena. I have work tonight and I'll be tired when I come home. I don't have time to waste on my studies like you do."_

"_I see." Serena untied the apron she had been wearing and rested it on the chair across from the sofa. "Well I'm sorry I'm not as dedicated as you are!" She put the cup back on the table and then picked up her bag. "I'm sorry for getting in your way!"_

_He nodded absently, barely half-hearing what she was saying. "Yeah."_

"_I'll just leave you alone then so you can study your brains out…as always." She turned and left the room._

_A moment of silence passed before Darien looked up again, realizing that it was too quiet. "Come on Serena, that's not what I meant! Serena!" He sighed in annoyance and walked to the kitchen. He spotted her slippers by the front door and noticed that her shoes were gone. She had left. He sighed again and went back into the living room. The young prince glanced at his cell phone and thought about calling Serena to straighten things out. He decided against it. When was it ever going to be this quiet again? Then he turned back to his books and continued studying._

"I can't believe I didn't go after her! How long have we been like this?" He thought back and realized he had no idea what she had even been wearing. "As a matter of fact…I don't even remember the last time it was that we spent time together…" He sipped his sugary beverage and gagged again. "Ack! I deserved that."

He stood up and began to pace the room. "Come on Darien! Think of something! Anything!" The mug stayed glued to his hand as he racked his brain, trying to remember the last time the two of them had been decent and happy together. "I'm getting as dense as Serena!" He took another mouthful of coffee and mustered it down. In a way, the drink had become a form of punishment he was inflicting on himself.

Darien snapped his fingers. "Her birthday! We had to have done something. What was it again?" He pondered for a moment but he was dismayed to find that he couldn't think of a single thing they had done. "I do remember seeing her but…"

_It was nearly midnight when Darien arrived at her house. Lights were visible in the house's lower level so he knew someone was awake. He was late…hours late…six hours late to be exact. He sat in his car for a moment and took in a deep breath. 'Now or never Darien.' He reached over to the passenger seat and picked up a bouquet of red roses. Gathering his nerve, he got out the car and headed up to the front door._

_He knocked softly at first and waited. When his knock went unanswered, he knocked again with more strength. This time the door opened._

"_Darien?" It was Serena._

"_Hey Bun." He swallowed nervously. Secretly, he had been hoping that someone else would answer the door just to buy him more time to prepare himself mentally. 'You're in for it now Chiba,' he thought to himself._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I just texted you and told you I was on my way."_

"_Huh. I didn't know if you were telling the truth this time or not."_

"_Serena? Honey, who's at the door?"_

_Serena turned her head. "Don't worry Dad, it's for me!"_

"_Okay. Don't take too long, it's late!"_

_She nodded. "Good night Dad. Love you!"_

"_Love you too, Sweetie."_

_Darien noticed the lights dim and heard the sound of Kenji's footsteps going up the stairs. _

_Serena turned back to her caller. "Sorry about that. What's going on? Are you okay?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because you're here so late." Her tone was teeming with annoyance._

"_It's your birthday today…or at least it was." He stared at her. She was in a pair of pale blue, bunny-decorated pajamas, a short sleeve shirt and pants. Her hair was already brushed out of their usual pigtails and it hung down loosely, falling mid-calf. "Oh, I uh, brought you these roses?" He extended his gift to her._

_She raised her hand, causing him to stop. "Listen Darien, let's talk about this later, okay? I was about to go to bed."_

"_Serena…" Darien began to panic. "It was a part of my plan! I thought we could take a midnight drive out to the mountains. I'll get us a place and we can watch the sun rise…"_

"_Darien, just stop. Do you really think I don't know when you're lying to me? I know you inside and out; better than anyone else does…better than you know yourself…at least I used to." She turned to the side and looked down._

"_Serena…" He looked at her. Large bubbles of tears began to form in her eyes. He reached up and touched her cheek. "Bun…"_

_She pulled away from him and blinked her tears away. "Look, if you don't want to spend time with me, that's fine. Just don't string me along like this."_

"_Bun, I didn't mean to do this, I swear!"_

"_I seem to be coming in second to everything in your life."_

"_Serena..."_

"_And I was okay with it because I knew that at least I still had a place in that life. I let you tend to your studies because you dream of being a doctor. I let you go to parties with your friends because I know that between work and school, your life is stressful. I just never imagined that you would shut me out…not even for a second."_

_He gazed at her but her eyes refused to meet his. "Serena, please. You know that's not how I feel about you. We have a future together! You know that!"_

_She nodded and turned to him once more. "Darien…the future is something we can shape with our actions, our words, our very own hands. A sudden change of events can transform everything."_

"_What are you saying?" he asked slowly._

_The petite blonde pushed her hand through her hair. "I'm saying that I don't know who 'we' are anymore. I don't know who 'you' are and I don't know where 'I' fit into 'us'. If I don't know these things, how can I possibly help shape 'our' future?"_

_Darien took her hand. "'We' are destined to be together. 'We' are lovers with a love so powerful that it transcends time…from the past to the present to the future. You have to know that!"_

_She nodded. "I did know that. I remember my life on the Moon. I remember I told you that no matter how many times we were reborn, we would always find each other and fall in love all over again."_

"_I remember. That's how powerful our love is."_

_Serena shook her head sadly and pulled her hand away. "Was."_

"_Was? Serena…what are you…," his voice trailed off._

_She turned her head again. "I'm saying that maybe this life on Earth changed us."_

"_What?"_

"_My love for you is still as powerful as it was the first time I ever laid eyes on you as a young, naïve princess in my previous life. My priorities were put on the back burner, just like they are now. Back then, you felt the same. Your protectors, the four generals, forbade you from seeing me…just like the girls forbade me. You ignored them and snuck off to see me anyway."_

"_I'm here to see you right now!"_

"_After what? Countless hours of studying? Hanging out with your friends?" She was raising her voice now. "You promised to come and have dinner with me and my family and then we would go off and celebrate on our own! You promised to be here at six! It's after midnight, Darien!"_

"_Don't you think I know that? Serena! I'm here to make up for it! I'm so sorry! You gotta know that!"_

_She looked up at him with disgust and shook her head. "As of lately, it's been broken promises and lies with you. If you don't want to spend time with me, just say so! If you don't want me around, say that too! I let this go on for so long without saying anything until now. Darien, you can do whatever you want but what you won't do is toy with my heart and play me for a fool!"_

_Darien crossed his arms. "Oh, so everything is this way because of me?"_

_Serena looked inside the house and then stepped out. She pulled up the door. "I didn't say that. Hell, maybe it's my fault! I know I'm not good enough for you but here I am! In your face every day, it clearly makes you sick!"_

"_Serena, my day was stressful and I tried to get to you as soon as I could, I promise!" He took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone. "How could you think you're not good enough for me?"_

"_I'm not smart, Darien. I'm not pretty like the girls closer to your age and I'm not really good at doing anything in particular. In what way am I good enough for you? It's obvious with everything that's going on between us that I'm just a hindrance that's holding you back!"_

_Darien's mouth hung open. "Why would you think that? I don't care about anyone else or what they're good at! I care about you!" He sighed. "Bun, why are we arguing now? It's your birthday. Would you please let me take you out?"_

_She shook her head. "My birthday was yesterday. Today is just another day. I'm going to bed." Serena pushed the front door open and stepped inside. With her back turned to him, she spoke again. "Maybe we should…maybe we should consider taking a break."_

"_What?" Darien nearly shouted. The blonde turned sharply and glared at him. He covered his mouth and gave her an apologetic look. "You can't be serious!" he said in a lower tone._

_Serena shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like something we should think about."_

"_Serena…you know I love you."_

"_Is that __why you showed up at midnight, after my birthday, smelling like…smelling like some kind of perfume? I'm guessing your study partner was a woman, huh?"_

"_Well…yes…" He rubbed his head sheepishly. "She's just a classmate."_

"_I know. I believe you. I just wish I was good enough for you to spend the day with."_

"_Serena!"_

"_Good night Darien. Sorry you wasted a trip." She closed the door in his face._

_Darien stood on the porch for a moment, at a loss for words. He walked out to his car and saw the lights go off and the house went dark. He looked up to Serena's room and waited. Nothing happened. After a few minutes, he finally got into his car and drove away. The bouquet of roses was left abandoned on the doorstep._

Darien gasped. Had that really happened? It was only a few months ago! How could he have forgotten? Was it possible that it was because of the problems in their relationship that Serena didn't want to remember? Was he to blame for her memory loss? If that was true, why had he forgotten so many of these incidences? It couldn't be just a coincidence…could it? Was it also possible that Serena's inability and refusal to remember had also suppressed some parts of his memory in the process?

"Dammit!" Darien slammed his fist against the wall. "What the hell have you been doing, Chiba?" He closed his eyes a moment and let his regrets wash over him. All at once, he began to feel and hear conversations replaying themselves in his head.

{"_Serena! Give me a break!"_

"_I'm sorry Darien! I was just trying to help!"_

"_You're making a mess!"}_

{"_You love Rini more than me, don't you?"_

"_What? Why do you always ask me such ridiculous things? Isn't loving you both enough?"_

"_If only I thought you loved us both!"}_

_{*The sound of Serena's soft sobs*_

"_Bun, whatever this is, I don't have time for it."_

"_What a surprise!"_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_Figure it out!"}_

{"_It's good that you put more effort into school."_

"_Heh, really? Does that mean you'll find me interesting soon?"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing."}_

{"_Who was that girl, Darien?"_

"_Just a friend I gave a ride home to."_

"_She was all over you!"_

"_I didn't cross any boundaries. What are you upset about?"_

"_Are you serious? Do you even hear yourself right now?"}_

"_For God sakes Darien, would you just listen to me?"_

"_Serena, get off my back!"_

"_You're not listening to a word I'm saying!" Serena's voice rang out._

_Darien's voice gave out, "Could you be more serious and forward thinking every once in a while?"_

"_I didn't mean to upset you, Dar! Please!"_

"_I need some time alone," he said._

_Her voice whimpering on the phone, "I miss you so much! Please, can't I just see you? Can't we at least talk for a moment?"_

"_You want some space?" her voice yelled angrily. "Take all the fucking space you want then!"_

Darien's eyes popped open and he wiped his forehead. "Was that what the past few months of our relationship have been like?" He walked across the room and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Oh Bun, what have we been doing?"

The prince began pacing. "Okay. I've got a little bit of perspective on what…what ah, what was going on between us." He leaned against the wall anxiously and shook his head back and forth. "I messed things up…badly." Turning his head to the side, he looked down at the ground. "It couldn't have been just me though. It takes two…two to um…two to tango, so to speak."

Images of Serena and Syrus together floated into his mind. Although he knew it happened after the accident, Darien couldn't get over walking in on the pair seducing each other in the library.

Syrus' hand was in Serena's skirt and his bare chest was pressed against her breasts. He was practically on top of her! Serena, with both no shirt and no shame, had her legs wrapped around his torso as her hands caressed his body. His lips were all over her, kissing and nibbling on her pink skin. Darien could feel his anger rising as he remembered the way Serena gave out soft moans while Syrus pressed his mouth against her, just before he made his presence known. He remembered the way Syrus' green eyes gazed at her right as Darien walked in and confronted them. When he dropped his sweat covered face into her shoulder, Serena's arms were still around him, clutching him as though she would never let go.

Darien continued to shake his head as he sunk down to the floor. "No, no, no. Not again. I can't start thinking about this again!" He put his cup on the ground next to him and buried his face in his hands. "It wasn't her fault! Why do I keep torturing myself like this?" He took in a deep breath. "But it is her fault! Why won't she remember?"

Suddenly, he was back on the battlefield with the girl.

_He pulled Serena close and kissed her. _

_She pushed him away and stared at him. "D-Darien?"_

"_Serena?"_

_She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He could feel the familiar radiance of warmth and love bound off her once more through her embrace. "Oh God! Darien? I never thought I'd see you again!"_

"_It's you? It's really you? Bun?"_

_She nodded and then pulled away to face him. He could see her, really see her, through the gaze in her eyes. "Darien, please! You have to help me!"_

"_Help you how? Serena! What's going on?"_

"_I'm trapped!" she whispered. Before she could say more, she winced and put a hand to her head. Then, just as mysteriously as she had come, she was gone again._

"She was there," he murmured to himself. "It was just a moment but she was there…she was there, in my arms! Why did she go away? Why did she say she was trapped? What's going on?"

"_Serena! Again with this? You gotta stop coming over unannounced and letting yourself in without letting me know!"_

"_What's the big deal? It's not like I haven't done it before!"_

_The blonde was standing in the kitchen with a pot of tea boiling on the stove. It was morning, just before Serena went to school and right after Darien finished work. He had just come in and he was dismayed to find his girlfriend making some kind of disaster._

"_Besides, I was just making you some breakfast. You left me here last night, remember?"_

"_I know that," he replied in an exasperated tone. "You usually go home though!" He stared at her and saw her expression changing from shock to a slow simmer. Hoping to avoid an argument, he relented and sighed. "Well, what's done is done." Darien pulled her close for a kiss. "What are you attempting to make?"_

_Serena pushed him away before he could show his affections. "I don't see why it's such a big deal for me to be here," she began, raising her voice slowly. "You sure didn't have a problem last night when you were fucking me!"_

"_Ugh. Can we just forget I said anything and have breakfast? Come on Bun! I just haven't been getting enough sleep. Between school and work, I have a lot going on. You know I don't mean to be a jerk…it's just how I get sometimes." Still standing in the doorway, he entered the kitchen and looked to the counter. "What have you got there?"_

"_Don't brush off my anger like I'm a child! You were just yelling at me for coming over unannounced…which, by the way, I didn't do since I'd been here since yesterday! I'm here trying to do a kindness for you and, as usual, you have nothing good to say about it!"_

_He was getting upset now too. "Really now?" Darien was raising his voice as well. "Oh, and by the way, Sweetheart, you're still in high school so you are still a child!"_

_Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh ho, ho! Well if I'm still a child, what does that make you? A fucking pedophile? Fuck you, Darien!" Serena turned to the counter and grabbed her pink mug. Angrily, she threw it against the wall. "'What am I attempting to make?' God, stick the knife in deeper! This, right after you damn near accuse me of breaking in!"_

"_Every time we're together is just an arena of argument for you, isn't it? Use whatever you can to make me the bad guy! I was just surprised to find you here! Give me a break!"_

"_Oh really? Because I believe your exact words were, 'You gotta stop coming over unannounced and letting yourself in without letting me know!'" Serena tore her apron off and threw it down to the floor. Then she gave a sarcastic laugh. "You know what Darien? You can go to hell!" She stepped past him into the hallway. Slipping her feet into her shoes, she picked up her schoolbag._

"_Don't you walk out while we're having a discussion!"_

"_Are we having a discussion? Or are you attacking me? I couldn't tell!" She yanked the door open and turned to him. "You want a break? You got it!"_

"_Serena!"_

_The princess glared at him angrily. "Happy fucking anniversary!" Then she walked out; the apartment shaking as the door slammed._

_He sighed and looked to the broken pieces of cup on the floor. A flare of red caught his eye. On the table sat a vase of red roses. Darien approached the bouquet and saw a card._

"_My Dearest Darien," it read. "Words cannot express how much I love you. We've been together three years in this life with so many more in our past and more to come in our future. I look forward to sharing everyday with you. Your Serena." A stencil drawing of herself was next to her name with hearts all over it. _

_Agitated, Darien pushed the vase off the table. "All you do is walk out anyway," he muttered._

Darien raised his eyebrow curiously and then smacked his head. "Of course! How could I have forgotten our anniversary! How could I have treated her that way? Jesus! How many events between us did I forget? How many times did I neglect to show her understanding and love when she needed it most?" He stretched out his legs and shook his head again. "No wonder she won't remember! Things haven't been good between us for so long…"

{"_God! I hate you, Darien! I hate you so much!"_

"_You hate me? You hate me! Guess what, Sugar! I hate you too!"}_

{"_Stop it, Serena! Just stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!"_

"_What's wrong? Things getting a little too real for you?"}_

{"_I'm your boyfriend!" he yelled. "Stop treating me like a criminal!"_

"_Stop treating me like a child!" she fired back._

"_Stop acting like one then!"_

"_Only if you quit acting so fucking suspicious!"}_

_Darien's voice, "The world doesn't revolve around you, Serena!"_

"_Lately, your support level has been nonexistent!"_

"_I'm a cheater? Who the fuck was that guy?"_

"_How would you feel if I went home with some other guy and just said 'oh hey babe, nothing happened!'?"_

"_Again with this?"_

"_I can't take this anymore, Darien!" Serena yelled._

"_Stop and listen to me for a second!"_

_Her voice crying softly, "What did I do to you? Why are you hurting me so much?"_

He snapped back to reality, finally freeing him from his trance. "So that's what we've been going on with," he said to himself. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. The last thing he heard from Serena kept replaying itself in his mind. He remembered that she was crying quietly and he was sitting across from her, unmoved.

"_What did I do to you? Why are you hurting me so much?"_

"Oh Serena…"

"_What did I do to you? Why are you hurting me so much?"_

Darien leaned his head back against the wall and punched it with his fist. He looked down at his punishment in a mug and gulped down the rest of it.

"_What did I do to you? Why are you hurting me so much?"_

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Alright! That's it! A whole chapter about Darien! Looks like he's starting to remember some things. Will Serena start remembering too? Hmm... Please leave you comments, questions, concerns, opinions, rants, raves, or whatever! I appreciate the input and I look forward to your reviews! Let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon!

Also, don't forget that Sailor Moon vol. 1 and Codename: Sailor V vol. 1 come out on the 13th! Support our Sailors! :)


	22. Discussions: As of Lately

**A/N: **Hey ya'll! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! I thought it would be a good idea to give a little insight on Darien's feelings and what's going on in his head. I know it raises more questions, but don't worry; I have an answer for them...later on ;)

I know this chapter is actually posted up early (surprise!) and I hope it will make up for my late posts as of lately. I'm gonna warn you now that this chapter isn't full of lots of suspense or anything much. It's basically preparation for the next few chapters, so don't be upset or hate it completely if it's not as magical as you hope.

Anywho! Big thanks to adoore, RosalineMarie, mistressamy, Lady Vee, mangamania, Jester's Pet Oriole, Moonlight Pheonix, firecracker2010, and Phenitial for reviewing chapter 21! Over 100 reviews so far? WOW! Thanks guys! :D Also, more thanks to everyone who subscribed, added me or the story to their alerts, and favorited. Thanks for the support and I hope you all keep reading! I'll try to update again soon!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"Serena? Serena? Are you here?"<p>

Syrus pushed the front door open and entered the apartment. He took his shoes off and slipped his feet into his slippers. Yanking at his tie, he walked through the hallway to the bedroom. It was morning now and his shift had ended a while ago.

"Serena?" He came into the room and found the girl sitting on the bed. She was wrapped in the sheets with her face peeking out. He stopped in his tracks at her appearance. "My God! Sweets! What's wrong?" He rushed to her side.

Serena shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Baby, you look terrible!" He attempted to peel the sheets off her but she was clutching them tightly. "Did you sleep at all?" She didn't respond. "Serena? Serena?" Her eyes stared vacantly ahead of her. Syrus grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Serena!"

She finally turned to him. "Hey Sy. When did you get in?"

"Serena, you're scaring me! What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me! It's all over your face!"

She shook her head and pulled away from him. "I'm okay."

Syrus took hold of her body and brought her close to him. "Please talk to me. Don't shut me out. Let me help…like I did when we first met." She turned to him and stared into his eyes. "Serenity…talk to me."

"I would never shut you out," she said softly. "You brought me out of my dark place."

He nodded. "Tell me what's wrong."

"O-okay." She swallowed nervously. "Yesterday…when I was out with Molly...Darien showed up."

"Did that jerk hurt you?" He stood up angrily. "I'll make him pay for what he did!"

"No! That's not it!"

"What?" Syrus calmed himself and sat back down on the bed next to her. "Sorry. I let my imagination get ahead of me. Please, go on."

She exhaled and continued. "I was about to take off when we heard a voice yelling. People started screaming and running in all directions."

"Was it an Anti attacking?"

She shook her head again. "It was your brother…Troy."

Syrus' expression became unreadable. "Troy was attacking the city? That's not like him. Did he hurt you?"

"No…but he tried. Initially, he was going after Molly. I pushed her out the way and he grabbed me instead."

"Serena, are you okay? What did he do to you? What did he want?"

"He said he wanted you and kidnapping me was the best way to get your attention."

"How did you escape?"

"Tuxedo Mask saved me."

Syrus raised an eyebrow. "Did he?" He sounded more unmoved than surprised.

"Y-yes." She took in a deep breath. "While we were running away, he…he surprised me."

"How?" The young man began to unbutton his shirt.

"He knows me, Sy."

"In what way?"

"I don't know. He told me that if I wanted to save myself and keep you safe, I had to stop running from my past and get my memory back."

Syrus lowered himself onto the bed and propped his head up with one hand. "How the hell does he know about your amnesia? Did you tell him?"

"No. I don't even know him…at least, I don't think I do."

"Is that all that happened?"

She shook her head once more. "No." She paused and then looked away.

"Serena! What is it?"

"He…he kissed me."

"W-what?" He sat up again.

"He kissed me," she repeated.

"What did you do?"

He saw her shrug beneath the sheet. "Nothing. He went to join Sailor Moon in battle before I could react. He told me…he said 'remember that'. I think he was referring to that kiss."

"Is that why you haven't been to sleep?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that if I sleep, I'll see something from my past…and I'm not ready. I'm not ready, Syrus!" She burst into tears.

Syrus took her in his arms. "I'm sorry this happened, Serena. This is all my fault. I should have been there to save you and stop Troy!"

"I can't be who Tuxedo Mask thinks I am…I don't even know who that is! I can't do this, Syrus! It's happening again! People are expecting me to be someone else, but I can't! I can't be whoever they think I am!"

"Serena…"

"And every time I start to think about my past, like try to remember it, my heart starts to beat wildly, my stomach aches, and I feel so afraid! I'm scared, Sy! I'm scared of my past and I don't even know why!"

"Babe…"

"I'm scared to remember but people are being hurt by me not remembering! Sammy, my parents, Tuxedo Mask, you…but I don't want to remember! I was so happy being here with you, with nothing to get between us. I'm so scared and I don't know what to do!"

"Oh Serena." Syrus cradled her head on his chest and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. This is my fault and I am so sorry."

The girl sniffled. "How is it your fault?" she asked softly between her sobs. "You had no idea this would happen."

"No, but I should have. My brothers and I have a connection to each other. We're usually able to communicate and locate each other with ease. I didn't pick up on him at all."

She looked up at him with concern. "Does this mean that your powers are getting weaker?"

He forced a smile. "It means my brother just picked himself a fight. If he wants me so bad, I'll just have to go see what he wants."

Serena pulled herself away from Syrus' grip. "You can't go back! They're crazy!"

"I know. But I can't let them get away with hurting you either!" He reached out and slowly pulled the covers off the girl. "Don't worry, okay? Why don't we both just skip school and sleep in today?"

Serena nodded. "Okay. I don't think I could focus anyway."

"Lie down and relax." He changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt and lay next to her. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her. "Try to get some sleep, Sweets, and don't worry about my brothers or Tuxedo Mask or your past. Just think about something that makes you happy and have good dreams." He pulled the sheets up around them.

"I will." She sniffled again and closed her eyes. "I'll think about you. Thank you."

The young man kissed her head once more and held her close. He was determined to keep her safe, no matter what the cost…

…and Serena couldn't help but feel she hadn't felt this safe in a long time.

* * *

><p>Troy's eyes fluttered open. He looked up and gazed at the ceiling. He was alive, that much he could tell. Moving his head from side to side, he realized that he was resting on a bed. He felt cold and achy.<p>

"Troy? Troy, are you okay?"

He sat up. "Yeah." He saw that he was in Arista's chamber room. Lepius' hand was entangled with his. "What is this?" he asked, holding up their hands.

Lepius lifted his other hand up, revealing one of Arista's hands intertwined within it. "I'm still processing the energy in Arista's body."

Troy nodded. He looked around and realized what was going on. The bed he was in was wheeled on one side of Lepius while Arista's chamber was on the other side.

"When you came in, you passed out."

"I found you in your chambers."

Troy turned and saw Orpheus sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Why am I here?"

"It was Lepius' idea."

"I figured I could transfer some of the energy circulating in Arista to you," he explained. "Hence this," he held up their hands. "It was a long shot but it actually worked out."

"I'll say. Are we done?"

"Yes."

They unlinked hands and Troy stood up. He was in an undershirt and shorts. He flexed his muscles. "What is Arista's status?"

"Well, giving you some of the anti-energy helped. I transferred enough to heal you and I was able to do it quickly. It was good for you because it went faster than the anti-chamber. Unfortunately, it didn't help Arista as much as I would have liked." He paused. "His anti-chamber continues to pour more anti-energy into him. It's as if I'm doing nothing. All I can do is circulate the energy back and forth between us."

"Understood." Troy turned to Orpheus, who handed him a new suit.

"Did you find him?" the brown-haired brother asked.

Troy shook his head. "I almost had the girl though. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask interfered."

"What do we do?" Lepius asked.

Troy pulled a pair of pants on. "No doubt the girl told Syrus what happened. He'll probably want to deal with me personally for what I did."

"That's good then, right? That means he'll be here soon, right?" Orpheus wrung his hands.

Troy shook his head again. "I doubt it. I don't think his powers are strong enough to bring him here anymore. We'll have to go pay him a visit. The thing is that my connection to him has faded." He began fumbling with his jacket.

"The same with me," Lepius remarked. "I can't find him at all."

"I can find him!" Orpheus exclaimed. "I know his nightly routine. Arista and I found his path to some mediocre job he reduced himself to on Earth. Let me handle this, brother!"

Troy and Lepius exchanged a glance. "I don't know," Troy slowly said. "This whole thing with Arista really doesn't make me want to give you any work to do right now…"

"Oh please, Troy! I promise I can handle this!"

Lepius sighed. "I don't know either. You're better at technical stuff. Maybe you should stick to what you know."

"You've got to believe me! I can have him here in a matter of days!"

The two older brothers looked at each other once more and then they turned to Orpheus. "Alright," Troy relented. "I'll let you handle this. You have three days. If you do not deliver him to us by then, you're back on Moon duty."

His brother bowed respectively. "Thank you for this second chance!"

Troy waved his hand nonchalantly. "Whatever. Tell me, how is Phoebe?"

"She should be back up in the next few days."

"Good." Troy walked over to a mirror and fixed his hair. "These battles are really taking a toll on me."

"Really? You still have scars?" Lepius watched as his brother observed his reflection.

"No…it's worse!"

Orpheus looked worriedly to Lepius. "What could be worse?"

"All this stress is making my hair fall out!"

Lepius smacked his head. "Here we go!" He realized that his brother had once again slipped into his more carefree personality. Although he found it to be a rather odd time for his brother to have a personality lapse, he couldn't help but smile. Troy really had been working hard on their mission. Since they were down three brothers, his darker side had taken control and had been running a tight ship. Lepius was concerned that his brother was working himself ragged.

"Hey! Criticize all you want but it's my full hair that gets the ladies!"

"What ladies?" Orpheus asked. "We live here with Phoebe!"

"Shut up, Ore." Troy tousled his hair and sighed. "How will I get that blonde's number now?"

"Are you serious?" Lepius shook his head. Troy's relaxed side was usually his dominant personality and now that it had resurfaced, it seemed as though he hadn't changed at all. Most of the time, Lepius stayed with his brother to keep him in check when he was this way. Since his darker half had been out more and more, he had reason to worry. What would his brother do for the next part of his plan?

"Focus!" he scolded.

Troy laughed and cowered playfully. "Yes Leppy?"

He sighed. "You know I hate it when you call me when 'Leppy'." His brother smiled in response. "What will you be doing while Orpheus is looking for Syrus?"

Troy's expression became serious again. In a darker tone he responded, "I'm going home."

Orpheus and Lepius glanced at each other. "To do what?" the youngest asked.

"I'm going to make starburst." His voice changed again as he giggled. "Starburst! Do you guys get it? Ha, ha, ha!" His brothers sighed. "Goodness, I'm funny! I'll see you guys later!"

"Remember to focus!" Lepius cried, but it was too late. The brother had already left in a fit of laughter. "It's amazing he hasn't gotten himself killed yet."

"Tell me about it." Orpheus exhaled in exasperation. "I'm off too. Later." He waved his hand and phased out of sight.

Lepius looked down at the remaining, unconscious brother. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

* * *

><p>"Serena hasn't been to school lately."<p>

Amy looked up from the book she was reading to the blonde sitting across from her. "I've noticed too. It's only been four days though."

Lita looked up thoughtfully as she chewed a riceball. "Do you think she's sick?"

Mina shrugged. "Don't know. It is possible that she is sick. Isn't there some bug going around?"

"No. That was weeks ago." Amy took a bite of her sandwich.

The scout of thunder sighed. "I'm sure Molly knows."

"I'm tired of asking Molly how Serena is doing!" Mina exclaimed. "No offense to her or anything, but it's like we're nothing!"

Amy agreed. "It is rather inconvenient, but for now, it's the only way to find out how she's doing." She paused. "Lita, have you talked to her lately?"

She shook her head. "No. I called her yesterday but Syrus answered her phone."

Mina snorted. "Ass."

"Mina!" Amy admonished.

The girl threw her hair behind her. "What'd the ass have to say?"

Lita sighed. "Nothing much. He said that Serena wasn't feeling well."

"Did the ass let you talk to her?"

"Mina!"

"No…well…yes?" The girls looked at her with raised eyebrows. "He gave her the phone but she barely said two words. Syrus quickly took back the phone and said she was going to rest. How could I argue with that?"

"I wonder what happened," the scout of water mused.

"We were attacked, that's what happened!"

The three looked up and saw Molly standing above them.

"What? Attacked?" Lita exclaimed. "Attacked how? By who? When?"

The girl sat down with the trio on their blanket under the shady tree. "On Sunday. Serena wanted to get a new prom dress so we went and bought one. We bumped into Darien and he and Serena got into an argument. Serena was about to take off when we heard this big commotion." Molly made animated gestures with her arms and hands.

"What happened?" Mina inquired. She was getting impatient now.

"This crazy guy showed up. He was laughing and screaming, throwing some kind of dark fire out of his hands."

The girls exchanged glances but remained silent.

"He came right at me! He was about to grab me but Serena threw me aside and he grabbed her instead! He said that she was just the girl he was looking for. I didn't really hear much more of what they were sayin' but Serena was shootin' her mouth off like she always does and that pissed him off even more."

Lita nodded. "And then what?"

"Tuxedo Mask showed up and saved her. He took her away somewhere, just to get away from that guy. I waited to see if they would come back and he eventually returned with Serena and left her with me. Then I took her home. She seemed really shaken up by the whole thing."

Amy pressed her index finger to her lips. Then she asked her question. "Molly…when Serena came back…was it before or after that earthquake?"

Lita and Mina quickly turned to the girl and then back to each other. Where was Amy going with this? They turned back to Molly.

"Um…it was after."

"And you said she was shaken up. How bad was it?"

"Terrible." She frowned. "I couldn't get her to talk at all. I took her home…that is, back to Syrus' apartment. He had already gone to work. I offered to stay the night but Serena told me she was fine."

Mina smacked her head. "Tell me you didn't leave her!"

Molly's face went red. "I did. I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her judgment!"

"Can you tell us what the guy looked like?" Amy queried.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why does that matter? Why are you guys asking me these things? Is Serena in danger?"

The three looked at each other; searching each teammate's face to see who could come up with the best answers the quickest.

Luckily for them, Molly didn't wait for a response. "I always had the feeling that Serena was different…" she said in a lower tone. "It was like she was a part of something big that I couldn't begin to imagine. Now that she's lost her memory…it's like she's still a part of it but she has no idea. You guys…what's going on?"

The trio sat silently for a moment. Mina stole a glance at her watch and saw that there was still another ten minutes of lunch. There was no chance of being saved by the bell. Lita decided to speak up.

"Molly," she began, in an equal lowered tone. "You're right. Serena is a part of something big…bigger than you know."

Mina covered her mouth in surprise and Amy gasped. "Lita!"

The scout of thunder held up her hand. "And so are we. We can't tell you what that is right now but I promise you, on our lives, that Serena will be okay. This information is very important."

The redhead's eyes widened in a panicked state of shock. "Is she in trouble?" The question came out as barely a whisper.

Amy shook her head. "Not directly. Please, tell us what this guy looked like."

She nodded. "He wore a dark suit and he had black hair. He was kinda crazy and scary looking. He had dark eyes and…I think he said something about his brother…ohmygawd." She stared at the scouts. "Is that guy Syrus' brother?"

The three didn't answer. Troy. He was the one behind this attack.

"He is, isn't he? These brothers are in some big feud and Syrus' brother is some kind of evil psycho! And now…and now Serena is in the middle! Oh my God! You guys!"

"Molly, calm down!" Mina stared at the girl. "Listen. Serena will be okay. You have to believe that!"

"What if that guy comes after her again?"

"Not gonna happen!"

"But Lita! How can you be so sure of that?"

She smirked. "Call it scouts' honor."

"Like girl scouts?"

"You bet!"

Molly checked her watch. "Oh, lunch is up in five. I was on my way to find Melvin." She stood up. "I'll see you guys later." Then she took off.

"Geez!" Mina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. "Lita, could you have been any more obvious?"

Her teammate giggled. "Molly's oblivious! Come on!"

"Even so, it's not a good idea to go around dropping hints like that," Amy told her.

"What if she starts putting the pieces together and starts figuring out who we are?"

"I don't think that's a problem you guys." Lita sighed. "Anyway, at least we know what happened to keep Serena away from school for so long."

Amy nodded. "And at least we know that Tuxedo Mask kept her safe during that freak earthquake."

"The fact that she was even involved…" Mina said, shuddering. "I wonder what part she played…and why Darien didn't even tell us about it."

"I think there's something we're missing." The scout of thunder tapped her index fingers together.

"Like what?"

She turned to the blonde. "Serena is tougher than the whole incident. She's tougher than Troy and whatever happened. Look how she stood up to those anti-brothers when we were with her. There's no way that this incident, whatever it may be, is what caused her to go off the deep end."

"You're right. What do you think it is?"

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the lunch period. The trio stood up and headed back into the school.

"I don't know. We better run this by the other girls after school."

Mina exhaled. "I'd like to give that Troy a piece of mind…he and his ass of a brother."

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Well, that's all folks! I know it wasn't much so far but there will be more to come regarding Serena in the next chapter along with other surprises! Please leave your comments, questions, concerns, opinions, suggestions, rants, raves, or whatever! I look forward to your reviews :D

Also, happy belated birthday to our favorite blue-haired scout, Sailor Mercury :)


	23. Patients

**A/N: **Hey guys! Chapter 23 is here! I am on fire with these posts as of lately! Hopefully, I'll keep the updates coming :) I know chapter 22 wasn't much, but I felt like the girls needed a little story time and having them catch up was a good way to do that. I also wanted to let you know how Serena was after the whole ordeal with Troy and give some insight on what the brothers were up to. Now that that's done, the story can move onward!

Big thanks to adoore, Phenitial, mangamania, Moonlight Pheonix, HisWabbit, and FlameWriter008 for reviewing chapter 22! Also, thanks to Tracer Fallon for reviewing chapter 21. Tracer Fallon found the story and read the entire thing in one night! Wow! :-O Special thanks to max333 for the ideas and suggestions! Thanks to everyone who added me and/or the story to their subscriptions, added me to their alerts, or who favorited! Your support means the world, so thanks everyone! :D

Also, I see a lot of you think that the story has been progressing too slowly (I know it has, I apologize!). To make up for it, I'm going to try and condense the chapters to hopefully speed it along. Okay, no more rambling...on to the story! (I do not own Sailor Moon).

* * *

><p>Darien walked the halls of the hospital, lost in his own world. Several days had passed since the incident with Troy and he hadn't seen Serena since. Although he was both angry and heartbroken over her, he felt happy knowing that the princess was always there when he needed her. She wasn't quite the girl he was in love with, but his heart and soul matched hers to the one that completed him.<p>

He approached the nurses' station and looked to a basket with his name on it. The interns and medical students each had baskets with cases deemed easy enough for them to handle. He found a patient chart in his and picked it up. He sighed as he looked through it. All the work in the world wasn't keeping Serena off his mind…or the fights they had before the summer separated them.

The young man walked down the hall with the chart in hand. He was reading it intensely, determined to distract himself. Darien looked up quickly to make sure his path was clear but he was surprised by what he saw at the end of the hallway.

_Syrus._

Darien swallowed his nerves and approached his rival. Syrus saw him coming and turned to meet him. Darien stopped before him and for a moment, the two just stared at each other. He felt strange vibes coming off of him but he couldn't quite determine whether or not they were bad.

"Hard to believe they let someone like you work at a hospital," Syrus said, finally beginning a conversation between the two.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you…but more to the fact that they actually let you in a hospital."

Syrus turned away and walked into a lobby-like waiting room. "Fuck off, Chiba. I'm not in the mood."

"You started it. What are you even doing here? Finally gonna come clean on your medical records?"

He turned back to the prince. "No. I'm not here for me."

Darien's heart picked up pace. "Is it Serena? Is she okay?"

"It's none of your business really," he replied. Then he walked over to the vending machine and punched a soda.

Darien was not about to be brushed off that easily, however. He grabbed Syrus' shoulder and spun him around. "If something is wrong with Serena, I have a right to know!"

Syrus swept his hand off. "And why is that?"

Darien glared at him. "You know why."

"As I recall, Serena dumped you for me and told you, repeatedly might I add, to leave her alone and stay out of her life."

"Serena is in love with me!" he hissed. "And when she gets her memory back, she'll leave you and come back to me."

Syrus laughed. "I highly doubt that!" Darien glared at him. "You know what? You're ridiculous! Serena hates you! Every time she thinks about you, she gets inexplicably upset. The last run in she had with you had her so upset, she was afraid to sleep. Do yourself a favor and quit trying to get between us!"

Now it was Darien's turn to chuckle. "You really are delusional, aren't you? Serena and I have a love so strong, you can't even begin to imagine how deep it is! When she gets her memory back, I promise you she'll be coming back to me!"

"Dream on, pretty boy! Serena is _afraid _to remember you. Afraid. And she doesn't know why, but the thought of you scares her. Every time she gets near you, it frightens her and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. If you really love her, do her a favor and leave her alone."

Darien looked at Syrus incredulously. "You're making that up!" he accused. "There's no way she's afraid of me! What have I done to her?"

"I should be asking you that!" Syrus took a sip of his soda and continued. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you're the reason she doesn't want to remember."

Darien was about to retaliate again when a nurse appeared.

"Mr. Smith?"

Syrus stepped forward. "Yes? Is it about my girlfriend?"

The nurse nodded. "I have the test results."

Syrus led her farther into the waiting room, away from Darien.

"Her head scans and x-rays came back normal." The young man nodded. "So it's not the head injury." She flipped through pages on a clipboard in her hands. "Her body scans also came back normal. There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" he protested. "She's been sick and jittery all week! The symptoms come and go but you know; I'm even worried to let her go out the house now. You didn't find anything?"

The nurse shook her head. "The doctor suspects that she is suffering from panic attacks…or that the problems are psychological."

"You mean mental?" He pointed to his head. "You think she's crazy?"

"Sir—"

"—Because she's not!"

Darien's ears perked up at the sudden outburst. He had been pretending to read the patient chart in his hand while struggling to hear what was being said between Syrus and the nurse. He hadn't been able to pick up much since Syrus had moved the conversation to the far side of the room. The young man looked up and he could tell that Syrus was more upset now than he had been during their argument. Had something happened to Serena?

The nurse looked to the med student and their eyes met. She sighed and turned back to the angry party. "Sir, no one wants to think that but it is possible given her previous injuries. It could be a delayed reaction. Here." She handed him a slip of paper. "Her doctor wrote her a prescription for her panic attacks."

Syrus took the paper. "Where is she now? Can I take her home?"

"She's in room 3B. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No. Thank you."

She nodded. "Yes sir. I'll be in in a few minutes to discharge her."

Syrus nodded and walked off.

Darien watched as he left and approached the nurse. "What's going on with that guy?" he asked innocently.

The nurse shook her head. "Poor guy. His girlfriend came in complaining of difficulty breathing, jitters, and flu like symptoms but all her scans are clean. Her doctor thinks it's psychological but the boyfriend won't believe it."

"You don't say."

"Thing is that she's a former head trauma patient. These things are to be expected. Maybe the fall just knocked something loose." She shrugged. "Anyway, I better get in there and check her out before she disappears on us." The nurse walked away.

Darien sat down and began to think. Was it possible that Serena was going through some sort of withdrawal because of the Silver Crystal's disappearance? Were they running out of time? He stood up again.

'Looks like I'll have to stop by the Tsukino house after work.'

* * *

><p>"Hmm."<p>

Lita let out a dreamy hum and took a sip of her chocolate milkshake. Seated at a table in the back of the Crown restaurant, she couldn't help but wonder where her companion was. She was supposed to meet up with her amnesiac friend and over an hour had passed. Her calls to the girl had gone unanswered several times now. The thought of leaving had crossed her mind but something made her stay. Where was Serena?

"Lita?"

The brunette looked up and saw Andrew standing above her.

"Andrew! What are you doing here?"

"Working the restaurant this week," he laughed. "It's just about time for my break though. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure! I mean of course not! Uh…please!"

He pulled a chair out and sat down across from her. Smiling warmly, he asked, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

She sighed. "I was supposed to meet Serena here for lunch nearly an hour ago. She hasn't showed up though. I hope she's okay."

Andrew nodded silently. "This whole thing with her is just awful, isn't it? And poor Darien…I'm worried he's gonna go off the deep end."

"Has he shown any signs of losing it?"

"A little bit. He came into the bar a while ago and just got black out drunk."

"Somehow, we gotta get those two back together!"

"Well, I hear he's going to some prom your school is having. He says he wants to surprise Serena."

"That's a good start!" Lita looked up with hearts in her eyes. "If only she could remember him…it would be paradise for her. Just like old times!"

"Old times?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Um…what I meant is…uh…"

The blonde smiled. "It's okay. You can tell me. You know I know who you are…and what you haven't told me, Darien has." He paused. "Is this about their lives back on the Moon?"

"Wow! So Darien really did tell you?" Then she nodded. "It is. It was romantic dances and late night rendezvous for those two all the time. Sneaking off to see each other, planning little getaways, and leaving clues and hints for each other…" Lita sighed and took a sip of her milkshake. "What I wouldn't give to meet a guy like that."

"I'm sure you will someday."

The scout of thunder laughed. "I doubt it. I have a duty to protect Serena at all costs."

"True. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you were happy in the process."

"Maybe. But we've got a whole 'nother thousand years!" An image of Rini flashed in her mind.

"A thousand years?"

"Oh forget I said that! What about you?"

"Me?"

"You're dating Reika, right?"

He shook his head. "She went to study abroad…and she told me she wasn't coming back. I found out from her family that she married overseas."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Andrew shrugged. "It happens. It took me a while…a long while, but I've finally made peace with it and I'm just trying to move on now. I understand how you feel about protecting Serena…I feel that way about Darien. He's my best friend and you know he needs someone in his corner too."

Lita snapped her fingers. "You and me!" she exclaimed.

"You and me?" his face turned red. "What do you mean?"

"Not like that!" She waved her hands back and forth. "I mean we could maybe set Darien and Serena up!"

"I like the way you think!" He motioned for the waiter to bring them some drinks. "What do you have in mind?"

The two of them began plotting, their conversation eventually leaving their friends and turning to each other.

Who knew? Maybe Serena would want her to be happy in the process…especially if she was going to be alive for at least another thousand years…

* * *

><p>It was dark now, the sun having gone down hours ago. Darien's car pulled up to the house. He checked the address on the note he was given and then he looked back at the dwelling.<p>

"Looks like this is the place."

He turned his car off and got out. Then he reached into his pocket and retrieved a key.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>"So…how's our little patient?"<p>

A person walked into a large, empty room. A young woman lay on the ground. Her body did not move. The person bent down to her and traced a line down the woman's cheek.

"Why are you so quiet? Hm?"

"Please…" the girl whispered. "Please let me out."

The person laughed. "Why on Earth would I do a thing like that?"

"You have to know…you have to know all of what's happening. Please…let me go back."

"Uh-uh! If you want to go free, you have to tell me what I want to know!"

The girl's blue eyes looked up pleadingly. "I can't!"

"Can't? Or won't?"

She lowered her head.

"That's exactly what I thought!"

"Can't you see how wrong this is? You can't seriously be okay with this!"

"Shut up!" The person smacked the young woman. "Once I get what I want, all of this is mine! And the first thing I'll do…is kill that wretched Prince!"

"No!"

"I said shut up!" The person released a blast of dark energy at the young woman. She screamed and convulsed in pain. "No one, not even you, will get in the way of our Queen's plans! Believe that!"

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Alright guys! That's it! Stick around for the next chapter and see what kinds of secrets the other scouts discover :) Until then, please leave your questions, comments, concerns, opinions, rants, raves, suggestions, reviews, or whatever! I love to hear from ya' ;P

By the way, please give me your opinion on this. Since I've decided to try and speed up the story, do you all think it would wise to do the same to the previous chapters for future readers? Your input is greatly valued! Thanks :)


	24. Premonitions

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's that time again! New chapter time :) I didn't really get many opinions on whether or not I should shorten the chapters, so I just won't. I didn't really shorten the last chapter by much anyway. I only took out one paragraph, so you know, not much lost :P

Special thanks to Carlaisabel, redf0x, firecracker2010, Lady Vee, adoore, Moonlight Pheonix, HisWabbit, mangamania, Phenitial and earlschibiangel (who also reviewed chapter 6) for reviewing chapter 23! I also wanna thank everyone who subscribed, added me or the story to their alerts, and who favorited! Your support means a lot :D

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><em>The ground was rumbling and the sky was dark. Michelle looked up and raised her hand to her forehead. There was no sign of the Sun or the Moon. She took a step forward and tripped. The girl quickly caught her balance before she could fall. She turned to see what she had stumbled on.<em>

"_A giant piece of rock?"_

_She bent down and ran her hand across it. She was wearing her gloves? Yes. She nodded. She felt the power surging through her and drifting through the sky. She was Sailor Neptune and there was danger in her midst._

_Michelle continued to observe the stone. There was something odd about it. It wasn't just an ordinary piece of rock…it was different. It was different but familiar at the same time. It was almost like it was crystal…_

"_Neptune! Neptune!"_

_The scout stood up and looked behind her. She saw Sailor Uranus waving to her._

"_I'm coming!" She ran across the plain, carefully watching each step as she did so. "What is it?" she asked, finally arriving at her beloved's side._

"_Look!" She gestured below her and there laid Darien. He was dressed in his armor and his sword was lying next to him, inches away from his right hand. His left hand was resting on top of his right side._

"_My God! Prince!" Michelle fell to her knees. "Prince Endymion!" She shook him gently._

"_It's no use; he won't wake up."_

_Michelle lifted his hand and saw a gaping hole in the young man's side. "Haruka!" she gasped._

_Sailor Uranus nodded. "I know. Our King prepared himself for battle but…it wasn't enough." She choked back tears and turned away._

"_Where is our Queen?" She stood again. "Haruka, tell me!"_

_Without turning to her, the scout of the skies pointed beyond their fallen king. Michelle looked to where she was pointing and saw a pale hand protruding from a pile of large rocks._

"_Neo Queen Serenity!" She ran to the mound of stones. She was relieved to find that the rubble was not piled on top of each other but merely side by side. Michelle squeezed herself between two large stones and found her queen laying atop of a flat stone surface. "Serenity! Serenity!" She took hold of her shoulders and shook her. "Dammit Serena! Get up! No!" Tears began to fall from her eyes._

_She looked over her queen as she wiped her eyes. Her dress was split at her chest and a large amount of blood had poured through and soaked onto her dress. Her imbrued hands hung over the sides of the bed listlessly. It looked to the scout that the queen had been stabbed. As if to answer her, on the ground just below the queen's left hand, was a bloodstained dagger._

_The rest of her body was covered with cuts and bruises. The white dress she wore was tattered and torn, parts of it soaked through by her blood. Her hair was sprawled about, undone from their usual buns, and her crown was missing. Her scepter laid next to the dagger, broken into pieces. _

"_This can't be happening!" she cried. "Serena! Serena! Get up!" She shook her feverishly. "You can't! You can't die!"_

_Uranus came over to where she was. "We have to move," she said without looking at her._

"_This isn't right!" Michelle cried. "Why did this happen? Who did this? Where the hell are the other girls and why didn't they protect her?"_

"_They're at Crystal Palace." She looked into the distance. "We have to move now!" She bent down and grabbed Michelle's hand. "Let's go!" She began running._

_Michelle allowed herself to be dragged along as she cried hysterically. "We can't just leave them there!" she pleaded. "We have to take them to the palace!"_

"_We can't! Get a hold of yourself and run!"_

_She attempted to put forth the effort but her body felt too numb to move on its own. "Uranus! I can't! I can't!" Their grip loosened and she fell._

_Her partner turned back to her. "Sailor Neptune…" She knelt down on one knee and faced her. "Pull yourself together!" She slapped her. Michelle put her hand to her cheek. "Their deaths will be in vain if we falter now!"_

_Michelle nodded and pulled herself up. Uranus took her hand again and they both began to run. After what seemed like an eternity, the scout of the skies stopped._

"_We're here."_

_She looked up and saw nothing more than rubble. "What is this?"_

_Sailor Uranus looked away. "Crystal Palace…at least, what's left of it."_

_Michelle took her hand away from the girl. "What? There's nothing here! Those pieces of crystallized rock…they were pieces of the palace, weren't they?" She covered her mouth with her hands. "Where are the girls? Sailor Venus! Sailor Mercury!" She stepped into the wasteland. "Mars! Jupiter! Where are you?" The scout walked around what was left of a corner and entered a room littered with broken pots and plants. At the back of the room, the four inner scouts lay unconscious. She ran to them. "Wake up guys! Wake up!" She dropped to her knees and took Venus' hand. "Get up! Come on!"_

"_They're gone too. All of them. Dead."_

_She turned to Sailor Uranus again. "Why?"_

_Uranus ran a hand through her hair. "The King and Queen were in the garden having tea. That witch breached the security alarms and interrupted them." Her eyes looked down. "The girls came running in to protect her, but she got them. Killed every single one of them."_

"_No, no, no!"_

"_That's not all."_

"_What? What else is there?"_

_Sailor Uranus took her hand again and pulled her up. She led her into the next room. Michelle found it hard to tell what room they were in due to all the damage. When Uranus finally stopped, Neptune gasped again._

"_Rini!"_

_The young girl was laying face down. Her sailor suit was damaged beyond recognition. Scattered about her were the four Asteroid Scouts. Michelle fell to her knees once more and turned the princess over._

"_Is she…?"_

_Uranus nodded. "All gone."_

"_Who did this? Who?" When she heard no answer, she looked up. "Sailor Uranus?" She rested the Princess down and walked across the room. "Sailor Uranus? Haruka! Where are you?" Neptune walked across the palace and eventually found herself outside its destroyed walls. "Haru…ka." She stopped in her tracks._

"_Hotaru? Setsuna?" She ran to the pair and stopped at the girl's small body. She picked her up. "Hotaru! Talk to me! Setsuna! Say something!"_

"_Mama? Mama Michelle?"_

"_Hotaru! Thank God! Please hang on!"_

_The girl looked up at her, tears filling her eyes. Her face was twisted in pain. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered weakly._

"_What happened?"_

"_I…I tried to stop her myself…by, ah, by bringing an end to this world." Her gentle childlike voice was replaced by Sailor Saturn's stern but fragile voice. She gave a small chuckle. "She beat me to it."_

"_Who?"_

"_Phoebe. She…she got the crystal and destroyed it. Then she used…she used the Anti-Crystal to plunge the Earth into darkness."_

"_Hotaru!"_

"_Sailor Pluto tried to stop time but she was killed before she could carry it out."_

_Michelle nestled the girl close to her. "You're gonna be okay!" she told her. "You're gonna be fine!"_

_Innocence returned to her tone. "Sailor Neptune…this battle is over. Everyone is gone…even Mama Setsuna and Papa Haruka."_

"_What?" The young woman looked up and saw Sailor Uranus' body limp and lifeless next to Sailor Pluto. "No! We have to win somehow!" She looked down at the girl. "I'll give you my power! You're the only one, Sailor Saturn! You're the only one who can stop her!"_

"_You can't," she replied faintly._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because…you're dead too."_

_Michelle looked up again and saw her own body covered in blood and twisted up just beyond Sailor Uranus._

"_What is this?" she cried out. She looked down again and saw that Sailor Saturn had closed her eyes. She was gone. "Noooo! This isn't happening!"_

_Suddenly, the ground rumbled and her surroundings melted away. She rubbed her eyes and wiped away her tears. When she looked again, she was in the present time. Phoebe stood before all the scouts laughing. Neo Queen Serenity's crown was resting atop of her head. The four brothers of the Anti-Sun were laughing with her. At her feet were the shattered remnants of what appeared to be the Silver Crystal. Serena lay unconscious next to it, her eyes wide open as she stared blankly ahead. Michelle knew without checking that their princess was dead._

"_Are you all ready to die?" Phoebe threw an energy blast and they all fell._

_Michelle pulled herself to her feet. "This can't be happening! I won't let it!"_

_Uranus called out weakly to her. "Sailor Neptune!"_

"_Neptune Crystal Power!"_

Michelle sprang forward. She clutched her chest as she breathed heavily. Looking around frantically, the sea-green haired scout took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. It was late…and dark. She could barely make out the furniture in her room.

'It was a dream?'

She tossed the covers aside and stumbled out of bed. "Haruka!" Michelle pulled her room door open and staggered out into the hallway. "Haruka!" She came to her mate's door and knocked. Then she pushed it open and went in. "Haruka!"

Scared awake from the commotion, Haruka sat up. "Michelle? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She reached over and switched on her lamp.

Michelle jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around the groggy, short-haired woman's body. She buried her face into her neck. The girl mumbled something to her that she couldn't understand. Haruka wrapped her arms around her partner.

"Michelle? What the hell happened?"

"It's terrible!" she cried. "Terrible!"

"What is?"

"The future!"

Haruka stroked the girl's hair softly. "What are you talking about, Michy? You know what our futures hold. You know everything will be fine."

She pulled herself out of Haruka's grasp. "No! It won't! I just had a dream…a vision…a premonition!"

"What happened?"

"The world of the future…it ended…crumbled into pieces. Everyone died. Our King, our Queen…even our little Princess…all gone. We all fell trying to protect them and our world."

"Who did it? Don't tell me…it was…"

She nodded. "Phoebe. Then the dream came back to the present time. She destroyed the Silver Crystal…and Serena…she…she…" The girl broke into sobs once more. "Ruka, how can we protect her when the very essence of what makes her who she is is gone? How can we do what she can't? We don't have the kind of power that it would take!"

Haruka pulled her onto the bed. "We can protect her!" she replied. "It is our duty and we will not fail her; not now, not ever."

Michelle shook her head. "Not even Sailor Saturn could stop her! How are we going to?"

"We'll band together with the other girls and fight as one. We are strong on our own, but together we are unstoppable!"

She shook her head again. "You don't understand!" She held out her hand. "Come to me, Neptune Mirror!" The mirror appeared in a burst of light. The girl clutched it as she held it out to her partner. "Look."

Haruka peered into the mirror's reflective surface and at first saw nothing. She looked up and saw Michelle close her eyes. Her hand started to glow and the mirror radiated with the same light. As she channeled her energy, the mirror glowed brighter and images began to appear. Haruka gasped as she began to see what it was that had scared Michelle so. She focused intently on the projection before her, though she wanted to look away. How could all this come to pass? Weren't they fighting hard enough? Weren't they winning every battle with the enemy to date? Finally, the dark blonde turned away.

"Enough Michelle. I can't look anymore."

Michelle placed the hand mirror on the side table. She rested her hands in the sheets and gripped them as she fought back tears. "What are we going to do, Ruka?"

Haruka leaned forward and pulled the shaking girl to her. Michelle's head fell perfectly onto her chest. She wrapped her arms around her waist and carefully kissed her trembling mate.

"Don't worry, Michy. We'll protect her. It was just a dream and nothing more."

"It felt so real…so, so ominous."

"Think of it as a warning."

"A warning? How can it be a warning? Everybody died!"

"I know. I know, Sweetheart, but think about it. If we fail to do our jobs that is what could happen. It is a message…warning us to be alert and aware. It isn't written in the stars. And even if it was, do you think she would want us to accept that?"

Michelle shook her head, knowing that she was referring to Serena. "No, she wouldn't." She pulled Haruka's arms up around her shoulders so that they rested on her chest. Then she nuzzled her face against her. "She would tell us to believe in our powers and to fight with all our whole heart." Her anxiety had lessened now and her body was being overcome with exhaustion from the whole ordeal. "I wish we could have her back," she whispered.

"Mhm." Haruka reached up and switched the light off once more. "I do too. Don't you worry, though. I'm sure she'll be back to herself soon." She kissed Michelle's head again and pulled the covers up around them. "Get some sleep, Michy. Tomorrow we can talk to the girls and formulate a plan."

Michelle nodded. "I bet Raye has had these same revelations already." Her voice was slow and lined with drowsiness.

"Most likely." Haruka's tone matched hers. "Those girls are smart."

"Ruka?"

There was a long pause before her lethargic reply. "Yeah?"

"We can do this? Right? You and I and the others. We can save her?"

A yawn. "Yes. We can do…we can do anything together."

"I love you, Ruka."

Another yawn. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I call upon the power of Mars!"<p>

It was early in the morning. The sun was barely over the horizon but already the temple was alive. While her grandfather and Chad were preparing for another day of visitors, Raye was at work reading the temple's fire. The flames were racing and crackling as she threw her hands towards them.

"I've been sensing a change in the air," she said lowly to the blaze. She closed her eyes as her hands moved rapidly and rhythmically to the dance of the fire. "The sun has been very active. I wonder, is it due to the activity of those twisted brothers? Oh great flame, by the power of Mars I beg you, please show me the way!" Her eyes popped open and she cried out to the fire. "Sacred fire! Enlighten me!"

The fire lunged up and blew the girl's dark hair back. Strips of blue ran up and down the inferno. Raye stared into the fire attentively. The color began to drain from her face. Was she reading it correctly? Suddenly, the fire picked up and began to spiral around the room.

"Ahh!" The priestess shielded her face as she struggled to read what was going on around her.

"Raye! Raye! What's going on in there?" Her grandfather pounded on the door. "Raye! I'm coming in!" The old man slid the door open and he and Chad poked their heads in. "Raye?"

"Grandpa! Stay back!"

The fire raged on out of control. Then it zipped toward the girl and coiled around her body.

"Raye!" Chad reached between the flames and grabbed her shoulder. The fire retaliated and struck him. "Ack!" He pulled his hand back and stared into the blaze. "Raye!"

"I'm fine!" she shouted back. In a quieter tone, she spoke to the fire again. "What are you trying to tell me?" She pressed her hands together and extended her index fingers. Her eyes closed once more and she listened to the roar of the burning element. She was so engrossed that she couldn't hear the cries of the two men calling out to her. The fire circled her body swiftly without ever burning her. The symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead as it spoke.

After agonizing minutes on the men's part had passed, they saw Raye lift her hands into the air. Her eyes stared straight up as the flames raced past her fingertips and separated across the ceiling. "Fires of Mars! Disperse!" She threw her hands down and the flames returned to the fire pit, burning in its controlled state once more.

"Raye!" her grandfather exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He rushed to her side.

Chad approached her from the other side. "That was crazy stuff!"

She nodded and looked up reflectively. Her dark eyes were stern but also full of a defiant fear. In a way, she was not just Raye; she was the Princess that she had been in her former life; wise and full of understanding, always one with the ways of a passionate flame. "The fire has revealed all to me."

"What does that mean?" Chad asked. "What did you see?"

She turned to him and shook her head, pushing Princess Mars out of her head for a moment. "I have to go."

"What? But Raye!"

She stopped at the door and looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I have to go now!" She ran to her room and pulled her robe off as quickly as she could. She dressed in her school uniform and then ran out the house and away from the temple.

Princess Mars entered her body and mind once more, going over every detail of the fire as she ran. "There is no mistaking," she muttered. "I should have sensed this sooner but I just never thought that the sun's activity would be this bad. What the hell is going on?"

She looked out toward the rising sun. It was still early so it wasn't blinding just yet. She noticed that it had several unusual spots in it. Then, as soon as she saw them, they disappeared.

"Not good…not good." She turned the corner and ran toward an apartment building in the distance. "I hope Lita's up…we need to call the girls and have this meeting now."

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>That's a wrap on this chapter! What did you guys think? Please leave your questions, comments, concerns, rants, raves, opinions, suggestions, reviews, or whatever! I enjoy your feedback! See you all next chapter!


	25. Unwanted Visitor with an Unwanted Invite

**A/N: **Hey ya'll! I slacked off in my updating again, I know. I'm sorry! Here's a new chapter for you...complete with that new chapter smell :P

Big thanks to Crystal Saturn, mangamania, earlschibiangel, Moonlight Pheonix, HisWabbit, Phenitial, and b. i .worm for reviewing the previous chapter! More thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, or alert-added the story or myself. Thanks for the amazing support!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost up now. Syrus had just finished his shift and he was now on his way back to the apartment. He sighed. He was beyond tired and he welcomed the thought of sleep; though he knew it wouldn't come. Serena hadn't slept the whole week which, in turn, caused him not to sleep as well. When she did sleep, her slumber was riddled with nightmares and bouts of screaming. When she was awake, she was faint and feverish. She hyperventilated frequently and she had even started coughing up blood. Seeing her so sick scared him. He didn't know what to do. She couldn't keep down anything he made her so she'd barely eaten all week.<p>

Syrus turned the corner and saw the apartment building in his view. He sighed again. Serena had forced him to go to work, claiming that he had missed too much work as is, but that didn't really matter to him. He would quit his job if that meant that he knew that she was alright. He hoped that the medication was helping her feel better. He was scared to death just leaving her alone. If she didn't start to get better…

He shook his head and stifled a yawn. He couldn't think that way. She was going to pull through this, he had to believe that!

Moments later, he was pushing the apartment door open. "Serena! I'm home!" He dropped his bag on the floor and entered the bedroom. "Serena?"

The dark haired girl was sitting up in bed. There was a buttered bagel on a plate that she was eating with a cup of tea. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Sun!" She put the plate aside and wiped her face.

"Heeey," he said slowly. "You're eating?"

She nodded and pushed herself up sluggishly. "Welcome home." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How are you feeling?" He embraced her, resting his head just over her shoulder. Even though she was up and eating, he could feel her holding on to him with a bit of effort. She was still weak; he could tell.

"I'm feeling a little better. These medicines are really doing the trick…I guess they just take a while to work." She pulled away and picked up another plate from the side table. "I fixed you a bagel and some tea too. You don't have class today and I know you've been up all week taking care of me."

"Uh-huh." Syrus pulled at his tie. "Sweets, you know I don't mind taking care of you."

"I know, but now, you need to take care of yourself. Here." She pushed him onto the bed and then sat next to him. The girl picked up the bagel and fed it to him. "You need to get some rest…especially because I'm going to school today."

Syrus' eyes widened while he was chewing. "Sweets," he began, "are you sure about this? Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Sunny, tonight is the prom slash dance. I can't just show up without having been to school all week."

"Honey, maybe you shouldn't go at all…to school or the dance."

"Babe, you're being unreasonable. Besides, I promised Molly."

"Sweetie, you haven't been feeling well. I'm sure Molly will understand."

"Sun, I'm fine. I want to do this."

"Moon, I understand that but you need to think of your health."

Serena pushed the bagel into Syrus' mouth, forcing him to take a bite. "Sy, I'm going to school today, okay? I'll be fine. If I start to feel even a little bad, I'll call you and skip the rest of my classes, all right?"

The young man shook his head in disagreement. After a moment, he managed to finally swallow the food in his mouth. He was ready to argue with her again when she shoved the food into his mouth once more. Using her fingers, she pressed the bagel until Syrus finally cut it with his teeth. He gagged, realizing that he had bitten off more than he could chew…in both situations. He reached for the cup of tea on the side table.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Serena grabbed the cup before he could reach it. "You don't get the tea until you agree not to stop me from going to school."

Syrus shook his head in frustration. He gestured out the window with his hands and shrugged. The young man struggled to chew the food in his mouth but it was all for naught.

"Gee Sun, your jaw looks tired," she teased. "I bet you'd get relief with some tea." She held up the cup for him to see. "This could all be solved so easily! Do you give? Will you let me go to school?"

Syrus exhaled audibly. Finally he nodded.

"Good boy! Here's your tea." She handed him the cup and watched as he gulped it down greedily. "Isn't that nice?"

"You are evil!" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her back. "But you should know better."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. You knew I came from the wrong side of the tracks when we met!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do to me?"

He grinned. "Nothing." Then he laid down next to her.

"What?" She propped herself up on one hand. "Why?"

"Because you're still not as strong as you should be." She made a face at him. "I know, I know. We've been together so long and we still haven't done anything. It seems like everything keeps getting in the way…my brothers, my aunt, Dorien, school, work…your cat."

Serena laughed at this. "Good times, huh?"

"Oh yeah, of course." He gave a chuckle. For some reason, her laugh always made him laugh too. "Speaking of which, where is that mangy feline?"

"Hey, hey! That's my cat you're talking about!" She stared down at him. "But if you must know, I put her out this morning. As soon as I was feeling better, I put her out hoping…" She twisted her finger in his hair. "I was hoping that you and I could finally take the chance that we've been waiting for."

"Listen Sweets, you're just getting your strength back. You need to focus on your recovery."

"Syruuuuus!"

"No whining! I know you're still a little weak. I can see it…I can feel it in you." The young man reached up and pushed a piece of dark hair from her face to behind her ear. "God, you're beautiful."

She looked at him longingly. "Come on Sunny…don't make me beg!" She reached her hand in between the buttons of his shirt and rubbed his stomach.

Syrus closed his eyes. "Sweets…you're driving me crazy…"

Lowly she whispered, "I know. And you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

"What does that mean?"

The girl grinned and then lowered her head down next to his. She craned her neck and brought her lips up to his ear. Syrus shifted his eyes to see her as best as he could. He was unsuccessful in this but he suddenly stopped. Ever so gently, Serena leaned into him and pulled at his earlobe with her teeth. He moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes again.

"Sweets…what are you…ah! What are you doing?"

"Nuffing," she mumbled, her mouth now sucking on his lobe.

She continued to run her hand across his body, feeling him relax as she did so. Syrus, on the other hand, felt like the inside of his body had broken into a cool sweat. Every hair on him seemed to be on edge as Serena placed her lips beneath his ear. She sucked on him lovingly and then moved down to his neck. Carefully, she nibbled on him. Syrus struggled to control his hormones; he wanted her…badly. Despite this, she still had to recover, and taking her right there like he wanted to might do more harm than good.

Without warning, Serena swung her hips and planted herself on top of his waist. The girl worked her way down his abdomen and kissed him along his neckline; her hands were now up his shirt, softly massaging the sides of his body. Slowly, she brought herself back over to the side of the bed and curled her leg across his core. She clutched his face in her hands and brought his mouth to hers. The suction between their lips was intense. The girl squeezed her leg around his body and pulled herself closer onto him. Her fingers traveled up his cheeks and into his hair. Eyes still closed, her partner fought to restrain himself. She was getting harder and harder to resist. His body was shaking with anticipation and his arousal was up…way up.

She continued on a few more seconds, teasing him gently. Finally, Syrus' green eyes popped open. Grabbing her, he sat up and turned to her.

"Dammit Serena!" He pushed her down onto her back again and stared into her eyes. "I guess you get what you want…as always!"

Serena grinned mischievously. "Do I?" He kissed her neck. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and began to undo the buttons on his shirt with the other. "I love you."

"Uh-huh." He pulled himself up for a moment. "Of course you do." He kissed her again. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

"I imagine you'll be a perfect gentleman."

The girl yanked at his buttons and they finally undid themselves. She gave the sleeves a tug and Syrus worked his way out of them. When the shirt was finally gone, he pulled his undershirt off and threw it to the floor. Syrus then gripped the sleeve of his t-shirt that Serena was wearing. The girl giggled as she pulled her hand through. He tore it off her, revealing her bare body. The orange haired young man positioned himself above her with one leg on either side of her. Bending his body, he leaned down and kissed the top of her breasts.

"Oh Syrus!" Serena pushed her head back and shut her eyes while he took his turn to softly chew on her neck.

"Mmm?"

Without moving her head, the girl reached out and felt along his body for his pants. Once she found his waist, she yanked at his belt buckle and quickly unfastened it. She lifted her head and raised her legs up to Syrus'. Her feet gripped his pants and snaked them down to his knees. When they were low enough, he worked them off him and tossed them to the ground. Then he pushed his chest against hers.

"I want you so bad," she breathed as he nipped at her chest.

"Not as bad as I want you."

Syrus lowered himself a bit and grabbed her thigh with his hand. His lips kissed and sucked on her stomach. Serena responded by wrapping her legs around his chest and upper back. She ran her hands into his hair and massaged him tenderly. Then, the young man reached up and gripped the sides of her panties. He stopped kissing her and looked to her.

"You sure about this?" He was panting and covered in sweat.

She nodded. "Damn straight I am," she replied in an equal tone. "Take me."

He gave a nod and reached his hands up into the sides of the garment. He rubbed his hands across her lower stomach, massaging her sensually.

"Syrus…oh. I thought you were going to…"

"Oh, I am." He inched his way back up her body. "But you're going to have to beg for it!"

"You little bitch!"

He grinned and kissed her neck again. "Love you too, Sweets."

She looked up at him. "See how much you like this!"

She reached out to him and placed her hand on his stomach. He raised an eyebrow but let her continue. She then took both her hands and ran her fingers up and down his body. The sensation felt like repeated drops of cool water against him. Serena waited until he gave out a barely audible moan before making her move. Once she heard it, she thrust her hips up and knocked him off balance. He staggered to the side between her and the wall. Serena pushed herself up and pressed her body into his.

"Let's see who begs first."

The girl reached down to his waist and traced circles across his lower stomach with her fingertips. Syrus reached out for her face and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Momentarily caught off guard, Serena lifted her hand up and wrapped it around Syrus' neck. He rolled her back over onto her back and laid on top of her. Then he swung his hips side to side and hers followed suit.

"Okay, I give," she said breathlessly. "You win. Let's go."

He smiled. "Good. A minute more and I would have given in."

Still kissing, they both grabbed the others' hips and began to fumble with their partner's underwear.

"You are so beautiful, Moon."

She smiled. "Oh Syrus…"

"Say my name again." He bent to kiss her chest once more.

"Syrus…"

"Again."

"Syrus…"

"Serena…"

Neither of them had made progress working off the last of their lover's clothing when a knock came to the door.

Syrus groaned. "Again? You can't be serious!"

Serena sighed. "Forget them. They'll go away."

The knock came again.

"I don't think so."

"Let's be really quiet. I'm sure they'll take a hint."

The knock sounded once more. A voice followed. "I know you're in there. If you don't open this door, I'm coming in!"

Serena looked at Syrus in confusion. "What does that mean?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but here." He reached down and pulled the sheet over their bodies. "We better cover up…just in case."

"Alright then…I'm coming in!"

Literally a second later, their caller was standing before them.

"Oh my God!"

"Dammit!" Syrus and Serena, still sandwiched together under the sheets, looked to their unwelcomed guest in annoyance and disgust. "Orpheus! What's the big idea? Shit!"

His brother looked around the apartment and then rested his eyes on the couple. "So this is the dump you left us for? Really now Syrus." He looked at his younger brother who was angrily glaring at him. "Looks like I interrupted something," he continued. "I guess I should have just phased in sooner."

"What the hell do you want, Orpheus?"

"How the hell did you even find us?"

Orpheus gazed at the irritated girl and then looked back to his brother. "Well, well Sy. She's feisty! You better watch out…you know Troy likes feisty women." He stretched. "I simply followed my brother home from work. I figured I'd see him crossing through the business district like I did last time…which I did."

"I'll ask once again and if you don't answer me, I'll kill you myself. What do you want? Obviously we have business to settle, so out with it." Syrus carefully pulled himself out of the sheets without exposing Serena's body. Then he picked up a pair of his shorts from the edge of the bed.

"Oh Syrus, you've always been the perceptive one…able to read us all like books or some sort of informational find."

"The point please!"

Orpheus folded his arms. "Fine! It's about Arista."

"What about him?"

"Well…I made a slight calculation error after the last major battle."

Syrus stood up and pulled his shorts on. "Orpheus, what did you do now?"

The brown-haired brother turned away from his brother's gaze. "I put him in the maximum chamber…and he darkened."

Syrus smacked his head and paced to the bathroom. He walked back to the bed. "Big O strikes again," he mumbled. It was a phrase that Syrus and his other brothers often used against Orpheus. Though the brother tried to be precise and efficient, he proved to be more disorganized than anything else and he often made more mistakes than any of them would have liked.

"What the hell were you thinking? Did you not see the change in him?"

"He was hurt bad! I thought it would help!"

"So was Phoebe! Why didn't you put her in there? She could have handled it! I bet Troy's plenty pissed about it."

Orpheus sighed and nodded sadly. "He is…he and Lepius both."

"So what's being done? Lepius is working on it, I presume?"

"Well…yes and no." Syrus looked at him inquisitively. "It's not an injury that Lepius can heal. All he is able to do is link his life force with Arista and circulate the energy back and forth between them…while he's in his Anti-Chamber."

"What?"

"He's not completely healed yet! We had to put him in there!"

"And all the while, both of them are absorbing this energy. This is a big deal! This energy can't keep circulating between them. Eventually, Lepius won't be able to do it anymore. The dark energy needs to be pulled out of him asap! Phoebe should have taken the energy out already."

"She's a little incapacitated at the moment."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

Orpheus shifted nervously. His brothers were always scolding him for his mistakes…even Syrus, who was the youngest of the five. No matter who was doing the reprimanding, it never seemed to end well.

"Her injuries haven't healed up yet."

Syrus smacked his head again. "She's who you should have put in the maximum chamber! Orpheus, have you been thinking at all? You're still as dimwitted as ever!"

"The point is that we need you!"

"What? What are you thinking? What are you saying?"

"You're the only other one besides Phoebe who has the ability to move and absorb energy and power."

Syrus raised his eyebrow. "No. No, no, no! No way! You cannot be serious!"

"What?" Serena asked. "What is it?"

"You're the only one who can do it," Orpheus said again. "Lepius is getting tired! He's been at it for weeks now!"

The tangerine haired young man shook his head again and again. "After everything you guys put me through, I can't believe you would even come to me with this!"

"Come to you with what? What is going on?" Serena crawled over to the edge of the bed where Syrus was standing, the sheets wrapped tightly around her body. "Sy?"

"He wants me to go back and pull the dark energy out of Arista."

Serena looked at Orpheus with disgust. "You sick bastard! He's not doing you any favors! He doesn't owe you anything!"

"Besides, it's not like I even have enough power to make it back."

"That's why I'm here…to escort you."

"You're out of luck. I'm not doing anything for him…or you, or Lepius, or Troy. You'd be better off waiting for Phoebe to come around."

"We don't have that kind of time! I'm begging you! Please help Arista!"

Syrus threw his hands up. "I can't even believe this! You're begging me to help one of you? Two words: fuck…off."

"Syrus!"

"I'm not going with you!"

"I am your older brother and you will do as I say!"

Syrus let out a laugh. "That's rich! Dimwitted Orpheus pulling a power play! Give me a break! You're no Troy! Stick with what you know. Now know this: you're no longer welcome in my house. Get the hell out and don't come back!"

"Syrus—"

"—and if you even come near her," he gestured to Serena who was crouched on her knees behind him, "I will use the last of my strength to kill you." He paused. "And if the energy I have is not enough, I'll take your energy right out of you and use it against you! I will not hesitate, Orpheus, I promise you that."

Orpheus stood before his brother defiantly. "You can't just abandon Arista! He's your brother! Family!"

"And what the fuck does family mean to any of you? Nothing! Too bad you failed here. You gotta go on back to Troy with your tail between your legs because you fucked up again. Get used to it! Get out now or I'll put you out!"

His brother glared at him angrily. "You'll change your mind! If you know what's good for you…" Orpheus raised one hand. "I'll be back for you tomorrow!" And with the flick of his wrist, he was gone.

"Can you believe that?" Syrus yelled as soon as his brother was gone. "The nerve of that bitch of a brother of mine!" His back was still turned to her. "The nerve of them all!"

"Oh Sun." Serena sat up onto her knees and enfolded her arms around his waist. She rested the side of her face against his back. "What are you going to do?"

He took a hold of her hands, which were still at his waist. "Nothing. Whatever happens to my brothers doesn't concern me anymore. The only thing that matters is you."

She unlatched her hands from his and turned him around. "Now Sunny, you know I don't like your brothers anymore than you do. I'm the last one to give a damn about what happens to them…but I'm worried about you. Will you be able to live with yourself if your brother dies?"

Syrus ruffled his hair with his hand and shrugged. "Why should I care? How many times have they threatened me? Threatened you? They've beaten me and left me for dead. Why should I care if he dies?"

"Because you're his brother. That has to mean something to you!" Serena took hold of his pants and pulled him down to the bed. "I know it does."

He didn't respond. She was right and it upset him even more.

"I know I would be upset if it was Sammy. Leaving him killed me. My brother means the world to me."

"Yeah, but your brother isn't evil," he sighed.

Serena came up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're right about that. Hmm." She snuggled closer to him. "You always said your brothers weren't always evil. What about before?"

Syrus shrugged. "Before doesn't matter."

"Sunny, you never talk about before…well, not that in depth. What happened?"

He sighed and laid back. "After the Era of the Sun ended, my brothers and I were sent to Earth to be reborn. We were all reborn in the order we had been born in our previous lives. Troy and Lepius were born together—"

"They're twins?" Serena inquired, genuinely surprised. "They don't look it. I mean they have the same dark eyes…but they certainly don't act like it…"

"Heh, you've got that right. Troy was born as the brother of the 'Dark Side of the Sun', which is why he has dark powers. Lepius was born right after he was, being the complete opposite of him. Troy's powers destroy while Lepius' powers heal. That's why they're always together. Lepius balances Troy out and vice versa. Everyone thinks that Troy is the strongest because he's the oldest and he's always had to take care of us, but the five us know that he's only that way because of Lep. He has a fragile mind and ego…one that Lepius counters."

The girl nodded. "What about the other two?"

"Arista…he's always been the quiet one. He doesn't like to argue and he's pretty passive. He likes nature and animals. We always joked that he could clone himself because he wanted there to be a flock of him with flocks of animals." A grin crossed his face. "Orpheus…is an ass."

Serena giggled. "I see that."

He smiled. "Orpheus is a charmer…and he does it by any means necessary. Music, poetry, flowers; he could charm any girl he wanted…at least he should." A sigh. "Ore is hopeless. He is…or was, the smartest of us. He loved to read and learn things. He and I are always at odds though. Always fighting. Heh, Troy always said it was because he wanted to be the youngest and he wasn't happy when I was born."

"I can believe that." The girl brought a hand up to his chest. "I'm surprised you remember these things from your previous life."

"It's not that hard, actually. Phoebe gave us some of our memories back when she found us."

"Oh…well…what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Where do you fit in with your brothers?"

Syrus chuckled sadly. "I don't think I fit in with them and that's what's always been our problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Lepius is Troy's opposite, right? In every way…from their powers, personalities, and right down to the color of their hair. I was born as Troy's _complete_ opposite."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Troy commands the power of the Dark Side of the Sun…and mine are the powers of Light Side of the Sun. The only problem was that I hadn't gained the same control over my powers that Troy had over his. When that was realized, my brothers each tried to teach me to use my power. I was able to pick up some things from each of them…" He turned his head to her. "I have better control over my powers now…when I can use them that is."

"Sunny…"

"I've always felt closest to Troy though…despite his connection with Lepius. He and I were always together…and so was Lepius. Don't get me wrong, Lep and I are close too. I think that's because he and I have such a strong connection to Troy. When I was young, all my brothers protected me, but none as much as those two…especially Troy. That's why his betrayal hurts me so much." He rolled over onto his side.

"So what about before?" she asked again. "How did you find each other on Earth?"

She saw him shrug. "I don't know. I was young when Phoebe found us. I know the five of us were together and that we had been orphaned or abandoned. When our aunt found us, we just went with her. She felt familiar to us." He paused. "I don't know why but…but I feel like we were never really happy living with her. I don't know, Sweets. It's just not something I try to remember."

Serena came up behind him and rested her body on his. "I understand, Sunny." She kissed his cheek. "But they're your brothers. From what you've said, it doesn't sound like things were always bad."

He looked at her curiously.

"I'm not defending them, by any means. They're heartless assholes who clearly have nothing else in mind other than getting what they want by any means necessary! But…Arista is your brother. Could you really be okay doing nothing, knowing that you could save him?"

Syrus let out another sigh. "I don't know."

"You'll figure it out…in the meantime, why don't you get some sleep and think about it?" She kissed him and got up. "We'll talk about it when I get home."

"You're still going? What if Orpheus is lurking around?"

Serena peeled the sheet off her body and walked into the bathroom. "So what? He doesn't come off as too bright to me."

"I guess we're going to have to move now that Orpheus knows where we are."

The girl reemerged with her uniform on. "We'll worry about that later. Go to sleep now." She began fidgeting with her bow which was hanging untied around her neck.

"I'm too upset to sleep."

"Yeah?" She got onto the edge of the bed. "You need to rest." She rubbed his neck and bent down to kiss him. "It'll be okay." She kissed him again. "I gotta go or else I'll be late. You have work tonight so promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I promise." He reached up and rubbed his hand across her cheek. "You're my Moon."

"And you're my Sun." She kissed him again and hopped off the bed. Then she grabbed her bag and walked out the room. "Get some sleep!" she called out just before the door clicked shut.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>There you guys have it! Will Syrus help his brothers? Or will he leave them to fix things themselves? You'll just have to wait and see ;P Until then, please leave your reviews, comments, questions, concerns, rants, raves, suggestions, or whatever! Thanks for the support! Updates soon coming!


	26. A Prom Night to Remember

**A/N: **Hey guys! Another quick update? Madness! Lol, I'm trying to see about getting in more updates, so bear with me!

In the meantime, special thanks to mistressamy, earlschibiangel, mangamania, Lady Vee, CharmedSerenity3, Moonlight Pheonix, and adoore for reviewing the last chapter! Also, thanks to Tracer Fallon for reviewing chapter 20. More thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, alert-added the story or me. Your support means the world :)

Now, onto the chapter! Hopefully, I've managed to give you all a little of what you've been asking for ;P (I do not own Sailor Moon).

* * *

><p>"Oh Serena, come on! You look fine!"<p>

It was night now. And it wasn't just any night…it was the night of the dance. Serena and Molly had just arrived with Melvin, who had driven his mother's car for the occasion. The students were showing up in droves, all in formal attire, at the hall that the school had rented out for the event.

Serena felt self-conscious in her dress despite her red-haired friend's protests. She was wearing a royal blue dress that had a heart shaped neckline. A sky blue ribbon was wrapped around her waist and fake diamond studs were clustered into groups of four all over the dress in the shape of stars. The dress was strapless with a puffy skirt which stopped just at her knees. Her shoes and wrist-reaching gloves were the same color as the dress. Her dark hair was pushed back by a sky blue headband as the same stubborn piece of hair hung over her eye.

"This feels so silly."

Molly looked her friend over. "I don't see why," she replied. "I think you look gorgeous!" The redhead was dressed in a thin-strapped, yellow gown that fell to the floor. There was a black sash around her waist and a yellow bow in her hair. The bodice was covered in glitter. On her wrist was a yellow-orange corsage Melvin had given her.

"Yeah, you worry too much, Serena!" Melvin nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow flower in the pocket so as to match Molly's dress.

"Easy for you guys to say. You didn't come without a date."

"I'm sure you're not the only one," she responded. "Look. There's Lita with Amy, Mina, and Raye. It looks like they came together."

"Even better," she muttered under her breath. Molly pulled her over to the four excitedly.

"Hey guys! Nice dresses!"

"Thanks!" Mina responded enthusiastically. She spun around, showing off her golden-yellow dress. It billowed out and fell mid-calf when she stopped. Her dress had a v-neck cut which created a v-shape down her chest. Sequins were scattered about it. Around her waist was a thin belt, similar to her Venus lasso, that was comprised of fake studs. "You look great too! You both do." She gave a big smile.

"Thanks!" When Serena didn't respond, Molly gave her arm a tug.

The girl glared at her. "Thank you," she said, appeasing the redhead.

"Even Melvin looks...decent."

The nerd pushed his glasses up. "Thanks Mina! I'm surprised you all came without dates!"

Mina's face turned to that of slow anger. "Come again? You wanna run that by me one more time?"

Lita laughed and took the blonde's arm. "Easy Mina."

The boy continued. "Raye, why are you here? You don't even go to this school!"

"She's my plus one," Mina told him though gritted teeth.

Raye put an arm around the scout of love. "I don't see why it matters. You don't need men to have fun or to take you places." She was dressed in a dark red, strapless mini-dress with matching heels.

Serena laughed. "Now I get it! You and Blondie? Who would've guessed?" She wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh man. Hey Molls, I'll see you inside." She walked away from the group still giggling.

As soon as she was gone, Amy sighed. "She's so..." but no words came to mind.

"You'll have to forgive her," Molly explained. "She didn't want to come but I talked her into it. Syrus couldn't make it tonight and she hasn't been feeling well all week." She sighed. "He asked me to keep an eye on her just to make sure she'd be okay."

"If he really cared, he would have taken off from work," Raye said nonchalantly.

"He was going to," Melvin told her, "but Serena wouldn't let him. She said he had missed too much work taking care of her while she was sick."

The girls looked at each other. Luna had told them how sick she had been but maybe it had been worse than they had thought.

"Hey, I hear music!" Molly grabbed Melvin's hand. "Let's go inside now. What do you say, guys?"

Lita smiled. "We're right behind you." She turned to the other three. "Are you girls ready?" The scout of thunder was wearing a flowing, green dress that reached below her knees. She accented it with a pink rose necklace, a matching bracelet, and her signature earrings.

They nodded. Amy shifted nervously. "I hope nothing goes wrong and that we can just enjoy this dance without a fight." The scout of water was wearing a baby blue prom dress that fell to the floor. It was a modest dress and not nearly as showy as the other girls'. It had layered mesh sleeves which were positioned low enough to show off her shoulders. There was a soft purple band that wrapped around her torso along with a matching choker around her neck.

Mina linked arms with Raye and Lita. "Amy, I hope you didn't just jinx that! I wanna have fun and meet cute guys!"

Lita laughed as she linked her arm with Amy's. "Mina, who are you hoping to meet?" They began their walk to the building.

Raye flipped her hair back. "Seriously! _I'm_ your plus one! Not to mention that all the guys here are with dates already!"

"That doesn't mean anything! As the protector and guardian of Venus, love is certain to be in our futures!"

They continued back and forth as they entered the hall.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed since they arrived and Serena was bored. When they first showed up, the room had been brightly lit and upbeat music flooded the starlight themed event. Serena danced with Molly and a few of the other girls in her class. She even took Melvin up on his offer to dance. He was surprisingly good. Throughout the course of the evening, the lights got dimmer and dimmer as the music got slower and slower. The room was now a deep shade of blue. A disco ball hanging from the ceiling projected lights that looked like stars strewn across the simulated night sky. Every now and then, she would look up and see one of the stray lights sail across the room like a shooting star.<p>

Serena sighed. The music was slow and romantic now. Molly and Melvin were out on the floor slow dancing. She looked over to the others and saw that Lita was dancing with someone…someone familiar. Was that…was that Andrew? Had he come for her?

'Andrew and Lita, huh? Who would've thought?' She eyed the couple and noticed that even the other girls had found available guys to dance with. The girl stifled a chuckle.

'Blondie looks like she's in love!'

She smiled as she watched them. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit happy that the four were enjoying themselves. Why did she hate them so much? Why couldn't she give them a chance? Sure, she had managed to play nice with Lita but was that really good enough? Just because she couldn't remember them didn't make them bad people. It wasn't their fault that they couldn't have been there for her.

By that same token, was it Darien's fault he hadn't been there for her? Did he deserve a chance? She pushed the thought out of her head. She felt a stomachache coming on and for some reason; a silent fury was building up inside her. Why? Why did these feelings and these pains come up when she thought of him? She didn't know why, but every time she saw him, she felt confused. It was like she wanted to punch him and never speak to him again; on the other hand, she also wanted to talk to him and know his innermost thoughts. What kind of relationship did they have before the accident?

Serena looked out to the crowd on the dance floor and heaved a sigh. Everyone looked so happy. Her heart began to ache. There was something about this scene that was familiar…

The girl looked away and walked to a large window. She looked out and saw the lights of the city. The sky was riddled with stars and the Moon hung out like a smile. She smiled sadly at it as she rested her hands on the sill. Maybe she should call it a night. It had been pointless to come without Syrus. Even though she came with friends, she felt more alone than ever. Waiting up at the apartment for Syrus to come home by herself didn't even feel this lonesome. She sighed again. Absentmindedly, she lifted up her purse and slung the strap across her body. It was time to go.

"Excuse me miss," a deep voice suddenly said.

Serena whipped around and looked to her caller. His gloved hand was resting on her shoulder. "Y-yes?"

He removed his hand from her and reached into his jacket. Then he pulled out a corsage of red roses and handed it to her. "May I offer you this in exchange for a dance?"

She looked at the man and felt something gentle stir within her. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in his jacket pocket. His identity was well hidden by the black mask he had on. "You wanna dance with me?" she asked incredulously. "You don't even know me!"

He smiled. "It doesn't matter." It was, of course, Darien. The young man gently lifted her hand and placed the floral piece on her wrist. "You looked so lonesome and sad here all by yourself."

"So if I had been someone else, you would have danced with her?"

He shook his head, the small grin still on his face. "Not a chance. I think you're the most beautiful girl here. Please don't leave without honoring me with at least one dance." He extended his hand to her.

The girl looked at him tentatively. "I don't know…"

"I promise I won't bite. Come on."

*+Song: Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade+*

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<em>

She slowly offered her hand and he took it. He pulled her close to his body as a slow song started. They swayed back and forth slowly. She inhaled a familiar scent of soap and a hint of lavender.

_I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

She didn't know why, but being with this stranger felt so…so right. Before she knew it, she was resting her head on his chest.

Darien looked down at her with a surprised look on his face. It was taking all he had in him not to grab her and whisk her away.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<em>

"I feel like…I feel like I know you," Serena said slowly.

"Maybe you do," the mystery man told her, a sly smile creeping across his face.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Before she could stop herself, she was reaching up for his mask.

The young man stopped her. She looked at him inquisitively. "Please," he said, "let's keep the suspense between us."

"You're the only one wearing a mask though." She reached up again and pushed her fingers into his hair. "Who are you?"

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<em>

He smiled. "Someone who knows you…" He spun her around and then pulled her close again.

They swayed slowly once more. Her eyes were transfixed on his mask as she tried desperately to see the eyes behind them.

"Isn't…"

"Hm?"

"Isn't your mask supposed to be white?"

Darien raised his eyebrows. "You're very perceptive."

"Are you…are you Tuxedo Mask? The one who saved me from Troy?" He didn't answer. "It's you? Isn't it? But there's something more…I know you…"

The young prince turned them toward the window. "You do know me…don't you?" He brought her close and she rested her head against him once more.

_This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<em>

Serena inhaled his scent again and found that tears were stinging her eyes. "What did I do to you? Why are you hurting me so much?"

Darien pushed her away slightly and looked into her eyes. "What did you just say?"

_You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Oh<em>

"I…I don't know. It just came out. I said that to you, didn't I?"

He nodded. "Yes you did. I hear it in my head every time I think about you."

"Why? Why did I say that to you?" She was dancing close to him again.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't remember. It's like I lost part of my memory when you lost yours. There are a lot of things I can't remember about us right now."

"I see." She looked out the window and up at the Moon.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<em>

Serena leaned against him. Her eyes filled with water and thin traces of tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying?"

She sniffled. "I don't know. I feel…I feel like I've made a mess of things between us…but…I don't know you. I don't remember. You said you knew me…"

"Yes. I do…and you know me…sometimes better than I know myself."

"Did I hurt you?" She looked up at him to meet his eyes but he turned his head.

"No. It was me. I hurt you…"

"Oh."

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<em>

Darien softly pulled his thumbs across her eyes and wiped away her tears. "I caused you to go away. I was too wrapped up in myself to give you the attention you needed. I broke your heart over and over again."

Serena nodded numbly without answering. She felt a stomachache welling up inside her and her head was buzzing with confusion.

"It was me," she whispered finally. "I'm the one who drove us apart. I couldn't love you enough."

_So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<em>

_I'm yours to keep_

Expressions of surprise and guilt covered his face. She seemed different for a moment when she said that…just like the day on the roof with Troy. It was almost as if she had come back.

"No," he said firmly. "It was my fault. You always looked to me to hold you up…and one day, I let you down."

The amnesiac stared intently into what she could see of the young prince's eyes behind his mask.

"—rien?"

Darien's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

_And hold onto your words  
>Cause talk is cheap<br>_

"Darien. You're Darien…and…"

"And what?" His mouth went dry and now his heart was beating a mile a minute. Could she feel it? Could she hear the sound of his heart beating against his chest for her?

_And remember me tonight  
>When you're asleep<em>

"Oh Darien…you know I'll always love you."

"What?" There it was again! Was she back? Was _his _Serena coming back to him finally?

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind_

"What?" She winced and placed a hand to her head.

Darien withheld a sigh. He knew…she was gone again; but at least this time she told him she loved him. That meant progress, right?

As if to answer him, the girl pushed herself up onto her toes and put a hand on the back of his head. He bent in and they kissed.

When they pulled apart, their eyes searched each other's longingly.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"I remember that kiss." She swallowed nervously. "I remember your arms. I remember your scent."

"Really? Oh Serena! I'm so glad!" He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. Her tense body relaxed under his grip.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind_

"I don't remember everything…but I remember this feeling…loving so much…"

"That's okay!" he replied. "You remember something and that's a start!"

She nodded again as she held tightly to him. The two of them gripped each other as if they would never let the other go again.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Darien bent slightly and kissed Serena's head. She looked up at him again and they shared a more passionate kiss.

"If you'll have me…I promise I'll make things right between us."

"Darien…"

"Serena…"

_You're impossible to find_

'…I remember being loved by you…'

* * *

><p>"So. You tried getting out again, did you?"<p>

The young woman lay at the feet of the person who spoke. Her eyes were wide open as she stared ahead, a pool of tears forming beneath her.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" The person kicked the young woman. She cried out in pain and hugged the sore spot.

"It doesn't matter. You won't be trying to escape again. I'm going to make sure of it."

The person raised a hand and shot a blast of dark energy into the girl. She screamed and thrashed about as the power surged through her body.

"My orders are to keep you alive until the boss decides to end you. Don't keep trying to get out or else you'll regret it!"

The girl sniffled and clenched her eyes shut.

"You may have gotten to see your precious heart one more time, but that will be the last time."

The person dragged her into a small jail cell and flung her against the wall. The young woman fell with a hard _thud!_ She coiled her body into the fetal position and looked out timidly. Her captor slammed the door shut.

"Stay the fuck in there!" the person barked. "Or else I will kill all those important to you…and make you watch while I do it." They activated the door's lock and walked off.

The young woman trembled as she held her knees close to her body. Silently, she whispered one word.

"Darien…"

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>There you have it! Looks like the prom finally brought them together...but for how long? Hmmm...

Btw, what did you all think of my choice of song? I'd love to know! Please leave your reviews, comments, questions, concerns, rants, raves, opinions, suggestions, or whatever! I value your opinions! 'Til next chapter ;D


	27. Unexpected Power

**A/N: **Hi guys! New chapter time! Sorry I didn't give you an additional post last week, but I promise I'm trying! Don't give up!

In the meantime, big thanks to RosalineMarie, Phenitial, earlschibiangel, mangamania, mistressamy, CharmedSerenity3, Tropical Remix, Lady Vee, redf0x, Moonlight Pheonix, adoore, HisWabbit, and CeleeBelee for reviewing chapter 26! More thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed to, or alert added me or the story. Your support means a lot! Over 150 reviews? You guys are awesome :) I hope I can continue to please!

Also, I do have to answer your questions, which will begin from this chapter on!

mistressany and Tropical Remix: You'll have to wait and see!

CeleeBelee: They do celebrate Thanksgiving in Japan. I looked it up...it's not exactly the same but it's close. Also, this story isn't the crossover. The prequel I will write next is the crossover. No worries! The rest will be explained soon, I promise :)

Anyway, here's the new chapter! I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"Serena! I'm home!"<p>

Syrus stepped into the apartment and shut the door. He waited to hear the girl's voice drift through the hall but heard nothing. 'Maybe she's still sleeping.'

He entered the bedroom. "Sweets?" The sight he saw brought a smile across his face. Sprawled out on the bed was Serena, still in her prom dress. Her shoes were lying carelessly on the floor next to her purse. Her hair was spread out about her. The girl's limbs hung over the bed. The young man could hear her mumbling incoherently in her sleep.

He chuckled as he approached the bed. Syrus brought his face to hers and hovered. He inhaled slowly and kissed her forehead. Then he backed away from the bed and stood across the room.

"Ohmygawd! FIRE!"

"WHAT?"

Serena jumped up and looked around frantically. Her expression changed from confusion to frustration when she saw Syrus holding onto the wall for support while he laughed.

"Oh God! Sweets, you shoulda seen the look on your face! I should've had my camera ready." He wiped tears from his eyes. "Can we try again?"

Her face grew red with anger. "You bastard!" She threw a pillow at him. "Fuck you for scaring me while I'm sleeping!"

Syrus caught the pillow with ease. "I wasn't going to, but seeing your face I couldn't resist!"

"I hate you!"

"Oh come on!"

She showed him her middle finger and flopped back onto the bed. Then she turned away from him and faced the wall.

Syrus climbed onto the bed and put an arm around her. "Come on, Serena, I'm sorry." He kissed her neck just below her ear. "Don't be mad at me." She hmphed in response. "Come ooooooon!" He kissed her repeatedly. "You know I love you!"

She tried to fight his advances, but she eventually gave in. She turned to him. "Fine. I forgive you…just this once though."

"Great!" He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling okay. I took my medicine already and I was sleeping until you scared the hell out of me."

Syrus smiled with amusement. "How was the prom?" he asked, changing the subject.

She stared up at the ceiling. "It was as lame as I thought it would be," she replied. "It's all about couples at these things. Molly and Melvin had fun. I even danced with him a couple times."

"Oh! That…must have been…fun?"

"It wasn't bad but let's just say that he's no you." She squeezed his hand. "By the time the slow dances started, it was couple city. I was surprised though. Those girls who keep harassing me, Lita and her friends, they actually found some poor saps to dance with."

"Did you dance with anyone?"

"What?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to dance with anyone other than me, but I wouldn't want you to have a terrible time just because of that."

"Did I dance with someone?" She scanned her memory of the night. "I think I did but it seems very hazy…"

Syrus turned his head to her. "Did you have an attack at the prom?"

"Not…really. I felt confused and I had a little stomachache," she confessed. "But I was okay. I felt a weird energy from this guy."

"What guy?"

"_Darien. You're Darien…and…"  
><em>

"_And what?" _

_She pushed herself up onto her toes and put a hand on the back of his head. He bent in and they kissed. They pulled apart and their eyes searched each other's longingly._

Serena let out a gasp.

"Sweets? What is it?"

"I did dance with someone…I danced with this guy…" She paused. Her memory seemed to be trying to remember what had happened the night before. Why it had gone was a mystery.

"Who was it? Some geek I bet. Another Melvin."

"No. He had on…he had on a black mask…and a tuxedo. He was very classic."

"A tuxedo?" Syrus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She looked at him. "I think I remembered something."

"You did? What?"

"It was when I was dancing with that guy." She snapped her fingers. "You'll never believe who it was!"

"Who?"

"The guy I was dancing with was—"

"—Knock knock!" Orpheus phased into the room. "Syrus! I'm back!" He stood before the bed once more. "For God sakes, Syrus! Every time I come here, you and your girlfriend are in bed! Don't you two ever take a break?"

Syrus let out an audible yawn. "Oh Orpheus, is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"What? Of course not! Don't be stupid!" Orpheus turned red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"You see, Sweets, Orpheus isn't that smart so he doesn't get a lot of attention from women. In turn, he hasn't gotten laid in…hmm. Ore, how long has it been since a girl gave you the time of day?"

"Oh fuck you, Syrus!"

His younger brother snickered. "My girlfriend does a good job of that! What about your…oh…sorry. Didn't mean to put a damper on your nonexistent parade."

Orpheus glared at his brother with contempt. A black aura of energy radiated from him. "Syrus, shut up this instant!"

"Or else what?" The young man settled into a comfortable position with Serena. "You gonna kill me? What would Troy say? Then again, I wonder if it would matter to him…you are a failure. Isn't that why you're here? To fix what you fucked up? Or rather, to get _me_ to fix what you fucked up?"

The brunette brother fought to control his anger. "It's time for us to go!" Orpheus told him through gritted teeth. "You have a job to do and I'm here to make sure you do it!" Then his voice tone changed. "_Don't you want to do what's right for your brothers?_" He established eye contact. "_Don't you want to help make all our plans fall into place?_"

Syrus sat up. "Yes. Orpheus, you're right. I have my duties to attend to."

Serena got up at this. "Sun?"

"_Good_," said Orpheus. "_Let's go now_." When his brother did not move, he yelled again. "Syrus! Move it!"

Syrus stared at him. His lip quivered slightly and then he broke into laughter. "Seriously Ore? Really?" He fell back on the bed. "Did you just try to charm me? You can't use your powers on me! You never could!" He turned to Serena. "My brother seems to forget that he can't use his powers against me or my brothers."

"Why?"

He continued to laugh. "Oh God! Get a grip, Orpheus!" He finally got a hold of himself. "It's because we can all communicate with each other…because our bond as brothers is…was so strong."

"Exactly. Since you turned traitor, I thought it would work."

The orange haired young man sat up again. "I never turned traitor! You guys let yourselves be controlled by Phoebe and let those damned anti-chambers dictate your energy!"

"Not this again." Orpheus smacked his head. "Give me a break! You and your ridiculous conspiracy theories aren't fooling anyone!"

"You're the fool!"

"You're a traitor!"

"You're Troy's bitch!"

"You're the family disappointment!"

Syrus narrowed his eyes. "Dumbass!"

"Whore!"

"I'm a whore because I have a girlfriend? What does that make you? Desperate?"

"Desperate!" Orpheus repeated.

"Yeah! Desperate for attention, desperate for a girl, desperate to be someone of value!"

"You fucking—"

"—I know I do! Jealous?"

"Guys! Guys! Enough!" The two men looked to the girl in surprise. They were both speechless. "What is all this arguing going to prove? Enough yelling!" They both nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sweets. I didn't mean to upset you." Without turning, he said, "Orpheus, apologize."

"What? I shall do no such thing!"

Syrus sighed. "No wonder you can't get laid. This is a lady!" he explained. "And you have upset her! At least have the decency to be a gentleman and acknowledge your wrong doings!"

Orpheus folded his arms. "Fine! I apologize. Please forgive our rudeness. We did not mean to upset you with our bickering."

"Good." Syrus nodded approvingly. "You see babe, Orpheus and I are always at odds with each other. We fight, we push each other's buttons, once we almost killed each other! It's just the nature of our relationship."

"Anyway, in hopes of destroying whatever moment this might be, we need to go now!"

His brother glared at him. "I told you yesterday that I wasn't going to help you guys."

"Arista could die!"

"So let him! I don't care! Arista, our brother, tried to kill me! It's not like I'm in the room stifling him! This is him getting payback for all the shit he's done!"

"Let's fight then! If I win, you come with me!"

Syrus laughed again. "Orpheus, even in my weakened state, you're no match for me! Never have been, never will be!"

Orpheus stomped his foot angrily. "He's our brother!" He turned to Serena. "He listens to you! Tell him to do this!"

Serena shook her head. "First off, why the hell would I listen to you? Secondly, you four are terrible! Why would I tell him to do anything for any of you? It's not my decision to make!"

"Fine!" A dark aura surrounded Orpheus once more and he stared intently at Serena. "If he won't come freely, then I'll have to try a different method!"

"What are you going to do? Orpheus!"

Without taking his eyes off Serena, he responded, "If you won't come, then I will take your girlfriend hostage until you change your mind…as a matter of fact…I have a better idea!" He inhaled. When he spoke again, his tone had changed once more. "_You__'__re__ not__ really__ happy __with __my__ brother,__ are__ you?__"_

Serena covered her ears. "You're not going to get to me!"

"_You __could__ do__ with __a __real __man,__ couldn__'__t __you?_"

Syrus was on his feet now. "That is enough, Orpheus!"

"_Someone __who__ could __make __you__ feel__ like__ a __woman._"

"Leave me alone! Get out of my head!"

"Serena!" Syrus pulled her close to him. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she pressed her hands to her head.

"_Serena?__ That__'__s __a __beautiful __name. __Beautiful __name __for __a __beautiful__ girl. __Why __don__'__t __you__ forget __about__ Syrus__ and __let __Orpheus __make __all__ your __dreams__ come__ true?_"

"Forget…about Syrus?" She looked up at Syrus with tears in her eyes. "I should?"

Syrus turned angrily to his brother. "You son of a bitch!" An orange aura of light resonated from him and he changed into his battle outfit. "Get out of her head!" Syrus threw a punch, knocking his brother to the floor and into the wall.

Orpheus pushed himself up unsteadily. He laughed bitterly. "You fool."

Serena let out a small cry, turning the brother's attention to her. She was shaking her head and mumbling in a frustrated tone.

Syrus looked back at Orpheus. "I told you to get out of her head!" He summoned his sword. "Now I will kill you!" He approached Orpheus, who was still on the ground, and pointed the tip of the sword in his brother's face. "Let her go," he said lowly.

"No!" Orpheus sneered in an equal tone.

"I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You willing to bet your life on that?"

Orpheus smirked. "You willing to bet hers?"

Syrus' stern look did not falter. "You can't kill her."

"No…but she can kill herself…if I plant the idea in her head."

He looked quickly to Serena. She was still shaking her head and whimpering as Orpheus continued to infiltrate her mind. "I guess I'll have to kill you first."

"Even if I die, the thought will still be there! She'll still kill herself!"

"Not if I stop her! I won't give up on her! Not ever!" He pulled the sword back. "I do hate to ruin my white suit, but it's time to say goodbye now!" He lodged the weapon forward but stopped as Serena's scream pierced the air.

"Nooo!"

Syrus turned to her and dropped his sword. "Serena?" He approached the girl and took hold of her body. "Serena! Serena! Can you hear me?" Serena was screaming now and her body was shaking. Syrus could see that she was still trying to fight off Orpheus' advances. "Dammit! Serena!" He grabbed her and shook her. "Serena! Stay with me! Serena!"

Orpheus stood up. "Not happening! She's coming with me!" He raised his hand and blasted his brother back with a gust of dark energy. As soon Syrus was away from her, he advanced toward the girl. "Let's go, Serena!" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Serena let out a scream as he touched her. A bright, white light resonated from her. Her hair rushed up and her eyes widened as energy emanated from her.

Orpheus snatched his hand back. Shock covered his face. "What the hell is this?"

Syrus clutched his head. "Serena?" The girl was staring intently at his brother with an expression he had never seen her with before. 'What's going on?' he thought to himself. 'It's as if Serena is someone else.'

Orpheus clenched his fist and stood his ground. He wasn't going to be afraid of her. "Let's go!" he said again. He grabbed her wrist and she smacked his hand away.

"I thought I told you not to touch me!" Serena looked at him with a wild look in her eyes. She raised her hand and outstretched it toward him. A ball of white energy shot forth and threw Orpheus back.

"What the fuck?"

Serena stood up. "No one messes with me or the ones I love!" she said defiantly. "You can try all you want, but your power will never overcome me! You can't change what's in my head or my heart!"

"Serena?"

"I won't let these injustices go!" She stepped cautiously towards him. The dark-haired girl lowered her hand at him. Orpheus looked up at her with fear in his eyes. "When you do things like invade my mind and threaten the people I care about, rest assured that I will punish you!" Another ball of white energy began to form in her hand.

Syrus jumped up. "Serena! Serena, that's enough!"

The girl, however, did not respond. She kept her eyes focused on the cowering brother before her.

"Serena!" Syrus lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's enough! He won't hurt you anymore, I promise! Serena!"

She turned to him and stared at the young man clinging to her. Syrus was surprised. The look in her eyes was different than he had ever seen before; different…but familiar. He gripped her tightly, feeling fear welling up inside him. What was she going to do? He hadn't even known that she had power at all, much less this kind of power. The energy coming from her was so raw and intense. It scared him.

"Please Serena," he said in calmed tone. "It's enough now. Don't kill him."

Her eyes looked at him with discontent, but then they slowly became softer. The energy dissipated and her billowing hair fell down. Her body gave out in Syrus' arms.

"Easy there." He lifted her up and laid the passed out girl on the bed. Sitting by her side, he took her hand in his. "Serena? Serena! Serena, come on! Get up!"

Orpheus gave out a chuckle. "Looks like the girl can't handle her own energy. Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em, huh?"

Syrus shot him a dirty look and turned back to the girl. "Come on, Sweets, open your eyes!" He rubbed her hand to his face.

"Ngh…Syrus?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "What the hell happened?" She pushed herself up.

"Easy now!" He helped her up carefully. "You just passed out."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember?"

Serena rubbed her head. "It had something to do with Orpheus…"

At this, his brother laughed. "Are you serious? All that power and not only does she not remember using it, she doesn't even know she has it!"

Syrus glared at him. "Keep it up, Ore. I bruised your shoulder and she knocked a good third of your energy out with that blast she did. Yeah, I sense it in you. If you want to die, just keep talking." He turned back to the girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "You said I attacked him?"

"Yes. Think about it."

She looked up reflectively. "I do remember…how did I…?"

He shrugged. "No idea. Do you think you could do it again?"

"I don't know."

He turned his head to the side and sighed. Clenching his fist, he gave a slight nod. "Stay here. I promise I'll be back soon." He kissed her. "Orpheus. Get up and let's go."

Orpheus stood. "That's what I like to hear!"

"Shut up," his brother muttered, standing up. He picked up his sword.

Serena scrambled to her feet. "Sy! What are you doing?"

"I have to go help Arista."

"But why? This makes no sense!"

"Yes it does. The way you used that energy just now…it was crazy." He lowered his tone so that Orpheus couldn't hear him. "If I don't do this, they'll hunt you down…and with that power…they won't hesitate to kill you. Or, if you kill them, you would never forgive yourself. I can't let that happen to you." He kissed her again. In an even lower tone, he said, "We'll have to move when I return. Pack what you can."

She nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." She pouted. Syrus pushed a piece of her hair back. "I'll be back," he said, hugging her. "I promise. You're my Moon."

"And you're my Sun."

They separated and Syrus put a reluctant hand on Orpheus' shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

"It was a pleasure," Orpheus told Serena with a big smile on his face. "Thanks for convincing my brother to come with me!"

"Hey! Ore! The head injury you got when Serena blasted you into the wall is bleeding. LET'S GO!"

"Really?" He touched his head and discovered blood on his fingertips. "Fuck. Let's go then!" He rotated his hand and then they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Well, there you have it! What happens next between Syrus and his brothers? You'll have to stick around and find out! In the meantime, please feel free to leave your questions, comments, concerns, rants, raves, suggestions, opinions, or whatever! I enjoy the feedback! Until next chapter :)


	28. Brotherly Reunion

**A/N: **Another quick update! Yay! Lol, I'm trying guys, bear with me! The story is coming along and I hope it will continue to please :)

Big thanks to earlschibiangel, RosalineMarie, CeleeBelee, Phenitial, mangamania, HisWabbit, and Moonlight Pheonix for reviewing the last chapter! Also thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, or alert-added the story or myself! Thanks for the support, ya'll :)

Question time!

RosalineMarie: If I told you the answer to that, I would spoil the story!

Phenitial and mangamania: You guys really didn't ask questions but you gotta wait! It's coming soon! I promise it's worth the wait :)

And now, story time! I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Though it seemed like an eternity, Syrus and Orpheus arrived at Phoebe's floating palace just outside the Earth's orbit in the blink of an eye. Orpheus had brought them back to a lush but darkly colored living room. Syrus inhaled deeply and suppressed the urge to smile. This part of the large domain was where the brothers lived separate of their aunt. They had spent a great deal of time together in this place...their home. As his eyes scanned the room, memories began to play themselves in his head. He looked to the coffee table and saw a familiar pair of daggers on it. They appeared to have remained untouched from the last time he was there.<p>

Orpheus turned to where his brother was looking and nodded. "We should go," he said. "They are waiting for us in Arista's chambers."

"You guys left my daggers on the table...right where I left them."

His brother shrugged. "No one wanted to move them." He was silent for a moment as they exited the room and entered a dark hallway. "Contrary to your belief, Syrus, no one hates you. No one wanted you gone. You made that choice on your own."

"Then why not leave me alone? Why did you go through the trouble of beating me 'til I nearly died? Several times, might I add?"

He shrugged again. "Just following orders." Orpheus stopped at their destination. "Mind your manners."

"Fuck off."

He sighed and pushed the door open. "We're back."

Syrus took in a breath and let it out calmly. The two stepped into the room and he was surrounded by his brothers once more. Troy was standing in front of a panel of computers with his hands in his pockets. He turned his attention to them and a devilish smile crept across his face.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." He approached his brother and stood before him.

Syrus matched his brother's stance. "You sound pleased." Which Troy was he dealing with? The carefree one or the insane genius? 'Better be careful until I know,' he told himself.

Troy put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Sy, you've been away too long. Very few things please me." He looked his brother over. "I can see the negative energy running throughout this place is already having an effect. I can feel it in you." The two stared at each other for a moment. "Nice haircut." Troy snickered as he returned to the computers. "By the way, Ore, your head is bleeding."

Orpheus made a face and went for some bandages to wrap his injury.

"Looks like Sy gave you a run for your money when you went for him, huh?"

"It wasn't him! It was his girlfriend!"

"PFFFT!" Troy erupted in laughter. "A little girl kicked your ass? Ha, ha, ha!"

Syrus lowered his eyebrows. 'Definitely carefree.'

"Behave Troy!"

Syrus turned and saw Lepius rolling his eyes at his brother. He was sitting at the side of Arista's open chamber. One of his hands was inside, presumably connected with the other brother's.

"Welcome back, Syrus," he greeted.

He nodded as he approached the chamber. Then he peered in. Just as Orpheus had said, Arista had darkened.

"Orpheus! What the hell? You didn't tell me Arista was this bad! He looks like burnt toast!"

"Big O strikes again!" Troy remarked. He joined his brothers at Arista's side.

"Sadly," Lepius shook his head. "Can you do it?"

Syrus nodded, his eyes still focused on the unconscious one. "You all have to make me a promise first."

"Are you serious? Arista's life is on the line here!"

He spun toward Orpheus. "Yeah! Thanks to you!" Orpheus folded his arms and looked away. "You make this promise or no deal!"

Troy pushed his hand through his hair. "Fine, fine! Whatever you want. What is it?"

Syrus locked eyes with his oldest brother. "After this, I want you all to leave me and my girlfriend alone. Quit hunting us down and stalking us! No more threatening our lives!"

Orpheus glared at him. "You can't be serious! Syrus, we can't leave you alone! You can't just leave us! You're our brother! You need to come back here where you belong! If the twit means that much to you, bring her back with you!"

"Like I trust you all around her! Especially you, with the shit you tried to pull back at my place!" He matched Orpheus' gaze. "You think I won't leave him like this?"

"You selfish little—"

"It's a deal."

Orpheus turned to Troy. "Troy! You can't be serious! You can't just give him a pass and let him go! That's ludicrous!"

"Orpheus! Are you questioning me?" Troy's outburst was explosive and his expression was angry. The brothers could feel a slight flare of dark energy coming from him as his darker side took control.

He bowed his head. "Of course not. I was just wondering if it was wise to let him do this."

"Because of your insolence, we've no choice but to do this! Do not force my hand, Orpheus!"

"Yes brother."

"I will give you my word that you and your girlfriend will not hear from any of us again," he said, his attention back on Syrus. "And you know how seriously I take my promises. Please save him."

Syrus nodded. "Alright then. I'll help him." He looked to Arista. "Turn off the anti-chamber."

Troy did as he was asked and returned to his brother's side. "Now what?" His voice was back to normal, indicating that he had calmed once more.

"Lepius, let go of his hand."

The white haired brother released his hold and broke their bond. "Alright." Then he noticed Syrus staring at him. "What? What is it?"

"You've darkened," he replied quietly.

"What?" He jumped up and rushed to see himself in the mirror.

"Not as much as Arista, but just enough."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked. "He looks fine to me."

Syrus shook his head. "No. Like you said, since I've been here, my powers started increasing. I can see he's darkened because of my ability to perceive energy. Come here, Lep." His brother approached him with a worried look on his face. "Give me your hand."

Lepius extended his hand and Syrus took it. He let out a breath and then closed his eyes. An orange aura of energy surrounded him as he concentrated. Slowly, the aura extended to Lepius. The brother gasped as he felt anti-energy leave his body through his hand and enter into Syrus.

"How do you feel?" Syrus asked.

Lepius stretched. "I feel good...great even. I didn't even notice how much the anti-energy from Arista was weighing me down. Thanks Sy."

Syrus nodded. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same about himself. While he wasn't in any pain, having anti-energy coursing through his body after so long felt strange. He should be grateful though, shouldn't he? He just got an extension on his life, which meant more time with Serena.

"Now for Arista." He turned to the unconscious young man. Syrus let out a gasp and all the brothers looked to see what the matter was. They were shocked to find him thrashing about.

"What's happening?" Troy barked. "Why is he convulsing?"

"It's too much for him," Syrus explained. "And it's not moving back and forth anymore so it's trying to force its way out of him. Do you see? Do you all see now what I was trying to tell you about the energy from the Anti-Crystal?"

Troy's eyes widened in response. Lepius shifted nervously. "Do something!"

"I will! Calm down! Lep, Troy, hold him down!"

"What can I do?" Orpheus asked.

"Nothing!" the three exclaimed at the same time.

Syrus positioned himself at Arista's side and took both his hands. The youngest brother planted his feet firmly on the ground as the two eldest did their best to restrain him. Syrus tightened his grip on his brother's hands. This was proving to be harder than he had thought it would be. He braced himself and began to focus on the anti-energy within him. He winced.

"What's wrong?" Troy inquired, seeing the expression on his face.

"Ugh! There is more anti-energy than I…than I thought." He began to breathe heavily. "I have to remove it quickly but I'm having some trouble."

"Trouble with what?" Lepius questioned. He struggled to keep Arista's legs down.

"I have to pull the energy out faster than I can absorb it."

Troy gritted his teeth. "What can we do?"

"Keep holding him. I'm going to try something else…something I never tried before. Here goes!" Syrus concentrated and pushed some of his energy up above his body. The energy took on his form and floated above the room, curiously looking at the brothers.

"What the hell?" Orpheus' mouth fell open.

Before anyone could say anything else, the form lowered itself above Arista with its feet in the air above its head. It extended its arms and hands and closed its eyes. Slowly, a ball of dark energy began to form between its palms.

Lepius looked up. "What's going on? What is that thing?"

"I learned one of Arista's techniques," Syrus replied monotonously. "Simply put, I separated my spirit from myself so that it could help me pull this anti-energy out of Arista."

"What a large amount of energy!" Troy stole a glance at Orpheus. "Do you see what you have done?"

Orpheus cowered. "I didn't mean to," he said quietly. None of his brothers paid him any mind.

The ball of dark energy got larger and larger until the room was filled with a dark fog. Arista was trembling furiously and his brothers struggled to hold him down. Syrus' body fought to keep its grip on the middle brother's hands as his essence gathered all the anti-energy it could. Finally, when it seemed that none of the three could hold their positions any longer, Arista's body began to calm down. The violent shaking soon turned into jolting quivers, and then into random twitches. Lepius and Troy held onto him just in case he started up again. The two looked around the dark fog and made out the outline of the spirit-like figure in Syrus' form. The figure floated up and opened its arms. Slowly, the darkness began to recede.

"What's happening?" Orpheus asked.

"It's taking in all the negative energy," Syrus responded in the same flat voice. "When it's done, we will rejoin. I am taking the remainder of the anti-energy out of Arista. After that, Lepius, you can finish the healing process on him."

He nodded. "Right."

Soon, the room was cleared of the anti-energy, and all that remained was the essence floating above them. It looked down at Syrus as he finished with Arista. When he was done, the young brother reached up to the floating form of himself. It reached down and took his hand. In a flash of light, the two recombined as one.

Syrus stumbled back. "Whoa! That was weird!" He assessed the new energy that was in him. He felt strong, that was true, but he also felt something else…something that he couldn't quite place.

Troy came up and gave him a pat on the back. "Good job, Syrus! Arista looks so much better now! You saved him!"

"Heh. Thanks."

Lepius stood over the red-haired brother and hovered his hands above his body. Then they began to glow. "You really did a good job," he praised. "My job is so much easier now."

A moment later, Arista slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, confused. Pushing himself up, he queried, "What the hell happened? Syrus is here? How long have I been out?"

"A couple months," Lepius replied.

"Months? What the hell?"

"Orpheus," the three replied.

"Big O strikes again," he sighed.

"You had darkened," Troy explained, "due to his negligence. The only one who we could think of to help you was Syrus."

The chamber shifted and he stepped out. "Thank you, Syrus. I owe you my life."

Syrus nodded. He was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Why didn't Phoebe help me? Where is she?" He pulled on a pair of dark green pants.

"Right here!" a voice sang out. The five turned and saw Phoebe standing in the doorway. "Look! All my boys are here!"

"Phoebe," Troy said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, good. How long have I been out?"

"About two months," Orpheus replied.

"Really?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Lepius asked.

She nodded. "I do. Bratty Sailor Scouts! I will make them pay!" She looked to Syrus. "I'm glad you're back, Sweetie Syrus! You need to get into an anti-chamber!"

Troy shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. He just took in quite a great deal of anti-energy."

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands to this. "Do you boys need anything?"

The brothers turned to their eldest brother. "No, we're fine. Glad to have you back. Oh, I should tell you though, we did commence steps two and three of your plan."

"Did you? Oh, I could kiss you boys!" She laughed. "But I won't. I'm going to celebrate by wreaking some havoc on Earth. Then, I'll start step four!"

"Have fun." Lepius scratched his head nervously.

"Will do! Bye-bye boys!" She gave them a small wave and phased out.

Arista pulled a white shirt on. "She's in a great mood. That means the Earth is in trouble."

Troy laughed. "Yeah it is! That place is gonna be wrecked!"

The four laughed but Syrus did not. He was feeling even stranger than before. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt warm. Syrus reached out to catch something, but he staggered onto the surface of Arista's chamber instead. The brothers turned to him.

"Syrus! Are you okay?" Lepius came to his brother's side and attempted to grasp him.

"Don't! Stay back!" He pushed himself up and backed into a wall.

"Hey, relax," Troy said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"You all promised to stay away so keep your word!" He held out his hand in a stopping gesture and then phased out of the room.

"We should go after him!" Arista remarked.

"No. We won't. We will leave him and his girlfriend alone."

"But Troy—"

"Arista. He saved you in exchange for that much. I gave my word and I won't go back on that."

Lepius nodded. "Why did you promise that?"

Troy ran a hand through his hair. "Because he wouldn't help Arista if we didn't…and I wasn't about to lose another brother."

The three younger siblings were silent as they contemplated what their eldest brother had said.

Lepius bit his lip. He knew Troy had made the agreement to keep the four of them together. Their bond as brothers meant everything to him. He also knew how much Syrus' leaving had to be killing him. The two of them had always been close…probably as close as he was with Troy. Losing another one of them might have been too much for him.

"My word is my word," he said, breaking his brother's thoughts. "And now, I'm going to put phase three of _our plan_ into motion."

"I'll come with you," Lepius told him. He was glad to finally be able to travel with Troy again. Someone needed to keep an eye on him.

"Fine. Arista, you're in charge of Orpheus."

"What?" Arista pulled on his jacket and glanced angrily at the younger brother. "Why?" Troy and Lepius stared at him knowingly. "Oh fine."

"We'll be back!" Troy said cheerily. He gave a flick of his wrist and then he and Lepius were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>There you have it! That's what happened with Syrus and his brothers. Will they actually stay away? We'll see. What has Serena been up to in the meantime? Next chapter!

'Til then, please leave your questions, comments, opinions, rants, raves, suggestions, or whatever! I appreciate the feedback! :)


	29. Breaking Hearts

**A/N: **Yo! Here's our weekly update! I hope it pleases as much as the others did :)

SO! Special thanks to Phenitial, Moonlight Pheonix, earlschibiangel, FlameWriter008, sailor cyanide, and HisWabbit for reviewing the last chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who read, favorited, subscribed, or alert-added the story or myself! You guys rock!

Questions?

Moonlight Pheonix and HisWabbit: You'll have to wait and see!

FlameWriter008: I thought it would be a little interesting to see what exactly they were up to. Don't worry, we're going to see what everyone else is doing in the meantime. I didn't think a chapter just about them would be too bad since even the manga and anime dedicate a little time to the villains. There is more main character time coming so no worries!

And now, more story! I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>"<em>We should go after him!" Arista said.<em>

"_No. We won't. We will leave him and his girlfriend alone."_

"_But Troy—"_

"_Arista. He saved you in exchange for that much. I gave my word and I won't go back on that."_

_Lepius nodded. "Why did you promise that?"_

_Troy ran a hand through his hair. "Because he wouldn't help Arista if we didn't…and I wasn't about to lose another brother."_

_The three younger siblings were silent as they contemplated what their eldest brother had said._

"_My word is my word," he said. "And now, I'm going to put phase three of our plan into motion."_

"_I'll come with you," Lepius told him. He was glad to finally be able to travel with Troy again. Someone needed to keep an eye on him._

"_Fine. Arista, you're in charge of Orpheus."_

"_What?" Arista pulled on his jacket and glanced angrily at the younger brother. "Why?" Troy and Lepius stared at him knowingly. "Oh fine."_

"_We'll be back!" Troy said cheerily. He gave a flick of his wrist and then he and Lepius were gone._

* * *

><p>+Meanwhile+<p>

As soon as Syrus and Orpheus had gone, Serena collapsed onto the floor. She held herself up with her hands and stared down at the ground. He was gone…he was really gone. Serena knew he would be back, but that didn't stop her from worrying. He was going back to the very people who had landed him in the hospital more than once.

Syrus would return…he had given her his word.

She sat back and stared up at the ceiling. What was that power that had come from her? She replayed the events in her head as she thought about it. She didn't have powers…did she? Syrus was shocked, so if she did, it was obvious that he didn't know about them. And even though the amount of power she released had surprised her, it felt familiar. Maybe her life before the accident hadn't really been as mundane as she thought. So many things felt familiar to her…the feeling of déjà vu she felt at the dance, the power that came from her, the way Darien's kiss felt…

'Wait a minute, Serena! You have a boyfriend! You can't let this go on!' She got to her feet. 'Syrus is dealing with his brothers right now and we'll have to get out of here when he gets back. Who knows what those creeps are going to do to him?'

Serena reached up and pulled her headband off. She dropped it to where her shoes and purse were. Using one hand, she tousled her hair. What a mess she was in. She had told Darien that she remembered being loved by him, which hadn't been a lie. She remembered feeling happier than she had ever been…but then she remembered feeling more hurt and abandoned then she could bear. The more she thought about it, the more pain she felt: emotionally and physically. Tears were threatening her eyes and there was a stomachache coming on. She shook her head.

'Serena, there's no time to get worked up about this,' she thought to herself. 'Every time I think about Darien, my stomach begins to hurt and I feel so upset and scared! If this is how that guy always makes me feel then I need to end things now. I need to focus all my attention on Syrus. He's the one I love and the one who needs me!'

She unzipped her dress and dropped it to the floor. Then she ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Hopefully, she could get this done before Syrus returned. She came out and pulled on her undergarments and a red tank top. Then she searched the drawers in the dresser for a pair of fresh pants, but turned up nothing. Looking up at the clock, she saw that twenty-five minutes had passed. Serena dashed to the closet and looked in frantically. Still nothing clean of hers to be found.

'I really need to do some laundry,' she thought, shoveling through a pile of her dirty clothes.

She turned back and grabbed a clean pair of Syrus' baggy jeans. The girl pulled them on and picked up a black belt off the floor. Once she fastened it around her waist, she took a quick a look at herself in the mirror. Not bad.

After she grabbed her wallet, phone, and keys out her purse, Serena went over to the side table and opened up the bottom drawer. She pulled out a small drawstring cloth bag and dropped it in her pocket. Then she put on her sneakers and ran to the door. Her hair was still dripping from her shower and it was leaving a wet spot on her shirt, but she hardly noticed. She was just locking up when Luna appeared.

"Meow!"

Serena looked down at the feline. "Hey Luna. No time to talk now; I've got something to take care of."

"Meow?"

"It's something I should have done a long time ago." She ran off to the end of the hallway and took the stairs.

Luna followed her. 'I wonder where she's going,' the guardian thought to herself. 'She's going awfully fast now.'

Ahead of her, Serena was going as quickly as she could. She was thankful that she had taken up running so that her body was prepared for this amount of stress. If she remembered what Molly had told her correctly, she should be almost there.

The girl ran into the park as a shortcut. She came to a park bench and stopped. Something wasn't right. She grabbed onto a bench and then clutched her chest. 'Oh no! Not now!'

Luna caught up to the girl in the park. She found her in a distressed position at the bench. 'Serena!' She dashed over to the girl and stopped at her side. "Meow?"

Serena was hunched over now. She began coughing, calmly at first, but then her coughs became violent. She let go of the bench and fell to one knee.

'What do I do?' the feline thought frantically. 'Call one of the girls? Go for help?' She looked around and noticed that the nearest people were all the way across the park. "Meow? Meow!"

"Lu-Luna?" She coughed harder and turned to the cat. "It's okay, Luna," she whispered between coughs. "It's okay." She coughed a little more and then the coughs slowed. Soon, they had stopped. The girl heaved in deep breaths, fighting to keep the coughing away. She lifted her hand and found it covered with blood. Luna gasped. "Don't worry," she told the cat. "I'm okay." She pushed herself up again and walked over to a water fountain. The girl rinsed her hand off and when she was satisfied, she dried her hand on her shirt.

Luna approached the girl cautiously. "Meow!" The cat pawed at her jeans.

"I'm okay, Luna, don't worry." She took in a few more deep breaths. Then she bent and took a long drink. Wiping her mouth, she looked down at the feline. "I'm surprised you came all this way. I guess you're following me, huh?"

"Meow!"

"Well, come on then. We gotta get there and back before Syrus gets home."

"Mew?" This was Luna's way of asking her master where they were going.

"To _his _house," she replied automatically. "Come on. Let's hurry!"

"Meow!" She shook her head frantically.

"Don't worry. I'll run a little slower. Now come on!"

Serena took off again, the cat chasing after her. Luna found that she really hadn't slowed much at all. She was worried. She knew Serena had been sick…but coughing up blood? Had she done that before? Luna racked her brain as she tried to think. She remembered that Serena had been coughing quite violently in the past week. It was possible that she had produced blood. She had also been faint, feverish, weak, jittery, and so much more.

'Oh Luna,' she thought to herself. 'How could you have not noticed? You haven't been doing your job. Serena shouldn't be suffering this way.' She looked ahead and saw Serena cough briefly into her hand without stopping. 'I should have done something…but what? Where did this illness even come from? Is it withdrawal from not having the Crystal for so long?'

The girl continued on, happy to finally see the building in the distance. She coughed into her hand again and kept going. 'Why is this happening now?' she asked herself. 'I took some medicine not too long ago. Am I pushing myself too much?' She ran up to the building's entrance and went in. Luna had barely cleared the doorway before it shut. Tired of running, Serena went for the elevator.

"Come on, Luna! Hurry!" Luna made it into the elevator just in time. "Good girl," she breathed. She pressed the button and then leaned against the railing wearily. "Oh Luna…I think I overdid it." She wiped her forehead and took in a deep breath.

"Mew?" Luna stood nervously before the girl. 'She looks so tired,' she thought. 'This isn't good for her.' The cat rubbed herself around Serena's ankle and purred.

"Don't worry," she said. "I just need to catch my breath."

In no time, the elevator reached the desired floor. Serena and Luna walked out and entered the hallway.

"Ugh, which way is it?"

"Meow!"

"Oh Luna, do you know where the apartment is?"

The cat nodded and turned left. "Mew!"

"Okay, okay!" she laughed. "I'll follow you! You know, it's weird how we communicate so well even though you're a cat!"

'That's right,' Luna thought as she led her down the hall. "If only you knew! I hope Darien can help you out.' She soon stopped at their destination. "Meow!"

Serena looked at the nametag at the door. "'Darien Chiba.' You were right, Luna, this is the place." She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She rang the bell and waited. "Come on, come on; open up." She rang again. The girl wiped her hands nervously on her jeans. As she did so, she couldn't help but think about how much she liked wearing Syrus' clothes. "I'll have to be sure to steal these," she mumbled to herself.

After what felt like an eternity on Serena's part, the door opened, and there stood Darien. "Serena?" He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. "What are you doing here?" He was curious as to why she was there, but he couldn't complain. If she was there, it could only mean that they were taking a step in the right direction.

"Meow!"

Darien looked down. "Oh, hey Luna. You're here too?"

The cat leapt up into the young man's arms. "Meow!" He nodded and stroked the cat's fur.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home, Darien."

"It's not a bother, Serena. Would you like to come in? The place is a little messy because I've been studying all day and I haven't been feeling well lately, but I could sure use a distraction."

"No, thank you. This isn't a social call. I'm here about last night."

Luna raised an eyebrow and looked to Serena and then up at Darien. Darien met her gaze and turned his head. He lowered the cat down to the ground. She circled his legs and finally settled on sitting by the door between the two.

"What about last night?" He thought about how beautiful she had looked in her prom dress and he smiled involuntarily.

"It was you at my prom last night, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was. I'm glad you remember."

"Yes. I do…but like I told you, not everything."

"I understand. I just…I just hope this means that you're willing to give us a chance."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"God, you were so beautiful." He looked her over and he couldn't help but think of how gorgeous she was at that moment. A bright red tank top accentuated her figure and the baggy jeans she had on made her look comfortable and sexy. Her dark purple hair was curled up and dripping, indicating that she had just taken a shower before she got there. "You look beautiful now too."

Serena blushed. "Don't be ridiculous. I just put on whatever I could find."

He nodded again. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Yes." She nodded too. "I'm sure. Thanks though."

Darien opened his mouth to respond, but he let out a cough instead. "I'm sorry," he managed between coughs.

"Oh no! I've been sick too! I hope I didn't pass my cold on to you!"

The dark haired man cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, no. It wasn't you. I've had this cough for a while now, and it's nothing major. Anyway, what's on your mind?" He provided her with his undivided attention.

She looked at him uncertainly and nodded. "Okay. Um…do you remember last night when I told you that I remembered you? And I told you that I remembered the feeling of being loved by you?"

"I do. Serena, you have no idea how happy it made me feel to hear you say those words." He pulled her into a hug. "It's only a matter of time before everything comes back to you."

Serena settled into his embrace for a moment. She bit back the urge to wrap her arms around him and cry. "That's not all." She pushed herself free of his grasp and stepped back to look at him. He gazed at her inquisitively.

"What's not all?"

"That's not all I remember. Sure, I remember being loved by you and loving you, but I remember other feelings too." She paused, carefully choosing her words. "I remember crying and being hurt. I remember feeling deserted and abandoned."

"Serena—"

"—it's true, I don't remember actual memories, only feelings; but every time I try to dig deeper into my mind and figure it out, I just feel more angry and more hurt, and I don't know why. It looks like whatever feelings I did have in our relationship are all the ones I'm trying hard to forget." Serena was beginning to feel lightheaded. She rested her arm casually on the door frame to support herself.

"Meow?"

She looked down to her companion and smiled. Then she turned back to Darien. "Because of these feelings—"

"—Serena, listen. I know you're scared and you're right. You and I were having problems before the accident." He turned his head to the side, not meeting any of their eyes. He could feel Luna looking up at him in shock, but how could he explain to the guardian of the very woman that he loved that he had hurt her? "That's probably why you keep feeling such strong emotions whenever you think about us."

"I figured that much…and now that I know that it's true, it'll make this easier."

He turned back to her. "Make what easier?"

"Mrow?"

Serena reached into her pocket a pulled out the small, cloth sack. "This is for you."

Darien took the bag from her and opened it. "Serena…what…why?" He turned the bag upside down in his palm and two items fell into his hand. "Serena…why are you giving these to me? I gave these to you!" He could feel panic rising inside him.

She nodded. "I know…at least that was what I figured. They were tokens of your love for me."

"This ring was a symbol of my promise to marry you! And this locket," he lifted the star locket up by its chain, "you gave me this a long time ago…and then I gave it back to you. We've been trading it back and forth for…for forever it seems."

Serena opened her mouth to reply but started coughing unexpectedly. She clung to the wall and tried to silence herself.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and finally, the coughing subsided. "I'm fine. Listen Darien, with all the negative feelings and emotions I've been feeling in regards to our relationship, I just don't think it's right to string you along. I don't want you to go on thinking there's a chance for us when there isn't." She took in a deep breath. Her heart was beating wildly. She had to hurry. There was an episode coming on; she could feel it.

"There is always a chance! I can't let you go Serena! I won't!" He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

The girl pulled her hand back. "Darien, I can't do this with you! You don't make me happy anymore! That much I can tell. I'm giving you this stuff back to say good bye. I'm going to stick by Syrus. I won't leave him. And I won't sneak behind his back and see you. Syrus was there for me when I needed him and I can't turn my back on him. I love him with all my heart."

"But you can turn your back on me?" His outburst echoed down the corridor. "Serena, _I_ need you! _I _love you! How can you just give up on us when you can't even remember?"

"Because it hurts!" She glared at him angrily, though tears were forming in her eyes. "Thinking of you hurts! Thinking of us hurts! Thinking of the past hurts! I'm tired of hurting! Syrus doesn't do that to me! He takes the pain away and helps me face another day full of things I can't remember! He doesn't look at me the way you're looking at me now; angry because I can't remember. He holds me and makes everything okay. I just…I just can't do that again, Darien. I'm sorry but I can't do this with you anymore!"

Darien's blood ran cold. "You don't mean that! You can't! You don't even remember. None of this makes any sense! Serena!"

She shook her head sadly. "Good bye, Darien."

"No!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "We're not over! We've barely begun!"

"Darien! I—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Darien pressed his lips against hers. "You're mine! You hear me? No one else's! Not Syrus', not anybody else's: _mine!_" He kissed her again, his tongue working its way around the inside of her mouth.

She pushed him back. "Darien?"

"Serena?"

"You have to…you have to…" She put a hand against her head and swayed a little bit.

"Serena!" Darien grabbed her shoulders. "Stay with me! Serena!" She looked up at him with a dazed look in her eyes. "Serena! What do you want me to do?"

All at once, she seemed to come back to herself. "I want you to stay the hell away from me!" She brushed his hands off her body. "I tell you I want nothing to do with you and you kiss me? Listen! Any hope you had of us ever getting back together is just…it's just not going to happen! Good bye!"

Without giving him a chance to say another word, she turned and ran off. "Serena! Serena!" Darien ran out the door and went in the direction he saw her go. When he didn't find her, he ran outside the building and looked about frantically; she was nowhere to be found. Dejectedly, he returned to his apartment.

"I take it you didn't find her?" Luna asked.

Darien shook his head. "How could this happen? How could I allow this? She was so happy last night and she seemed to be remembering!"

Luna nodded. "She did seem to remember for a moment there, didn't she?"

The young man coughed into his hand a few times. It did look like she was about to remember. Once again, it was as if she was about to come back to him, but fate tore her away from him…again.

"Listen, Darien, I understand you're upset, but you have to go after her!"

"Go after her? I can't even find her! I don't know where she went!"

"Probably back to Syrus' place. Darien, she hasn't been well! You have to—"

"—I have to what? Look at these, Luna. Look!" He held out his palm and showed her the star locket and heart shaped ring.

"Oh Darien."

The young prince placed them on the counter and slammed his hand on the table. "I can't do this anymore!"

"You can't do what?" The feline stared up at him worriedly. "You're not giving up on her, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? She's already given up on me!"

"But Darien—"

She started to protest but the prince's anger got the best of him. He picked up his coffee mug and threw it across the room angrily. Yelling furiously, he began throwing whatever he could get his hands on. Luna dodged what she could. Finally, she decided that it was up to her to find Serena while leaving the young man in peace. She slipped through the partially open apartment door and headed out toward Syrus' place.

Unbeknownst to him, Serena had been in the stairwell on the opposite side of the building. She watched as he ran around the grounds of the building several times in search of her. When she was convinced he was back inside the apartment, she descended the stairs. She gave the building one final look as she walked away.

"I'm sorry, Darien."

* * *

><p>"You rotten, little bitch! You tried to get out again! You really are putting up a fight, aren't you?"<p>

The person entered the jail cell and approached the young woman lying on the ground. She swung her foot and connected a black combat boot to the woman's body. The girl let out a cry and curled up in response.

"How the hell did you even get out? Huh? Answer me!"

When there was no response, the person bent down and grabbed her by the neck.

"I hate you, you know. I hate your cute little face and all your petty little emotions! As soon as we get what we want, you're out of here!" The person paused. "Do you have anything to say? Well do you?"

No response.

"You know, it's funny. You keep trying to get out to get to that moron, Durwood. I was actually worried that he would be a threat! I actually thought that he might figure out what was going on! Luckily for me, that idiot amnesiac got rid of him for good! She proved to be useful after all." They looked at the girl in their grasp. "Anything to add? Anything at all?"

Still, no response.

"You good-for-nothing bitch! I hate you!"

The person shook the young woman and threw her across the holding area. The girl smacked into the wall and fell to the ground. From her thin-strapped, thigh-length, pink dress, fell a small, golden key. The person walked over to the girl and bent down. They picked up the key and observed it carefully.

"No wonder you kept getting out! You had the key this whole time!" They gave a laugh. "And I had to keep reeling you back in, wondering how it was that you kept escaping! This whole time! You had the fucking key!" There was more laughter. "How dare you! Do you have anything to say in your defense? Do you?"

In a small whisper, the girl responded, "How could you?"

"What? What was that?"

"I just want to know how you could allow this," she said again, in the same, minute voice. "Why are you letting this happen?"

"Aw! Poor baby! Tell me, does it hurt? Does it hurt to see your little prince in pain? Hm? I bet it does!" She was crouched down next to the girl now. "You know, the more pain you feel, the stronger it makes me!"

Tears fell from the girl's face. "Why? Have you no heart? Have you no sense of compassion?"

The person looped the key through a thin chain and after fastening it around their neck, tucked it away in the collar of their black, turtleneck shirt. "Heart? Compassion? Those are the things _you_ have! And look what that got you!" A snicker. "Now that I have the key, you won't be getting out again, that's for damn sure!" They grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her up as they stood. "The only thing left to do is to punish you!"

The person yanked the girl back and threw her against the wall again. Then they lifted their hands and created two dark energy balls. The person threw them at the girl and she screamed. Black, open sores on her body seemed to pulsate with some sort of dark light as the negative energy travelled through her.

"AAAHHH! Please! I can't take anymore! No more!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh no! You're going to take this and more! You're going to learn what happens when you don't do as you're told! I'm going to show you what it means to cross me! I'm going to blast all the brain cells out of your head until you can't think anymore! And when I'm done with that…heh, heh, heh…I'm going to take over and kill him."

"NO!"

"Shut up!" A long stream of thick, black electric energy flowed from their hands and into the woman's body.

She screamed again and convulsed profusely.

"The only purpose you serve right now is sustenance! As soon as I get what I want, you, the amnesiac, the princess, and that prince are all dead! You hear me? Dead! Now suffer!"

"You can't hurt them!" she cried. "You can't!"

"Watch me!"

Without the power or the strength to fight back, the girl suffered her horrible punishment with only one thing running through her mind.

'_Darien…'_

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>That's all for now! A bit of a heart-breaker, I know, but there is more to come for our pair. Please stick around for the next chapter, and until then, please review, comment, rant, rave, make suggestions, or whatever! I appreciate the feedback :)_  
><em>


	30. And Then There Were Nine

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I promise I haven't forgotten about the story, I've just been working on...life. Anyway, no one wants to read my excuses. Let's get the other stuff out the way and onto the story!

Big thanks to CharmedSerenity3, adoore, Phenitial, Carlaisabel, sailor cyanide, earlschibiagel, FlameWriter008, and HisWabbit for reviewing the last chapter! More thanks to all those who read, subscribed, favorited, or alert-added the story or myself to their alerts! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! I appreciate them :)

Let's answer some questions!

adoore: it's all coming up! I can't reveal any of that to you, lest I give the story away! I'm sorry about the long wait for the update!

HisWabbit: There's a reason Darien didn't search for her, but that's to come later :P

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><em>Unbeknownst to him, Serena had been in the stairwell on the opposite side of the building. She watched as he ran around the grounds of the building several times in search of her. When she was convinced he was back inside the apartment, she descended the stairs. She gave the building one final look as she walked away.<em>

"_I'm sorry, Darien."_

+Also at the Same Time+

"Welly, well, well, well! Look what we have here!"

Phoebe was back on Earth for the first time since Christmas. She was delighted by the street festivals decorated with red and pink. There were balloons and hearts as far as she could see. Floating above Crossroads with her arms folded, a smirk crossed her face.

"Looks like it's Valentine's Day! I do so love a party!" She shifted her right hip to the side. "And I do so love my nephews for putting phases two and three of my plan into motion! And now for step four: intensification!"

She raised her hands up and black lightening pierced the sky. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! And now, my Anti-Crystals! Spread your evil anti-energy all across this planet!"

The sky turned dark and the wind picked up wildly. Lightening struck repeatedly and thunder boomed across the city.

"Now for some chaos!" She swooped down and began throwing out blasts of energy from her outstretched hands. "Oh, what fun! People of Earth! You will all become my slaves! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Not so fast, Freak Show!"

Phoebe stopped and looked to the voice addressing her. Her smile widened. "Sailor Scouts! Such a pleasure to see you again…for the last time!"

"Funny! That's what we were going to say to you!" Sailor Venus grinned. "Here to stop you: Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"And Sailor Neptune!"

"This time, we will defeat you!"

Phoebe laughed. "In your dreams, Sailor Snores!" She landed on the ground and stood before them. "I am about to become the supreme leader of this pathetic planet! And once I get that Silver Crystal, nothing will be able to stop me from taking this galaxy as my own!"

"We're stopping you, aren't we?" Sailor Mars glared at her defiantly. "Besides, you can't use the Silver Crystal! Only Sailor Moon can!"

She laughed again. "Not if I fuse it with the Anti-Crystal! Then it will be mine for the taking…just like this planet!"

"That is enough! Mars flame sniper!" She launched a barrage of fiery arrows at their evil foe.

Phoebe deflected the arrows with ease. "Pathetic!"

"Well then, allow me!" Sailor Uranus stepped forward. "World shaking!"

Their adversary snickered. "Is this really the best the Failure Scouts have for me?" She cackled as she swung her arm at the attack, sending it back toward them. The girls jumped up and dodged.

"Hey, Sailor Mercury! Let's you and I try something!"

"Good thinking, Jupiter! Shine aqua illusion!"

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

The attacks combined and went rushing toward her. Phoebe smirked and smacked it back. "You all are going to have to come with something harder than this!" She threw a dark energy ball, knocking them all to the ground.

"What do we do?" Sailor Neptune cried

"Fight harder! Love and beauty shock!"

"Deep submerge!"

Phoebe gave a mocking yawn as she threw the attacks back. "It's sad because I was hoping you girls would be a challenge, but this really is no fun at all. I guess I'll just have to end this now."

"A planet attack!" Sailor Venus yelled frantically.

"We've been using that too much!" Sailor Mercury told her. "It'll tap out our powers and I don't think it will have much of an effect on her!"

"You have any other suggestions?"

Phoebe raised her hand and a dark energy ball formed. "Good bye, Scouts!"

Sailor Uranus nodded. "Venus is right! We have no other choice! Sailor…"

"Planet…ATTACK!"

The girls threw their combined attack as Phoebe threw hers. The two clashed together and put up a struggle. In the end, the dark energy ball blasted through the girls' attack. They all jumped up as the attack barreled toward them.

"Now what do we do?" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Die!" Phoebe laughed as the girls ran. Then she raised her arms and separated them. The dark energy ball split into three and chased the girls.

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

"Space turbulence!"

The two released their attacks at the energy ball, but it was for naught. It charged through the attacks and ran Jupiter and Uranus into the ground. The ball dissolved as they fell.

"Two down! Four to go!"

Sailor Neptune looked to see who had been hit. "Haruka!" She stopped and pulled out her mirror.

"There's no time to stop!" Sailor Venus told her. "Run!"

"It's not getting us anywhere! Submarine reflection!"

Sailor Venus nodded. "Alright then! Rolling heart vibration!"

Just as with Uranus and Jupiter, the girls released their attacks but they were outdone by the ball of dark energy. It dismissed the energy and knocked the girls to the ground like bowling pins.

Sailor Mars and Mercury looked toward the commotion and gasped. They ran to the fallen four and stood between the two groups.

"Any ideas, Sailor Mercury?"

The blue-haired scout shook her head. "I've analyzed her. There doesn't seem to be any weakness we can attack…in her or her destructive energy balls."

"This is ridiculous! We need Sailor Moon! Why isn't our power enough?"

Mercury cupped her hands to her chest. "Because just as we give her strength, she always gives us strength too. Can't you feel it? That's why our powers are weaker. We're not in tune with her anymore."

Mars nodded. "I know. We have to believe in our power, just like she would." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I call upon the power of Mars…celestial…fireballs charge!"

"Just believe in our power," Mercury told herself. "Mercury bubbles…freeze!"

Their attacks cut into the ball hurling at them and actually caused it to dissipate.

"We did it!" Sailor Mercury cried. She fell to her knees in relief.

"You two defeated my ball of anti-energy?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Good work! But not good enough I'm afraid!" She created another ball. "See if you can deflect this!"

Sailor Mars shook her head. "I don't know if we can survive another round, Sailor Mercury."

Mercury frantically turned to the others. "You guys, get up! We need you!"

"It's just us," Mars told her sadly.

The girl nodded and stood with her companion. "We can do this! To protect our friends!" They joined hands. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

They outstretched their hands before their friends as the energy ball raged toward them. The ball knocked them off their feet. With their hands still joined, the two got up again. Phoebe looked down at them with disgust.

"You two refuse to die!"

"We won't die!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "Because we believe in our power!"

"And we believe in our Princess!"

The others began to stir as they heard their comrades' words.

"And just where is your Princess?" she spat, another sphere of anti-energy forming in her palms.

Sailor Mars glared at her. "It doesn't matter! As long we believe in her, she will always give us the strength we need to get up and fight!"

"Fight this!" She launched her attack at the two girls.

Sailor Mars and Mercury braced themselves. The other four girls looked up weakly. They had to get up! Unfortunately, it was too late for the pair. The ball hit the girls again and they fell by their team. Their hands still connected, both were surprisingly still conscious. They stared at each other knowing that they wouldn't be able to get up again.

"Mnh, we have to get up," Jupiter mumbled.

Phoebe laughed. "This last one ought to finish all of you off! Bye-bye, Failure Scouts!" She threw one more energy attack.

The girls prepared themselves. They didn't have the energy to get up and fight this one. It was looking like the end.

"Silence wall!"

The girls looked up and saw the energy ball hurling toward them suddenly dissolve away.

"What…what happened?" Mars questioned.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Sailor Saturn!"

Sure enough, the young sailor scout stood before them. With her glaive in one hand and both arms outstretched, she had created her protective barrier to protect the team.

"Sailor Scouts!" She turned her head toward them slightly. "Believe in your power! We can win this!" She let the barrier down and faced their foe with glaring eyes.

"Another one? You will meet the same fate as your other pals there, so you should enjoy the fact that you're alive while you can!"

"I am the scout of silence, Sailor Saturn! Your reign of terror on my friends ends now!"

Phoebe grinned. "Try this out!" She thrust her hand forward and a dark wave of energy flew toward her.

Saturn spun her glaive in a circular motion and deflected the attack. She turned to the other girls. "Believe in your power and in our Princess! That is why Mars and Mercury were able to stand for so long! Believe in her…I do!"

Slowly, the girls got up.

"Saturn is right," Sailor Jupiter said. "We have to do this!"

"Enough!" Phoebe screamed. "If you all are going to get up, then I'm going to get some Antis in here! Antis! Show yourselves!"

Suddenly, a group of Antis appeared from the shadows. They stood motionless before their master.

"Antis…take out these scouts!"

"I hope I can have a say!"

The girls looked behind them and saw the new voice. "Sailor Pluto!"

"In the flesh!" She lifted her staff. "Soldier of the space-time star, Sailor Pluto is here! Chronos typhoon!" Her attack blasted Phoebe and all the Antis backwards.

"And now I will end this battle!"

Phoebe pushed herself up; Antis spread all around her. "You! You're back?"

"Yes! Under the protection of the future moon, I am Sailor Mini-Moon! I've come to punish you for what you've done! Moon gorgeous meditation!"

Phoebe raised her hands and fired off a gust of wind but the girl's attack blasted through it. She was hit and the Antis around her were changed back into their human forms. As they fell unconscious, Phoebe jumped up into the air.

"Well it looks like they had to get the smallest princess possible to even be a challenge!" Phoebe laughed. "Don't worry Scouts; you haven't seen the last of me! As we speak, the Earth's people are being turned into my minions of darkness! This Earth, the Moon, and the Silver Crystal will soon be mine!" She gave them a wave with her hand. "See you in oblivion, girls!" Then she phased out of sight.

Sailor Pluto turned to the six scouts. "Are you all okay?"

"We are now that you're here!" Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Uranus nodded. "Thanks! You guys really saved us back there."

Sailor Saturn smiled. "I don't think so. You guys could have gotten up…you just needed some motivation."

"Way to stay on your toes, Mars and Mercury," Venus added. "We need to stay focused!"

"We do," Mercury agreed. "It's what Sailor Moon would have wanted."

"Speaking of which…where is she?"

The girls turned to the pink-haired scout and then looked amongst themselves. What should they tell her?

"You guys…where is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Pluto asked the question again.

"And Tuxedo Mask?" Saturn added.

Without saying a word, the five looked to Sailor Venus to give the answer. The blonde looked at their three teammates and then she looked away. "Sailor Moon is…incapacitated at the moment."

Saturn and Pluto exchanged worried glances with each other. "What are you saying?" Sailor Saturn questioned. "Is she injured? Is she hurt somewhere? What aren't you telling us?"

"Well, she uh…"

"Mina!" Mini-Moon grabbed her legs. "Where is she? Where is my mama?"

Sailor Venus looked down at her and saw tears in the little girl's eyes. She turned her head. "To be honest…I don't know where she is."

Mini-Moon pulled away from her. "What? What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Then her voice became frantic. "How can you not know where she is? You're supposed to be her protectors! You're supposed to know!"

Sailor Mars knelt down to her level. "Rini…did something happen in the future? Why are you here?"

"Mommy and Daddy…they…they're…they're gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Sailor Uranus put a hand on her hip and looked to Sailor Pluto. "What the hell happened in the future?"

Mini-Moon transformed into her civilian form. "I have to go find Serena!"

She was about to take off running but she was stopped by Sailor Jupiter. "Rini, wait!"

The girl turned to her. "What? What is it?"

"You can't go to Serena's house!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" She looked to the other girls for help.

"Because of the storm!" Venus said. "Phoebe started this storm…it isn't safe for you to go alone." The other girls were satisfied with this answer, which was both convenient and true.

"She's right. One of us should go with you," Sailor Mercury told her calmly.

Rini nodded. "Will you come with me then?"

Mercury looked at the other scouts uncertainly. Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "I'll go with you, Rini. This way, Amy can stay and help the girls analyze the storm and make a plan of action."

Sailor Venus changed back to her civilian form and the others followed suit. "Let's go to the secret base," Mina said. "We can use the computers to see what's going on."

"I got in contact with Artemis," Amy said. "He's already there. Luna hasn't responded."

Raye looked up at the dark sky. "I hope she's okay."

"Rini and I better get going."

Haruka nodded. "Be careful. Call us if there's trouble."

"I will." Their eyes met, Lita's look stern. It told Haruka exactly what the girl had in mind: to go to Darien's.

"Come on, Lita!" Rini took the brunette's hand and pulled her along.

"Later guys!" She waved as the two girls ran from sight.

"Alright scouts, let's move."

The girls took off running with Mina leading them. Setsuna came around to her side.

"Mina. What is it that you all aren't telling us about Serena?"

She shook her head. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Short chapter, I know, but hopefully, the next one will make up for that. How will the reunion between Rini and Darien go? Just wait and find out! I'll try to update soon, so stick around! In the meantime, please leave your comments, questions, concerns, rants, raves, opinions or whatever! 'Til next time! ;)


	31. Slow Descent

**A/N: **Look! An update that didn't take a month! :) Anyway, it's that time again! Another installment of our story continues! I'm trying to update faster so please bear with me, k?

Thanks to earlschibiangel, mistressamy, CharmedSerenity3, perfect beauty, CeleeBelee, Lady Vee, mangamania, and HisWabbit for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to Tracer Fallon for reviewing chapter 29. More thanks to everyone who read, favorited, subscribed, or alert-added me or the story! Your support means the world :)

Questions!

mangamania: I'm not really sure what you were trying to ask but the climax is coming soon, so stick around :)

And now, onwards! I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>'<em>Serena is in trouble!' Huffing and puffing. 'I have to get to her!'<em>

"_Heh, heh, heh! Just where do you think you're going?"_

"_And who are you?"_

_The person gave a wicked grin and with a swift movement of their head, tossed a long, dark ponytail over their shoulder. "Don't worry about that! By the time I'm done with you, it's not like you'll remember!_

* * *

><p>Serena burst through the apartment door and gave it a push so that it would close on its own. "Sy…Syrus?" There was no answer. He hadn't returned yet. She walked out to the living room and stumbled onto the floor next to the coffee table. Clutching her chest, she began breathing heavily. Then her coughing started up again. She covered her mouth as blood spattered out. The girl reached up for the table with her other hand and felt around for her medications. The coughs became more violent and she shook hard enough to slip and knock the contents of the table onto the floor.<p>

She looked about the floor as her coughing continued. Her vision began to get blurry and she felt herself getting lightheaded. Soon, her coughing began to slow and she looked at her hand. It was covered in blood, as was the floor. She collapsed to the ground and curled up in fetal position. She started trembling and sweating.

"Syrus," she whispered. "Where are you?"

She felt herself blacking out. 'This is one of the worst episodes yet,' she thought to herself. 'I don't know if I can stay conscious long enough…' She gasped and moaned in pain. Everything looked slanted and blurred to her. Her eyes were growing heavy. "Syrus…"

At that moment, Luna approached the apartment door. She gave it a tap with her paw and the door opened. 'Better be careful.' She stepped in cautiously. "Meow!" she called out, announcing herself. The feline walked down the hall where she found Serena passed out on the floor. "Serena!" She ran over to the girl. "Serena! Get up! Serena!" She pushed her body with her two front paws. She had to get her help! Who could she call? If only Darien had gone after her! She had no choice. She had to call the others.

"Lu-Luna?" She had reopened her eyes. Weakly, she reached out to the cat. "Luna…listen."

"Mrow?"

"My medicine…I need you to bring me my medicine. There are three bottles."

Luna jumped up and looked about the floor. She carefully read everything and eventually found the three pill bottles she was searching for. The feline rolled them over to the girl.

"Thanks Luna." She managed to pry the bottles open and take out two of each. It was a struggle at first, but she eventually got the six pills into her mouth.

"Mrow?"

Serena winced as she attempted a smile at her guardian. "Yeah, I took more than I was supposed to, but it's okay." She took in a breath. "See if you can find a water bottle."

The cat scanned the floor but didn't see a bottle anywhere. She crossed the room and looked under the bed. She checked the corners of the room but turned up nothing.

"Look…ah, look in Syrus' work bag," the girl's weary voice said from across the room.

Luna went through the young man's bag and found a half bottle of a sports drink. She bit down on it and pulled it out the bag. As quickly as she could, she rolled it over to Serena.

"Good girl." Serena took in a deep breath and pushed herself up. The girl propped herself up against the couch with the cat at her side. Twisting off the cap, she drank down the rest of the drink. Then she dropped the bottle carelessly to the ground.

"Meow!" Luna climbed onto Serena's lap and peered up at her. 'Oh Serena! Why did you push yourself this hard?'

Serena leaned her head back and rested it on the cushion. "I'm feeling a little better," she told her. "Thank you for being so good to me." She stroked the cat gently. Gradually, her shaking stopped and her vision returned to normal. "I'm okay," she told Luna again. "I'm okay."

She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a thump come from the front door. She looked down at the cat and set her down. "Syrus? Is that you?" With much effort, she pushed herself up and crossed the room to the hallway. She gasped. "Syrus!"

Sure enough, the young man was lying face down in the doorway. Serena rushed to his side. "Syrus? Can you hear me? Syrus! Get up!" She exerted herself and turned his body over. "Syrus?"

Syrus opened his eyes. "Serena?"

She nodded. "Yes! Sunny, are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"It's the anti-energy," he breathed. "There was a lot of it in Arista…more that I had anticipated. I couldn't…I couldn't absorb it as fast as I had to pull it out."

"My poor Sun!" She kissed his hand. "Can you stand up?"

He shook his head feverishly. "No. I can't…I just…let me lay here for a while."

"You can't just lay here on the floor! Come on, I'll help you to the bed."

"Serena, I'm too heavy for you. Just…just ah, leave me here."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Look who's talking!"

She got to her feet and took both of his hands.

"Serena! Come on!" Syrus' voice was lined with fatigue. His pleas with her went ignored.

Luna ran up to her. "Mrow! Meow! Meow!"

"It'll be okay, Luna! Ready Sun? 1…2…3!" She tugged his arms and the young man pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled and Serena caught him. "Come on! Over to the bed!" She pushed him down the hall and over to the bed, where he fell onto his back. "Isn't there something you can do?" she asked, hiding her heavy breathing from him.

"I just need time to absorb the energy," he told her.

"How do you feel?"

"Hot. And lightheaded."

Serena put her hand to his forehead. "You feel warm and you're sweating." She frowned. "Will we be safe here?"

Syrus coughed. "My brothers say they'll stop hunting us…but I don't know if I can trust them. We should move."

"Move where? You can barely move yourself!"

"I'll teleport us there. Grab some stuff you think we'll need and come here."

The girl nodded and ran about the apartment. She got a large bag and threw in some clothes and toiletries. Then she picked up the pill bottles and dropped them into the bag. After gathering all these things, she went for a wet cloth. She came back to Syrus' side and placed the cloth on his head.

"Oh Sweets, you're an angel."

Serena forced a smile. "I have everything. Where are we going to go?" She took his hand in hers and brought them to her lips.

"I don't know. I don't really know anyplace we could go."

She closed her eyes in thought. "I got it. I know where we can go!"

"Very good." He nodded. "Just focus on it. I'm going to channel my power into you and then we'll be able to teleport to the place you're thinking of."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." He grinned. "Go ahead."

"Meow?"

Serena turned. "No Luna. You can't come this time. It's dangerous. Go stay with Mina where you'll be safe."

"Sweets, I don't think that cat understands you."

"Of course she does." Serena concentrated on the place she had in mind and suddenly, she and Syrus began to appear transparent.

"Meow!" Luna leapt at them.

"Good bye Luna!" Then they were gone.

* * *

><p>"So Rini," Lita began, "do you wanna talk about it?"<p>

The storm was still raging on as the two walked across town. Lita had finally managed to console Rini from the hysterical state she had been in. After reassuring her that they would fix whatever damage had been done in the future, the girl had calmed down considerably.

The pink haired girl shook her head but Lita wasn't about to give up that easily. "Come on, talking will help you feel better."

Lightning flashed and the girl shuddered. The thunder boomed and Rini cowered at the sound.

"Hey, you're scared of the thunder, right?" She nodded. Lita gave a light chuckle. "Just like Serena. Will you feel better holding my hand? Here." She extended her hand and Rini reached for it.

"Agh!" The girl screeched and pulled her hand back.

The brunette laughed. "I'm sorry, Rini. I didn't mean to shock you. During these storms, electricity draws to me like a magnet!" She looked around and spied a metal pole. She aimed her hands at it and a stream of electricity poured out of her palms. "Alright, I should be okay now." She offered her hand again and the girl took it.

They walked on in silence for a while. Lita was leading Rini to Darien's house but the child didn't even notice. She hadn't figured out how to tell her that her mother had lost her memory and run off with the first guy to whisper sweet nothings to her. She let out a breath she had been holding in. Maybe Darien would know how to break the news to her. It didn't seem right that she should be the one to tell her about Serena's condition.

The scout of thunder bit her bottom lip. "So how has your cooking been?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Have you been practicing?"

Rini looked up at the black, lightening filled sky and grimaced. "It was just like this," she told her.

"What was?"

She shook her head and tightened her grip on Lita's hand. "It was a beautiful day, sunny and clear. 'Not a cloud in the sky'…that's what Mama said. She said it made for a perfect Valentine's day. Papa and I made heart shaped pancakes and then Mama and I drew pictures and made cards." She reached into her shirt and revealed a necklace she was wearing.

"Oh wow!" Rini handed it to her and she admired the piece of jewelry. It was a heart-shaped crystal that had a gold and silver filling in it. "It's so beautiful! Where did you get this?"

"Mama made it for me. She's so good at making and transforming crystal." She smiled fondly.

"What is it made of? Silver Crystal?"

"Yes…and no. Mommy loves experimenting with different kinds of crystal. I don't remember what it was originally called, but she had been working with it for a long time…longer than she does with most."

She was silent for a moment as she recalled her mother working with the crystal in question. She could see her trying to transform it and the countless times she fell back, exhausted, after failing. It took a lot out of her physically, and now that she thought about it, her mother had been working on it for years. There were even times when the ageless queen had stopped working on it, mastering the manipulation of another crystal, and then returning to it. Why was that?

"It's not really Silver Crystal. It has special properties and that's why she used it. She had to change it so that it would work."

"Why?" Lita watched as the girl's lip quivered and her eyes got misty. She squeezed her hand. "Hey, didn't your mom tell you to trust the Sailor Scouts?" Rini nodded. "Okay then. We're not just the Sailor Scouts, we're your friends too. Tell me what happened. We'll make it better, I promise! Scouts' honor!"

She nodded. "Mama started telling me about the crystal's properties. She said it used to be a dangerous crystal but she had been working on it for years and she had finally figured out how to neutralize it. She was so excited." Her eyes danced as she pictured her mother. "Then the storm started.

"It was black like this and lightning and thunder was everywhere. Mommy was worried because all the scouts were outside. She ran out and called everyone in. Then we went into Papa's combat room where it was safe. Sailor Mercury started analyzing the storm and Pluto said she could feel the storm stretching across the barriers of time."

Lita nodded. "Then what happened?" She could see Darien's apartment building coming up in the distance.

"Mommy couldn't find Daddy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did he disappear?" she asked, looking down at her.

Rini didn't meet her gaze. "Not yet. He was in the nursery."

"The nursery?"

The girl nodded. "Mommy rushed in and told Daddy about what was happening. He said he had sensed it and something else."

"What?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They started talking quieter so that we wouldn't hear them. The Earth started shaking and all of Crystal Palace began to rumble. We went back to the combat room as fast as we could. The Palace started to fall all around us." She squeezed Lita's hand again. "The scouts tried to stop whatever was happening by casting their powers to protect the palace, but it didn't work."

"Why not?"

Rini fought the tears in her eyes. "Everybody started to disappear! First Palla-Palla, Ves-Ves, Jun-Jun, and Cere-Cere. Then Mercury, Mars, Venus, and you too. Then Uranus and Neptune were gone. Saturn and Pluto were the only two who remained."

"Because they were from our time and not yours?"

Rini nodded again. "Saturn encased the room in a protective barrier and we thought we would be safe…but then it happened."

Lita frowned. "They disappeared?"

The girl was quiet for a moment. "The palace was falling all around us. They were both trying to be brave so that they wouldn't scare us, trying to make a plan. Daddy, Pluto, and Saturn were trying to read the computers. We were with Mommy. She was trying to reassure us that everything would be okay but then her arm went transparent like."

"Us? Who else was there?"

But Rini was too into her story to stop. "And when that happened, she screamed. Daddy rushed to her side and she was talking really fast. He looked at her arm and then it started happening to her body. When Lena disappeared, Mommy lost it."

"Who is Lena?"

Rini shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way!" she cried. "It wasn't!"

"Rini…calm down!"

"Then Daddy started going transparent too." She struggled to tell the rest of the story. "Just before they disappeared, Mama took the crystal and shaped it into a heart necklace…this one," she held it up. "And then she put some of the Silver Crystal's energy in it."

"Why did she do that?"

She shook her head again. "So that it would have some of her life power. The gold filling is some of Papa's. She gave it to me and told me to go with Saturn and Pluto back to the past to fix what was happening. They put their life energy into this necklace so that I could continue to exist…even though…even though they couldn't!"

"Rini…"

"Then they disappeared." She grew quiet again. "The last thing I remember is Mama pushing me through the time gate with Pluto."

Lita didn't say anything. What could she say? This girl had been exposed to too much heartache in her life. What could have happened to have caused such an uproar in the future?

"Hey Rini."

"Hm?" The girl looked up at her.

"Don't cry. We're gonna fix everything, remember? Scouts' honor. You are a scout, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And your Mom would want you to fight your hardest, wouldn't she?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"Believe in your powers, just like she would."

"I will!"

Lita chuckled. "That's the spirit!"

They were now at Darien's apartment building. The two walked in from the storm and headed toward the elevators.

"Wait, wait!" Rini stopped at the doors. "Why are we here? I was so focused on my story that I didn't even notice. We were supposed to be going to Serena's house."

Her older accomplice pushed the elevator button. "I thought it would be better if we saw Darien first."

Rini raised an eyebrow. "Lita, is there something going on that you guys aren't telling me?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked. She could feel her heart beating nervously in her chest.

"As soon as I asked for her, you guys tried to avoid the subject. And, come to think of it, she wasn't at the battle. What's going on?"

Lita sighed. "Rini, you are so smart, we can't fool you at all. I think it would be better if Darien told you."

"Told me what?"

The elevator doors opened and Lita stepped in. "Only one way to find out, kid."

The small girl nodded and joined her friend.

* * *

><p>After getting off the elevator, it took barely two minutes to get to Darien's apartment. Rini had regained her composure while Lita, on the other hand, was feeling anxious. She knew that the girl had to know the truth; there was no way around it. She was just worried that what Darien would tell her might push her closer to the edge than she already was.<p>

"Well, here we are," she said finally. She raised her hand to knock but stopped mid-air.

"Lita? What's wrong?" Rini looked up at her curiously.

The young woman leaned forward. "The door's already open."

"What?" She gave the door an examination of her own. "You're right."

"It's not open enough to slip your fingers through but you can see that the door isn't shut."

Rini tilted her head and knocked on the door. "Darien?" She gave the entryway a push. "That's weird. It's stuck."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Stuck?" She stepped before Rini and pressed the door herself. "That is weird. Darien!" She slammed her hand against the opening. "Darien? Are you in there? Are you okay?"

"Darien! It's me, Rini! Are you there?" She looked up at the brunette. "Maybe the bolt is on?"

Her accomplice shook her head. "No. Something's up. I can feel it." She took a few steps back. "Move out the way; I'm gonna kick the door open."

The girl moved away from the door. "Do you think Darien's okay?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't help but worry that something had happened. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Rini…but the more she hoped to do that, the more she knew that that was exactly what was going to happen.

"1…2…3!" Lita lunged forward and gave the door a kick. The door opened, but just enough for the two girls to slip inside. "That was definitely more than just the bolt. C'mon Rini, let's go."

Rini slid in first and Lita followed. Once they were inside, the two girls found what had stopped them from getting into the apartment.

"Why are the chairs behind the door?"

Lita inspected the entryway and saw that the chairs weren't lined up as though Darien had been cleaning up. It looked like they had been thrown into wall. None of the chairs were standing up; in fact, some of them appeared to have left scrapes and marks in the wall. Lita even found a hole in the wall by one of the chair legs.

"Don't know. Where do you think Darien is? He didn't answer when we called out to him." When there was no answer, the scout of thunder turned around. "Rini?"

"In here! Lita, come look!"

Lita made her way past the chairs and joined the still child at the entrance to the kitchen. "Rini?" She froze. "Oh my God! What happened in here?"

Inside the kitchen was a complete mess. The table had been overturned and broken dishes lay all over the floor. The counters were covered with appliances that had either been broken or turned over. The pantry and cabinets were open and their contents had been flung about. Even the walls were covered with food and marks that signified things had been thrown at it.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know." Lita bit her bottom lip. 'But I think it has something to do with Serena,' she thought to herself. She bent down and grabbed Rini's hand. "We better not go in there. All that broken glass, someone might get cut." She carefully guided the girl around debris in the hallway and they went to the living room.

The two girls stopped, stunned. Though the curtains had been pulled shut, they could see that the living room was just as messy as the kitchen and hallway. The couch was turned over and the loveseat was pushed across the room. The table had been flipped upside down and Darien's papers and books were strewn about. It was odd to see Darien's apartment, which was usually always so tidy, to be in such disarray. Another chair from the kitchen was lying in the middle of the room. CDs and DVDs had been separated from their cases as they lay about carelessly. Broken picture frames and pieces of a broken vase were all over the room. A broken bouquet of roses looked like it had been tossed around the room.

"This place is a mess!" Rini exclaimed. "And it's so unlike Darien! Do you think he was robbed or something?"

Lita shook her head. "I don't think so. If he was robbed they couldn't have barricaded the door…" She began to cross the room cautiously and Rini followed. "Darien? Are you here?"

When the pair finally made it to the other side, they made their way to Darien's room. Lita gave a light knock. "Darien?" She pushed the door open and the two peered inside.

The room was dark. The nightstand had been turned over and the lamp had fallen with it. There were more books on the floor along with clothes, shoes, bottles, and remnants of other broken objects. The dresser had been pushed partially behind the door. Darien's bed was now across the room and the mattress was leaning horizontally against the opposite wall. Sheets and blankets were all over the floor. Lita and Rini stepped in and saw the clutter. They gasped.

_Sitting in the corner of the room, with his back to them, was Darien._

Rini glanced up at Lita nervously. The brunette took her hand and spoke softly. "Darien? Darien, are you okay?"

In a low voice, the prince replied, "go…away."

"It's me…Lita. What happened?"

"I said go away!" He threw a rose towards her. She grabbed Rini and pulled her over to the side to avoid it.

The two girls looked at each other uneasily. Lita gave Rini a nudge, urging her to try. She nodded.

"Darien?" she said quietly. "It's me…Rini." She took a timid step forward and stopped as she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a blanket decorated with crescent moons and stars: _Serena__'__s__ blanket._

"Please leave."

"Please! I need your help, Darien! Mommy and Daddy disappeared in the future! I don't know what happened!"

Darien didn't respond at first. He twiddled a rose in his fingers and kept his body turned toward the wall. Finally, he said, "I can't help you."

"But Darien!"

"I said I can't!" He threw the rose in his hand toward the girl.

Rini gasped as the flower charged toward her.

"Rini!" Lita thrust the index and middle fingers of her right hand at the rose, and a bolt of lightning rushed out from her fingertips, burning the rose. "Darien! What the hell is wrong with you?" Rini ran back to Lita and clutched her. "You're scaring Rini! It was you, wasn't it? You trashed your own place?"

Darien slowly stood up and turned to face them. He looked first at Lita and then to Rini. The little girl gazed at him with eyes and an expression so similar to Serena's that he had to look away.

"So what's the problem?" Lita demanded. "Are you crazy or something? No matter what happened, there is no excuse for acting this way!"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I've had it with all of you telling me how to act and what to feel!"

"Oh! So this is about Serena?" She held Rini close to her, sorry that she had to hear this argument. "You can't have her when you want her so you're acting like a child and throwing a tantrum?"

He glared at her angrily, careful to keep his eyes off Rini. "You want to know why I'm upset?" He walked toward them crossly. Lita pulled Rini with her out the room as Darien pushed past them. He went over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and picked up the two pieces of jewelry. Then he showed them to the pair. "You know what these are?"

Lita covered her mouth. "How did you…?"

"Serena stopped by today and gave them to me. She said she didn't want to 'string me along' and 'let me go on thinking there's a chance for us when there isn't'. Then she ran off before I could talk to her."

Rini shook her head. That ring…the heart shaped ring…her mother still wore it. And the locket: at times during the night when her father would come in her room to check on her, she could hear its melody playing from his pocket.

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm not in the mood to talk!"

"But Darien…you have to know it's because she can't remember!"

"That's no excuse! She didn't even try…she doesn't even want to!"

"Darien…"

"Just get the hell out!"

Rini whimpered. "Please Darien! Please! Mommy and Daddy are gone and now Serena is too! Please!" Tears began streaming from her eyes. "Please don't turn me away! Don't leave me too!" She looked at him pleadingly.

Darien felt a pang in his heart. Why was he making her cry? It wasn't her fault, and yet seeing her face only brought back visions of Serena crying. He couldn't take it.

"I can't help you, Rini."

Lita glared at Darien scornfully. "Come on, Rini. Darien's in no shape to help or take care of you. Let's go." She gave the girl a gentle nudge toward the hallway. Just before she entered it, Rini turned to him.

"What did I do to you? Why are you hurting me so much?"

Darien's head shot up but the girl was gone. He made his way to the door and looked out into the hallway. They were both gone. He slammed his door shut and angrily kicked the chairs in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Well, that's it ya'll! Poor Rini, huh? Came all this way to be shut down! I probably made her a little more childish than need be though, huh? Oh well. What will happen next? Hm...Stick around for the next chapter and see :) Until then, please comment, review, leaves questions, concerns, rants, raves, or whatever! I enjoy hearing from you :)


	32. Sad Realizations

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the loooooong wait! I know it's been nearly a month and a half since the last update and I am so sorry! To make up for it, I made this chapter a little bit longer, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for being so patient :)

Big thanks to adoore, earlschibiangel, Phenitial, perfect beauty, CharmedSerenity3, carlaisabel, mangamania, HisWabbit, Moonlight Pheonix, Lady Vee, and NikkiBrunklaus for reviewing the last chapter! I would also like to thank everyone who subscribed, alert-added, and/or favorited the story or myself! I am amazed that the story has attracted so many followers, so thanks :D

Oh! A huge thanks to CeleeBelee who drew a very nice picture of Serena, based on the story!

Here is the link to it: celiyasha .deviant art . com /#/d4l93ib

Just remove the spaces in the url and it should take you right there. It's pretty dead on, wouldn't you say? Thank you for the amazing picture, CeleeBelee, and thank you for allowing me to share it with the readers :)

Without further ado, here is our next chapter! :D

* * *

><p>"Rini! I'm so glad you're home!" Ikuko pulled the girl into a hug and squeezed her tightly. Then she looked up at Lita. "Thank you for bringing her home. I'm thankful she didn't have to come home alone in this dreadful storm!"<p>

Lita laughed. "It was my pleasure, really!"

By the time the two girls had left Darien's apartment, the storm was still raging on. Rini was even more upset than she had been when she arrived. Lita couldn't think of anything she could do to relieve the stress the child was under. She offered to let Rini stay with her but the girl declined. She wanted to go to her other home…the home she remembered living in with Serena. On the way to the house, Lita had no choice but to tell her what she knew of Serena's accident; which really hadn't been much to begin with. She told her that Serena had fallen from an old bridge that broke and bumped her head. The end result was amnesia. That was all Serena's mother had told them about the accident and that was really all the girls knew on the matter.

"I'll be on my way then," Lita said. She pulled Rini close and hugged her. In a lowered tone, she whispered, "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Rini nodded in her embrace. "Thanks for bringing me home, Lita!"

"You're welcome!" She walked out to the front yard and waved. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Ikuko waved her goodbye and then knelt down to the girl. "Let's go inside, honey. Outside in a storm is no place to be."

They entered the house and sat down on the couch. "Tell me about your trip, Sweetheart! Did you enjoy being back home?"

"Yes, it was fun," the child said. "But I really missed being here, at my second home."

Luna-P rolled by her feet. She looked down at it and gave it a nod of acknowledgment. She had once again used her magical toy to get the family to accept her. Technically, they really were her family…just not in the way they thought.

Ikuko pulled Rini into her arms. "It's so good to have my girl back!"

Rini smiled, relishing in the warmth of her surrogate mother's love. 'Her hugs are tight and warm…just like Mama's,' she thought to herself. Tears began to fall from her eyes involuntarily.

"Oh Rini! Baby, are you crying?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Uh-huh. I just missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh honey!" She cradled Rini's body on her lap.

At that moment, Sammy walked into the room. "Hey Rini," he said softly.

"Sammy!" She got up and hugged him too.

He stumbled back in surprise. Then he carefully gave her a squeeze. "I was going to bed. Just wanted to say good night."

"Good night dear," his mother replied. She turned to the clock. "Rini, why don't you get to bed too?"

She nodded. "Okay. Where's Kenji-Papa?"

Ikuko got up and looked nervously out the window. She sighed. "He has to work late to cover the storm for the paper. You'll have to see him in the morning."

"Oh…alright."

Sammy gave the two a final look over. He was about to walk off when he heard a scratching at the front door. He opened it and saw Luna staring up at him. "Meow!"

Rini looked toward the door. "Is that Luna?"

He nodded and let the cat in. She ran over to the small girl and jumped in her arms. "Mew!"

"Aw, I missed you too, Luna!" She hugged her. "Ikuko-Mama?"

"Hm? Yes Rini?"

"Where's Serena?"

Ikuko's eyes widened for a moment, and then she turned away. "Your cousin ran off with her boyfriend."

Rini raised an eyebrow. "Darien?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

The older woman sat down. "Sweetheart…while you were gone last summer, Serena hit her head and lost her memory." She inhaled to calm her nerves. "She started seeing someone else and a few weeks ago…she moved out."

"What? No! No!" Lita hadn't told her about this other boyfriend. "Where did they go? Where is she? You have to make her come back!"

"Oh honey," she replied sadly. "I wish I could…we begged her not to go but she left anyway." Ikuko dabbed her eyes with her apron. "I don't know where he lives or what they're doing."

"No! This can't be happening!" Rini ran up the stairs and burst into Serena's room. It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing before she could even respond again. "What is this?" The room looked nothing like what she remembered. This room was…well, dark.

Luna came up behind her. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

She absent-mindedly walked around the room and examined everything. "This doesn't look anything like what I remember!" She picked up a half melted candle and looked it over. Then she replaced it and sat on the bed. "Red and black? Nothing is the same!" She looked around and her eyes fell on a picture. "Who is this?" she asked, picking up the frame.

Luna hopped up on the bed next to her and had a look. "Oh…it doesn't matter."

"Luna…is this him? Is this the other guy?" Her eyes stayed glued to the picture.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Syrus."

Rini put the picture back and stood up. All of this was too much. "I just want her to come back," she choked. She dashed out the room and up to her own room in the attic.

The guardian cat followed her. She found the pink-haired girl flopped down on the bed, crying. "Oh Rini."

"Luna!" She sobbed. "I just want everything to go back to the way it was! Mommy and Daddy are gone, Darien sent me away, and now Serena is gone too!"

"What happened in the future?"

Rini shook her head. "Mommy and Daddy disappeared."

"What? How is that possible? Was there a battle?"

She shook her head again. "No. They just started going transparent. Then they were gone." She sat up and showed Luna her necklace. "Mama made this for me. She and Papa put their energy in it so that I could live even though they were gone." She wiped her eyes. "As long as Serena and Darien are alive in this time I can stay alive…"

Luna frowned. "Things will get better, Rini."

"I don't even know where they are!" She looked at the cat who averted her gaze. "You know something, don't you? Whatever it is, I have a right to know! It's the whole reason I'm here!"

Luna nodded. "I suppose you're right…and it is sailor business."

Rini wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "What is it?"

"Apparently, Syrus has some evil brothers working with Phoebe. They got to him earlier today. He and Serena took off using some kind of evil energy he has."

"He's evil too?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm not sure of what happened, but he ended up absorbing some dark energy to save his brother. His body is rejecting it, but he was worried his brothers would come after her." She looked away. "The brothers have been targeting them for months now."

"So where did they go?"

"I don't know. He used the energy to teleport them to somewhere Serena knew of that they would be safe and secluded from everyone else. She's hard to figure out now so I really have no idea where she would think to go to." She paused. "What did you mean when you said Darien sent you away?"

She sighed. "Lita and I went to his place. He trashed everything and yelled at us to get out. He said Serena left him."

Luna nodded. "It's true. I was there. It really broke him."

"Then he attacked us."

"What? Are you sure? That's extreme for Darien."

"He threw roses at us." Rini's eyes began to tear. "It was so scary…it was like my Daddy was trying to hurt me. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. Lita saved me and yelled at him." She reached for a big pillow and hugged it close to her. "I just want everybody back!"

The feline curled herself up in the girl's lap. "Don't worry, Rini. We'll fix it. We always do, don't we?"

She nodded. "We do…but this time, Serena is gone. She doesn't remember anything and she can't fight. What are we supposed to do without her?"

"We have you," Luna responded. "You're proof enough that Serena's strength and power lives on, no matter what! You've got to believe that!"

"I do. I just…I just want Mommy and Daddy back."

* * *

><p>"Darien? Darien!"<p>

It was night now. The storm outside was still hitting the Earth and it showed no signs of letting up. The meeting that the girls had at the control room had just nearly ended when Lita showed up. She told the girls what happened at Darien's, leaving all of them shocked. They had known that the young prince was unstable, to say the least, since learning of Serena's accident but they never guessed he would become this unbalanced. He was gone now…completely over the edge.

Upset by the news, Amy decided to go to Darien's apartment to see if she could talk some sense into him. She hadn't told the other girls she was going. She figured that if she had told them, they would want to accompany her. At a time like this, the last thing he needed was to be ambushed.

Standing outside the apartment, Amy gave the door a knock. "Darien!" She tried the door and found that it was unlocked. Pushing the entrance open, she poked her head inside. Music was playing loudly throughout the residence. "Darien! Are you here?" She added force to the door and squeezed her way in. "Darien!"

She walked into the house, passing the overturned chairs in the hallway. She could hear crunching coming from beneath her shoes as she stepped on glass. 'What a mess!' she thought. At the end of the hall, she could see a dim light coming from the next room. 'Darien must be in there.'

"Darien?" She stopped at the end of the hallway and gasped. The entire living room was a mess. Was it possible that it was worse than Lita had described? There was an overturned lamp on the floor, which was where the light was coming from. The wall right next to her had roses stuck in it. They formed a straight line going down the length of the wall.

In the corner of the room near his bedroom door sat Darien. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, his left leg pulled up and his right one extended. He was looking up at the ceiling with a bottle in his hand. Perhaps the music was too loud for him to hear her or maybe he was ignoring her. Either way, Amy didn't like the looks of what she saw.

"Darien!" When he didn't respond, she walked over to the stereo and shut it off. Amy sighed and turned to him. The stereo system was probably the only thing in the room not turned over.

He looked up at her with glazed eyes. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Darien…I came to check on you. Good thing I did 'cause it looks like a tornado hit this place."

"What's it to you?" He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink.

Amy knelt down next to the young man. "Darien…what are you drinking?"

He laughed. "An imported bottle of 'Get Lost'." He took a long sip.

The girl snatched the bottle away. She read the label and looked up at him. "You've been drinking?"

"Everyone loves a party," he replied, grabbing the bottle from her. Darien took another swig. "Hell, even you stopped by to watch the 'Pity Party' and that's saying something!"

Amy took the bottle again and set it down. "Darien…how much have you had to drink?" She eyed the bottle and saw that there were one or two sips left in it.

"What's it matter? Get out." He reached for his poison once more.

She smacked his hand away. "Answer me!"

"Fine!" He looked past her to the wall across from him. She turned and looked and saw another line of roses. "You see, I thought it would be neat to see how much I could drink before I passed out, so I started a count with those roses after I threw the bottles at the wall."

Amy saw a flood of glass on the floor. On the wall, there were five roses lined up. "You drank five bottles?" Her eyes widened. "Darien, you can't go on this way! You know as well as I do what can happen with all that alcohol in your system!"

He took the bottle from her. He guzzled down last bit and then threw the bottle at the wall. Amy winced at the noise. Darien chuckled and flicked his wrist. A rose appeared in his hand and he threw it at the others. "Six now!" He reached to his left side and brought up another bottle of something clear.

Amy took the bottle away from him and set it down behind her. "Darien, you have to stop! This is enough! You've been on a downward spiral since you found out about Serena's amnesia and now you're on a path to self-destruction!"

"Who gives a shit?" He ran a hand through his hair. "She sure doesn't! She gave me back her ring and our locket. _Our _locket. She chose Cyprus. I may be drinking, but this way, we both win!" He tried to reach around Amy for the alcohol behind her but she smacked him again.

"You have to stop! When Serena gets her memory back, she's going to be very upset that you were acting this way!"

He laughed again. "Serena doesn't want to remember! She doesn't want me back!" He rested his head in his hand, which he propped against his left leg. "You know, I thought our love was unbreakable, that nothing could touch us. And yet here we are, broken up. She's with someone else and now, it's just me and my friend Jack." He lifted up another bottle and waved it playfully.

Amy sighed as he popped the top and drank the copper liquid. "Darien, your love is unbreakable! Rini is here. Doesn't that prove something?"

He knocked back a drink and let out a breath. "Yup! It proves that her parents were amazing!"

"What?"

"They stayed together over a thousand years and managed to keep her alive even though their timeline collapsed!"

"Darien, you're her father!"

"Nope! Not yet I'm not!" He took another hit. "Probably not ever!"

"That is it!" Amy grabbed the bottle from his hand and threw it across the room. It smashed into the wall and the alcohol dripped down and pooled with the glass on the floor.

The dark haired man glared at her. "Amy! What the hell?"

"Shut up! I'm so tired of you sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself! Serena left you, so what? How do you think she felt when you left her the first time Rini showed up? How do you think she felt all those times you were brainwashed by the enemy and you couldn't fight your way back to her?" He opened his mouth to retaliate but she stopped him. "I'm not done speaking! Think about the first time Rini showed up. Do you remember how scared she was and all she wanted was to save her mother? She looked to you to keep her together while she did that!"

She let out a breath and continued. "When we met her father, the King, your future self, he told you and Serena that you would both have to have unwavering love because the enemy would always try their hardest to separate you!"

Darien shook his head. "This isn't the enemy!"

"It doesn't matter! Any threat to your relationship should be treated as such!" She paused. "Rini is still here because you and Serena are alive! That means that there is still a chance for you two! You can't give up now! You can't! That little girl is a long way from home, missing her parents like crazy, and she's scared. Now is not the time for you to be drowning your sorrows at the bottom of a bottle. Now is the time for you to step up and protect her. Help her get back her parents; that's all she wants!"

The young man sat back, shocked. He took another long drink from another bottle and then looked up at the ceiling again. He sighed. There was some truth in there somewhere, wasn't there? He sat back up and turned to her.

"You know Amy, you're right."

"Of course I am!"

Then his expression changed. "I wanna tell you a secret. Lean in."

"Okay?" She leaned in a little closer. "What?"

"You're really cute when you get angry."

"What?" She snapped back and her entire body turned red.

Darien came close to her and pulled her head to his. Then he kissed her.

Amy pushed Darien back and smacked him. "Darien, what the fuck?" She stood up angrily, surprising him with her choice of words. "I just sat here and told you to fight for your relationship and family with Serena, and you kiss me? Were you listening to a thing I said?"

"Eh." He shrugged and took another drink. "Keep an open mind, Ames."

"If you want to drink yourself to death, fine! But you will not use me to help you get over Serena, and you will not put me between you two! When she gets her memory back, I intend to tell her about this!"

"Guess you should have left when I told you to."

She stared at him incredulously. He didn't even care! She reached down and picked up the bottle she had confiscated. Then she threw it across the room. It shattered and the alcohol splashed off the wall. She bent again and took Darien's new bottle away. Amy flung it across the room alongside the other bottle.

"Come on, Amy! Cut it out!"

"What's the difference? You won't even notice the mess in this catastrophe you've decided to live in!" Amy looked around his left side and saw several more bottles. "You like to drink?" She grabbed each bottle and one by one, she chucked them into the wall. When she was done, she turned back to the young man. "Drink it now!"

"Thanks a lot, Amy!"

"You're certainly welcome! I came here to help you because you're my friend! You still are even though you're acting like a major ass." She trudged to the hallway. "When you come to your senses, give us a call! You have a hell of a lot of apologizing to do!"

Darien looked at her dumbstruck without saying a word. The sound of the door slamming was the last thing he heard. He picked up a remote and turned his music back on. Somberly, he looked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes.

"This mess just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, Serena!"<em>

"_I love you too, Syrus!"_

_The couple shared a kiss. Serena smiled happily and turned her head. When she turned back, Darien was staring back at her._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I love you, Serena!"_

_Suddenly, the dark haired girl was dressed in a wedding gown. Atop of her head was a crown of flowers. Her groom, in all black, was none other than the one she despised._

"_Why are you following me? I don't love you!"_

_The scene melted and she was in what appeared to be a small kitchen. Darien stood across the room, his back to her. His hands were planted on the kitchen sink. She was facing him now and her heart was pounding wildly in her chest._

"_I'm waiting for an answer!" she yelled, feeling braver and more scared than she had ever felt._

"_Why are you acting like a paranoid child?" he replied lowly._

_She threw her hands to her side. "I'm not being paranoid! I'm tired of you saying that! It's like you think I'm crazy!"_

"_You are being crazy! How could you think I have feelings for anyone other than you?"_

"_Then what is this?" She held up a gold, looped earring._

_Darien turned and stared at it. "That must belong to Yuki, a girl in my study group."_

"_Why was it in your car?"_

"_I gave her a ride home!"_

"_And?"_

"_And what, Serena? What do you want me to say?"_

_She put a hand on her hip. "Was this the same day I found lipstick on the collar of your shirt or was this a different day?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I saw you and her the other day, Darien! I saw you at the library."_

_He gave a laugh. "Oh, so you were spying! What did I tell you about spying?"_

"_What did you tell me? You're not my father!"_

"_Give me a break, Serena! I'm surprised you know what the inside of a library looks like!"_

"_Don't change the subject!" she spat. She could feel her body beginning to get hot with anger. "I saw her kiss you! Are you cheating on me?"_

_Darien folded his arms. "You know I'm not! She kissed me! You just said it yourself!"_

"_I found lipstick on a shirt and it was a shirt different from the one you were wearing that day. Explain that!"_

"_You know I don't want anyone else! I swear your jealousy is out of control!"_

"_I'm only jealous because of what all the clues keep saying!"_

"_She's my partner in a group project. Maybe she likes me but the feeling doesn't go both ways! There is nothing going on!"_

"_How can I be sure?"_

"_By trusting me!" He put a hand to his head in frustration. "You used to trust me but now you're a jealous little beast!"_

_She looked at him coldly. "So you do want her?"_

"_Serena!"_

"_Do you? Is she not as jealous as I am?"_

_Darien had had enough. "Suppose I did want her? Suppose I did kiss her? Suppose I had sex with her and I took her to all of our places? Would it make you feel better to hear me say those things?"_

_Serena glared at the young man. Angrily, she threw the earring at him. "If you want the bitch, don't let me get in the way of your happiness!" She stomped out the kitchen._

"_Serena! Serena! Come back here!" Darien followed her into the hallway._

_The pig-tailed blonde slipped on her shoes. "Fuck you, Darien!" She flung open the door and then slammed it shut as she left._

Serena jumped up with a start. She was hot and sweating. She looked at the clock. It was the middle of the night. The girl breathed heavily and flopped back down onto her futon.

'Another one,' she thought to herself. 'These dreams are psyching me out.'

She sat up again and looked on the bed. Syrus was tossing and turning in his sleep. He couldn't decide if he wanted the sheets or not so they were sprawled across the bed. He clutched at his chest and thrashed about.

'My poor Sun.' She stood up and looked around for the wet cloth she had put on is head earlier. It had fallen onto the bed as he constantly changed positions. She picked it up and tiptoed to the bathroom. After wetting it, she returned to the room and reapplied it to his forehead. Syrus popped up from this.

"Serena?" He reached anxiously for the lamp and knocked it over.

"Easy!" Serena picked up the lamp and switched it on. "I'm right here!" She replaced the light fixture and sat down on the bed next to him. "Are you okay? You've been tossing and turning all night." She pressed the cloth to his forehead again.

He shook his head. "I don't seem to be absorbing the energy like I should be. It's making me a little crazy." He held the cloth and looked around. "Sweets, where the hell are we?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I told you when we got here. This is my family's cabin."

"The one out in the middle of the woods? Where you had your accident?"

She nodded. "This is my room. I know it's a bit cramped but staying in my parents' room felt weird. It was the only place I could think of where no one would find us that I could get into."

Syrus looked around the room. It was decorated with stuffed animals and soft pastel colors. The desk had what appeared to be a few sketch books, a cup full of pencils and pens, and a stack of picture frames. The bed had girlish sheets on it and they fit the childlike whimsy of the room.

"This room is so…"

"Juvenile?" Serena sighed. "I know. I feel like I must have been a special case before the accident."

He looked around the bed. "Babe, have you been sleeping on the bed with me?"

Serena shook her head. "No. I wanted you to rest so I made up a futon on the floor." She coughed into her hand briefly. "Don't worry about it."

"Serena, you're not well. You should be on the bed!" He pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

"Hey! You're not well either! Back on the bed!" She pushed him back. "I'll be okay. I took my medicine earlier." He was about to argue again but she suddenly put her hand to his face, which stopped him. "Sun, you're still warm. I'm gonna go see what kind of medicine we have here."

Syrus grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Don't worry about it. This isn't something…something that medicine can fix." He clutched his chest and began breathing heavily. "I just have to wait it out. Agh!"

"Syrus!" Serena sat on the bed again and held his hand. "What can I do?"

He shook his head feverishly. "Nothing…" He panted and coughed.

"Here, lay back." She gently helped him down onto the pillow. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah," he said between coughs. "A drink."

"Okay." She reached for a cup of water on the side table.

"No…get me a beer."

Serena's eyebrows fell in frustration. "No! You can't drink! Not when you're like this! What are you, crazy?"

"Come on! Just a little bit will knock this thing right out of me!" He forced a smile. "A bit of bubbles to chase away my troubles!"

"No dice!" She lifted his head gently and brought the cup to his lips. "Besides, if I can't drink, neither can you." Now it was her turn to give a soft smile.

He finished the drink and Serena let him back down. "Sure you can!"

"Hush now. You know I can't mix alcohol with all this crap the hospital's got me on." Serena got up and opened the window. "Some fresh air will cool down the room and help you relax."

"C'mon Sweets, when was the last time we had a drink? When was the last time we did something crazy and spontaneous?"

She thought about this as she sat back down next to him. "I don't know. I keep thinking of those college parties we crashed, getting drunk off our asses…especially you."

He chuckled and started coughing as he did so. "All at the expense of someone else!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to pull her close. His body, however, was too weak to fully grip her.

"There's no booze like free booze, eh?" She got close to him and laid her head on his chest. She could feel him struggling to suppress his urge to cough. His body was trembling and his breathing was labored. She tried not to show her worry over him. "Remember the hotel?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." She could hear him grin without looking up. "I can't believe I convinced you to go skinny dipping with me."

"Neither can I." She inhaled. "I should probably go back to sleep on the futon."

"Why?"

She shifted her head to meet his eyes. "You need to rest."

"I couldn't be more comfortable." He reached up and pushed his fingers into her hair. They were silent for a moment, each listening to the sound of the other breathing. "You know," he said after a while, "you never did finish telling me about your prom."

Serena burst into laughter. "Are you serious? Come on Sy, do you really think that matters now?"

"It does! It matters to me because it matters to you."

"Syrus…"

"Come on. You were telling me about the guy you were dancing with. You said he was wearing a tuxedo and a mask. I think you said he looked 'classic'. See, I listen." He could feel her raising an eyebrow. "You were about to tell me who it was."

"Well…the guy I was dancing with was…"

_She pushed herself up onto her toes and put a hand on the back of his head. He bent in and they kissed._

Serena let out a gasp.

"Sweets, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh God…I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that." Serena sat up and put her head in her hands.

Syrus pushed himself up. "Serena, what? What did you do?" When she didn't answer, he turned her body toward him. "Moon, tell me what happened."

"I'm so sorry, Syrus! I'm so sorry!" She was shaking her head now and mumbling her apologies nonstop.

_Darien bent slightly and kissed Serena's head. She looked up at him again and they shared a more passionate kiss._

"Serena! What? What did you do?" He gripped her shoulders and maintained eye contact. "You can trust me…you know that."

She nodded somberly. "Syrus…I kissed him."

He released her. "You did what?"

"The guy I danced with at the dance…I kissed him…twice."

"Twice?" Syrus let his body go limp as he took this in.

Serena turned to him. "Syrus, I swear he means nothing to me!"

"You kissed him twice?"

"I don't even know why I did it!" She got up and started pacing as she spoke. "I don't remember the guy and from what I can tell, I hate him!"

"But twice though?"

"He's such a jerk! I was just getting ready to leave and he shows up and starts sweet-talking me. Then I started remembering feelings, but that's all I remembered, Sy, I swear, only feelings."

Syrus nodded blankly as she blabbered on. He felt numb.

"And at first I remembered being with Darien and just being loved by him, but then I started remembering other things, like how bad I felt with him and how upset and sick I get every time I see him. I told him point blank that I was with you and that I didn't love him and he just came and started saying these things and being nice to me and it didn't mean anything to me! I didn't even want to dance with him but it's like he played on my amnesia, the atmosphere, and my heart to get to me! Syrus, you gotta believe—"

"Wait!" Serena stopped and looked at him, her eyes glazed with water. "Did you say 'Darien'? As in that jerk who claims to be your boyfriend? The one that's so intent on breaking us up because he wants you back? The same jerk that causes you to get violently upset just by exchanging a sentence with him? That Darien?"

She nodded. "It was him," she admitted. "I called him on it and he was glad that I knew…he saw it as a step in remembering him."

"Do you remember him?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

Syrus turned his head to the wall. Without looking at her, he asked, "Do you want to be with him? Do you love him again?"

"Syrus! No!" He turned to her as she approached the bed. She dropped to her knees and took his hands. "I want you!" She brought his hands to her lips. "The only thing I remember about him is feelings. I remembered when I was dancing with him that we used to love each other so passionately and faithfully."

"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." He pulled his hands away.

Serena grabbed them again. "But! But that's all I remember: feelings. I can't remember anything solid. There are other feelings I keep remembering surrounding me and him…and they're all bad. Just before you woke up, I dreamt that I confronted him about cheating on me. It felt so real."

"Kinda like how you cheated on me last night?"

"Syrus, please!" Tears were streaming from her face now. "I don't love him! That's why I told you the truth, because I didn't want there to be any lies or secrets between us." She stared up at him. "While you were with your brothers today, I went to his apartment."

The tangerine haired young man sighed. "Perfect."

"No, Sunny, it's not what you think! I told him that I was with you and that there was no hope for me and him. I told him to leave me alone and that I never wanted to see him again."

"And what makes this time different?"

Serena shook her head. "It's different because…I found a locket and a ring he had given me. To seal the deal and let him know that I was committed to you, I gave them back to him."

"So what?" Syrus turned his head. His body felt heated with anger and betrayal. "Why didn't you give them back to him before?"

"Because I didn't care about those stupid things! I gave them back to him now because I knew he would get the point this time…and he did. Sun…"

Syrus turned back to her. "What?"

"Please forgive me. Please! I don't love Darien…I love you." He stared at her uncertainly. "Come on…I'm the girl who almost killed your brother for you. That has to count for something."

He smiled involuntarily. "Yeah, you did."

"There's a smile," she said, forcing a grin. "Please…forgive me, Syrus. I don't know what came over me. I swear I didn't mean to."

He looked into her pleading, blue eyes. He wanted to yell at her, to curse her, to shake her…but most of all, he wanted to love her. He wanted to protect her and keep her in his heart until the end of eternity. He wanted to make all of her dreams come true and be the only one to make her smile. He nodded. "Fine. I forgive you…just this once though." They both smiled, remembering how just a few hours ago, she had told him those same words. "Get up here."

"Yes sir!" She climbed onto the bed again and he pulled her close to him. "I promise I won't ever hurt you again."

"You better not. You're mine, you hear?"

She nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Sy." She kept mumbling this over and over.

"Shh, it's okay. I forgive you." Then he kissed her. "That's the only kiss I want you to remember." He kissed her again. "No more tears now." And again. "I love you. You're my Moon."

She sniffled. "I love you too. You're my Sun."

Soon, they were asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>There you have it! Syrus and Serena seem to be getting closer but is he really okay with Serena and Darien having kissed? And what about Darien? Will he be able to pull himself together for Rini's sake before something else happens? And what will happen to little Rini? More to come next chapter! Until then, please leave your questions, comments, concerns, rants, raves, reviews, or whatever! Thanks for reading!


	33. Vague Memories

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry it took me soooooo long to update! How long has it been? Almost three months? Geez. Lol, I'm sorry! I didn't forget about the story, I promise. The next one will be up a lot sooner than three months, so no worries :)

In the meantime, big thanks to adoore, Phenitial, perfect beauty, Carlaisabel, HisWabbit, CeleeBelee, mangamania, mayilu, earlschibiangel, and Lady Vee for reviewing the last chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who favorited, alert-added, or subscribed to the story or myself. Your support means a lot :)

Let's answer some questions!

adoore: I know you're (and a lot of the readers) are getting frustrated with Darien and his attitude, but he'll start to pull himself out of it soon. The last chapter was basically supposed to be him hitting rock bottom. He might still get on your nerves but I don't think he'll be as bad from here on out. As far as chapters go, I have no idea how many there will be. There are a bunch more though...a bunch more...

Phenitial: I have and I will! You'll see it more in upcoming chapters.

I know you guys are getting frustrated but things are going to turn around, k? Stick around and see! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p><em>Mina looked up at the sun and lifted her hand to shade her eyes. "Do you guys feel that?" She turned to her four friends and saw their concurring looks.<em>

"_Most definitely," the priestess nodded. Her hands were clasped together and her index fingers were pointed upwards. "There is something ominous around her. She's calling to us!"_

_Before they could formulate a plan, their male companion took off running into the woods._

"_Darien! Come back! For goodness sakes!"_

_Amy shook her head. "Forget about it, Lita. We couldn't stop him if we wanted to."_

"_Girls, you need to transform and use the 'Sailor Teleport' to get to Serena!"_

_The blonde nodded. "You guys heard Luna. Let's go!"_

_The four transformed and joined hands. Beams of color rushed up around them as they prepared to cast their power. Suddenly, they heard a scream._

_Artemis turned to the girls. "That sounded like Darien!"_

_The girls broke their connection and ran to the source of the yell. "Tuxedo Mask?"_

_Sure enough, the masked hero was on the ground, clutching his side. "Forget about me, Sailor Venus! You have to get to her!"_

"_We can't just leave you here!" Sailor Mars replied._

"_I'm afraid none of you are going anywhere!"_

_Sailor Jupiter stood defensively before the injured party. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The person folded their arms and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

Mina sprang up, drenched in sweat. She looked about frantically and saw that she was in her room.

"Oh thank God. It was just a dream!" She fell back onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "But…if it was just a dream…why does it feel so real?"

"Mrooooow!"

Mina sat up and saw Artemis stretching himself out at the foot of her bed.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. Did I wake you?"

The feline shook his body from head to tail. "Of course you did! You jumped up suddenly, knowing that I'm always sleeping at the bottom of the bed! You airhead!"

Mina knocked him in the head with her fist. "Shut up, Artemis! At least I asked how you were!"

"Meow!" A bright, red bump formed on the surface of the white cat's head. "Hey! That hurt! And you never asked how I was!"

"I did…inside!" She folded her arms and hmphed. "Now I'm upset! Get off the bed!" Mina pulled her foot out of the covers and kicked him to the ground.

"Meoooow! Geez! You're in a mood! What's going on with you?"

She got up and walked across the room to the door. "I don't think you're really interested!" Then she walked out to the bathroom.

Artemis followed her out; glad that Mina's parents were gone for the weekend so that they could talk freely without interference.

"Well before you abused me, I heard you talking about a dream you had. What happened?"

Mina entered the bathroom and Artemis sat outside as she went about her morning routine.

"That's just it," she replied in a muffled voice. "It didn't feel like a dream…it felt real." The sound of her scrubbing her teeth echoed into the hallway. "We were all back at Raye's cousin's place."

"Where we went for vacation?"

"Mhmm." The water ran for a moment as she rinsed her mouth and washed her face. Then she stepped out. "This time though…we knew."

"Knew what?"

She shook her head. "We knew Serena was in trouble. All of us did. We were going to go to her…"

Artemis gazed up at her. "Well don't keep me in suspense! What happened?"

"We were stopped by someone."

"Who?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. The dream stopped there." The two of them re-entered the blonde's room.

Her guardian furrowed his ears. "Do you think there's any truth to it?"

Mina shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. I think I would have remembered something like that!"

"Right…because you're the sharpest tool in the shed, right?"

She lowered her eyes. "Do you want another smack to the skull?"

"Meow! No!" He stood on his hind legs and protected his head with his front paws.

"It's probably just the stress of everything going on with Phoebe," she continued. The scout of love sat down at her vanity and faced the cat. "There is just so much that doesn't add up! For example, why is Rini's timeline messing up? True, she's from our future, but her present has already played out. Anything that happens to us in this time that hasn't happened in her time shouldn't affect her. It's been eating away at me since she got here."

Artemis nodded. "So you think it's possible that Phoebe went to the future and purposely messed with the timeline?"

"Well it's not like she hasn't done it before. Remember last time?"

The feline wrinkled his brow.

"And who knows how that will affect the future?" The girl brushed through her hair thoughtfully and took time tying her signature red bow. "I wish I could remember the rest of that dream," she mused. "How was it that none of us sensed that she was in danger? That's never happened before…well, to me anyway."

"Mew?"

"I don't know, Artemis. It's like a sixth sense I have about her. I've always been able to know when Serena was in danger…kinda like Darien does." She pushed a fist into her opposite hand. "Nothing makes any sense. I get the feeling that something is missing."

"Something like what?"

Mina shook her head. "I don't know. Something…"

"Maybe the brothers are connected somehow."

"Maybe." She tapped her fingers to her lips. "It's obvious that Troy is the ringleader. It's a shame too…he is kinda hot."

"Mina!"

"Well! Look at him! He has great hair and dark eyes…as a matter of fact…he kinda looks like Darien, don't you think?"

"Gimme a break, would 'ya?"

"I mean Darien's hot, but he's taken."

"You do realize Troy is the enemy, right?"

"I know, I know!" Mina waved her hand dismissively. "But…"

"But what? Mina! You have a duty to protect Serena! You can't go gaga over the enemy!"

"It's not that," she replied. "I just…get the feeling that it wasn't always like that."

"What are you talking about now?"

"I don't know." She let out a sigh. "Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>It was early evening now. Serena silently pulled the cabin's front door shut and leaned against the frame. She let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. Normally, the sun would be slowly setting, painting the sky in a magnificent tropical peach color. The storm, however, was still raging on. The skies were ravaged by bolts of lightning that sent shivers up the young woman's spine. From time to time, thunder boomed, which, for some reason, stirred a bit of fear up within her. It was black as far as she could see with not a drop of rain in sight. She preferred to stay inside where she felt safe, but after last night she figured she could use a breather.<p>

Dressed in a pair of black leggings and a dark blue off-the-shoulder t-shirt, the petite girl began to walk. She didn't remember the cabin clearly so she'd had to re-familiarize herself with it. She did remember coming back with her parents after the accident to pick up a few things. Her feelings then had been too raw and she hadn't been ready to go inside or see where the accident had taken place. All she had wanted then was to run away and leave this place. Now that she was back, she wasn't sure how she felt.

Serena walked down a winding paved path into the woods. She wasn't sure where she was going but she figured that she could follow the trail back if she got lost. The past few hours had been a whirlwind of emotions for her. She confessed to having kissed Darien twice at the dance and Syrus had finally forgiven her after profuse apologies. Following that, they had only slept two or three hours before he started tossing and turning again. His fever got worse and he had a bad case of the shakes. Serena did everything she could to calm him but nothing seemed to help. She made soup, she brought him cold drinks, she put a wet cloth to his head, but in the end, all she could do was sit at his bedside and hold his hand. He had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep and after finally re-straightening her hair, Serena took the opportunity to go outside for some air. She had hoped that the storm would have cleared up by now, but no such luck.

The girl came to the end of the path and found herself at a clearing, which ultimately was the end of the cliff. She walked over to the edge and looked down.

'We're really high up,' she thought to herself.

She looked across the cliff to the cliff on the other side. She knew exactly where she was.

"This is where it happened." Her hands began to sweat and her heart rate picked up. "Relax Serena," she told herself. "Nothing can hurt you now. It's all over." She looked down and saw a piece of the old wooden bridge still clinging onto the cliff. All at once, images began to flood her mind.

"_Give me her hand, I'll take it from here!" The woman slid her hand over and without warning, the siblings' grip broke._

"_Serena!"_

"_I got her!" The woman was now holding both of the girl's hands._

_Sammy got to his feet. "I'm gonna go get Dad! I'll be right back!"_

"_Sammy! Don't!"_

_But the boy had already gotten to his feet and taken off. Serena looked up at the woman with scorn in her eyes._

_A wicked smile crossed the woman's face. "You have one chance," she said in a low voice._

"_How did you find me?" the girl growled._

"_It wasn't very hard. That light of yours is more attractive than you know!" She snickered. "How interesting is it that now it is your fate that is in my hands when not too long ago the tables were turned?"_

_Serena struggled to find something for her shoes to catch onto. "So you're here for revenge? You're going to throw me over and be done with me? You know that if you throw me over, I'll just come back and defeat you once and for all."_

_The woman pressed her fingernails into Serena's hands, causing her to cry out in pain. "Listen brat! You and I both know what I came for! Surrender it to me and I might let you live!"_

"_Fuck off!" Serena spat._

"_Bad choice!" The woman released one of Serena's hands. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"_

_Serena reached into her pocket and lifted something out. It was small and shiny. She held it up. "I am going to put an end to this once and for all!"_

_The woman eagerly reached for the object and let go of Serena's hand. The girl threw the object out of the woman's reach before she cried out for her brother._

"_Sammy!" She yelled and screamed as she began to plummet._

"_You bitch!" she heard as she saw herself falling. "That's my sister!" _

_She saw Sammy's face screaming at her from over the cliff as she fell._

Serena suddenly snapped back. "Oh my God…oh my God!" She took several steps back from the edge of the cliff and tripped. She fell to her bottom and scooted herself back anxiously. The girl put her hands to her temples and shook her head.

"Someone actually threw me from the cliff?" Her heart started to pound wildly in her chest and she began to feel lightheaded. "And that woman…it was…oh my God!" She turned and got up. "Syrus!" She stumbled as she began to run. "Syrus!" She ran through the trees past the curvaceous path, hoping that she would be able to get back to the cabin faster. She had to tell Syrus! He had to know before anything else happened! "Syrus!"

After what felt like hours in her mind, the cabin finally came into view. Serena coughed as she ran. "No, no, no! Come on! Not now!" She sucked in a sharp breath and then let out a mighty cough. As a result, she missed a step and tripped over a tree branch. She fell face first onto the ground. "Ugh." She pushed herself up onto her hands and began to cough. She tasted blood as her body shook. "No, no!" she told herself. She took in a breath and began to breathe deep and slow. Now was not the time for another one of her episodes.

When she finally managed to calm down, she drove her hands into the dirt to push herself up. Once she was on her feet, she took off running to the cabin again. "Syrus!" She burst through the door and ran to her bedroom. "Syrus! Syrus!" She was dismayed to find that he was not there. "What the hell? Syrus!" She searched the house frantically, calling his name as she searched each room. Then she went outside and looked.

After doing a thorough search of the property, she returned inside. She looked in the bedroom once more. Thinking quickly, the girl grabbed her cell phone and called him. She listened impatiently as it rang. A moment later, Daft Punk's 'One More Time' began to echo throughout the room. Serena searched for the source and found Syrus' ringing phone buried beneath the sheets. She hung up the phone and sat on the bed.

"Shit! Syrus, where did you go?" She clasped her hands together and then rested her chin on her fingers. "Syrus…I wish I could be with you right now. Where are you?" She closed her eyes as she pondered.

Then, without warning, a strange feeling came over the girl. She opened her eyes and saw that her body was beginning to go transparent. Before she could say another word, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Floating above the city in his white anti-uniform was Syrus. His arms were folded and a wicked grin was plastered on his face. The orangey-red hue that usually surrounded the young man was replaced by an aura of dark energy.<p>

"Oh Crossroads…even in the midst of a violent storm you are harboring the one person that will bring about your demise!"

The wind blew his short tangerine hair to the side. There was a shade of darkness around his green eyes as he laughed.

"Too bad I don't know where you live; that would make this whole thing a lot easier!" He raised one hand into the air and a dark energy ball formed in his palm. "Now, now, now! What am I going to do with this little thing? Oh I know!" He flew head-first toward the Earth with the ball in hand. "Send you all straight to oblivion!"

* * *

><p>Rini was up in her room. She was staring out her window at the city. The storm hadn't let up once since she had gotten there. Next to her on the bed was a framed picture of her mother and father. The ageless queen had a bright smile on her face while her more serious husband stood by her side, showing a different side of himself with a hearty laugh. The king's brilliant blue eyes were exposed as his mask had been tucked away. They were looking partially at each other and partially at the camera. The love projected from their eyes was so alive and real for the girl; so much so that just by closing her eyes, she could picture the two of them there with her.<p>

She sighed. She missed her family terribly. Being in the past was usually made easier when she had Serena and Darien to fill the void of her missing parents. Now she was alone. Sure, she had the others to protect and care for her, but it just wasn't the same.

Serena had amnesia. She knew that. Their foe was Phoebe. She knew that too. Earlier that day, Mina had showed up and filled her in on everything that happened at the meeting. She had to be ready for battle. Things with Phoebe were getting serious now. She had put her heinous plan into action and it was already taking its toll.

_Mina sat on the bed across from Rini. "What we found isn't good. Normally, I wouldn't want to burden you with such things but we all need to pull together. With Serena MIA and Darien practically shattered emotionally, we are really gonna need your help, kiddo. You up for it?"_

_She nodded. "What's going on?"_

_She looked at her sternly. "Based on the scans of the Earth we found, there is a large, black crystal lodged into the South Pole. It has the same energy consistency of the Anti-Crystal from our previous battle with Phoebe. There is no doubt that the crystal is just as powerful, if not more so from our last encounter. This storm is a direct effect of that crystal's power."_

"_What do you mean?" the girl inquired._

_Mina wrinkled her brow. "Based on our findings, the crystal is turning people into minions of the Anti-Moon…you remember? Antis? Starting from the South Pole and moving north, the people are being changed."_

_Rini nodded again. "What else?"_

"_Also, we did scans of the Sun. Raye saw mysterious dark spots on it after one of her fire readings and we discovered that the Sun has been very active lately…more active than usual. This hasn't been picked up by any scientists as far as we know, which is a mystery because the activity is beginning to reach dangerous levels."_

"_Could it be those brothers of the Anti-Sun Luna told me about?"_

_The blonde nodded. "That's what we think but we can't be certain. While Syrus did tell us his brothers were up to something, he never specified what that was."_

"_So what's the plan?"_

_Mina shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure if Serena were here and had the Silver Crystal, she could cleanse the Earth but—"_

"_Wait! What do you mean about the Crystal? Isn't it with her?"_

_She shook her head. "It disappeared around the time of Serena's accident. We don't know where it is." Rini looked at her somberly. "This means…this means that you're the only one with the cleansing power of the Crystal who can save the Earth."_

"_What? No! Mina! I can't! I can't use the Crystal the way Serena or Mama can! I've never taken on a battle like this myself! I can't save the Earth and the Sun! Mina! I can't!"_

_Mina pulled Rini into an embrace. "You can, Rini! You have to believe in yourself! Plus, you're not alone. You have us!"_

Rini shook her head as she remembered the discussion. "No Mina…I can't. I can't do this…not by myself. Just because I have Sailor Moon's name, doesn't mean I can match her power." She sighed again as she looked out to the city. "Mama…please come back. Please tell me what I should do."

Then, as she was looking out, she saw a flash of dark light. "What was that?" She bit her bottom lip. "I have a bad feeling about this." She sat there a moment, pondering what to do. Then she stood up. Pulling on her sneakers, she ran out the room and down the stairs. This was no time to be afraid…she had to investigate.

"Rini? Honey, where are you going in this storm?"

The girl turned to her surrogate mother. "I'll be back, Ikuko-mama. I'm just going to pick up a book from Lita."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe you should go with Sammy!"

Her words went unheard as Rini dashed out the house. Something was going on and she had to know what it was.

"That looks like it came from the park," the girl said to herself. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "You can do this, Rini! You can do this! All you have to do is believe in yourself…just like Sailor Moon would…just like Mama would." She felt herself beginning to tear up and she shook her head. "This is no time to get emotional! I gotta stay focused!"

Rini pushed herself and began running faster. Though she tried to hold them back, she couldn't stop the tears from misting her eyes. Her vision blurred but she ran on, sure of where she was going.

'I'll save you Mama…Papa. I'll save you all. I have to!'

She turned a corner and ran smack into someone else. The two of them tumbled to the ground. Rini wiped her eyes clear with the backs of her hands. "I'm so sorry!" she said automatically. "Are you okay?" She looked up and saw a girl with dark hair on the ground. She was coughing into her hand violently. "Um, miss, are you okay?"

The young woman, who of course was Serena, continued to cough. She held up her hand, signaling her to wait a second. She coughed harder and blood splattered into her hand.

The small girl crawled closer. "You're bleeding! Do you need me to call 911? Maybe I could call a friend of yours?"

Between coughs, the woman managed to finally speak. "Shut…up!"

"What?" Rini stared at her with concern. "Please miss! You gotta let me help you!" She grabbed the woman's arm and shook her.

Serena's coughing eventually died down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue. The young woman wiped her hand and her mouth and then looked up at the girl. Their eyes met and Serena felt a shiver run up her spine. Before she could question whether or not she knew the girl, Rini was chattering again.

"Are you okay?" the child asked again, but slowly this time. There was something familiar about the way her deep blue eyes stared at her…something painfully familiar.

"Get your hands off me, kid!" Serena yanked her arm away from her.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" She pushed herself up to her feet. "'Are you okay? Are you okay?' God, you're annoying!" She pushed the stubborn strip of her hair out of her eye. "What the hell are you even doing out here in the middle of this storm by yourself anyway? You would think your mom would know better than to let you wander out by yourself."

Rini got up now too. She stared at the young woman without answering. Her voice was familiar too but she didn't feel any warmth radiating from her at all. The glare she wore was icy and cold.

"Hey! God, this kid. I don't have time for this. Move aside!" She pushed past the girl.

"But, uh, what about your bleeding?"

"Mind your own business!" Serena took off running once more.

Rini watched as she faded into the distance. "She seems so familiar," she said to herself. "She reminds me of…no, that's ridiculous."

The sound of another explosion in the distance brought her out of her trance.

"Right! I've got to see what that was!" She looked to where she saw the light come from. "Looks like it moved across town. I better hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Well, there you have it guys! I know it took forever to get done, but I hope you enjoyed it at least. It looks like Syrus is about to unleash his dark side. What does this mean for Serena and Darien? Hmmm... The next chapter will be out loads sooner than this one was, promise! In the meantime, please leave your questions, comments, concerns, rants, raves, opinions, or whatever! I appreciate the feedback :)

Also, what did you all think of CeleeBelee's picture of Serena? Good, right?


	34. The Dark Side

**A/N: **Sup ya'll! I'm bringing you the next chapter! I'm trying to churn out a bunch for you guys to make up for my tardiness so expect the next chapter soon :)

Huge thanks to Carlaisabel, RosalineMarie, adoore, CharmedSerenity3, mangamania, KittieKat666, earlschibiangel, Perfect Beauty, CeleeBelee, and lizsuki for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, and alert-added the story or myself! Thanks for the support everyone, and thanks for being so patient!

Let's answer some questions!

RosalineMarie: She can't remember because of what the accident did to her...I mean, that's obvious, but there's more to it than that. You'll see!

Just remember, when you get upset wondering why things are happening, remember that there's a reason for it! Now onto the chapter!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>+At the Park+<p>

People were running and screaming as Syrus continued on his rampage. He had already made his way from one side of town to the other. He travelled through a park, the shopping district, the town square, the business district, and he was now at another park. He had left destruction and chaos in his path.

"What fun this is!" He threw several dark energy blasts at the Earth and laughed. "Although I wonder: what is the hold up? Where the hell are you?" He looked down at the park from where he was floating in the air.

"Looking for us, anti-scum?"

Syrus looked down and saw the source of the voice. "Oh look! Eight guests showing up uninvited to my party!"

"Damn right we are! Sailor Scouts at your service!" Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Your reign of terror ends now!"

Syrus floated down to where they were. "Don't make me laugh! The eight of you combined can't stop me!"

Sailor Venus gasped. "It's you!"

Sailor Mercury matched her reaction. "Syrus?"

"I knew it!" Uranus exclaimed. "I knew we couldn't trust this piece of anti-trash!"

He laughed. "Guess you should have trusted your instincts!"

"Where is Serena?" she demanded.

"She's safe…and that's all you need to know!"

"Like hell it is!" She stepped before the other girls. "Guys, let me have the first shot at this sick bastard!"

He laughed again. "You think you can handle me? Alright then, let's go!"

She snickered and twisted her left fist in her right hand. "I've been wanting to do this forever!"

The two lunged at each other. Uranus threw a punch and Syrus blocked her. He threw his leg out and wrapped it behind one of hers. Then he gave her a pull and dropped her to the ground. Uranus shoved the heel of her boot into his knee, causing him to double over in pain. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down. Syrus rolled to the side and grabbed the girl's arm. He hurled her up into the air and then jumped up after her.

"I expected more of a fight!" he called out to her.

She grinned. "Keep talking you son of a bitch!" She raised her hand in the air. "World shaking!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" He slapped the attack to the side and began to pick up speed. Then he pulled out his sword. "I hope you dance, pretty girl!"

Sailor Uranus summoned her space sword to her hand. "Come and find out, fucker!"

He caught up to her and thrust his sword out to her. Uranus blocked it and tried to push him away. As they began descending again, she pulled her sword up and forced it forward. Syrus shifted to the side and narrowly missed having the blade pushed into his shoulder. He swung his sword and cut into the young woman's upper arm.

"Shit!"

"Ha ha! Not quick enough!"

Uranus ignored the pain and lifted her sword toward him. "Space sword blaster!" The sword let out a blast and Syrus had nowhere else to go. He took the hit full force. Uranus landed shakily on her feet. The other scouts ran up to her.

"Uranus, are you okay?" Sailor Neptune asked.

She nodded. "The bastard got me with his sword." She turned and looked at the cut. "It hurts like hell but I'm okay otherwise."

"Great job out there!" Mars commended.

Sailor Jupiter agreed. "You were great! I'm just surprised that of all the brothers we have to fight, we have to fight him."

"Sailor Scouts, heads up!" Sailor Saturn called. "It's not over yet!"

They all looked to where the young man had fallen. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. "You know, this is why I hate wearing white. This suit always gets so dirty!"

"So you're up for another round?" Sailor Venus queried. "I'll take you on!"

Uranus stepped before her. "No, he's mine! I'm not done with him!"

Syrus gave a smirk. "You can all take me on for all I care! No way in hell you can defeat me!"

"Just tell us why!" Sailor Mercury bit her lower lip. "You were never this way before! Why are you doing this now?"

"Shut up!" Syrus extended both of his hands and a gust of dark energy swept them off their feet. "I'm not here for any of you, truthfully. Though I will give you credit, you are a means to an end."

"I'll show you a means to an end!" Sailor Neptune shouted. "Deep submerge!"

The attack launched forward. Syrus smacked his hand out and the attack reflected back, throwing them down once more. "I've had enough of this!"

Sailor Pluto got up and raised her staff. "Well that's too bad because you're not going anywhere without a fight from us! Dead scream!"

"I see you Sailor Scouts are slow learners!" He deflected the attack once more and sent it back at the girls. "Listen, ladies! I've got other things to tend to! Let me see if I can get some help out here! Let's see, who am I going to call?"

"Eat fire, bitch! Mars fireballs charge!"

Syrus turned to the side and blocked the attack with one hand. "Let's see…one of my favorites…"

"This is ridiculous!" Sailor Venus commented. "It's like we're fighting Troy! He's just as dangerous and as ruthless!"

Sailor Saturn gripped her staff. "Let me have a go. Silence glaive surprise!"

Her misty attack rushed toward Syrus, who completely ignored it. At the last second, he swatted his hand and the attack came rushing back toward the soldiers.

"Silence wall!" Saturn shielded the girls before the attack could hit. Then she let the shield down. "It looks like we're at a loss."

"A loss! That's it!" Syrus snapped his fingers. Then he turned to the girls. "This is a game after all, right? It must be since none of you have hit me with anything serious yet. I know exactly who to call that can keep you girls on your toes!"

He raised one of his hands. "And now I summon you, arise and come forth! Anti Zammo!"

A black cloud appeared in the middle of the park and it opened up.

"What? They can summon antis?" Sailor Neptune looked to the other girls. "I didn't know they could do that! I thought only humans were turned into antis!"

Syrus smirked. "You think we wouldn't have more antis? Please! Zammo! Let's go!"

At that moment, a small, bright yellow car fell through the cloud. It circled the park twice before finally stopping in front of the summoner. The door opened and a clown with blue hair, a bright red nose, and white make-up popped out. He had on an outfit decorated with vertical blue and white stripes. He had a solid blue pointed hat on his head, big red shoes on his feet, and white gloves on his hands.

"Hmph! Took you long enough!"

"Forgive me your excellence!" The clown bowed before his green-eyed master. "I had to wind up my car!" Zammo broke into laughter.

Syrus nodded approvingly. "You've been getting funnier! Good job!"

"Really? Thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you! It's been so long, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to do work for you again. How may I serve you?"

He turned and showed him the group of girls. "Zammo, these are the Sailor Scouts. You may have heard of them."

"Yes sir! They're no laughing matter!"

"Indeed they're not. What they are is a hindrance. Play a little game with them and keep them occupied while I tend to my business."

"You got it boss!"

Venus gripped her chain. "I've had enough! Venus love-me chain!"

She threw the attack and the clown countered with a handful of scarves. The two attacks exploded.

"What fun!" Zammo exclaimed.

Syrus nodded once more. "Zammo, don't let them fool you. They are strong. That is why I called you. Why don't you play pinball with them and keep them occupied?"

Zammo's eyes lit up. "Perfect!" He jumped into the air and extended his arms and legs. Beams of light rushed toward his body.

"What is he doing?" Jupiter inquired.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Zammo isn't just an ordinary clown? He is best known as Zammo, the Pinball Clown!"

"I love pinball!" he cried. "And now, pretty sailors are going to play with me!" He released his energy and suddenly, the girls were encased in individual balls of dark energy.

Sailor Neptune banged the barrier she was in with her fist. "Oh no!"

"Fuck! We left ourselves open and walked right into this!" Sailor Uranus attempted to cut through the ball with her sword but it was for naught.

Saturn thrust her glaive into the ball but found the same result. "We have to get out of these!"

"Zammo! Tell them all about this fine game!"

The clown laughed. "You see, Sailors, nothing can break through my dark pinballs! You can't get out unless I decide to release you!"

Sailor Mercury already had her visor out and her computer was in her hand as she worked on analyzing the encasement.

"These balls will absorb your attacks, rendering you powerless! We're gonna play a nice game of pinball while the boss does his business. If he decides to let you go afterwards, then you're lucky!"

"You insane bastard!"

Syrus laughed. "Oh Sailor Uranus, is it? Insults will get you nowhere! Oh, and don't forget, if you hit each other, the ball won't break…you just get electrocuted with anti-energy! Ha, ha, ha! Zammo! Let the games begin!"

"You got it boss!" The clown jumped up and down excitedly. "First, let's create our game board!" He clapped his hands and the park was fashioned into a giant pinball machine. The girls found themselves bunched together around the fountain in the center of the park. They all looked to each other curiously.

Uranus looked around. "What the hell?"

"You can't be serious!" Mars exclaimed. "Sailor Mercury, please tell me you found us a way out of this!"

The scout of water shook her head. "The only way out is to defeat the clown!"

"Well this is delightful! Zammo! Make sure loudmouth Sailor Uranus is the last ball out the chute! I want her to see her scream every time she rams into the others!"

"As you wish! All right now scouts, let's have some fun!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Pluto's ball dropped from sight.

"Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Neptune looked down where the sphere had disappeared. "Where is she?"

"Ladies!" Syrus cried. "Please watch the chute!"

They all turned their attention to the park benches where a column had been set up. The plunger pulled back and then sprang forward, shooting Sailor Pluto up through the chute and into the game board. She flew into action and started smacking into bumpers and switches. Each time she did so, she was electrocuted by dark energy.

"Ahhhh!"

Saturn shook her head anxiously. "Pluto! Nooo!"

"You're next!" Zammo cried out. He launched the young scout through the chute and she was soon on the board with her comrade.

"Pluto!"

"Saturn!"

Her ball knocked into the bumpers and switches and then knocked into Pluto's. The scouts screamed as they collided.

"Oh hey! Did I forget to mention that the shock of dark energy you get when you hit each other is ten times more intense than when you hit anything else?" Zammo laughed.

"Stop doing this!" Sailor Mercury pleaded to Syrus. "I don't believe you could be this cruel!"

Their tangerine-haired foe snorted. "Don't pretend to understand me! You have no idea what I'm capable of!" He turned to Zammo. "Finish off the rest."

The clown nodded. "You heard the boss! 1…2…3…4…5!" He launched Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Neptune into the game board. Uranus remained. She glared up at Syrus.

"I knew you were nothing but a traitor!"

"Hm!" He gave a mischievous, crooked smile. "Funny…my brothers said the same thing!" He raised his hand and let out a stream of anti-energy at the scout.

"You twisted bitch!" The scout fell to her knees. "I swear I'll kill you!"

"Bye-bye Sailor Uranus!" He gave her a wave. "Launch her!"

"Launching!"

Zammo sent the last scout in and they were all scattered about the park. The girls were crashing into each other, bumpers, switches, as well as trees, the fountain, play sets, and anything else in the park.

"Faster!" Zammo waved his arms and the girls began to knock around and bounce into each other at an incredible rate. Their pinballs left behind streaks of light as they raced by. The scouts screamed as the combination of dark energy and speed wreaked havoc on them.

Syrus laughed. "Zammo! You are the best!"

Zammo grinned maniacally. "Poor Sailor Scouts! There is no hope for you!"

"Hey Bozo! Let my friends go!"

They turned to the source of the new voice. "Who the hell are you?" Syrus spat.

"I'm Sailor Mini-Moon, scout of the Moon of the future! I won't let you and your circus act torture my friends or the people of this city anymore! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" She crossed her arms in her signature stance and stared at the two defiantly.

"Never heard of ya." The white-suited brother shrugged.

"What should I do with her, boss? You want me to add her to the game?"

"Nah, she is a small one. Let's play with her for a while. For serving me so well, you can have the first go!"

"Weeeee!" Zammo flew toward her quickly. "Have a pie, Moon-brat!" He reached into his oversized shirt and pulled out a stack of pies. One by one, he began throwing them at the girl.

Mini-Moon screamed. "Cut it out!" She ran about in circles, dodging the deadly desserts. A pie landed in front of her and exploded as it hit the ground. "Ahhhhh!"

Zammo threw the last two pies. "Aw, out of pies! Don't worry, I have a water squirter!" He pulled out a large bottle of water and gave the trigger a pull. Liquid shot forth and melted whatever it touched on impact.

The small scout ran, stumbled, tumbled, and tripped as she fought to avoid the evil clown's attacks. "Someone help me!"

The scouts attempted to look up and see what was going on but they could not. Whatever magic had been cast on the dark pinballs did not stop them when the clown was not paying attention. They were aware that the small scout was there but they were unable to help her. They yelled her name in vain.

Finally, Zammo tossed the now empty water bottle aside. "Hm! What should I use on her now?" He reached into his sleeves and pulled out an assortment of items. "Ooh! I have a horn, some flowers, a deck of cards, my car's key…"

Mini-Moon collapsed to the ground, struggling to catch her breath. "Come on, Rini, you can do this!" She lifted her hand weakly and summoned her moon kaleidoscope. Then she stood up. "You've had your fun you sick freak, but now it's my turn! Moon gorgeous—"

"—I think I'll step in now!" Syrus pushed past the clown and raised his hand. A dark energy ball formed in his palm and he hurled it at the girl.

"—Meditation!"

The two attacks clashed and erupted in a large burst of light.

When the smoke cleared, Syrus was floating in the air with his hands covering his head. The pink-haired scout was still on her feet, staring up in amazement.

"Nice try, brat! Why don't you run along and leave this battle to the big kids?"

Mini-Moon stomped her foot into the ground. "I can take you on! You and your lackey!"

"Lackey?" Zammo zoomed toward her but was stopped by his master.

"You attend to the failure scouts and leave me to deal with this child."

He lowered himself to the ground and stood before the girl. He towered over her small stature as his aura of dark energy began radiating from him so much that it began to wrap around his body. The dark shade over his eyes seemed scarier and more unforgiving up close.

"Well, well, well. It looks like it's just you and me." His voice was lined with venom.

"You don't scare me!" she told him. She took a step back nervously.

"Don't I?" He advanced more towards her each time she stepped back. "Then why do you look so scared?"

"Shut up! I'm not!" She stumbled and fell.

He stopped. "You know…it really isn't in me to hurt a child."

"T-that's good!" She clutched the scepter.

"Yeah. Hurting kids…that's more my brothers' thing. Those four will kill anything! But I'm not like that." He looked up reflectively. "Why don't you run on home to your mother?"

Mini-Moon's eyes shifted angrily. "I can't! Because of you!" She pointed the scepter at him. "Moon gorgeous meditation!" The attack rushed out and hit the young man full force. "Direct hit!" Mini-Moon got up and walked over to where he had fallen. "That'll teach ya!"

Zammo cackled. "Don't be so sure of yourself, brat! That might keep down Orpheus, but not Syrus!"

Sure enough, Syrus sprang back onto his feet. "You damaged my suit! This is upsetting! Zammo! Do you have any extra white suits?"

"I'll check my car!" The clown clapped his hands and his car floated up to his side. He opened the trunk and began to search through the items in it.

While the clown did that, Syrus turned to the girl. "See, I wasn't going to hurt you because of how I feel about hurting children. Now, _now_ I have to destroy you!"

Mini-Moon cowered and began to shiver. "Stay away from me!" She lifted her scepter. "I'll hit you again!"

"Hit me! I can take it!"

The girl quivered. 'I am not afraid,' she thought. 'I can do this!'

"That's what I thought! You're all talk!" He lifted his hand again and dark energy began to resonate off of it. "It's too bad. You're full of great potential…I can feel great power within you!"

She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Mommy…Daddy…I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm sorry!'

"Now don't cry! You'll ruin the moment!"

'Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask! Where are you guys?'

Syrus released a wave of dark energy. It destroyed the pavement before him. "Where the hell did she go?"

"Up here!"

Syrus turned and saw the girl in the arms of her masked savior. He smirked. "About time you showed up!"

Mini-Moon opened her eyes and looked up. "Tuxedo Mask! Tuxedo Mask! You're here!" She wrapped her small arms around his neck. "You're here!" She began to sob. "Oh Darien!"

"Rini…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the way I treated you when you came to visit. Can you forgive me?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh!" She sniffled and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'll make it up to you, but you know that you have to be strong. You have to believe in yourself and not be scared!"

She nodded again. "I know…I'm just…" her voice trailed off.

Syrus clapped slowly. "Touching speech, Tuxedo Mask…or should I say Darien?"

Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the tree he had been standing in and set Mini-Moon down. He stood before her defensively and pulled out his cane. "It looks like you've finally decided to show your true colors!"

He withdrew his sword. "I've been waiting for you! All of this with the scouts and the girl…I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed your face! You and I have a score to settle!"

His adversary nodded. "You've got that right!"

"So let's have it out! The battle that was always meant to be!"

He leapt into the air and raised his sword. He brought it down and Tuxedo Mask blocked it with his cane. Syrus pushed him and he stepped back without faltering.

"You will pay!" He brought the sword around to his hip and then swung it at Tuxedo Mask's side.

The masked man grabbed the girl behind him and leapt up. "And what exactly am I paying for? You're the one who needs to pay for taking advantage of a sick woman!" He extended the cane and whacked his rival in the torso.

"The only thing about her that's sick is her feelings toward you…as in she's sick of you!" He blasted a gust of dark energy at them and they fell to the ground.

Mini-Moon got up and helped the prince lean against a bench. She stood by his side, her fingers wrapped around her kaleidoscope. He had taken the brunt of the attack and he appeared to be in pain. She didn't know why, but she felt that Tuxedo Mask wasn't at the top of his game. Usually, he was more graceful in his fighting and his reflexes were always quick to react. Normally, he would have missed that last blast and came back with an attack of his own, but something was off. She couldn't place what it was but maybe…maybe he needed more protection from her than she needed from him.

Syrus approached the two, his sword in hand. "Darien…you've been nothing but a thorn in my side from day one! I wanted to kick your ass and do away with you since the first time I laid eyes on you but I didn't because of her. But now…now you've gone too far! You've crossed the line and now I'm taking you out!"

"Stay away from him, creep!" Mini-Moon raised her weapon. There was a renewed look of determination in her eyes.

He shrugged. "I can take you both out with one hit. Although, I was hoping to be able to make Darien's death a little more meaningful and dramatic…huh. I guess this is plenty dramatic enough!"

Darien held out his hand and brought energy to it. "Tuxedo, the smoking bomber!"

"Moon gorgeous meditation!"

"Ha!"

The energy blasts collided and exploded with a display of brilliant light. The resulting boom echoed throughout the park. When the smoke cleared, Mini-Moon had been knocked back into the bench and fallen to the ground. Tuxedo Mask's hat and mask had been blown away as his body had banged up against the structure behind him. He grit his teeth in pain and leaned his head back. It was beginning to look like the end. The girls were being tortured and he was in no condition to fight. He pulled the small girl onto his lap and cradled her close to him. With a gloved hand, he wiped the tears in her eyes away. He was surprised that she was still conscious.

"Rini…are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. It looks like this fight is over, doesn't it?"

"It's not," he responded. "You know Sailor Moon will come. She always comes."

Syrus, on the other hand, had been blasted back and knocked across the park. He crashed into a tree that was just before the borders of the clown's pinball machine. He got up unsteadily and gripped his head. The young brother bent down and picked up his sword.

"Boss! You okay?"

"Yeah!" He turned to the pair. "These two are making this harder than it needs to be but I will finish this now!"

Darien clenched his eyes as he approached. 'Oh Bun, it looks like this is the end! I'm sorry I stopped believing in us! I'm sorry I didn't fight harder and that I hurt you! Most of all, I'm sorry I couldn't protect our daughter!'

"Three times…three times you kissed the lips of the woman I love. Now, I will make you pay for that!" He lifted his sword and held it at the level of Darien's heart. "Killing you will be a great pleasure!"

"Freeze. You touch him and I will tear you apart. I'll cut you open and rip out your heart."

Syrus smirked. "So Sailor Moon, you decided to come to the party?" He asked this without turning.

"I entrusted you with her life," she told him, "and this is how you repay me? By torturing my team and threatening the lives of the man I love and this child?"

"Hmph. The man you love has been pursuing the woman I love! By the tone of your voice, it sounds like you took out my prized Anti, Zammo."

"You're smart. By the tone of your voice, it sounds like you know I have a sword to your neck."

"Sailor Moon! You're here!" Mini-Moon struggled to see her past Syrus but she couldn't make out anything.

"That's right kid."

"I don't care if you kill me! If I kill him, I will have done what I came to do!"

"You sure that's what you want?"

Darien clutched the child in his arms protectively. "Where are the others?" he asked gently.

"Over there," she replied. "They're disoriented…in no shape to fight."

"So it's just us," Syrus concluded. "You know, you and I could settle this one on one."

"Is that right?" She sounded unmoved. "You must think I'm a fool. The minute I lower my defenses, you kill them both. Not happening."

"I guess you'll have to watch them die then!"

"Mama!"

"Serenity!"

"Good bye!"

"Syrus!"

They all looked up at the new voice. The dark-haired girl standing under the light pole at the entrance of the park stared incredulously at the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>life705:<strong> So there you have it! A nice little battle in there for you guys. I was actually going to skip this chapter and write a summary, but I figured I should see if you guys would be interested in that. So what do you all think? Should I skip a few chapters and write a summary about them in the next chapter I post, or should I just post them as usual? I'm trying to post a little bit faster so keep that in mind too. What do ya'll say?

Also, don't forget to leave your comments, questions, concerns, reviews, rants, raves, or whatever! I appreciate the feedback :)


	35. Storm in the Darkness

**A/N: **Okay ya'll! Next chapter time! As a bonus, I decided to post the next chapter as well so I hope you all enjoy it! :D You guys basically said not to summarize anything so here we go! No summaries! I'll bring you the story just as it occurs, okay?

In the meantime, loads of thanks to HisWabbit, adoore, KittieKat666, RosalineMarie, earlschibiangel, CeleeBelee, Carlaisabel, SerentiyMoonGodness, Princess Moonie of the moon, mangamania, AimlesslyGera, Cyrila Belikov, and Jazz379705 fore reviewing the last chapter! Have I ever had that many reviews? Wow! Thanks guys! More thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, or alert-added the story or myself. You guys are the best :)

Let's proceed now to the chapter! I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><em>Darien clutched the child in his arms protectively. "Where are the others?" he asked gently.<em>

"_Over there," she replied. "They're disoriented…in no shape to fight."_

"_So it's just us," Syrus concluded. "You know, you and I could settle this one on one."_

"_Is that right?" She sounded unmoved. "You must think I'm a fool. The minute I lower my defenses, you kill them both. Not happening."_

"_I guess you'll have to watch them die then!"_

"_Mama!"_

"_Serenity!"_

"_Good bye!"_

"_Syrus!"_

_They all looked up at the new voice. The dark-haired girl standing under the light pole at the entrance of the park stared incredulously at the scene._

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Mini-Moon pushed herself up carefully. "It's that girl from earlier!"<p>

She ran over to them. "Syrus!"

He glanced at her without moving his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! What the shit are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making him pay for what he did to you…for what he did to us!"

"You idiot! There is a child here!" She looked beyond them to where she saw the fallen scouts. "What the fuck have you done?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm fixing things!"

"Syrus! No! You're making things worse! Stop this! If you kill him…if you kill him, Sailor Moon will kill you! Is that what you want? Can you live with that? Because I can't!"

He didn't respond, his eyes steadfast on the weakened prince before him.

Darien turned his head. She was still committed to him…even after seeing what he did and was about to do. Did he really compare to whatever it was she saw in him?

"Drop your weapon," the princess growled. "Drop it and surrender or else I will kill you!"

Mini-Moon looked up at the woman. A feeling of familiarity overcame her. Who was this girl?

"Syrus!" The amnesiac reached up and took his face in both of her hands. She turned his head, forcing him to face her. "Sun, what the hell has gotten into you? This isn't you! What are you doing? Stop this…please!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "You're about to kill a man! That's not who you are and you know it! If you do this, you won't be any better than your brothers! You're letting your anger and jealousies get the best of you!"

He stared into her eyes and felt something stir within him. He dropped his sword and stumbled to the side. Using whatever strength she could muster, the girl caught him and helped him stand.

"I'm sorry, Sweets. I didn't mean to." He fell to his knees and clutched his chest. The young man started coughing violently.

She dropped to his side. "What's happening to you?"

"It's all the dark energy I took in," he replied. "I can't seem to absorb it properly and it's overwhelming me." He collapsed onto his back and curled up into the fetal position.

"What can I do?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing you can do. This is the end." Syrus squirmed uncomfortably.

"But you were fine before! Why is this happening now?"

"I was able to keep it in because you were near," he explained. "That is, I fought against the anti-energy for your sake. When you left the cabin, I started thinking about what you told me…about you and Darien. My jealousy did get the best of me." He coughed and trembled with each breath. "I guess I gave the anti-energy a way in without even realizing it. I'm sorry I lost control."

She laid herself down on top of him. "Can't you just expel the energy?"

He looked up at her. "To where? I can't just let it out! Who knows what effects it could have?"

"We have to do something!" she cried. "You can't just die!"

He forced a smile. "How did you even get here? The cabin is miles and miles and miles away from the city."

"I don't even know. I just wished I could be where you were and just like that, I was in the city. Maybe some of your energy rubbed off on me…that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Sunny, give me the energy!"

"What?" Syrus uncoiled his body and laid straight. "I can't do that! It would kill you!"

"No, it wouldn't! Remember that energy that I used against your brother? I'm sure that energy could cancel it out!"

"But Sweets, you didn't do that on your own will! It just happened!" He pushed himself up, his body still trembling. "If something happens to you…no, we can't."

"At least try! Sailor Moon is here! If anything goes wrong, she can protect the Earth, right?"

The princess nodded dumbly. "Yes. I can protect the Earth."

Darien was on his feet now. "Sailor Moon, you can't be serious! This could kill her! Which means…it could—"

"—I don't care! Sun, you have to do this!"

Syrus shook his head. "I can't. I won't."

While the two of them argued it out, Darien spoke with the princess.

"Serenity, you know you can't allow her to do this. She'll die! And if she dies—"

"—I know. But it's not up to me."

"What the hell does that mean? Of course it's up to you! You can't let her do this!"

The princess wrapped her hand around her opposite elbow. "What do you want me to do? Let him die? I have no problem letting that happen. He doesn't mean anything to me!"

"So what's the problem?"

"He means something to her! If I do kill him or let him die and we rejoin, the guilt of having killed him or not having done anything would destroy her!"

"I can protect her from the pain! I can help her get over it!"

"The same way you've been helping her before the accident?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "And what does that mean?"

She sighed. "I don't want to fight with you but we have to be honest with ourselves. Things between us weren't good before _this_ happened." She gestured to her and Serena. "I would hope she would turn to you but I don't know if she would."

Darien ran a hand through his hair. "So what do we do? She can't handle this! She can't!"

The princess shifted her weight to one leg. "I don't know."

Suddenly, the scout felt someone tugging on her arm. She looked down and saw Mini-Moon looking up at her.

"Sailor Moon? Is it really you?"

"Yes. Who are—"

Before she could finish her question, the pink-haired scout was clinging to her. "Oh Sailor Moon! I knew you'd come back! I knew you couldn't be gone! You just couldn't be!"

The princess looked down at her awkwardly and carefully pulled the child away from her. "I'll always be here." She knelt down to the girl and dried her eyes with a gloved hand. "Who…who are you?"

"What?" Mini-Moon's eyes widened and she stared at her in disbelief. "Don't be silly, Sailor Moon. You know who I am!"

The scout looked up at Darien and then back at the girl. "I'm sorry. I have no idea who you are."

"It's me! Sailor Mini-Moon! Rini!" She took her arms and shook them. "You have to remember! Tell her, Darien!"

Darien brought Rini close to him. "Rini…you have to understand something. Sailor Moon…she…well…"

"Sailor Moon! We've made a decision!"

Princess Serenity nodded, grateful for the distraction. She stood up. "What is it?"

Syrus looked to the side, his face in a scowl. Serena was at his side, supporting his effort to stand. "We're gonna do what she wants," he grumbled in an irritated tone.

"What?" Darien smacked his head with one hand while the other hand rested on Mini-Moon's shoulder. "That is crazy!"

"Hey! I tried to talk her out of it but this is what she wants! You ever tried telling her she couldn't have something after her mind was set on it?"

The prince turned to her. "Serena! This is insanity!"

"Serena?" Mini-Moon looked at the dark-haired curiously. "This…you're Serena? You can't be Serena!" She turned to the princess. "You're Sailor Moon!"

"She has the voice of that annoying kid I bumped into on my way here!" Serena stared at her a moment. "Anyway, I can and I will. This is what I want and no one's gonna stop me…least of all you, Darren! You've caused enough trouble for the two of us so just shut up and butt out!"

"I can't let you! You'll die!" He looked to the side and closed his eyes. Then he looked back at them. "I'll do it."

"What?"

"Darien! No!" Mini-Moon clutched his hand. "You can't! Then it would kill you!"

"She's right," the princess agreed. "And I can't allow that."

Syrus swayed and Serena fought to keep him steady. "I think we should just go back to the original plan." He looked down at Serena. "Sweets, I was already predestined to die when I abandoned my brothers and left the energy I was getting from the Anti-Crystal. I think it's time to accept that."

"No!" She slapped him. "I won't let you give up! I won't let you die! If I can fight for us then you will too!"

He put a hand to his cheek. "Geez, that hurt! Babe, there's no alternative! I can't live knowing that I'd be the reason you died."

"_If_ I die! I can handle it!"

"No. I have a better idea."

"Sailor Moon? What is it?" They looked to her uncertainly.

"My sword is capable of absorbing energy. Maybe if you throw the power at me, I can catch it and seal it inside the sword."

The couple looked at each other. "That is a better idea," Serena admitted. "Would you be able to handle it? It wouldn't kill you…would it?"

The scout looked into the girl's eyes, the same eyes which were identical to hers, and nodded. "As long as you believe in you and your power, I'll be able to handle it just fine."

"Believe in me? What do I have to do with this?"

"Just trust me on that." She looked up to Syrus. "Shall we?"

He nodded. "Okay."

In a low voice, Darien asked her, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about it." She eyed the couple. "Alright then. Let's do this." The scout turned and walked to the other end of the park. "Ready when you are!"

"Are you okay to do this, Sun?"

Syrus looked down at Serena and smiled. "Of course. If it'll give me more time with you then I'll do whatever it takes."

She took his hands in hers. "Please be careful." She released him and then tangled one of her fingers in his short hair. "You're my Sun." Giving his hair a tug, she pulled his head down to hers.

"And you're my Moon." They kissed. "It'll be okay."

She nodded and stepped back, joining Darien and Rini on the sidelines. Serena hardly noticed the small girl looking up at her as she watched them anxiously. The only thing on her mind was Syrus. She hoped that Sailor Moon would be able to help him…she couldn't bear to lose him.

Sailor Mini-Moon, on the other hand, was looking up at the young woman next to her. She had straight, dark black or purple hair with purple streaks in it and three earrings in each ear. Her eyes had been icy and cold when she first saw her. Now they seemed softer and full of worry. She tried to mentally picture the blonde, pig-tailed Serena next to her but it just seemed too hard to believe. Her Serena was always smiling or laughing. This girl seemed to always be glowering and yelling.

Darien looked down at Mini-Moon and saw her gazing at Serena. He knew that she had to be confused on how Sailor Moon and Serena could be two different people. It had been hard for him to grasp at first…as a matter of fact, he still wasn't completely sure how it was possible. The girl had been through so much with both of them since she arrived and it just didn't seem to be letting up. How much more could she take?

"Ready when you are!" the Sailor Scout called.

Syrus took in a deep breath and aimed both his hands out toward the scout, who in turn, held out her sword. He pushed out a stream of dark energy and it began to create a ball. The energy came out slowly and steadily. The princess stepped forward and wrapped both of her hands around the base of the sword. She focused on the energy ball before her and began to absorb the dark energy.

"So far so good," Serena said. Her eyes were transfixed on the scene.

Darien nodded. "Right." He looked up at the sky and saw that the storm was still covering the city. His eyes wandered around the park and he shivered. 'It feels like we're not the only ones here,' he thought to himself.

The energy was flowing smoothly from Syrus to the energy ball to the princess' sword when all of a sudden, there was surge of energy on the young man's end. He cried out in surprise as the energy started to pour through his hands in sporadic bursts of energy.

"Agh!" He turned his head and grimaced. This was not going the way he had hoped.

The princess grit her teeth as the energy rushed toward her. "Slow down!" she called out to him. The force of the energy pushed her back and she had to fight to maintain her position.

"I can't!" His arms bent and he struggled to straighten them.

"What's happening?" Serena asked. "What's going on?" She clasped her hands together and began walking back and forth. "I have to do something!" She was about to go to Syrus but she was stopped by Darien, who now had a grip on her arm.

Calmly, he told her, "You can't go over there."

"Why not? Let me go!" She glared up at him angrily.

"Serena! You have to stop this! You have to stop running headfirst into danger without a plan!"

"Like that's ever stopped me before!"

He was taken aback by this. "What?"

Her defiant stare melted away and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure why I said that."

The prince felt a jolt of excitement. Was she beginning to remember?

"Anyway, get off me!" She yanked her arm away from him. "You don't tell me what to do!" She was about to take off again but Darien grabbed her once more.

"You're not going anywhere! It is too dangerous over there!"

"Darien!"

"Serena!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

She struggled beneath his grasp. "I hate you! I fucking hate you so much!"

He felt her words cut into him like knives. "I don't care! You have to stay back!"

Rini watched their back and forth and felt tears stinging her eyes. She had never seen her parents fight with such anger. If they fought, it was always playfully and over meaningless things, like what treat to make or who could make Rini laugh first. Even in the past, Serena and Darien rarely fought. When they did argue, it was always a misunderstanding. Now as she was watching this girl, who was supposedly Serena, kick and scream, she didn't know what to think. Darien was holding her up in the air with Serena's back pressed against his chest. She crouched down and covered her ears. Why was this happening?

"Let me go you arrogant, stuck-up, selfish, son of a bitch!"

"Such nice words won't get you your way!" He tightened his grip on her. "Unlike Syrus, I'm not going to give you what you want just because you bat your eyes!"

"I hate you! I hate you!"

"I don't care!"

"Stop it! Stop it now! I can't take anymore!"

Serena stopped struggling and she and Darien turned to the girl. They were surprised by her outburst. Darien felt terrible for having upset Rini once again. Serena didn't know why, but she felt racked with guilt. Why was this little girl's reaction meaning anything to her? Was it because it was wrong to fight in front of such a small girl, or was it more than that?

The prince let the young woman down. "I'm sorry we upset you." He knelt down to her. "That was the last thing we meant to do…especially to you."

"I don't understand why you're fighting! You guys never fight!"

Serena stared at her without saying a word. What could she say? She opened her mouth to give an apology but Syrus' scream interrupted her. Swiftly, she turned her head to him. "Syrus!" She ran out to him.

'Dammit Bun! You never listen to a word I say!' He held Rini close to him, wordlessly trying to console her.

"Stay back!" Syrus told her as she came close.

"But Sy!"

"No buts'! Don't worry…I can do this!" He closed his eyes and attempted the technique he had used earlier on his brother. A whitish-orange aura of energy ascended from his body and took on his form.

His girlfriend stared at it, mouth agape. "What is that?"

The form looked around curiously, just as it had the first time it had been free. It looked down at Serena and over at the princess. Then it nodded to itself and floated just above the young man. Its head was just above Syrus' with its body floating upwards gently. The form outstretched its arms and opened its palms. A ball of dark energy began to form.

"Sy, are you okay?"

"Yes," he responded monotonously. "This figure…this form is helping me remove the energy. Don't be afraid."

"Slow it down!" The princess was struggling to keep her grip steady. "This is too much energy at once!"

The spirit rapidly rolled its hands around and the ball of dark energy it was collecting grew enormously. The park got darker as the anti-energy created a large cloud. The princess stared up at the cloud with wide eyes. She swore under her breath.

Just when it looked like the cloud couldn't get any bigger, the spirit floated up and flew around it swiftly. This condensed the cloud into a dark ball the size of a large bush. It picked up the ball and dropped it into the larger energy ball before its host. Syrus let his hands fall as he was finally finished with his part in expelling the negative energy from his body. He watched blankly as the spirit continued.

The form circled the energy ball quickly, just as it had with the other ball. White-orange light zipped around the ball and created the appearance that the dark ball was glowing. When the spirit finished, it floated up and looked down at what it had created. Standing in place of the dark energy ball was what appeared to a black form of Syrus. It had an evil smirk on its face as it glared angrily at the princess. The figure pointed forward and the black form advanced toward the blade. It reached out and gripped the knife with both hands. Its mouth formed a silent scream as the sword sucked it up like a vacuum.

The princess let out a shriek, struggling to control her weapon. She hadn't anticipated that there would be so much dark energy to dispel. She began to shake her head. "I can't do this," she muttered. "It's too much!"

"I've got your back!"

She turned her head and saw Darien standing behind her. "Endymion?"

He nodded. "I'll give you some of my power."

As soon as he said that, she felt his power rushing through her body. The couple took hold of the sword and held it until the dark form had finally dissipated. As soon as it was gone completely, the scout fell back into her prince's arms.

Looking up at him, she smiled. "Thank you."

Syrus' ghostlike form looked about once more. It circled him and then floated above him. The host reached out for the spirit's hand and in a flash of light, the two recombined.

The young man looked around and sighed a breath of relief. It was finally over. He turned and gasped when Serena threw herself at him.

"So are you okay now? Is it over?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He gave a chuckle. "Yes Sweets, everything is okay now. The anti-energy is out of my system and everything can go back to the way it was."

She nestled her head into his shoulder. "That's good."

"I'm so sorry about the things I did. I'm sorry I ran out. I'm sorry I scared you like that."

"It's okay…I know it wasn't you. It was that negative energy. I never doubted that. Never."

Syrus tightened his hold on her before pulling her away. "You know this doesn't change much though. I'm still…my life is still as short as it was before this ordeal."

She nodded. "I know…but now, now we have a little more time with less destruction."

He smiled. "Yes." The young man took her hand. "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>So it seems Syrus is back to himself but can things really go back to the way they were between them? Read the next chapter and find out! Feel free to leave any reviews, rants, raves, opinions, suggestions, or whatever! I appreciate the feedback :D


	36. Crystal Craze and Power Surges

**A/N: **On fire! Here is the bonus chapter as promised! I hope you all enjoy!

I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>The couple crossed the park to where the princess, Darien, and Sailor Mini-Moon were. The young prince had just pulled her to her feet and Mini-Moon stood by wordlessly, silently fretting over her in her mind. The five stared at each other for a moment without saying anything. Then Syrus spoke.<p>

"Sailor Moon…thank you. Thank you for helping me to expel the anti-energy within me. And…I'm sorry for all the problems I caused. I never meant you or your friends any harm." He paused. "Well…I did mean them harm but in my right mind, I never meant them harm."

Princess Serenity nodded. "You need to be more careful. Serena cannot afford to be in such danger. If you endanger her again, I promise I will kill you." Then she shifted her head up toward the maskless Tuxedo Mask. "And the same goes for him. Make no mistake, I was going to kill you tonight. I had no intention of letting you live. Had it not been for Serena, I would have done away with you."

"Understood." He looked down at the small girl. "Sailor Mini-Moon….please forgive me for scaring you and threatening you. I would never hurt a child. I'm sorry for what I've done."

She nodded. "I believe you. If I hadn't seen that negative energy come out of you myself, I probably wouldn't have believed you…but Sailor Moon healed you…so yes. I accept your apology."

He smiled softly and gave her a small bow. "Thank you." Syrus then shifted his gaze to their male accomplice. "Darien."

"Syrus."

"I'm sure it won't mean much but I am sorry for all that happened here. I went over the top and even though I hate you, were it not for the anti-energy, I never would have tried to kill you. I don't expect you to accept my apology but I would like you to hear it."

Darien snorted. "Like I believe a word you have to say. I don't accept your apology, not after what you did to me, my friends, and this little girl." He looked down at Rini and carefully chose his words. "Serena…this guy is no good. He lapsed to his darker side once and there's no telling he won't do it again. You would be wise to stay away from him."

The young brother opened his mouth to argue but he was silenced by Serena placing her index fingers on his lips. He glanced down at her curiously. Without offering any explanation, she addressed him.

"You know Darien…I'm having a hard time understanding why you're so interested in me or my love life when you are clearly involved with Sailor Moon here." She motioned toward their now entwined hands. "I'm also curious as to why you want to have a say in my life. I'm pretty sure I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Serena—"

"—I hate you Darien. Hate. And the more I try to remember my past, the more ill feelings I remember feeling toward you. The more I think of what just happened here, the more I hate you."

"Serena!" Mini-Moon stared at her in shock. "You can't mean that! You and Darien love each other!"

The amnesiac rolled her eyes. "Great! She knows me too. Mind your business, kid." She looked back to Darien. "I'm sure you think I'm a cold, heartless bitch now and you're probably right. What I can't believe is that you just won't get it! You just won't accept the fact that I don't love you anymore!"

Darien turned his head. "I don't care if you love me or not anymore."

The princess' head snapped in his direction and Mini-Moon's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Oh really?"

"Really." He clenched his teeth and his fist as he fought to tell his lie. "It's like you've been saying…it's your life and I have no right to interfere. That doesn't mean I want to see you dead!"

"Oh for the love of God!"

"Sweets, enough now."

"Syrus?"

"The guy has a point. He's just worried about your safety. He doesn't want you getting hurt."

"And to make that happen, it looks like we're going to have to take you down once and for all!"

The group looked toward the direction of who had spoken. It was Sailor Uranus…and she was not alone. Showing signs of wear, tear, and fatigue, the other seven scouts stood faithfully behind her.

"Sailor Scouts! You're all okay!"

Jupiter smirked. "You bet, Mini-Moon! Takes more than a couple cheesy carnival games to kill us!"

Uranus glared angrily at the source of the problem. "This time, when I kick your ass, stay down!"

Syrus nodded slowly. "Actually, if I remember correctly, I kicked _your _ass. Maybe _you _should stay down."

She ran toward him in a fit of rage and jumped into the air. The scout drew her sword and prepared to attack. Syrus, in turn, summoned his sword and raised it defensively. They were about to connect when a sudden wind blasted the scout back.

"Sailor Uranus!" The girls ran to her side.

"What the shit?" Everyone turned to Syrus.

"Don't look at me! I gave up most of my dark powers." He shrugged. "I don't know where that came from."

"It came from me!" Orpheus phased himself in between the two groups.

"You again!" Venus exclaimed.

Syrus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I knew it was too good to be true. Orpheus, what do you want?"

Orpheus approached his younger brother and folded his arms. "I knew it. I knew it all along! You lying, little bitch!"

"You knew what? That we told you that you weren't short to help your self-esteem?"

"I'm not short!" Orpheus gave him a fierce look although there was no denying that he was at least a head shorter than his sibling. "I knew you had been lying to us this whole time!"

"Lying about what? What are you talking about, Ore?"

"You have it! You've had it all along! You told us that you didn't have it but there's no denying it now!"

"Oh yeah? What is this? Another miscalculation on your part?"

"I know what I'm talking about!" He smirked. "You know how precise I can be!"

"No, I know how precise you _used_ to be. Those damned anti-chambers—"

"—I don't have the time to listen to your nonsense! Hand it over!"

"Hand what over? You crazy fucker, what are you going on about?"

"The Sun Crystal! You have it!"

Everyone gasped but Syrus laughed. "You IDIOT! How many times have we been over this? What makes you think I have the crystal this time?"

"Isn't it obvious? The way you reacted to the anti-energy! You used to be able to handle it no problem! This time, you went drunk with power and nearly killed these people! I'm not saying that's bad, but the way you handled the energy…you should have been able to handle it is what I'm saying."

"Give me a break! Arista couldn't handle it which is the only reason I had it! And Arista had it, may I remind you, because YOU fucked up and nearly killed him! Why wouldn't the same thing that almost killed him affect me?"

Orpheus grinned. "How quickly you forget! Troy told me that you have the ability to absorb and move energy."

Syrus raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Because of that, you should have been able to handle the energy without a problem…but you did run into a problem, didn't you?"

"Orpheus, I swear I will kill you if you don't make a point."

"Troy said that over time, it took more and more anti-energy just to sustain you and your powers. If that's true, after months without anti-energy, your body should have either welcomed the energy or rejected it…resulting in your death."

Syrus swallowed nervously. "What are you saying?"

His brother's smile grew more twisted. "I'm saying that it was the Sun Crystal that's been keeping you alive all this time. You went crazy when you received that power from Arista because the crystal rejected it."

"How did you come up with that theory?" he asked, his body inexplicably filling with panic.

"I've been piecing it together…looking at the facts. You should be dead, Syrus. Dead. And yet, here you are!"

"You're crazy!"

"It's true, isn't it? You have the Sun Crystal!"

"I don't! I told you I didn't know where it was!"

Orpheus raised his hand, preparing an attack. "Prepare yourself, brother! If you won't hand over the Sun Crystal peacefully, I will take it from you!"

Syrus pushed Serena behind him with one hand and held his weapon with the other. "Like I told you all before, I don't have the Sun Crystal! But if it's a fight you want, you'll get one!"

"That's what I thought!" Dark beams of light came to his hand and a ball formed around his fist. Orpheus raised his hand to throw an attack but was stopped by yet another voice.

"Orpheus! Stop!"

Arista phased in, entering just between his brothers.

"Arista? What are you doing here?"

He turned to Syrus. "Troy put me in charge of Orpheus."

Syrus made a face like he was about to laugh but then he shook his head. "Sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm right here you know! And I'm tired of being treated like a child!" An aura of dark energy surrounded his body as he fumed.

"Oh settle down before you hurt yourself…or before I do it for you."

Orpheus threw his energy attack at Syrus. "You bitch!"

Syrus' eyes widened as the attack approached. Arista stood before him and swatted it away with his hand. "Orpheus! Enough! What are you even doing here? This is a direct violation of our orders!"

"Fuck our orders! This is important!"

"What orders?"

The redhead turned to the youngest brother. "Troy has ordered us to stop pursuing you and your little girlfriend." He looked past Syrus to Serena. "You know Troy; a promise is a promise." He turned back to Orpheus. "So again I ask you, what are you doing here?"

"Arista! Syrus has the Sun Crystal!"

"What?" Arista stared at him in utter disbelief. "Syrus! Is this true?"

"Of course not! Who are you gonna believe? Me or the brother who almost killed you?"

"You're a traitor!" Orpheus spat. "Arista, I know he has the Sun Crystal!"

"What proof do you have?"

"Glad you asked! Syrus should be dead."

"What?"

"He should be dead. Troy told us that it took a lot of anti-energy to sustain Syrus when he was with us. If that be the case, he should have been able to handle the energy when he took it in. You sensed it, right?"

Arista nodded. "I did sense your energy had returned to what it once had been and then some," he told Syrus. "Your energy was…amazing. It was like you were on level with Troy. It did prove to be too much for you though…Orpheus! Why are you here?"

"His body rejected the energy!" he quickly interjected. "And after all these months without the large amounts of energy necessary to maintain him, he hasn't died. The only explanation is that he's using the Sun Crystal to sustain himself!"

The middle brother raised an eyebrow. "That would make sense…," he said slowly.

"Arista! You can't seriously believe him!"

"Syrus, we have our orders not to attack you but for the first time in a long time, Orpheus is making sense."

"What?"

"Is it true? Do you have the Sun Crystal?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you all that?" He felt his body getting hot with anger. "I told you before that I didn't have it and I still don't!"

"True, but before, you were trying to get us to stop using the power of the Anti-Crystal. If you had it then, you could have been lying to us in order to keep the Crystal for yourself…perhaps you were trying to infuse its power with that of the Anti-Crystal. Now that you're away from it, it probably purified itself as you did the same."

"Arista!"

"You are the family traitor after all! How do I know you're not trying to trick us?"

Syrus smacked his head again. "You can't be serious! Why would I have wanted to trick you? Back then, we were on the same page! I never wanted to go against you!"

Arista stood next to Orpheus. "You may be onto something about Syrus," he told his brother, "but we can't attack him. We'll need to discuss this with Troy first."

"Fine."

"You guys are paranoid! Phoebe is using you! That crystal of hers will be the death of you all!"

"Prepare yourself, Syrus. We'll be back and we will get that crystal." The two of them phased out.

As soon as they were gone, Serena took Syrus' arm. "Sun? You okay?"

The young man clenched his fists angrily. "Orpheus! That bitch!" His aura of orangey-white light began to flare around his body. "He makes me so mad!"

They all stared at him silently. Was he about to do some kind of attack? They prepared themselves.

"Sunny." She gave his arm a tug. "Let's get out of here. Come on."

He looked down at her and the air around him gradually returned to normal. He nodded.

"You can't go with him!" Sailor Uranus declared. "He's evil!"

Serena held up her hand. "I don't want to hear another word!"

Sailor Neptune took a tentative step forward. "Serena…please. You have to understand that we're only trying to protect you!"

"Who asked to be protected? I want all of you to leave me alone!"

Uranus had had enough. "Serena. If you won't stay away from him willingly, then I'll take you regardless!" She grabbed Serena's arm and pulled the girl close to her body. Then she lifted her up and slung her over her shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

Syrus stepped toward her. "Put her down!"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune stepped before the pair. "If you touch her, the last thing you'll remember seeing is my fist to your face!"

"Put me down!"

The tangerine haired brother's eyes widened. "You really ought to put her down. You're really upsetting her."

The girls looked to Serena but all they saw was her kicking and screaming. "Don't try and make us change our minds!" Mars told him. "We're taking her where she can be safe."

As they argued, the princess turned to Darien. "Endymion?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not feeling well." They spoke low enough so that no one else could hear them.

"Let me go!"

Mercury tried her hand. "Serena, we know this is a little unorthodox but we really are trying to protect you!"

"You guys are making things worse for her!"

Sailor Venus glared at him. "You're the one who did this! You're the one who hurt her! It's because of you that we have to do this!"

"No, you don't understand…I have the ability to perceive energy. Serena is—"

"Agh!" The princess let out a cry that surprised all of them. She held her stomach and grabbed at her chest.

"Princess!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Serenity!"

She huffed as she fell to her knees. "It's like I'm on fire! I can't breathe!"

Darien knelt by her side. "What's happening?"

"Put me down!"

"I can't…I can't…!"

Mini-Moon got down next to her. "Are you okay? Sailor Moon, what's happening?"

The princess started coughing. "Ah…ahh!"

"Let me go!"

"Put Serena down!"

"So she can go with you? Not a chance!"

"What's going on with Sailor Moon?" Sailor Pluto queried, noticing that the princess was now coughing up blood.

"You guys, she's really upset…you don't know that she'll—"

"LET ME GO!"

A flash of light erupted from the girl. Sailor Uranus and the others were knocked to the ground.

Sailor Saturn looked up at her uncertainly. "Serena?"

An aura of white light was emanating from the dark haired girl. Syrus recognized at once what had happened. Her eyes held a crazed look which her hair accented by floating up around her. She had gone into a state of attack, just like she had when Orpheus threatened her the first time. Now that she felt threatened by everyone surrounding her, there was no telling what kind of power she would produce.

Serena walked solemnly over to Sailor Uranus, who was still on the ground. "You've been on my back since day one," she told the dark-blonde in an unforgiving tone. "I told you to leave me alone over and over again, but you didn't listen. Then you threatened the man I love and you tried to fight him. Now, I'll make you pay for that." She lifted her hand up and aimed it at the scout. A white ball of energy began to take shape.

"Serena! Think about what you're doing!"

"Oh, I thought about it!"

"Serena! Stop!" Syrus rushed to her side. "This is crazy! Leave them alone!"

She didn't answer. Her eyes were focused and unrelenting. The girl didn't even acknowledge having heard the young man.

"Are you happy?" he shouted. "This is what I was trying to tell you! It's hard to get through to her when she gets this way!"

Sailor Mercury's eyes enlarged. "She's done this before?"

"Sweets, come on! Are they really worth it?"

Without answering, the girl let go of her attack. Sailor Uranus stared at it in a state of shock and fear. Her leader, her princess, was choosing to end her life. Did she have a right to defend herself?

"Haruka!" Sailor Neptune jumped before her. "Neptune Crystal Power!" Casting all of her power, Neptune fired an attack to counter Serena's. The two clashed and a bright light erupted. When they could finally see, Sailor Neptune lay limp on Sailor Uranus' body.

"Michelle? Michelle! Michelle! No!" She took hold of her mate's shoulders and shook her. "Wake up!" Uranus buried her face in her neck.

Jupiter bit her lip. "Is she…is she…?"

Uranus shook her head without lifting it. "No. She's alive."

"Shit. Serena! Stop it!" Syrus grabbed her arm. "This is insane!"

She pulled her arm back and looked to the rest of them. Save for Uranus and Neptune, they were on their feet. "You have all threatened me and the one I love. You all must pay!"

Sailor Venus shook her head. "Serena, that's not true! We were just trying to protect you!"

"What do we do?" Sailor Pluto asked. "She's got everything twisted in her mind! She thinks we're the enemy."

"We couldn't seriously fight her," Mars responded. "We just couldn't!"

"Serena! Please don't!" The young woman turned and met Mini-Moon's eyes. "Please no more fighting!"

She looked at the girl and then looked to Darien who was clinging to the princess. He looked up and met her eyes. While hers seemed somewhat eccentric, his eyes were filled with fatigue and defeat. She approached him.

"Tuxedo Mask…Darien…you've caused me enough heartache. If the end of something is going to take place tonight, you're going to be the one to find out what that is." She lifted her hand at him. "I hate you."

The princess looked up at her weakly. She was on her knees with Darien holding her up as she struggled to catch her breath. She couldn't allow this to happen.

Her prince stared up at her. 'At this rate, maybe this is what I deserve,' he thought to himself. 'I can't make her happy and she hates me so much she wants me dead. I know we've had our problems but I don't think I can live in a world without her. I can't.' His eyes began to tear. 'Oh Bun…'

A white ball began to form in her hands again. Could anything stop her?

"Serena!" Syrus lunged at the amnesiac and grabbed her. "Enough! Come on! You made your point! Come on back, Sweets! Come on, it'll be okay! I promise! Hey!" He turned her body so that her eyes would meet his. "Remember when I promised to protect you from my brothers? I did, didn't I? Trust me on this too. No one will get to you…get to us. Come on back!" He tightened his grip on her. "Come on back!"

Then, bit by bit, the girl's power started to die down. Her hair fell back into place and they could all see the white energy around her disappear. She closed her eyes and fell forward into Syrus' arms.

"I got you." With a sweeping motion, he scooped her up into his arms. "Wake up, Sweets. Open your eyes now." He shook her gently. "Come on Moon, get up."

And just like before, she opened her eyes once more. "Syrus?" She looked around at what she could see. "It happened again, didn't it?"

He nodded. "It did, but it's okay."

"I remember."

"How do you feel?"

"A little light-headed…and I think my head hurts."

The princess stood up. She was looking better than she had moments ago. The color had returned to her face and her breathing was back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened. Without a word, the scout walked to where Uranus and Neptune were.

Uranus looked up at her with the look of helplessness etched into her features. Her face seemed to be telling her master that things were not supposed to be the way that they were turning out. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, was it? She couldn't explain it, but somehow she felt that the princess knew the heartache that was running through her.

The blonde, pig-tailed scout dropped to her knees and took Neptune's hand in hers. Still without a sound, she closed her eyes and exhaled. A pinkish-white light emanated from her hand to Neptune's. A moment later, the scout opened her eyes.

"Uranus?"

"Oh Michelle! Thank God!" She clutched her tightly. "Thank you, Sailor Moon!"

"Thank you, Princess!"

She nodded and then got to her feet. She and Serena stared at each other. The princess felt like she had a lot to say but she didn't know what to say that could properly convey her feelings.

Darien was on his feet now too. He was standing next to Mini-Moon who was holding his hand. "I guess we're even now," Darien told Syrus.

"Guess so." He let Serena down and the girl promptly swayed. Syrus put an arm around her waist and steadied her. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Her vision began to blur and she began to feel dizzy. "Listen, Sy. There's something I have to tell you…about my accident."

Syrus' eyes widened. "What is it?"

"It's the whole reason I came looking for you in the first place!" Without warning, she began to cough violently. She hunched over and dropped to her knees.

"Serena!" The girls stepped closer toward her.

"Hey now," Syrus crouched down next to her. "Serena!"

The girl coughed and coughed. A pool of blood formed just beneath her. Her body began to shake and she started sweating. When she finally stopped coughing, her body collapsed into Syrus' arms.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now!"

Serena shook her head. "No! You have to know!"

"It can wait!"

"No!" Everyone turned to the princess. "Let her speak. What were you going to tell him? About the accident?"

"She damn near coughed a lung out! Is this really important?"

"Yes!"

The girl sucked in a deep breath. She looked up and saw Syrus' face going in and out of focus. "It was her," she whispered. The girl could feel herself blacking out.

"Who her?"

"Phoebe."

"Did she say Phoebe?" Sailor Venus crouched down in front of her. "Did you say Phoebe?"

"Sweets? Come on, what'd you say?"

She opened her mouth again but no words came out. Instead, she closed her eyes, finally unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Mercury asked.

Syrus shook his head. "She's been sick for a while." He picked her up and then stood, his eyes meeting all of theirs. "But you all knew that…didn't you?"

"How could we have known that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, Sailor Jupiter…or should I say Lita? I am surprised to find you betraying Serena this way, but you're a Sailor Scout, so what can I say?" The girl turned her head. "And then rest of you, Amy, Mina, Raye…you two must be Haruka and Michelle." He glanced at the three remaining soldiers. "I'm not quite sure who you are, Pluto, Saturn, and Mini-Moon, but I'm sure you're all great friends, huh?"

"How do you know who we are?" Mars inquired.

"I didn't…at first. When I had all that anti-energy inside me, my abilities heightened back to where they once were and then some. The second I saw you, I automatically matched your energies to your faces."

The princess nodded. "And can your brothers do this as well?"

He shook his head again. "No…well, Troy probably could. But he doesn't even know you all. The only thing he knows about you is that you all stand in his way." The young man stared at the scout. "I know your energy too, Sailor Moon."

"What?"

"I know you have the Silver Crystal."

"Do I?"

"I can't explain why but your energy…it feels just like Serena's."

"What are you going to do with her?"

Syrus looked down at the girl in his arms. "I'm taking her to get her medication."

The princess shook her head. "You realize that her problem is not physical. Serena is not going to get better with some drugs."

"You think I don't know that? I'm with her all the time! I know her problem isn't something that can be fixed with some drugs! They seem to help though and I just…I don't know what else to do."

"Maybe it's time you let us take care of her," she told him calmly.

He arched his eyebrows. "I'd sooner die than hand her over to the likes of _him_. Besides, she's already said that she doesn't want to be near any of you. How do you think she'd react when she woke up and found herself surrounded by people she hates?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "The important thing is that she'd be alive."

"I can keep her alive!"

"How the fuck do you plan to do that?" Uranus demanded. "So far, she's been nearly kidnapped on more than one occasion, she ran away from home, she's been sick, put in the middle of conflict between you and your psycho brothers, and not to mention her relationship with the _real man _she loves! You haven't been able to keep her safe yet!"

"Okay then, bad attitude, what is your solution?"

"Give her to us," Neptune told him. "Let us protect her…the way that you can't."

He glared at her. "You can't be serious! You're not serious!"

"You just gave up all your power," Sailor Mars reminded him. "How are you going to protect her?"

"First off, I didn't give up all my power…I kept some dark energy in order to stay alive."

"Your brother was right; you are a lying bitch!"

"Sailor Uranus, do yourself a favor and shove all that self-righteous shit. That's not the only reason I kept some of the energy. I did it so that I could monitor my brothers' whereabouts. If worse comes to worse and I do have to fight them in battle, I can easily take any energy I need from them."

Darien stepped forward. "I think it's time you did the right thing and gave her to us. No matter what you do, you can't protect her."

Syrus shifted Serena in his arms. "You don't get it, do you? Serena does not like you!" He began to enunciate each of his words, speaking slowly as he did this. "Serena cannot stand you! Serena does not want you to look at her much less to touch her! How would me giving her to you change that?"

Sailor Saturn spoke up. "He can protect her! He's done so many, many times…way before you came into the picture!"

He kept his eyes on the prince. "She would rather run headfirst into danger than stay with you. And she's done so many times before. I will not, _will not _betray her by subjecting her to the likes of you against her will!"

"Please!" It was Mini-Moon's turn to speak now. "Please don't take her away! I'm not sure what's happening or why, but I know Serena. If she could remember, this is what she would want! Let her go with Darien!"

"What you all don't seem to understand is that she's with me of her own freewill. I'm not keeping her prisoner or forcing her to be with me." He looked down at her. "If she woke up and said she wanted to go back to Darren here, or go home, or to any of you, I would take her there in a heartbeat. But she doesn't. Every morning when I walk through that door, she's wearing one of my t-shirts, either sleeping or waiting for me with some kind of breakfast she's prepared. She kisses me and tells me she loves me. She tells me that she's glad I'm home and that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I'm fighting for her because this is what she wants. If she wakes up and tells me we're done and that she wants this back…I'll be upset but I won't argue with her. All I want is for her to be happy!"

"You are so full of bullshit!" Uranus pushed her way to where he was. With her eyes tearing, she begged him. "Give her back to us! That's all we want! We just want her back! You don't love her! Not the way we do! Not the way Darien does!"

The prince nodded. "Give her to us…or we will take her."

Syrus stepped back and bumped into Sailor Venus. He looked about and saw that he was surrounded.

"Hand her over." Darien advanced slowly toward him.

The young brother smirked. "Never." Then he phased out, Serena and all.

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Alright then guys, there's the other chapter as promised! What did you think? Does Syrus have the Sun Crystal or are his brothers paranoid? And what will happen to Serena? Hm...

Anyway, let me know what you guys think of these chapters! Please leave your questions, comments, concerns, rants, raves, opinions, or whatever! Thanks for reading :) Until next chapter!


	37. Phoebe's Payback

**A/N: **Hey ya'll! New chapter time! I know, I know, you all didn't like the last two chapters. I know you didn't like that Syrus came back and he wasn't evil. I know you don't like Serena's treatment of Darien. No worries, okay? We're getting down to the point where that stops now...but that's all I'll say about it. The story will progress from here, okay? Please don't hate me terribly for all the suspense!

Anywho, large thanks adoore, HisWabbit, Lady Vee, KittieKat666, Sailor Peach, Vivian Savage, Jazz379705, Carlaisabel, mangamania, CharmedSerenity3, earlschibiangel, and Perfect Beauty for reviewing the last two chapters! And more thanks to kera69love for reviewing the first chapter! Welcome! Thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, or alert-added the story or myself! Thanks for the support :) Some of you left comments that gave me some great ideas, so thanks!

Onward we go! I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"Dammit to hell! The bastard got us again!" Sailor Uranus slammed a fist into her opposite hand. "I swear the next time I see that weasel, I'm gonna strangle him with my bare hands!"<p>

"I didn't think he'd be able to do that," Darien mused.

"And that's what your problem was!"

Neptune turned to her partner. "Haruka!"

"No!" She glared at their prince. "What the fuck was that out there? I may not have been able to fight, but from what I did see, you were awful!"

"Excuse me?" Darien could feel himself getting angry even though he knew that the scout of the skies was right.

She began to advance toward him. "You were completely off your game tonight! You're usually more precise and accurate! What I saw out there was terrible!"

The pig-tailed princess wedged herself between them. "Please! Now is not the time to be arguing!"

"Princess Serenity, please!" Sailor Mercury turned to her. "What's going on? Do you know what this storm is? Are you any closer to finding the Crystal? What's happening to Serena? What's happening to you?"

The princess raised her hands defensively. "I don't have a lot of time left. Whatever Phoebe's plan is, it's what is causing this storm."

"Can you do anything about it?" Sailor Jupiter asked her.

She shook her head. "Not in this form. Serena and I need to be one and we need the Crystal. I don't know where it is or where its power is coming from; all I know is that its power still obeys my will." She paused as she thought back to Mercury's questions. "I don't know what is happening to me or Serena. I know she's been sick but I'm not sure why. The power she was using was her own power, the power of the Crystal. For some reason, it drains my power when she uses it. It looks like we both can't use our power at the same time…whatever sickness she has, I will have too."

Sailor Venus nodded. "That would make sense. Princess, can't you and Serena rejoin without the Crystal? If you rejoined that way, maybe she could use the power of the Crystal too."

"I've thought of that. The only thing that might make that tricky is that what if rejoin but her personality now remains dominant? Sure, she would have my power, but she might not remember that she has it or how to use it; or worse, she might use it spontaneously and uncontrolled. I may be stronger right now, but I cannot go against her."

"Why not?" Mars screeched. "You have to fight her! You have to do something!"

"We're already torn!" she shouted back. "If I fight her, I might break her and me permanently!"

"What if your personality is the one that dominates?"

The princess looked at them bravely. "Then Serena might not come back."

The air was filled with silence.

"What?" Sailor Venus' disbelief came out as a barely audible whisper.

The princess nodded. "My personality is more stable than hers. I don't want to fight her because I know how much she means to you." She looked at Darien when she said this.

"What will happen if you dominate? Will you still be Sailor Moon?"

"Yes. The problem with Serena is that she's weak. She has mercy on her enemies and she forgives too easily. Had I fought Phoebe the first time, she would not be a problem now."

The scouts looked to their leader with shock. Her eyes were bitter and unforgiving. How was it that she and Serena were one person? She was cold and cruel while Serena was warm and filled with love. It was true that the princess was powerful, but she was also reckless with her power and downright vindictive when it came to working with the other girls. The only person she seemed to care about was Darien. With him slowly losing his grip, the girls weren't sure what to make of this.

"Although…if I were to dominate, it would be easy to take Phoebe out." She smirked.

The girls were worried. It was true that they needed Serena and the princess to be one, but in the state Serena was in now, would she be able to take dominance? And if she did take dominance, how long would it take her to get her memory back?

Mini-Moon approached the scout. "If you and Serena rejoin…would I still…would I still exist?"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Who…who are you?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm…I'm your daughter from the future…Rini."

"What?" She looked up at Darien who nodded. "That can't be right."

Sailor Saturn asked, "Why not?"

"Because! No!" She shook her head. Then she began to back away from the group. "None of this is making any sense! I think I would remember something like that!"

Sailor Pluto glanced quickly at Mini-Moon, who was wearing a crestfallen expression on her face. "Princess…it's true. She is your daughter from the future. It was Sailor Saturn and I who escorted her from the future under your command."

"You're lying to me!" she shouted. She looked the outer scouts over. "Who are these other four scouts? Sailor Venus?"

"Princess…it's Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune. You should recognize Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus."

"No, no, no!"

Darien stepped forward and pulled the girl into his arms. "Serenity, it's okay. I know this is all overwhelming for you, but I promise you're safe! Everyone here is on your side."

The scout put her hands on her temples and stared at them with wide eyes. "I don't understand!" she cried. "Why is this happening?"

"Why is what happening?" he asked soothingly.

"This gap! This gap in my memory…all of you! I'm supposed to be the stable one!"

The group exchanged worried glances. What did that mean?

"Serenity…what are you saying?" Darien carefully turned her toward him. Then he held her away from him so that he could look into her eyes. "What do you mean you 'were supposed to be the stable one'?"

She backed away from him and threw her hands down. "That lying, bitch! She let me out but kept the memories for herself!"

"Who is 'she'?" Mercury asked. "And what did she let you out of? Princess…were you being kept prisoner?"

"I might as well have been!" She threw her fists down angrily. "I was the only one who could tap into the Crystal's power enough to make my own form! She didn't do anything! She didn't even try to get out! She just sat there, pretending to be all sad and broken! She knew everything all along! She let me leave without giving me all of our memories!"

Jupiter's mouth hung open. "You can't mean…do you mean Serena?"

The princess turned toward her angrily. "Of course I mean Serena!"

"But Serena doesn't remember anything," Sailor Mars told her.

"Not that amnesia-ridden loon! I mean _Serena._"

Sailor Pluto stepped forward tentatively. "Princess…what are you saying?"

"That's something I would also like to know," Uranus concurred, "something we'd all like to know."

"I don't owe you anything!" the pig-tailed blonde snapped.

"Serenity! Enough of the attitude!" Darien grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "We have been fighting this enemy for months and you have barely showed yourself at all!"

"That's not my fau—"

"We deserve answers! Explain yourself to us! What don't we know about Serena?"

She turned her head away from him. "I won't tell you!"

Sailor Mars fumed. "You selfish, little…..ooh!" She bit back her words angrily. "You are so infuriating!"

"Why won't you tell us?" Sailor Venus asked. "She's a part of you, isn't she?"

"Because if I tell you, you'll want her back, and she'll return and send me away! I won't go! I won't! I won't let that goody-two shoes have everything and channel me whenever she can't handle a real fight!"

"Serenity! You can't let this go on!" Darien gestured toward Rini. "Rini is our daughter from the future! She's here because her whole world has been destroyed! The only one who can save her is Serena!"

"You mean Sailor Moon! I am Sailor Moon!"

"Who she needs is Serena!" Sailor Saturn told her. "You're not Serena! You're barely Sailor Moon!"

"Of course I'm Sailor Moon! I'm in my battle outfit, aren't I?"

"You may pride yourself on having a lot of power, but you're reckless and sloppy. You endanger innocent lives…including the lives of people that Serena…_you _love." Sailor Saturn looked at her with dark, cold eyes. "Serena is way more powerful than you'll ever be."

"What?"

"It's true. Serena is strong and she doesn't let her desires get in the way of doing the right thing."

"Tell us what you know!" Neptune added. "Tell us how to get her back!"

Mini-Moon stared at her with large, sad eyes. "Please!"

The princess folded her arms. "I don't want to be sent away!"

"Serenity, no one is sending you away!" Darien took her hand. "We just need answers. No matter what happens, you and I will always be together. Serena makes that happen. If anything happens to her, then you go too. It's bad enough that you entrusted her to Syrus."

The scout maintained her stubborn look. "The two of them have each other," she muttered.

"Serenity! Talk!"

"Yes Serenity, talk!" The scouts all gasped as Phoebe phased herself in. She pushed out one of her hips and folded her arms. "This is a conversation I am most interested in!"

Sailor Uranus glared at her. "How long have you been here?"

She laughed. "Long enough to get that whole spiel! So…Sailor Moon. It seems you have separated from your civilian form? What a downer!"

She stepped towards the young princess with a dark gleam in her eyes. The scouts stood before her protectively.

"We're in no mood, anti-scum! Do us a favor and get lost!"

"Sailor Uranus, you sure do know how to roll out the red carpet, don't you? Hm, unfortunately, I'm not here for you." She turned her attention to their leader. "You see Princess, I thought I had dealt with you already but, heh heh, you just won't stay down! Hm. This time, when I kill you, I'll use something with more umph!"

"You'll have to get through us to get to her!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Phoebe let out a cackle. "Silly sailor brats! That's easier done than said!"

The scouts prepared to attack but Phoebe was undeterred. Instead, she gave them a fiendish smirk and flicked her wrist. She reappeared behind the scout and grabbed both of her hands. Then she pulled them behind her back and held them with a tight grip.

"Ah!"

"Sailor Moon!" "Princess!"

The girls turned toward her but Phoebe blasted them back with a gust of wind.

"Clumsy scouts, how are you going to protect your princess now? And as for you, Princess!" Phoebe grabbed the scout's sword. "Why don't I do to you what you did to me, hm?" She took the sword in the princess' hand and thrust it into girl's side.

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

"Nooo!" The team jumped up again but Phoebe threw them back with another blast.

"Ladies, ladies! Please! Wait your turn! Once I dispose of Sailor Moon here, there will be enough time for all of you to die!"

Princess Serenity slumped down in pain. Phoebe pulled her back up.

"Don't go passing out on me yet, we've just started!" She grabbed the handle of the knife and twisted it. Dark red blood tricked down the girl's side. "Have another one!" Phoebe pulled the sword out and then shoved it back into her side.

"AAAHHH!"

Darien pushed himself up and leapt into the air. "Get away from her!" He pulled his cape close to him and then pushed it open, unleashing a shower of roses down at her. Then he threw out his hand. "Tuxedo, the smoking bomber!" A blast of gold energy rushed from his palm and toward their nemesis.

Phoebe held her hand up to block the attack but surprise befell her when the prince's attack penetrated her defenses. She and the princess fell to the ground.

Pushing up her headband, Phoebe sat up. "You ingrate! See how you like this!" She reached down for the sword again and pulled it back out the Princess' side. The scout cried out again but Phoebe wasn't done. She gave the knife one more shove into the girl's body. Then she turned it into a full circle.

"AAAHAHAAAAAA!"

Mini-Moon pushed herself up weakly. "Get away from her!" Lifting her scepter, she yelled out, "Moon gorgeous meditation!"

The girl's attack caught her off guard and blasted her back. Phoebe got up unsteadily and faced all of them.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You fools! It is hopeless!"

"I'll show you hopeless!" Darien appeared behind her and grabbed her in the same fashion she had grabbed the princess.

She laughed more. "As we speak, everyone on this planet is being turned into an Anti! It's only a matter of time before this planet and the Moon are mine!"

"The Moon?" Sailor Venus was on her feet now, as were the others. "What does the Moon have to do with anything?"

Phoebe cackled maniacally. "You sailor scouts are so stupid! At this very moment, I have a giant piece of Anti-Crystal lodged in the base of the Earth's satellite, spreading anti-energy throughout it!"

Darien's face paled. "Then that means…"

"Exactly! Your little princess is doomed to die!"

He tightened his grip on her arms and looked past her to where Serenity was. The heroine had her head propped up onto Sailor Mercury's lap. She was moaning in pain and clutching her side. He could see the base of the sword protruding from her body and blood soaking through her suit and gloves. Mini-Moon was next to her, holding her would-be mother's hand. Darien looked away and shook Phoebe.

"You psychotic bitch! What are you hoping to achieve?"

Sailor Uranus was up and Sailor Jupiter was at her side. "You're going to pay for what you've done!" Tears stung the dark blonde's eyes. "You're going to pay with your life!"

The brunette next to her nodded. "There will be no mercy!"

Their adversary smiled. Her usually kempt hair was in disarray, making her seem more eccentric than usual. "Unfortunately, you have no means to stop me! You see, I heard the part about rejoining without the Silver Crystal, which must mean that you all have no idea where it is. Thinking about it that way helps me make sense of why you haven't attempted to defeat me yet. You've lost the crystal! Well guess what? I know where your precious Crystal is…don't I Serenity?"

The scout huffed and struggled for breath. "That's…that's a lie…" she managed.

"Oh, but it isn't! I know where it is! And as soon as I get it, I'm going to fuse its power with that of the Anti-Crystal's and then I'll be unstoppable!"

"We're not letting you go anywhere!" Sailor Neptune told her. Images of her dream were flashing before her eyes. Now that the princess had been stabbed, she couldn't stop seeing the image of Neo Queen Serenity laying dead on the stone surface in her dream. "We'll kill you first! We'll kill you!" Large bubbles of water fell from her eyes.

"Hm…maybe in another life!" She suddenly disappeared from sight. Then she reappeared above them. "As soon as I get that Crystal and my minions take you out, this planet will be mine!" She put her index finger to her lip and looked up reflectively. "Then again…I think I'll leave you all to my nephews. They do like a challenge!"

"Eat fire, you bitch! Mars firebird charge!"

Phoebe giggled. "Later Sailors!" Giving a small wave, she phased out of sight just as Mars' attack would have connected with her.

"Gone again!" Sailor Uranus stomped her foot angrily. "Just once! Once, I'd like to beat the shit out of one of these anti-bastards!"

Darien brushed past the girls and made his way to his princess. He dropped to his knees as he looked her over. "Serenity…" He ran his fingers along her face.

"Endymion…Endymion…"

"Shh. Save your strength. You're gonna be okay."

"Uh-uh." She shook her head feverishly. Her complexion was pale and she was sweating profusely. Her breathing was labored. "I need you…I need you…"

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ngh! I need you…to pull the sword out…"

"What? I can't do that!"

"Princess, he's right!" Mercury told her. "The blade is keeping the blood from that stab wound in. If he removes it, you might bleed out."

She shook her head again. "I can't!" She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears. "It hurts!"

"Please don't die, Sailor Moon!" Mini-Moon squeezed her hand. "I need you!" She sniffled and attempted to wipe tears from her eyes. "I can't lose you too! Please!"

Darien turned his head and took in a deep breath. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Tuxedo Mask! You can't!"

"Sailor Venus…even if we don't take the blade out of her, she'll bleed out from the other two stab wounds anyway."

"But we don't have to speed the process along!"

He shook his head. "I might be able to close the wound."

Pluto, who was sitting next to Mini-Moon, looked up at him. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know. I've never healed an injury this bad." He kept his eyes focused on Serenity's face. He hadn't looked at her wound yet; he was afraid to see just how bad the injury was.

"Just do something!"

He nodded. "Okay. Pluto, hold down her arm." He turned to his side where Sailor Venus was. "You hold this arm. Jupiter…you and Uranus hold down her legs."

The girls nodded solemnly and did as they were asked. Darien looked down at the scout.

"Are you ready?"

"Ngh! Yes. Please…"

"Alright then." The prince looked down at her injury for the first time and he found that he had to bite his lip to keep from showing the horror he felt.

The girl was bleeding so much that the blood seemed to flow out in bursts as it left her body. A pool of blood gathered beneath her and spread around. He actually hadn't noticed that her blood had spread so much that his knee was soaked in it. Reluctantly, Darien gripped the sword with both hands. He took a deep breath and pulled the weapon out as straight as he could.

"AAAHHOOOGAWD!"

The girls struggled to hold her down as she tried to pull her limbs and twist her body. She began to sob more from the pain. Darien looked down and saw that just as he had thought, more blood began flowing from her injury. The pool of blood widened and widened. Now both of his knees, and one of Sailor Venus', were soaked in her blood.

"She's losing too much blood!" the blonde told him.

"I know. Just keep her steady." He paused. "Serenity…this is going to hurt."

She nodded as best as she could manage. "It's okay…I trust…I trust you..."

Darien took another deep breath and then pressed his gloved hand against the wounds.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOWWW!"

"I know it hurts! I know!" He pushed on the wound and she screamed louder. "I'm sorry, Bun!" Blood quickly soaked through his glove and began to seep through his fingers. He pressed his other hand behind it. Then he closed his eyes.

The prince summoned up energy to his hands and they began to let off a golden glow. He pushed the energy carefully into her wounds and around the affected area. The princess winced and shook her head rapidly. The pain was too great and she didn't know how long she could go without finally succumbing.

Darien kept focused on his task. He had to heal her! He had to! He circulated the energy in her body but somehow, he felt he wasn't having the affect he should be having. Her wound was closing, he could tell that much, but it wasn't _healing_. This meant that she would continue to bleed but she would be bleeding inside her body.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Uranus asked, having heard him.

"I can't stop the bleeding."

"But I don't see any more blood flowing," Jupiter protested.

"I closed the wound," he explained. "But I can't stop the blood. I think one of her organs must have been severed."

"Then fix it!"

"I'm trying, Sailor Mars, but her body isn't responding." He looked up at her. "Serenity…you need to use the Crystal's power to help heal yourself."

"I can't…" she breathed.

"What if I use my Crystal?" Mini-Moon asked.

"No."

Sailor Venus whipped her head toward her. "What? But Princess!"

"There's only one thing left to do." She huffed in deep breaths. "Endymion…stop."

"But Serenity!"

"Please!"

Darien turned his head but complied. He slowed the flow of energy into her body, stopping it gradually. When he finished, he turned to the girls. "Let her go."

The scouts did as they were asked. Their leader reached out to the young man. "I'll be back…" Then her body dissolved into a flood of starlight.

* * *

><p>"Is she serious? She's serious, isn't she?"<p>

The person paced the small room, arms folded and an unreadable expression on their face. Their black boots thudded against the concrete ground.

"So it seems that the pieces of the puzzle are beginning to come together." They gave a chuckle. "It's only a matter of time before I get out of this dump." They approached the young woman in the cell. "How does this make you feel, hm?"

There was no response. The young woman stared out at the person blankly. Her large, cerulean eyes held trails of dried tears and a sense of defeat.

"Aw, poor baby. It hurts you, doesn't it? To think that all of this will soon be mine!"

Still, no response.

They pushed a fist into their hand and a look of determination lit their face. "Good. You're quiet. Keep it that way!" A smirk. "That idiot princess has no idea what she's about to do for me!"

The young woman twitched slightly. She gave no response, no sounds, nothing. She was beyond the realm of active consciousness. Her body was fragile and beaten.

"Too bad you won't get to see your prince again! Once I get out…heheh, lights out for him and those scouts!"

* * *

><p>Phoebe looked out to the Earth and gave a smirk. Everything was going according to plan. She was on the Moon, standing at the site she had planted her Anti-Crystal. Turning to the crystal, she ran her finger along the side of it and felt a twinge of darkness enter her body.<p>

"You are beautiful," she told the large rock. "And soon, nothing will be able to stop you. Hm." Phoebe pulled her hair out and straightened it out. She pinned it back up with her headband and looked out to the Earth once more.

"And now for step five of my plan: domination!"

She pressed both her hands onto the crystal and dark energy began to flow from them into the structure. In return, the Anti-Crystal began to glow intermittently. The flashing glow picked up speed and began blinking rapidly. Black sparks and lightening started to emanate from the crystal. Phoebe's dark eyes seemed to be laughing with glee.

After a few minutes of doing this, Phoebe let go of the crystal and stepped back to admire it. The Anti-Crystal was still going at it at a violent pace. The woman gave a smirk.

"You see Princess, even if you don't give me the Silver Crystal, I still have its power! Hee, hee! The same goes for you, Prince! I never intended to take the Golden Crystal, but I'll consider it a bonus after the hell you all put me through!" She laughed wickedly. "As soon as my Anti-Crystal is done, neither of the two of you will be a problem to me anymore!"

She cackled. "The only thing left to do is to get back my nephew from that Moon twit! Hm, don't worry, Little Sheep! Aunt Phoebe is coming to save you!"

* * *

><p><strong>life705: <strong>Well, there you have it! It looks like both the princess and Serena are equally stubborn! What will happen to our injured heroine? Stick around for the next chapter! Until then, please leave your questions, comments, concerns, rants, raves, or whatever! I appreciate the feedback and they give me ideas ;)


End file.
